Primeras y últimas veces
by Lausmiile
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El 2 de mayo de 1998, Hermione Granger besó a Ron Weasley. El 21 de junio de 2003, Ron Weasley se casó con Hermione Granger. Esta es la historia de esos cinco años transcurridos y de las primeras y últimas veces que hicieron todo esto posible. Historia original de wazlib88.
1. Prologo

N/A: Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer intento de fic de varios capítulos! Este primer capítulo sirve como prologo. Era el único capítulo que no tenía realmente planeado, pero estoy muy contenta por como ha salido.

N/T: Hola a todos! Os traigo una historia que he leído hace muy poquito pero que me ha cautivado. Cuando la terminé me puse en contacto con la autora para pedirle permiso para traducirla y al darme luz verde, me puse con ello. Quiero destacar que voy a subir un capítulo a la semana, ya que tampoco quiero forzarme a traducir como una loca, porque quiero hacerle justicia a la historia y revisar todo con calma. Sin más, os dejo con el fic, espero vuestros comentarios.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling tiene los derechos del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

21 de Junio de 2003

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche de una noche de sábado, y Hermione estaba relajada sola sentada en una mesa con una copa de vino. La verdad es que esa noche no se alejaba de lo que era una noche de sábado cualquiera, salvo por su vestimenta. A no ser que Ron tuviera algo planeado, se pasaba las noches de sábado normalmente en pijama. Sin embargo, esa noche el pijama se consideraría inadecuado. A pesar de que sus pantalones de pijama verdes de felpa eran sin lugar a dudas más cómodos, Hermione no podía negar que prefería el precioso vestido blanco que su madre y ella habían estado buscando durante horas. Asumía que el hecho de que necesitase llevar ese vestido puesto, hacía de esa noche de sábado una muy diferente al resto. Después de todo, ese sábado noche era el mejor de su vida.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estás, esposa!- el pequeño momento de relax de Hermione se vio amablemente interrumpido por una brazo que le rodeo los hombre y un beso en la mejilla.

Le sonrió a Ron, que estaba increíblemente guapo con el traje muggle que le había rogado que se pusiese por el bien de sus padres. La había llamado esposa, ahora era su esposa. El simple pensamiento de que el título de marido y mujer se podía aplicar ahora a ellos, provocaba una sensación de mareo en Hermione.

-No creías que podrías perderme tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione descaradamente.

-Nah, probablemente sería unas pocas semanas, por lo menos antes de que tengas intención de deshacerte de mí- respondió mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y la ayudaba a levantarse-. Vamos a bailar.

Hermione sonrió mientras lo seguía a la pista de baile, recordando la primera vez que él le había dicho esas palabras bajo esa la misma carpa seis años antes. La decoración era diferente esta vez, habían escogido el azul como el color de la boda y habían llenado la carpa con margaritas en vez de rosas, aunque la distribución era la misma que en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces; después de todo, tenían diecisiete años en aquel momento. Ahora estaban aquí, con veintitrés años y recién casados. Hermione pensó que no eran personas completamente diferentes, sino que eran una versión mejorada de sí mimos.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, la música comenzó a debilitarse y una canción más lenta empezó a sonar. Hermione miró por encima de los altavoces que habían encantado para la ocasión y vio a George con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella le saco la lengua en lo que era, por supuesto, un gesto muy maduro. Ron solamente rodo los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí mucho más cerca de lo que se hubiera atrevido si aún tuviesen diecisiete años, y Hermione tarareo con satisfacción.

-Estamos casados- Ron respiró mientras comenzaban a mecerse sin ceremonias a algo parecido al ritmo de la música.

-Para eso es esta fiesta, ¿sabes?- contestó Hermione, sonriendo mientras veía a sus padres bailar cerca de ellos. Su madre, que había estado llorando intermitentemente desde la ocho de la mañana, le dio una gran sonrisa desde el otro lado de la pista.

-Ya no eres Hermione Granger- observó Ron-. En realidad, esa es la parte más rara de todas.

-Sí que lo es. ¿Te das cuenta de que voy a tener que cambiar mi firma?- respondió Hermione medio seria. Para su sorpresa los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par.

-No había pensado en eso, la verdad.

Hermione rio.

-No pasa nada. Hermione Weasley suena bastante bien.

Ron agarró su cintura más fuertemente, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

-¿Cuándo te puedo llevar a casa, Hermione Weasley?

-Pronto, espero- le respondió-. Parece una grosería marcharse de una fiesta que han organizado solamente por nosotros, y además, me vas a tener para ti solo toda la semana que viene.

-Gracias a Merlin- suspiró contento-. No es que no haya disfrutado de cada segundo del día de hoy, eso sí, una parte de mí quiere que seamos solo nosotros, ¿sabes?

Hermione asintió con comprensión y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ron. Él le respondió moviendo sus manos de su cintura a su espalda para envolverla en un abrazo mientras seguían meciéndose. Era verdad que este había sido el mejor día de su vida, pero Hermione estaba, en cierta medida, contenta de que casi se hubiera acabado. Había estado con ansiedad durante toda la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde. Estaba convencida de que iba a tropezar de camino al altar o que iba a tartamudear a la hora de los votos, o de que se iba a romper el vestido de alguna manera. Se había estado vistiendo con su madre, Molly y Ginny, y había sido realmente estresante. Durante horas la habían rodeado y perfeccionado cada centímetro de su cara y cada mechón de su cabello. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba encantada con el resultado, el proceso no había sido algo que le gustaría repetir. Sin embargo, todo había merecido la pena al ver la cara de Ron mientras no se tropezaba de camino al altar y decía sus votos claros y concisos, aunque ninguno de los dos había podido evitar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El banquete había sido muy agradable hasta ahora, aunque al principio había sido un poco abrumador. Todos los asistentes a la boda se habían acercado a ellos casi inmediatamente después de la ceremonia para felicitarlos. Apenas habían tenido un momento para sí mismos hasta su primer baile, durante el cual todos los pares de ojos estaban puestos en ellos, y ellos se habían reído el uno del otro mientras intentaban que todo aquello pareciese romántico. El único consuelo que tenían era que ya no se pisaban en uno al otro como cuando tenían diecisiete años, así que deberían haberse visto menos absurdos ahora.

Tras unos momentos, la voz de Ron saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Mamá nos está saludando. Creo que algunos de mis primos se van.

Hermione suspiró y se alejó un poco de él, pero sin llegar a soltarse del abrazo.

-¿Ni siquiera en nuestra propia boda podemos hacer lo que queremos?

-Eres tú la que acaba de decir que debemos apreciar todo esto- le recordó Ron mientras aflojaba su abrazo a regañadientes.

-Sí, bueno, he cambiado de idea- respondió en voz baja, cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía y mezclándose con sus invitados una vez más.

Tras casi una hora de socialización con sus familiares lejanos y amigos de la familia cuyos nombres Hermione no se comprometería a memorizar nunca, la pareja finalmente tomo asiento en una mesa junto a Harry y Ginny.

-¡Al fin, el padrino y la dama de honor! Bien nos podríais haber advertido sobre todo esto- enfatizó Ron.

-Estoy seguro de que no tenemos ni idea de lo que estás hablando- contesto Harry mientras convocaba una botella de Whiskey de Fuego de la barra y les ofrecía un poco. Ron dio un trago abundante antes de ofrecérsela a Hermione, que tomo un pequeño sorbo.

-No te quejes. Cuando te acuerdes de tu boda, te encantará cada segundo de ella- dijo Ginny sabiamente.

-Sí, voy a recordar cada segundo que trataba solamente de nosotros dos. No de todas las conversaciones tediosas que he tenido con parientes con los que jamás he hablado-replico Ron.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- aseguro Hermione-. Hice yo la lista de invitados y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que vendría tanta gente.

-Esto es traumático- comentó Ginny sarcásticamente-. Hermione está de acuerdo con algo que Ron ha dicho.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos casados nos hemos dado cuenta de que es hora de presentarnos como un frente unido- remarco Ron.

-Sé de lo que hablas- dijo Harry evitando la mirada fulminante de Ginny-. Cuando pienso en nuestra boda, la mayor parte está borrosa, pero hay momentos que destacan por encima del resto. Como lo impresionante que estabas- terminó Harry diplomáticamente, lanzando a Ginny una sonrisa seductora. Ron simuló tener arcadas mientras el resto se reía por lo bajo.

-Sé que no lo parece por lo bien que lo estamos pasando, pero estábamos hablando de volver ya a casa, estamos cansados- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado momentáneamente.

-Apenas son las nueve y media- observo Ron-. Supongo que el hecho de estar casados desde hace un año y medio os ha envejecido.

-Ahora soy un hombre nuevo-comento Harry-. Los sábados nos vamos a la cama a las diez y nos pasamos los domingos leyendo el periódico y limpiando la casa.

-¿Y contestando las cartas de tus admiradores?- pregunto Ron con indiferencia. Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Lamentablemente, el comentario de Ron no era solamente una broma. Aunque ya no entregaban las cartas en su casa, seguían llegando grandes cantidades que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

-Ríete ahora, pero espera a que el anuncio de vuestra boda aparezca en El Profeta. Los mejores amigos de El Elegido se han casado, va a causar un gran alboroto- comento Ginny mientras se levantaba -. Ha sido una noche preciosa, pero de verdad que nos vamos a casa.

-Vendréis a comer a La Madriguera mañana antes de que nos vayamos, ¿no?-preguntó Hermione mientras le daba un abrazo a su nueva cuñada.

-No me lo perdería-le contesto Harry mientras imitaba a su mujer y envolvía a Hermione en un abrazo y le besaba ligeramente la mejilla-. Cuida de Ron ahora. Rómpele el corazón y te las veras conmigo, y esas cosas que se suelen decir.

-Es bueno saber cuáles son tus prioridades- bromeo Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Llevamos siendo amigos más tiempo- comento Ron, mientras él y Harry se daban palmadas en los hombros en una especie de abrazo varonil.

-Claro, lo conocí dos meses más tarde que tú, no importan los doce años de después. ¿Llegaré alguna vez a ponerme al día?- dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente.

-Yo no me lo tomaría como algo personal- dijo Ginny-. La gran depresión que hubo después de que Ron se mudara de Grimmauld Place fue suficiente para convencerme de que el suyo es un vínculo que difícilmente se podrá romper jamás.

-¡Si lo dices de esa manera suena raro!- protesto Ron, y el grupo estallo en carcajadas.

Poco después, los cuatro se despidieron y Ron se desplomo de nuevo en su silla.

-Ven- dijo perezosamente, tirando de la mano de Hermione hacia él. Ella sentó de lado en su regazo, moviéndose un poco tratando de arreglar la cola de su vestido. El pelirrojo le rodeo la cintura e inclino la cabeza mientras Hermione le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Cinco años y todavía no podía creer lo suave que era.

Un minuto después, Ron levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-Eres preciosa. Probablemente me olvidaré del resto de este espectáculo, pero siempre me acordare de lo condenadamente increíble que estabas de camino al altar.

-Gracias. Yo jamás olvidare tu cara. Era adorable- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Adorable?- Ron arqueó las cejas mientras Hermione asentía.

-Siento ser yo la que te lo diga, marido, pero que hay veces en las que puedes ser adorable.

-Mmm. Llámame marido otra vez- le rogo Ron descaradamente.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa.

-Tengo el resto de mi vida por delante para llamarte mi marido- entonces se inclinó a besarlo, a lo que él gustosamente correspondió.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione Granger en aquel tren hace doce años que se casaría con Ron Weasley, le habría dicho a esa persona que dejase de decir tonterías. Habían tenido que sobrepasar muchos obstáculos antes si quiera de considerar el hecho de convertirse en algo más que amigos, y decir que las probabilidades se habían apilado en su contra sería un eufemismo. Incluso su primer beso había ocurrido en un momento en el que prácticamente no tenían esperanzas. Pero era esto, el hecho de que estaban vivos, enamorados y casados, rodeados de personas que se preocupaban por ellos, aquello por lo que habían estado luchando. Hermione no habría cambiado ni un solo momento del trayecto que los había llevado hasta aquí.


	2. Beso

El primer beso (durante el cual ya no están en guerra)

8 de mayo de 1998

Estaba siendo el segundo día más largo de la semana más larga del año más largo de la vida de Hermione y todavía no había acabado. El funeral de Fred Weasley había sido un evento solemne, la culminación a una semana tensa y emotiva. Hermione pensaba que era extraño lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo siete días. Hacía una semana, Voldemort seguía asesinando a magos nacidos de muggles. Hacía una semana, no sabían que Harry era un Horrocrux. Hacía una semana, creían que Snape era un Mortífago. Hacía una semana, Fred seguía vivo. Hacía una semana, Remus y Tonks cuidaban de Teddy. Hacía una semana, Hermione nunca había visto llorar a Ron Weasley. Ahora, Voldemort había desaparecido. Ahora, Harry había muerto y luego regresado para salvarlos a todos menos de una hora después. Ahora, sabían que Snape quizás había sido el más valiente de todos ellos. Ahora, Fred se había ido. Ahora, Teddy era huérfano. Y ahora, Hermione había visto llorar a Ron dos veces, la más reciente de ellas hace una cuantas horas, mientras enterraban a Fred.

Pese a que el funeral había sido una de las cosas más desgarradoras que Hermione había presenciado nunca, la conmemoración de la vida de Fred que lo siguió, estaba tan llena de esperanza como cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias actuales. George, con los ojos llorosos pero sin llegar a perder la sonrisa, había preparado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, que combinado con una copiosa cantidad de Whiskey de Fuego, había derivado en una celebración que habría hecho enorgullecer a Fred. Si bien el sentimiento dominante desde la semana anterior había sido la pena, y que esta seguía estando presente en los pensamientos de los presentes, las lágrimas de luto poco a poco se habían convertido en lágrimas de alegría; decenas de familiares y amigos se apiñaban en La Madriguera recordando innumerables historias sobre Fred. Hermione había optado por tomar Cerveza de Mantequilla en lugar de Whiskey de Fuego que era demasiado fuerte. Observaba divertida los acontecimientos desde la mesa de la cocina, mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Ron, en la otra punta de la habitación, que había bebido un poco de más y estaba hablando amigablemente con Charlie y Hagrid.

A Hermione le alegraba el saber que Ron parecía estar de mejor humor, ya que la semana anterior había sido muy dura para él. Habían pasado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo que siguió al fin de la guerra. Normalmente estaban o con Harry o con Ginny ayudando con la limpieza de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero también se habían dedicado unas cuantas horas para estar solos y poder hablar, sobre todo de la guerra. Fue durante una de esas conversaciones cuando Hermione había visto llorar a Ron por primera vez. En ese momento no supo cómo manejar la situación, así que simplemente se había sentado a su lado, le había cogido la mano y había llorado junto a él. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema después.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera dos días después de la batalla, Ron dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a encerrarse en su habitación o a desgnomizar el jardín, una tarea bastante engorrosa e indeseable si se tenía en cuenta las semanas que había estado deshabitada la casa. Hermione creía que de esa manera lloraba la muerte de su hermano, por eso decidió no molestarlo, aunque deseaba que Ron se abriera y hablara con ella, pero recordaba bastante bien sus reprimendas en quinto y en sexto cuando ella insistía en hablar con Harry de la muerte de Sirius y de Cedric y él le decía que no lo forzase. Había decidido que sería mejor seguir el consejo que le había dado el propio Ron, le había dejado su espacio, por esa razón ahora lo observaba de lejos en vez de estar junto a él dándole todo su apoyo.

Si bien esta no era una situación ideal, Hermione no se podía permitir el lujo de estar demasiado molesta, ya que después de todo, Ron no la había alejado completamente de él. Cuando no estaba escondido en su habitación, estaba prácticamente pegado a ella: muchas veces cuando estaban sentados juntos, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y se había aficionado a darle todas las noches un abrazo bien fuerte antes de irse a dormir. Durante el entierro de Fred, la mano de Ron se había agarrado con tanta fuerza a la suya que parecía que estas se habían fusionado. Egoístamente, Hermione había creído que el beso que habían compartido durante la batalla había hecho cambiar de inmediato su relación, pero tenía que pensar que lo último que debía de tener Ron en la cabeza era su vida amorosa. Y es que desde que el mejor amigo que los unía había acabado con una guerra que había empezado mucho tiempo antes de que ellos hubieran nacido, estaban pasando muchas cosas. Ron y Hermione apenas habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlas, así que mucho menos podían pensar en sentimientos…

De esta manera, no se habían vuelto a besar. Hace un año Hermione se habría sentido insegura al respecto (aunque si era totalmente honesta consigo misma, le seguía preocupando), pero bastaba con la mirada que le había dado Ron tras el beso, esta le había asegurado que sentía lo mismo por ella. Tras pasarse años esperando la señal definitiva de que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella, y ahora que la había visto, Hermione era consciente de que podía esperar un par de días más, incluso semanas, a que esos sentimientos se materializasen finalmente en una relación. Percibía que tenían una especie de entendimiento mutuo, la intuición de que iba a haber un "ellos" una vez las cosas se hubieran asentado; ahora era algo inevitable, una cuestión de tiempo; eso sí, no iba a ser tarea fácil intentar empezar una relación tras la guerra. No obstante, las cosas entre ellos, después de todo, nunca habían parecido fáciles, si bien merecía la pena intentarlo.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto observando a Ron detenidamente (se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que lo hacía estrictamente para vigilar cualquier señal de flaqueza), él fijo su mirada en la de ella a través de la habitación atestada de gente. Hermione se ruborizó cuando la descubrió mirándolo, pero el rostro de Ron simplemente se iluminó al verla. Él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, invitándola a unirse a él, y ella no tardo en complacerlo. Si Ron estaba dispuesto a dejarla entrar, ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad ni en broma, ya lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones a lo largo de los años, y Hermione Granger no era una persona que cometía el mismo error una y otra vez. Se dirigió hacia Ron y cuando se detuvo a su lado, él inmediatamente envolvió uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un apretón rápido pero cariñoso.

-Les estaba hablando a estos dos sobre la Pedo y tus ideales sobre el derecho de las criaturas mágicas, perdón, de los seres mágicos- comento Ron orgulloso, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

El impulso inmediato de Hermione fue el de corregirla la pronunciación de la P.E.D.D.O., pero se mordió la lengua cuando lo volvió a mirar y vio que este le sonreía como si no creyese que fuera real. La parte de Hermione que seguía siendo una chica de dieciocho años la hizo enrojecer de nuevo, y agradecida se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-¿Estabas hablando de mí?- pregunto tiernamente, conmovida por el hecho de que hubiese mencionado la P.E.D.D.O. en una conversación seria.

-Por supuesto. Eres Hermione Granger y eres condenadamente brillante. ¿Por qué no iba a hablar sobre ti? Charlie estaba diciendo que conoce a unos tipos que solían trabajar en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, y una vez vuelva a estar en marcha ¡tú podrías machacarlos a todos!- fue apagándose, sin dejar de mirarla de esa forma que la hacía enrojecer.

-Nunca pensé que estabas interesada en las criaturas mágicas, pero supongo que alguien tiene que legislarlos y tú sabes mucho más que cualquiera de esos zoquetes del Ministerio- asintió Hagrid convencido.

Hermione sonrió un poco desconcertada ante los elogios de Hagrid y entonces miró a Charlie. Este, evidentemente, estaba manejando mucho mejor que Ron la ingesta de alcohol, y miraba a su hermano menor con diversión.

-Ron tiene razón, tengo unos amigos que te podrían ayudar a entrar en el Departamento si es lo que quieres- le contó Charlie-. Ya que básicamente, según mi hermano, el sol brilla a través de tu culo. Le irías bastante bien al Departamento y esto seguro de que estarían encantados de tenerte allí.

-¡Hey, no hables de su culo!- aulló Ron, en lo que Hermione supuso era un tono valiente, sin dejar de apuntar con un dedo amenazador a su hermano-. Y contrólate, que a mi chica no le gustan las groserías, se mete conmigo cuando digo alguna.

-Francamente, Ron, puedo soportar el hecho de oír groserías- replicó Hermione sin que se le escapase la ironía de las palabras del chico, mientras Charlie y Hagrid asentían positivamente ante lo casualmente que había usado Ron el término "mi chica".

-Entonces podrías decir alguna- la desafió Ron, arqueando las cejas.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún problema en decirte cuando estás siendo un imbécil- finalizó Hermione.

Ron, aturdido al haberla oído usar semejante lenguaje, empezó a reír tontamente y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sin duda encontrándose con el pelo indómito de ella. Cómo si la cara de Hermione no estuviera ya bastante roja.

-En serio Ron, deberías vigilar tu lenguaje- murmuró mientras la Prefecta que llevaba en su interior salía a la luz.

-Has dicho imbécil- escuchó la voz amortiguada de Ron en su oído derecho.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Tal vez sí era verdad Ron había bebido un poco de más. Hagrid seguía con su risa ahogada, pero Charlie notó la incomodidad de Hermione y tuvo la decencia de calmarse rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión y le dijo:

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Hermione. Ahora mismo está un poco problemático, pero también está completamente loco por ti. Y si necesitas algún consejo para tu carrera, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial.

Y con esto, se fue para unirse a Harry, Ginny y Lee Jordan, que estaban debatiendo animadamente la legalidad de varias faltas en Quidditch.

Mientras tanto, parecía que Ron se había visto vencido por su cariño hacia Hermione, ya que en el instante en el que se había marchado Charlie, había logrado envolver un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él firmemente y enterrando su cabeza aún más en el hombro de ella. Ron seguía riendo nerviosamente a la vez que hipaba. Hermione desenvolvió con cuidado uno de sus brazos, y colocándolo en la espalada de Ron, hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerlos firmes a los dos, ya que estaba soportando casi todo el peso del chico, y sabía que si él se movía, se acabarían tropezando.

Las lágrimas que Hagrid no había dejado de derramar en todo el día parecían haberse intensificado mientras los miraba con cariño y les comentaba:

-Siempre supe que acabaríais juntos. Recuerdo la primera vez que fuisteis a visitarme e ibais discutiendo por todo. Me recordasteis a tus padres- dio mirando a Ron-. Harry también, un poco- y diciendo esto, Hagrid perdió la compostura. Los envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante (durante el cual Hermione dudaba que se pudiera sentir más incómoda), y después los dejo solos.

Un par de segundos más tarde, Hermione noto lo que parecían ser los labios de Ron posándose en su cuello, y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Le dio un empujoncito para levantarlo de su hombro, y alejándose de su abrazo, le quitó la bebida.

-Hey, no había terminado con eso- protestó, intentando agarrar de mala gana pero sin éxito el vaso medio vacío.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente-le respondió Hermione con calma, haciendo desaparecer el contenido del vaso y llenándolo de agua-. El agua será más benévola contigo mañana.

Ron hizo una mueca, pero obedeció, tomándose de un solo trago todo el contenido y devolviéndole el vaso para que se lo rellenase. Una hora más, era evidente que el agua había sido una buena idea; parecía que Ron se había calmado un poco, ya no actuaba tan descaradamente como antes, aunque permanecía cerca de Hermione mientras se relacionaban con el resto, con una mano posada en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o entrelazada con la suya.

A las diez y media, acababan de hablar con Luna sobre el efecto que creía que habían tenido los nargles en la caída de Voldemort, cuando Hermione sintió que Ron se inclinaba y le murmuraba en el oído, ya sin arrastrar a penas las palabras:

-Hace un rato que no veo a George.

-¿Crees que está bien?- giró la cabeza para mirarlo inquisitivamente.

-No lo sé- respondió Ron-, creo que voy a ir fuera a buscarlo. ¿Nos cubres? No creo que quiera que mamá se preocupe.

Hermione asintió y le dio un apretón alentador a su mano. Ron le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla derecha y se volvió para salir sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Sonriendo para sí misma, mantuvo los ojos en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Ron más tiempo del necesario; después se volvió para hablar con Ginny, que siendo compasiva no mencionó la expresión de su amiga, sino que simplemente arqueó una ceja e intercambio una sonrisa cómplice con Harry.

Era casi medianoche cuando la mayoría de los invitados empezaron a marcharse, pero Ron y George no habían vuelto todavía. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Hermione se preocupaba más; pensaba que Ron no iba a tardar en volver más de media hora. La señora Weasley al final había notado la ausencia de sus hijos y no dejaba de lanzar miradas ansiosas por la ventana.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos después de la marcha Andrómeda y Teddy, los señores Weasley se sentaron en la cocina junto con Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Percy. Bill, Fleur y Charlie se habían ido a Shell Cottage para no estar tan apretujados en La Madriguera, ya que no lo habían hablado, pero era un acuerdo tácito que nadie iba a dormir en la antigua habitación de los gemelos, por lo que George se había instalado en la antigua habitación de Bill y Charlie. Mientras tomaba asiento, Molly miraba a los presente inquisitivamente, todos sabían lo que les estaba preguntando y tenían una vaga idea de la respuesta, pero ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a hablar.

Finalmente fue Hermione la que se aclaró la garganta y se forzó a hablar con un tono alarmantemente alto:

-Ron y George han ido a tomar el aire. Creo que volverán dentro de poco.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la mesa, y después el grupo se sumergió en un silencio tenso, roto solamente por el sonido que hacía Percy al mover el pie con nerviosismo, el de Ginny tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa y el de Molly respirando hondo tratando de serenarse mientras se agarraba a la mano de su marido, que reposaba en su hombro. Mientras tanto, Harry miraba al frente serio.

Cualquier despreocupación que habían vivido durante unas horas recordando tiempos pasados, hacía rato que había desaparecido, era como si la ausencia de Ron y de George los hubiera devuelto bruscamente a la realidad. Hermione se dio cuenta de que por una vez no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese observar la puerta y esperar.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, el nivel de ansiedad de Hermione aumentaba. Sabía que las únicas situaciones que no manejaba bien eran las que no podía controlar. El ver a los Weasley llorar la muerte de Fred había sido difícil, se sentía inútil y peor de lo que ya estaba. Ellos eran una de las familias más fuertes y valientes que había conocido jamás, por eso sabía que podían superar, e iban a hacerlo, todas las dificultades que se les habían puesto delante. Lo que más le dolía a Hermione era que la familia ahora estaba rota y nunca iba a volver a estar completa. Ella solamente quería ser capaz de ponerle solución a todo, pero desafortunadamente, no había ningún libro en ninguna biblioteca que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar una solución a ese problema. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era permanecer sentada mirando la puerta esperando a que Ron trajera de vuelta a su hermano.

Unos diez minutos después se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando en el tejado. Molly se levantó y cruzo la cocina para mirar frenéticamente por la ventana.

-Oh, espero que lleven sus varitas- se preocupó-. Tal vez debería salir a buscarlos.

-Yo no iría, Molly- dijo Arthur en voz baja-. Habíamos quedado en que no queríamos presionarlo.

Molly lo miró a los ojos y asintió con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, pero les doy otros diez minutos. Ya he perdido a un hijo esta semana, no voy a permitir que otros dos se congelen de frio- por mucho que trató de cubrirlo, a nadie se le escapó como se le entrecortaba voz al terminar la frase.

Arthur se unió a ella junto a la ventana, envolviéndola en un abrazo y la cocina se volvió a quedar en silencio.

Otros tensos nueve minutos pasaron y los nervios de Hermione estaban desbocados. Los señores Weasley se estaban poniendo sus capas para salir a buscarlos cuando al fin se abrió la puerta. Expectantes, todos en la cocina se pusieron en pie.

George entro mientras Ron lo seguía de cerca. Obviamente no se habían molestado en usar sus varitas para evitar la lluvia ya que ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos. Llenaron la cocina de barro de tal manera que si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, Molly Weasley se habría puesto furiosa; sin embargo, esa noche simplemente se tragó sus lágrimas y envolvió a sus dos hijos en un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione notó que tanto Ron como George tenían los ojos rojos, por un segundo se preguntó si era por culpa de haber estado llorando o por el alcohol; pensó que lo más probable es que fuese una mezcla de ambos. Trató de imaginar lo que había pasado entre los dos hermanos, ya que preguntarles a ellos estaba fuera de lugar; lo que fuera que se habían dicho o que habían hecho, había conseguido que los dos chicos (no, ahora eran ya hombres) se comportasen de manera diferente. Era difícil de explicar, pero a ella le parecía que sus cabezas se erguían más altas que antes.

Una vez su madre los hubo soltado, los ojos de Ron se fijaron en los de Hermione. Hermione le devolvió lo que intento que fuese una sonrisa alentadora, pero que resulto ser una mueca estrangulada y poco entusiasta. Ron, llevando una expresión indefinida en el rostro pero con más confianza que nunca, se dirigió hacia ella con un claro objetivo. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la beso de lleno en la boca de manera totalmente intencionada. El beso duró un poco más de lo que era estrictamente apropiado en presencia de unos padres, pero aun así acabó antes de que a la chica le diera tiempo a responderle y a apreciar por completo el extraño contraste entre el calor de la boca de Ron y la frescura que había dejado la lluvia en su piel.

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener Hermione respecto a su relación, se borró cuando él se apartó y murmuro con voz ligeramente pastosa pero en tono serio:

-Te quiero Hermione.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, él se había inclinado de nuevo y la había vuelto a besar. Después subió por las escaleras para irse a dormir, dejándola parada en mitad de la cocina con los ojos como platos y en shock.

Al parecer esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, Molly rompió a llorar y ahogo a Hermione en un abrazo. La mirada de Ginny era engreída pero satisfecha, y se volvió hacia Harry para pedirle una explicación.

-Los he visto peores- dijo simplemente con voz resignada, antes de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y seguir a Ron al piso de arriba.

Hermione se pasó gran parte de la noche preguntándose si Ron se acordaría de lo que había hecho. Pese a que a la mañana siguiendo Ron no tenía muy buen aspecto, saludo a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina, untándole una rebanada de pan con mermelada para dársela. Y fue a partir de ese momento en el que Hermione Granger pasó a ser la novia de Ron Weasley, porque en la vida hay ciertas cosas que no puedes compartir con alguien sin enamorarte de la otra persona, y parece ser que pasarte siete años discutiendo e intercambiando miradas cohibidas pero cargadas de significado a la vez que ayudas a tu mejor amigo a derrotar a un mago tenebroso desequilibrado, es una de ellas.

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo! La verdad es que no había pensado subirlo aún, pero anoche le di los últimos retoques a la traducción y, ¿para qué esperar más? Espero que os guste y que así no se os haga tan larga la espera del siguiente.

Nos vemos muy pronto.


	3. Dormir

La primera vez que durmieron juntos (más o menos)

13 de junio de 1998

Hermione había previsto que viajaría sola a Australia para recuperar a sus padres, así que no tenía muy claro en qué momento el viaje se había convertido en una especie de vacaciones a las que se habían apuntado cerca de la mitad de los Weasley. La primera vez que había hablado con Ron de su plan, él había insistido de inmediato en acompañarla, hecho en el que ella no había pensado, dado que era ahora, poco más de un mes después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando la vida empezaba a volver a la normalidad, al menos aparentemente. Los Weasley habían lidiado con admiración la muerte de Fred, aunque estaba claro que nunca iban a llegar a recuperarse del todo. Indistintamente, Ron había insistido en que no quería que viajase sola a la otra punta del mundo. Lo habían discutido brevemente, hasta que él le dijo que sabía que ella podría hacerlo sola, pero que se sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera acompañarla para asegurarse de que nada salía mal.

-Además- le había comentado-, solo tenemos unos meses hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts, y quiero pasar todo ese tiempo morreándote todo lo que pueda.

Hermione había rodado los ojos, pero había cedido rápidamente comprendiendo que sería agradable tener allí a alguien que la apoyara en caso de que las cosas no salieran según lo previsto. Por supuesto, también estaba la ventaja añadida de que tendrían más tiempo para estar solos una vez estuvieran en un hemisferio distinto al resto de su familia y amigos.

Desde que estaban juntos oficialmente, Ron y Hermione apenas habían tenido tiempo de compartir más que unos besos robados y algún que otro morreo intenso esporádico ya que trataban de reconstruir el mundo mágico y superar la pesadumbre que los acompañaba desde el fin de la guerra. Incluso cuando tenían tiempo para sentarse a hablar raramente estaban solos, y cuando lo estaban, esas conversaciones duraban solo unos minutos. Aunque la caída de Voldemort había marcado el final de prácticamente todos los enfrentamientos, el esfuerzo de reconstruirlo todo no había sido especialmente pacifico; las semanas que habían transcurrido desde aquella fatídica mañana de mayo habían sido tremendamente ajetreadas, y aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en los próximos meses.

Siempre y cuando se siguiera el riguroso calendario en la reconstrucción fijado por la ahora directora McGonagall, Hogwarts reabriría sus puertas en la fecha prevista, como cada septiembre, y llegado el momento, Hermione volvería al colegio. A pesar de que la pareja supiera que Hermione Granger no sería ella a menos que terminase sus estudios, ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente entusiasmado con la idea de estar separados durante casi diez meses y por eso trataban de aprovechar al máximo lo que les quedaba de verano. Si bien devolverles la memoria a sus padres no era una escapada romántica, sin duda tendrían menos distracciones que en casa. Hermione probablemente no lo admitiera nunca en voz alta, pero deseaba realmente pasar tiempo con Ron, y si se daba el caso, encontrarían el momento para comportarse como los adolescentes que no habían podido ser.

Una vez que el resto de la familia se enteró de los planes de la pareja, habían resuelto de inmediato que no harían ese viaje los dos solos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Harry les había insistido en que les debía una, por eso tenía que ir con ellos para ayudarles, a pesar de que Ron y Hermione le aseguraron en repetidas ocasiones que no le necesitaban para hacer esto, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decirle que en esta ocasión no lo querían por allí rondando. Este pensamiento los había hecho sentir increíblemente culpables, pero la verdad era que a pesar de que Harry siempre sería el mejor amigo de ambos, había ciertas cosas que preferían hacer solos.

Harry de todas formas se negó a escuchar sus objeciones y una vez este se apuntó, se decidió que Ginny también los acompañaría para que Hermione no estuviera sola en la habitación del hotel. Hermione pensó que era mejor no sugerir que no tenía ningún reparo en dormir en una cama supletoria en la habitación de los chicos, ya que era probable que lo considerasen inapropiado. Además, ahora que Ginny tenía en mente acompañarles y que acababa de perdonar a Harry por todo lo ocurrido el año anterior, no había manera de que les permitiera que la dejasen atrás de nuevo.

Ya que los señores Weasley no se veían con fuerzas para hacer el viaje, habían enviado a Bill y a Fleur, fundamentalmente para que actuasen de carabinas, ya que aunque no eran muy estrictos en cuanto a disciplina, no estaban particularmente entusiasmados con la idea de que sus hijos pequeños pasasen dos semanas solos en Australia con sus respectivas parejas. A Ron y a Ginny les había costado bastante convencer a sus padres para que los dejasen ir, sobre todo a la pelirroja, que todavía no era mayor de edad, por lo que no se molestaron en quejarse de la decisión de incluir a Bill y a Fleur en el viaje.

Hermione suponía que probablemente la pareja pasaría más tiempo en su habitación que vigilándoles, pero estaba agradecida por la ayuda que le estaban proporcionando los dos. A pesar de que Bill no tenía mucha experiencia con los encantamientos desmemorizantes, sus conocimientos a la hora de romper maldiciones le había proporcionado algunos antecedentes sobre cuál era la mejor manera de abordar la situación de recuperar los recuerdos de sus padres. Debido a que realmente no había utilizado el conjuro Obliviate sino más bien una versión debilitada de este, habían sido capaces de determinar el proceso correcto que era más probable para deshacer el encantamiento con muchos menos problemas de los que Hermione había previsto en un principio.

Por otro lado, Fleur había resultado ser la mejor guardiana que los Weasley podían haber enviado. Los había alejado de varias personas molestas en las varias estaciones internacionales de trasladores en las que habían tenido que parar de camino al sur, y les había gritado en un francés rápido a varios periodistas que se habían intentado interponer en su camino. Y es que aunque Voldemort no había extendido su régimen mucho más allá de Gran Bretaña, las ramificaciones de este habían sido tan universales que al parecer Harry era famoso en todas partes. Debido a que no todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados aún y a pesar de que ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, era reconfortante tener a dos adultos más experimentados que ellos a su lado. No se esperaba que los pocos mortífagos que no habían sido encarcelados todavía salieran de Gran Bretaña a riesgo de ser atrapados, pero todos mantuvieron los ojos bien abiertos por si acaso: alerta permanente, como diría Ojoloco. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a Australia, tuvieron la energía suficiente para llegar al hotel y caer rendidos en sus respectivas camas.

Los dos días siguientes los dedicaron a determinar cuál era el mejor procedimiento para devolverles la memoria a los padres de Hermione y a localizarlos, una tarea que resulto ser relativamente sencilla teniendo en cuenta que estaba trabajando en una clínica dental a pocos pasos del hotel. Hermione pronto se había dado cuenta de lo afortunada que era de que tantas personas se hubieran ofrecido a acompañarla en este viaje, pues el plan que habían ideado requería la presencia de cada uno de ellos: Fleur y Ginny ejercerían como pacientes y concertarían una cita con cada uno de los doctores Granger; mientras tanto Harry y Ron estarían vigilando y en el caso de que fuese necesario, distraerían a los otros dentistas y a la recepcionistas para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpía mientras Hermione y Bill, que iban a entrar por la puerta trasera de la clínica bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se ocuparían de restaurar los recuerdos de los Granger lo más rápido posible.

Lo más ideal sería que toda la misión les llevase menos de media, pero como pasaba casi siempre con todos sus planes, Hermione solo podía pensar en las mil y una formas en las que todo podía salir mal. Habían estado unas tres horas repasando cada detalle de la misión hasta que en un momento dado, Ron había decidido que ya habían tenido suficiente. Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Harry y Ron, pero ahora no estaba rodeada de bocetos de la clínica dental, sino por Harry, Ron y Ginny (Bill y Fleur se habían retirado hacía horas a su habitación). Los cuatro estaban compartiendo un par de botella del vino más barato que había en la carta del servicio de habitaciones del hotel y jugando una partida bastante ruidosa de Snap Explosivo. Cuando las cartas le volvieron a explotar a Harry, tomó otro trago de vino y puso mala cara.

-Creo que la Cerveza de Mantequilla tiene más alcohol que esto- dijo.

-Obviamente, sino Hermione no estaría bebiendo-bromeo Ginny.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tiene el alcohol suficiente para darnos ventaja en el juego. Además, no creo que queráis tener resaca mañana.

-Si nos enseñases cómo se hace el encantamiento para mantenerte sobrio, no tendríamos que estar pensando en la resaca- le recordó Ron dándole un leve golpe en la rodilla con las yemas de los dedos, mientras seguía tumbado boca abajo a su lado.

-Si escoges excederte con la bebida, tienes que asumir las consecuencias- le respondió Hermione con delicadeza, haciendo todo lo posible para no reaccionar ante el contacto físico de Ron.

-Oh, venga ya. ¿No te parece que es un desperdicio no enseñarnos todos los hechizos que podamos conocer?- se burló Ron con una sonrisa.

-Francamente, si quieres aprender más hechizos, hay al menos cuarenta que son más útiles que el encantamiento para mantenerte sobrio- le objeto ella devolviéndole una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, ilumínanos entonces Profesora Granger- la reto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban sabiendo que se estaban adentrando en su maravillosamente familiar pauta de discutir cosas sin sentido.

-Veamos- empezó-, si quieres aprender hechizos relacionados con el alcohol, te sugiero que le eches un vistazo a la obra de Odgen sobre los concentrados mágicamente alterables. Son algo complicados, pero podrían haberte sido útiles teniendo en cuenta lo mediocre que parecéis encontrar el vino. Aunque por el contrario, podría reducir el contenido de alcohol en bebidas más fuertes si es eso lo que deseas- termino con aire de suficiencia.

Ron solamente arqueo las cejas, mientras reía y movía la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Impresionante. Siempre lo sabe todo. ¿Os lo podéis creer?- les preguntó a los otros dos.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y le pregunto:

-¿Han estado así todo el año?

Harry dejó escapar una breve risa.

-Sabes que siempre han sido así. Y lo más probable es que lo sigan siendo siempre.

Hermione se ruborizo por lo que implicaban las palabras de Harry. Una rápida mirada a Ron le bastó para confirmar que a él tampoco se le había escapado la mención casual sobre el futuro de ambos, pues las puntas de sus orejas hacían juego con el color de su pelo.

-No tanto como ahora- le dijo Ginny a Harry mientras recogía las cartas y las apilaba-. Normalmente no había tantas sonrisas embobadas.

-Te puedo asegurar que no sé de lo que nos estás hablando- declaró Ron en su mejor imitación de lo que él llamaba el "tono perfecto" de Hermione, que hizo que ella le golpease levemente en el brazo y rodase los ojos. Ron se incorporó y se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa (sonrisa que Hermione se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que estaba destinada únicamente a ella) y le dio un beso rápido y casto al lado de la boca.

-¡Hey! ¡Solo lo haces porque te he dado permiso!- vociferó Ginny en una clara imitación de su hermano, que él contesto con un grosero gesto de su mano.

En ese momento a Harry se le escapó un sonoro bostezo en mitad de una carcajada, lo que puso fin a la noche de diversión. Ginny y Hermione les dieron un breve beso de buenas noches a sus respectivos novios mientras ellos fingían que eran ajenos a lo que estaba haciendo el otro, y después ellas se marcharon a su habitación.

Hermione no se estaba cansada, pero sabía que tenía que dormir porque seguramente el día siguiente sería emocionalmente agotador. Mientras se cambiaba y se ponía el pijama: unos pantalones azules y una vieja camiseta negra de Ron que le había robado descaradamente del bolso de cuentas sin que él protestase; Ginny le habló:

-Hermione, sabes que solo os estaba tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Me encanta veros a ti y a Ron tan felices después de todas las idioteces que hicisteis cuando estabais en Hogwarts.

Hermione se echó a reis mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y le respondía:

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Y tú también sabes que Ron y yo estamos contentos de que Harry y tú os hayáis arreglado. Para tu hermano es solo raro.

-Creo que a partir de ahora todo va a ser un poco raro, pero a la vez bueno- comentó Ginny pensativamente-, al menos la mayor parte.

Hermione no necesitaba que le aclarase a qué se refería. Por supuesto, la perdida de Fred era un tema delicado para todos, y Hermione no sabía cómo debía manejarla con Ron y con Ginny. Tras vacilar un momento, se dirigió con seriedad a su amiga más cercana.

-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?

Reconoció la mirada dura en los ojos de ella ya que la había visto infinidad de veces en el pasado. Era una mirada de decisión: la determinación a estar bien y a no mostrar debilidad alguna.

-Voy a estar bien. La verdad es que me siento muy afortunada de estar aquí con todos vosotros- dijo lentamente-. Pero creo que siempre voy a sentir que falta algo, no importa lo que esté haciendo en ese momento, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.

Hermione asintió comprensivamente mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Ayuda en algo hablar sobre ello?

-Sí y no- respondió-. Realmente no ayuda a que duela menos, pero tampoco lo hace ahogarme en mis propios pensamientos- se quedó en silencio un momento antes de añadir-. George me dijo el otro día que iba a volver a trabajar en la tienda en julio, y quiere que Ron y yo le ayudemos. Estoy segura de que Harry y tú también sois bienvenidos. No lo quiere admitir, pero agradece el apoyo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Estaré encantada de ayudar. Lo más probable es que sea bueno para él salir de La Madriguera, ¿no crees?

-Es posible- corroboro Ginny-, aunque no creo que esté dando saltos de alegría por mudarse de nuevo a su piso, pero sabe que Fred no hubiese querido que estuviera deprimido. Habría querido que viviésemos, ¿sabes? No querría que renunciásemos a todo lo que él no va a tener la oportunidad de tener.

Hermione suspiro sonoramente mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo de Fred, dispuesta a no llorar cuando Ginny estaba siendo fuerte. Las chicas se dejaron llevar por sus propios pensamientos durante unos minutos. Después se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron la luz.

A los veinte minutos Ginny ya respiraba profundamente, pero Hermione seguía despierta. Se iban amontonando sin descanso en su cabeza pensamientos sobre Fred, Remus, Tonks, la guerra, sus padres y Ron, que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la emoción que predominaba por encima de sus pensamientos era la ansiedad por lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente.

Aunque no lo había admitido en voz alta, estaba aterrada porque creía que no sería capaz de restaurar correctamente los recuerdos de sus padres. Había repasado la teoría con Bill con todo lujo de detalles, pero sabía que al contrario de lo que pensaba Dolores Umbridge, uno no podía realizar mágica eficazmente basándose solo en la teoría. Ya a nivel personal, estaba recelosa por la reacción de sus padres a lo que les había hecho; aunque por lo general eran personas racionales y comprensivas, nunca había confiado plenamente en todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico, y su propia hija había utilizado sus poderes contra ellos, pero sabía que sus intenciones habían sido buenas y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Estaba casi segura de que les esperaba una larga discusión para que sus padres pudieran ver la situación desde su perspectiva. Su madre intentaría tener tacto, pero su padre tendía a ser muy contundente con su percepción de la verdad. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que el reencuentro con sus padre iba a ser una extraña mezcla de alivio y tensión si tenía en cuenta que también debía contarles que se había pasado el año anterior siendo una de las personas más buscadas del país y que había estado viajando sola con dos chicos, que resultaban ser las otras dos personas más buscadas del país, en lo que a ojos de todos era una misión suicida, durante la cual habían estado muy cerca de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones.

Durante más de una hora estuvo retorciéndose y girando en la cama, dándole vueltas a estos pensamientos hasta que se dio por vencida y vio que el intentar dormir era una causa perdida. Anhelando compañía y consuelo, se levantó en silencio de la cama y fue de puntillas hasta la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Harry y Ron. Teniendo cuidado para no despertar a Ginny que ahora roncaba ligeramente, abrió la puerta de su lado de la habitación y llamó suavemente a la otra, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tras esperar un par de minutos volvió a intentarlo, solo para encontrarse otra vez con el silencio. Iba a volverse a la cama cuando la puerta de los chicos se abrió un poco y revelo una cara pecosa y adormilada.

-¿Hermione?- respiro Ron- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- susurro-. No podía dormir. Siento haberte despertado.

-No pasa nada, de todos modos no estaba durmiendo- pero el bostezo que dejo escapar mientras decía esto lo traiciono. Que se hubiera despertado tan fácilmente por un ligero golpeteo era para ella un claro signo de las condiciones en las que habían tenido que vivir durante el último año.

-No, en serio, me volveré a acostar…

-¿Quieres pasar para hablar un rato?- pregunto cortándola-. De verdad que no me importa. Te prometo que puedo llegar ser lo suficientemente molesto como para agotarte hasta que te duermas.

Hermione sonrió y rodo los ojos de buena manera.

-Bueno, si no te importa…

Ron se apartó rápido para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella en silencio. Hermione se quedó vacilando en la entrada mientras Ron cruzaba la habitación hasta su cama y se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, después la miro expectante.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de moverse y sentarse al otro lado de la cama de Ron. Pese a que lo único que se tocaban eran los costados de sus piernas, no dejaba de pensar en que había algo extrañamente íntimo en la situación. Por otro lado, Harry seguía profundamente dormido en su cama, por lo que Ron cogió la varita de la mesita de noche para lanzar el hechizo Muffliato.

-Así no tenemos que estar susurrando- comento aun con voz callada-. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

Hermione suspiro sin saber cuánto quería contarle. Se dio cuenta de que era muy hipócrita por su parte querer mantenerlo al margen cuando a menudo regañaba a sus amigos por hacer lo mismo con ella, pero no quería preocupar a Ron innecesariamente.

-Solamente estaba pensando- contesto al final.

-Me lo imaginaba- rió él-. ¿En qué?

-Supongo que en todo- manifestó-. Pero principalmente en mis padres. Si te soy honesta, estoy un poco preocupada por lo de mañana.

-No tienes por qué. Si hay alguien que pueda deshacer el hechizo, esa eres tú.

Hermione lo miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que había entrado en la habitación y se encontró con su mirada sincera. Le sonrió levemente por el cumplido.

En ese instante, Hermione experimento una abrumadora oleada de confianza y amor por el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Rememorando sus años de amistad, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él siempre había sido así: era el único con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa, menos de su vida amorosa, claro. Ginny era una amiga encantadora que entendía cosas que los chicos no podían, y Harry era como un hermano, pero no era igual con ninguno de ellos. Nunca había sido tan cercana a Ginny, y Harry ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas, que no eran pocos, como para que ella le cargase con sus preocupaciones. Desde que tenían once años, Ron había escuchado hasta sus miedos más paranoicos, aunque él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarle claro cuando estaba siendo una demente. Siempre había estado ahí para escucharla.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo- dijo lentamente-, pero eso no me impide preocuparme por que algo salga mal. Lo que viene después de devolverles la memoria es lo que me pone realmente nerviosa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- apuntó.

-Sé que hice lo corrector al enviarlos aquí, pero no sé si ellos lo van a ver de ese modo- admitió ella-. Nunca han entendido del todo la magia. Supongo que solo estoy nerviosa por su reacción cuando se den cuenta de lo que les he hecho.

-Eso es una locura- le dijo Ron de inmediato-. Si son la mitad de inteligentes que tú, sabrán que no tuviste más opción.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que supieran lo en serio que iba todo. Ron, creían que Dumbledore había muerto porque ya era muy mayor. No tuve el valor de explicarles que ese no había sido el motivo. Les mentí durante años sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Los estabas protegiendo- expuso Ron con vehemencia-. Son tus padres Hermione, lo entenderán. Además, si alguien tiene razones para estar nervioso, ese soy yo- la sonrisa que le dedico le dejo claro que era el momento de aligerar el tema de conversación.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le pregunto Hermione con astucia y frunciendo el ceño mientras le sonreía.

-Soy el hombre de su única hija. ¿No se supone que soy la peor pesadilla de todo padre?- aunque Ron sonreía, Hermione pudo ver un poco de incertidumbre en su expresión.

-No creo que el hecho de que su hija de dieciocho años tenga por fin novio vaya a ser un asunto que les preocupe- corroboro Hermione.

Ron adopto una falsa expresión de dolor mientras le decía indignado:

-¡Pero soy condenadamente guapo y capaz de seducirte con una sola mirada!

Hermione se echó a reír decidida a no admitir jamás que había algo de verdad en la última mitad de su afirmación.

-Y yo soy capaz de lanzarte un maleficio, así que no creo que se tengan que preocupar por nada- le dijo dulcemente.

-Eso es completamente cierto- apunto Ron con solemnidad, capaz de mantener una cara seria durante un instante, pero los dos acabaron sucumbiendo a la risa que trataban de contener.

-Había pensado que deberías conocerlos como es debido- comentó Hermione pensativa una vez se hubo calmado del ataque de risa-. Cuando estén instalados en casa de nuevo.

-Eso suena a algo completamente aterrador- le dijo Ron medio en broma medio en serio, provocándole una sonrisa a la chica-. ¿Así que es eso lo que no te deja dormir?

-No- respondió ella dudando de nuevo. En las semanas posteriores al funeral de Fred, Ron se había abierto con ella varias veces, a pesar de que sabía que no era su tema de conversación favorito. La mayoría de sus charlas fueron bastante francas, pero también fueron breves y no quisieron tocar el tema.

Trato de mantener un tono ligero mientras le comentaba:

-Ginny y yo hemos estado charlando antes de irnos a la cama. Hemos estado hablando sobre… Fred- Hermione sintió como Ron se tensaba a su lado, pero ella continúo lentamente-. Me ha dicho que George planea reabrir la tienda poco después de que volvamos a Inglaterra.

-Sí- contesto él-. Ginny y yo le vamos a ayudar. Sabemos que agradece la ayuda aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. No empiezo con el entrenamiento de Auror hasta enero, y luego puedo encontrar algún rato para ayudar los fines de semana.

Hermione sintió una oleada de afecto hacia Ron por lo que había dicho. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chico y unió su brazo al de él.

-Es muy amable por tu parte.

Él se encogió de hombre y ajusto su posición en la cama para que ella se acomodara mejor, moviendo su mano, que ahora reposaba en el interior de las rodillas de ella.

-Es mi hermano, ambos lo son- dijo simplemente. Hermione suspiró sonoramente, dispuesta de nuevo a no echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento Ron- le dijo suavemente.

-No hay nada que tengas que lamentar- respondió él con voz tensa, lo que le indicó a Hermione que él también estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya.

-Es que desearía poder hacer mucho más.

-Has estado ahí y eso ha ayudado más de lo que te imaginas- le dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿Dónde más iba a estar?- manifestó ella con la voz un poco vacilante

-No lo sé, tal vez con algún pelota que se haya memorizado Historia de Hogwarts- argumento Ron frotando suavemente el pulgar sobre sus rodillas.

-Eso nunca podría funcionar a menos que fuese un pelirrojo larguirucho con aracnofobia- alego Hermione automáticamente mientras se acurrucaba más sobre su hombro.

Ron estuvo callado un momento hasta que le respondió en el tono más honesto que Hermione le había escuchado jamás.

-Debo de ser el tío con más suerte del mundo porque una chica como tú esté remotamente interesada en alguien como yo.

Hermione levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ron, eres una buena persona, la mejor que conozco, de hecho. Eres leal, valiente, divertido, y por mucho que intentes fingir que no, cuando quieres también eres muy adorable.

-Y también la he cagado con muchas más veces de las que me gustaría en los últimos siete años, especialmente contigo- le dijo-. Sé que no merezco tantas oportunidades Hermione.

-¿No te las mereces porque no eres perfecto? Eso no tiene sentido- razono ella-. Has hecho muchas más elecciones buenas que malas. No todo el mundo sería capaz de seguir a su mejor amigo hasta los confines de la tierra y volvería para contarlo siendo solo un adolescente.

-Me fui- le recordó en voz baja.

-Y volviste- respondió ella con intensidad-. Harry y yo te perdonamos hace mucho tiempo.

-No tenemos sentido sobre el papel- insistió el pelirrojo, aunque ahora se percibía el rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tenemos por qué tenerlo- le contestó ella con suavidad inspirando hondo-. Te quiero Ron, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

A Hermione no le pasó inadvertido que esta era la primera vez que le decía a Ron esas dos palabras. Él se lo había dicho ya dos veces, si bien todavía no había sido mientras no estaba saliendo con otra chica ni mientras estaba muy sensible y un poco bebido. Contuvo el aliento a la espera de la reacción del chico.

A Ron le llevo un minuto digerir sus palabras, después una sonrisa reveladora se extendió lentamente por su cara. En un instante acortó el espacio que los separaba y la beso lentamente con ternura. Todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones de Hermione se desvanecieron de inmediato, como sucedía cada vez que besaba a Ron. Durante varios maravillosos minutos les pareció que eran las dos únicas personas en el mundo.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Yo también te quiero.

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa nerviosa ante estas palabras.

-Siempre quiso que me sacara la cabeza del culo y lo admitiera frente a ti. Me refiero a Fred- le conto Ron-. George también. Es una de las cosas de las que estuvimos hablando el mes pasado después del… ya sabes. Te besé aquella noche por eso. George me recordó que Fred habría querido cortarme la cabeza si tú me habías besado y yo había sido tan cabezón como para no hacer nada al respecto. Venga ya, si incluso me llegaron a regalar un libro por mi cumpleaños el año pasado cuando se enteraron del lío en el que me había metido yo solo.

Hermione sonrió, recordando el momento en el que una mañana de julio se había encontrado con un libro curioso titulado Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a tu bruja debajo de la cama de Ron mientras buscaba ropa para lavar y meter en la mochila. Dos semanas después lo había vuelto a ver debajo de una pila de camisetas de Harry.

-¿Te refieres a ese que leíste y luego le pasaste a Harry?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron con asombro.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes todo?

-Pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado- bromeo ella-. ¿Realmente te sirvió para algo el libro?

-Me enseño que a las chicas les gusta recibir cumplidos- respondió Ron orgulloso.

Hermione arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y eso no era para ti algo de sentido común?

-Oh, tú ríete, pero hay veces en las que un tío necesita un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta- declaró Ron indignado.

-Supongo, pero debes saber que ya me habías hechizado mucho antes de que apareciese ese libro- le dijo ella con honestidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

Hermione reflexiono durante unos minutos, esforzándose por recordar el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-No estoy muy segura, pero debió ser por tercero y cuarto. No fue un día o una hora en particular, solo recuerdo que me di cuenta de que me sentía muy, muy diferente cuando pensaba en ti y en Harry.

-Es gracioso, siempre pensé que para ti sería Harry- lo dijo en un tono tan falsamente casual que en realidad indicaba que no pensaba que fuera gracioso en absoluto.

Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Por qué demonios pensabas eso?

-Tenía sentido, ya sabes. Él es el héroe, El Elegido y todo eso. Vosotros dos siempre os habéis llevado muy bien- dijo Ron evitando su mirada.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Realmente pensabas…

-El guardapelo no solo gritó- la interrumpió él, con la mirada fija en su mano derecha que apretaba en un puño encima de la rodilla de la chica y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo-. Me refiero a cuando lo destruí. Me mostro cosas horribles, cosas que me había estado enseñando todo el tiempo que tuvimos esa maldita cosa. Aunque de todos modos eran cosas que siempre pensé que eran ciertas, pero el guardapelo… hizo que todo fuera peor- hizo una pausa y finalmente miro a Hermione a la cara.

Ella tragó saliva mientras le acariciaba el brazo intentando reconfortarle.

-Adelante, me lo puedes contar Ron. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

Él respiro hondo antes de continuar, hablando muy rápido.

-Siempre he sido el menor de cinco hermanos, ya lo sabes, pero sentía que cualquier cosa que hacía, ya la había hecho alguno de ellos antes y mejor; para Ginny era diferente porque es la única chica. Con tantos niños en casa había veces que tenía la sensación de que era el último en la lista de prioridades. Luego estáis Harry y tú, los dos sois brillantes y yo, ¿qué era? Era solo… cuando me fui pensé que no me echaríais de menos, sabía que podíais lograrlo sin mí y el caso es que lo habríais hecho si yo no hubiera vuelto. De todos modos siempre pensé que vosotros dos encajabais mejor y en mi mente parecía que te preocupabas más por él que por mí. El guardapelo… se burlaba todo el tiempo de mí con ese tipo de cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de destruirlo, me mostro esas imágenes… de ti y de Harry juntos…- dejó de hablar mientras se estremecía con mirada angustiada-. Ahora sé que no es verdad, cuando acabé con esas cosa Harry me lo aclaró todo. Me conto que siempre te había visto como a una hermana o algo parecido. Simplemente pensé que nunca me querrías, ya sabes, con El Elegido siendo tu mejor amigo y con estrellas internacionales de quidditch que te llevan a bailes… Ya tenía todos esos pensamientos rondando por la cabeza y el guardapelo se aprovechó y jugo con eso- Ron hizo una pausa durante un momento y rio forzadamente-. No sé si alguna vez había hablado tanto. Tuve demasiado tiempo en esa maldita tienda para pensar en toda esta mierda, aunque me ha sentado bien contártelo.

Hermione se quedó pasmada unos segundos cuando Ron termino de hablar. Sabía que él no era la persona con más confianza en sí mismo del mundo, pero no se había imaginado que estos pensamientos le hubieran perturbado a tal magnitud. Incluso ahora sentía que trataba de mantener alejados algunos sentimientos de ella por su bien. Esta no era una situación ante la que supiera cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes Ron había sido tan abierto con ella y aunque ella lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que él imaginaba, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante esto o ante la información en sí misma. Tras una larga pausa, al fin habló:

-Lo siento tanto Ron, yo… debería haber sido más clara. Si alguna vez me mostré más preocupada por Harry no fue de manera intencionada. Sabes que siempre estábamos los dos preocupados por él. La verdad es… que nos hundimos cuando te fuiste. Significas tanto para mí, para los dos, que solo…- la voz de Hermione se quebró, suspirando ruidosamente se limpió con furia los ojos.

-Oye, está bien- le dijo Ron con voz tranquilizadora, apartando su mano de la rodilla de la chica para rodearle los hombros con el brazo-. Había creado un montón de problemas en mi cabeza y no le veía el sentido a nada. Tú no lo sabías.

-No, no lo sabía- le respondió Hermione mientras le agarraba la camisa blanca del pijama con una de sus manos-, pero eres mi mejor amigo y debería haberlo sabido.

-Si tú me puedes perdonar por largarme y dejarte, yo no tengo ningún problema en perdonarte por algo que ni siquiera es culpa tuya- alegó Ron con calma.

-Bueno pero nunca más vas a volver a dudar sobre eso- dijo Hermione resuelta empezando a controlar sus emociones de nuevo-. No voy a dejar pasar ni un día más sin recordarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Con rapidez pero con firmeza, juntó sus labios con los del chico. Ron sonrió cuando se separaron.

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a eso.

Y luego se estaban besando de nuevo, pero besándose de verdad, con lengua, toqueteos, gemidos y como si fuera un beso sin fin. Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en un mundo en el que únicamente estaban ellos dos y tampoco podía recordar cómo había acabado tumbada en la cama con Ron casi sobre ella. Nunca antes habían tenido un morreo tan íntimo, pero es que no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo; sin embargo, Hermione decidió en ese instante que haría todo lo posible por hacer tiempo para esto ya que en el mundo no había nada que pudiera ser tan importante o asombroso como lo eran ellos dos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron aturdidos y respirando entrecortadamente, Hermione no podía formar ni un solo un pensamiento coherente. Ron la besó una vez más, esta vez fue un beso más casto y después rodó de modo que quedó acostado junto a ella pero con las piernas entrelazadas. La atrajo hacia sí y ella se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando una mano en su pecho.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos de una manera ridículamente cursi que solo era aceptable cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas. Si eran realistas, se habrían burlado de sí mismos si se hubieran visto en ese momento, pero estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro como para preocuparse por eso.

Ron rompió el silencia para preguntarle:

-¿Nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre? No nos tendríamos que molestar por tu vuelta a Hogwarts ni por todas las cosas que todavía tenemos que arreglar.

-Si pudiéramos…- le respondió Hermione-, pero ahora mismo tenemos tiempo.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-En realidad tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No te lo voy a volver a decir otra vez, pero realmente me alegro de que me ignorases y vinieses- murmuro agradecida-. No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Ron le respondió atrayéndola hacia sí lo más cerca que fuese cómodamente posible.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?- le pregunto.

-¿Dónde más iba a estar?- le contestó con las mismas palabras que había usado un rato antes.

En cuestión de minutos la pareja se durmió en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente cuando los despertaron Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa burlona, ni Ron ni Hermione se preocuparon por sus bromas poco sutiles, ni siquiera notaron las miradas cómplices de Bill y Fleur en el desayuno ya que estaban demasiado ocupados intercambiando sonrisas embobadas. Cuando se marcharon hacia la clínica dental Hermione de la mano de Ron para cambiar de vuelta a los Wilkins por los Granger, más que ansiedad sentía determinación. Estaba enamorada y sentía que podía conquistar el mundo.

* * *

Y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que ha sido casi tan largo como los dos primeros, así que he tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba en tenerlo listo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya sabéis que para cualquier duda aquí me tenéis.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. Cena

La primera vez que conoció a sus padres adecuadamente

16 de agosto de 1998

Ron estaba cagado. No veía posible que pudiera sobrevivir a esa noche. Si llegaba a aparecerse sin ninguna despartición, seguro diría algo tan desconsiderado o inapropiado que querría morirse. Pero Hermione no entendía qué le daba tanto miedo de la situación.

-En serio Ron, son solo mis padres- le había dicho cuando él le había contado su preocupación ante lo que para él sería el fin de su existencia-. Saben que estamos juntos y no tienen ningún problema con eso. Además, estoy segura de que va a ser una cena agradable; mi madre va a cocinar filetes.

-¿Qué no tienen ningún problema conmigo?- repitió Ron incrédulo-. Oh genial, eso es lo que todo tío quiere oír cuando va a conocer a los padres de su novia. Muy alentador.

Hermione rodo los ojos antes de darle un beso apasionado que le hizo olvidarse temporalmente de todos sus problemas.

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que los Granger habían regresado a Inglaterra, y durante esas semanas Hermione había estado dividiendo su tiempo ayudándolos a reacomodarse en casa, también había empezado con sus deberes como Delegada ayudando a la Profesora McGonagall a asegurar que Hogwarts estaba lista para reabrir en un par de semanas, y además morreándose con Ron. Como cabía esperar, Ron solo estaba particularmente contento con una de estas actividades. Hermione no había vuelto a casa de sus padres, algo que había sorprendido a Ron hasta ella le confeso con lágrimas en los ojos que ya no se sentía tan cómoda como antes en la casa en la que había crecido. Al parecer, aunque sus padres no estaban demasiado disgustados y teniendo en cuenta que la chica no había pasado el verano en casa desde que tenía trece años, Hermione se sentía culpable por la situación. Pero a pesar de que Hermione estaba viviendo con los Weasley, solo se la podía encontrar en La Madriguera por las tardes.

Ron estaba feliz de pasar la mayor parte del día con George, disfrutando del auge del negocio tras la reapertura de la tienda a finales de julio, sin embargo, no podía evitar desear poder estar dentro de una burbuja con Hermione e ignorar al resto del mundo durante unos días, o ya que estaban, semanas. ¿Era todavía demasiado temprano en su relación para irse de vacaciones juntos? Habían compartido cama muchas veces cuando ambos ansiaban compañía y consuelo tras los horrores vividos; la guerra podría haber acabado, pero las pesadillas seguían allí, y Ron había descubierto con rapidez que era infinitamente mejor tener a alguien a quien abrazar o que lo abrazase que estar solo cuando estas ocurrieran.

Aunque las cosas entre ellos ya no eran tan raras y estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro, todavía no habían llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, físicamente hablando. Ron no negaba que si Hermione le pedía ir más allá, él estaría encantado de complacerla inmediatamente. Pero ella le había confesado que no estaba lista una noche después de casi saltar encima de él; además, acostarte con tu novia bajo el techo de tus padres no era lo apropiado. Ron suponía que sus padres ya debían de saber que Hermione se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches en su habitación, pero se habían abstenido de intervenir en la situación. Bueno, aparte de una conversación muy incómoda que había tenido con su padre unas semanas atrás sobre la poción anticonceptiva.

Si era totalmente honesto, Ron sentía que vivir en casa empezaba a parecer algo extraño en general. Y es que por mucho que le gustara La Madriguera, había alcanzado una edad en la que lo que tenía más sentido era mudarse. Por eso estaba planeando irse con Harry a Grimmauld Place en septiembre, que ya habrían terminado de limpiar la casa y se habrían deshecho de la mayoría de los objetos de magia oscura que seguían por allí.

A pesar de no que no veía a su novia tanto como le gustaría y que seguía tratando con los efectos de la guerra, y que ambos hechos se escapaban de su control, la vida de Ron iba bastante bien. Pero claro, eso había sido antes de que Hermione le hubiera dicho que sus padres querían cenar con ellos antes de que ella regresase a Hogwarts. Ron se había pasado el resto de la semana preocupado y recibiendo el consejo de todos: Harry le había dicho que fuese él mismo; en cambio Ginny, le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia no debería ser él mismo; Bill le había aconsejado que se vistiera muy bien, que hablase educadamente y que se comportase como si fuera a conocer a la familia real. La última sugerencia solo le llevo a preguntarse cómo demonios eran las cenas con la familia de Fleur.

Tal vez el que menos le había ayudado de todos había sido George.

-Asegúrate de no mencionar delante de su padre las ganas que te tienes de llevarte a la cama a su hija. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a su madre que ya sabes de donde ha sacado Hermione su belleza porque es realmente repulsivo y solo los capullos empalagosos hacen eso. Ah y si te preguntan sobre tus intenciones, te sugiero que huyas porque no hay una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. ¡Si quieres te puedo dejar un poco de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea!

No habiendo hecho caso de esa información tan inútil, Ron estaba más desesperado que nunca la noche del domingo que marcaría su fin. Mientras se miraba al espejo y se colocaba el jersey marrón que picaba una barbaridad pero que se veía elegante para la ocasión y que su madre le había comprado, trato de calmar sus nervios por lo que debía ser ya la cuadragésima séptima vez en lo que iba de tarde.

-Hermione me quiere- le dijo a su reflejo-. Así que sus padres no me pueden odiar. No la voy a cagar.

Casi se lo había creído, pero su siempre servicial espejo le espetó:

-Sigue diciéndote eso, querido.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-Uno pensaría que después de dieciocho años tendría un poco más de fe en mí.

-Menos mal que el jersey no es ni naranja ni granate- le respondió el espejo en lo que se suponía era una voz comprensiva.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a responder, Hermione entro en la habitación.

-Tenemos que irnos en un minuto Ron. Mis padres nos esperan a las seis. Oh ves, ya te decía yo que ese jersey te sentaría bien, es genial que tu madre te lo haya comprado. Y tu pelo está genial también, estoy tan contenta de que al final me dejases cortártelo- le dijo hablando a toda velocidad mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo fugazmente.

Ron tratando de aparentar que no había estado discutiendo con un espejo, la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto ella cuando se separaron.

-Estaba pensando que debía darte uno más- le dijo inocentemente y cogiéndola de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Oh venga ya, ¿cuántas veces hemos discutido sobre esto? Te has enfrentado a Voldemort así que no entiendo porque pareces pensar que esto va a acabar contigo- declaro Hermione exasperada.

-Eso no lo puedes saber. ¿Qué pasa si me quedo pillado y empiezo a decir lo placentero que es morrearme contigo?

-No seas ridículo. Además, no sé porque debería que importar eso. Deben de saber que nos besamos si consideramos que tenemos dieciocho años y que llevamos juntos más de tres meses.

-¿Y si se enteran de que ya he tenido el culo de su hija entre mis manos?

-No veo como ese dato puede salir a relucir en una conversación civilizada, Ron.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras, donde fueron recibidos por una entusiasta Molly que iba armada con una cámara y que se resistía a dejarlos marchar sin antes hacerles unas cuantas fotos.

-Te alegrara tenerlas cuando Hermione vuelva a la escuela, hijo- le dijo con desdén cuando trato de protestar.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las seis, al fin llegaron al límite de los hechizos protectores y se aparecieron. Cuando se materializaron de nuevo en un parque que estaba desierto a unas manzanas de la casa de los Granger, Ron se tuvo que inclinar para combatir las náuseas que le habían provocado la combinación de los nervios y la Aparición. Hermione le froto la espalda para reconfortarlo.

-Todo va a salir bien. Relájate y sé tú mismo.

-Ginny me ha dicho que no sea yo mismo- replico Ron avanzando lentamente por la calle y entrelazando su mano con la de Hermione.

-Tu hermana tiene un sentido del humor de lo más raro- remarco ella-. Sin embargo lo que si te sugiero que hagas es vigilar tu lenguaje.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Ron. Pensó que para Hermione había sido más fácil. Ella les había caído genial a sus padres desde el momento en que la habían conocido, y había pasado tantos veranos en La Madriguera que básicamente era ya parte de la familia. En el caso de Ron, solamente había visto a los Granger en contadas ocasiones, y la última de ellas fue en el extranjero y en un momento en el que estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera habían notado que estaba enamorado de su única hija. Ron tenía claramente intención de formar parte de la vida de Hermione durante mucho tiempo, y sería mucho más fácil si a sus padres les gustaba. Necesitaba que esa noche fuese bien.

Antes de lo que a él le habría gustado, estaban subiendo los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la casa de los Granger y Hermione llamaba al timbre. Un minuto después, una señora Granger sonriente les abría la puerta.

-¡Hermione!- dijo afablemente abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ron, que alegría verte de nuevo- comento la señora Granger mientras soltaba a su hija y le tendía la mano para que se la estrechase. Él la cogió, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo húmeda que la tenía.

-A usted también señora Granger- respondió Ron con la voz más confiada que pudo reunir.

-¿Han llegado ya?- les llego una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa. La voz fue seguida de cerca por el señor Granger, que repito los saludos que su mujer les había dado. Ron se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a los ojos al padre de su novia a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía.

-La cena está casi lista- les comento la señora Granger a los recién llegado mientras se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada-. Podemos empezar a cenar ya, las ensaladas están preparadas. ¿Ron te gusta la ensalada?

-Por supuesto- contesto el pelirrojo a pesar de que la verdad era que en su vida había comido ensalada, ya que generalmente optaba por grandes cantidades de carne en vez de verduras.

-Ron come de todo, menos carne en conserva- comento Hermione mientras lo guiaba hacia el comedor. Ron le lanzo lo que se suponía que era una mirada de irritación, pero no le debía de haber salido muy bien porque ella le dedico una bonita sonrisa en respuesta.

En un momento estaban sentados en lo que para Ron era una mesa de comedor anormalmente grande para una familia tan pequeña. La señora Granger les puso las ensaladas delante. Ron probó la suya y decidió que no estaba tan mal cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

-Así que Ron- empezó el señor Granger con indiferencia-, Hermione nos ha comentado que estas ayudando a tu hermano con todo.

-Sí- le respondió Ron-. Reabrimos la tienda hace un par de semanas y el negocio va genial.

-¿Y qué es lo que vendéis?- pregunto la señora Granger.

-Es principalmente una tienda de artículos de broma, pero también tenemos una línea de productos que vendemos al Ministerio. Varios de nuestros artículos son bastante útiles para la seguridad y eso- les comento Ron tratando de hacer énfasis en la última parte, ya que por muy orgulloso que estuviera de lo que habían creado Fred y George, no creía que los padres de la chica fuesen del tipo al que les impresiona una tienda de bromas.

-¿Así que habéis estado dividiendo el beneficio?- le pregunto el señor Granger.

-Como la tienda es suya, George se queda con la mayoría- manifestó Ron con inquietud-, además yo no voy a estar por allí siempre. Empiezo el entrenamiento de Auror en enero.

-Ya os he hablado de los Aurores- intervino la castaña-. Es realmente un trabajo impresionante, y a Ron lo han admitido sin tener que hacer los ÉXTASIS, algo casi sin precedentes.

-Ah, sí. Nos dijiste que son la versión mágica de los policías, ¿cierto?- asintió la señora Granger mientras le lanzaba a Ron una sonrisa alentadora.

-¿Tienes que aprobar normalmente los exámenes de nivel superior para ser policía?- pregunto a su vez el señor Granger.

-Claro- le respondió Hermione-, es uno de los programas más selectivos del Ministerio. Ron y Harry solo han sido admitidos por su extraordinaria experiencia en el campo el año pasado.

-¿Y qué cursos se supone que tienes que tomar para entrar?- continuo el señor Granger.

-Todos los básicos principalmente- contesto el chico sintiendo como sus nervios se iban desvaneciendo ahora que hablaban de algo que le enorgullecía-. Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa… aunque también hay clases que se imparte durante el programa de entrenamiento, pero esas son casi todas específicas para el trabajo, como aprender estrategias o a ser discreto. Kingsley nos comentó a Harry y a mí que no estaremos muy atrás a pesar de que nos hemos perdido nuestro séptimo año, porque se aprende todo lo necesario a medida que avanza el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto nos han dado unos cuantos libros con toda la información que podamos necesitar.

-Entonces, ¿es un trabajo muy peligroso?- le cuestiono la señora Granger un poco nerviosa.

-Puede llegar a serlo- le dijo-, la verdad es que depende de lo que esté pasando. Los últimos años han sido bastante malos, pero ahora que Voldemort ya no está y que casi todos sus seguidores han muerto o están en Azkaban, debería ser un trabajo más bien cotidiano. Algunos de los puestos son más bien de estar viajando constantemente, pero Harry y yo nos vamos a entrenar para estar en el Departamento de Asuntos Internos.

-Y a medida que vas escalando en el Departamento, hay más trabajo de oficina- interrumpió Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Qué es Azkaban?- les pregunto la señora Granger.

-Oh perdón, es la prisión- le aclaro el chico-. Está vigilada por Dementores, así que es bastante segura.

-¿Y que son los Dementores?- pregunto esta vez el señor Granger.

Ron le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad a Hermione. ¿En serio les había contado tan pocas cosas sobre el mundo mágico? Ella lo miro abriendo los ojos como platos en respuesta, claramente para que la dejase responder a ella.

-Son solo los feroces guardias de la prisión. Conocen la suficiente magia para mantener a los presos bajo control. Solo ha habido un par de fugas en toda la historia y tampoco es una cosa que vaya a ocurrir en un futuro cercano- dijo Hermione con fluidez.

-Ya veo. Y Ron, ¿está bien pagado ser Auror?- pregunto el señor Granger.

-¡Papá!- protesto la castaña.

-No pasa nada- respondió Ron rápidamente, queriendo demostrarle al padre de su novia que no iba a ser un vago-. No va a ser mucho para empezar, pero definitivamente después de acabar el entrenamiento es un salario decente.

-¿Vas a vivir en casa entonces hasta que tengas algo de dinero ahorrado?- le pregunto la señora Granger.

Ron decidió que ella le gustaba mucho más que su marido. La señora Granger parecía tener mucho más tacto, además de que estaba genuinamente interesada en lo que decía, mientras que el señor Granger tendía a ser bastante directo (no era muy diferente a sí mismo en ciertas ocasiones).

-No, Harry y yo nos mudamos el mes que viene a la casa que heredó de su padrino. La verdad es que es perfecta, no tenemos que pagar alquiler.

-Aunque van a tener que cocinar ellos solos- dijo Hermione intentando aligerar la conversación-. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se les va a dar la cocina el año que viene.

-Y eso lo dice la experta cocinera- la provoco Ron.

-Oh cállate. No es que tuviera mucho con lo que trabajar el año pasado- replico la castaña dándole una suave patada.

-Ya, creo que ni siquiera mi madre hubiera podido hacer que esas condenadas setas estuvieran buenas- rio Ron.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que los Granger parecían un poco incomodos ante la mención casual de que su hija había vivido con dos chicos durante un año. Ron capto la mirada que intercambiaron los padres de Hermione y se dio cuenta de que la señora Granger deseaba que su marido dejase pasar el momento sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de conversación sin palabras, ya que él y Hermione se habían vuelto unos expertos a lo largo de los años cuando trataban de comunicarse sobre Harry sin que este se diera cuenta.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y cambio de tema bruscamente.

-¿Cómo os va en la clínica? Mamá me ha comentado que han vuelto casi todos vuestros clientes.

-Sí, somos unos afortunados por tener a una clientela tan leal. Muchos han sido más que comprensivos con nuestras pequeñas vacaciones- comentó el señor Granger y Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la conversación cambio al tema de la odontología, asunto del que estaba absolutamente satisfecho de no saber nada.

Ron pensó que la velada no estaba yendo tan mal. Estaba claro que aún había un poco de tensión entre Hermione y sus padres, especialmente con su padre, aunque no podía saber la causa exacta. Tras unos minutos de charla educada sobre la clínica dental, la señora Granger se llevó los platos vacíos y se fue a la cocina a por el plato principal. El señor Granger aprovecho la ocasión para reanudar el interrogatorio a su invitado.

-Y Ron, ¿cómo lo llevan tus padres? Hace mucho que no hablamos con ellos.

-Están bien- respondió Ron simplemente, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Estoy seguro de que están encantado con que vayas a convertirte en Auror- dijo el señor Granger.

-Em, sí- le contesto inquieto sin saber por dónde le iba a salir el hombre-. Lo más probable es que solo estén contentos de que no vaya a vivir con ellos para siempre- añadió tratando de incorporar un poco de humor a la conversación.

-Cuéntame Ron. Hermione dice que la experiencia en el campo que has adquirido durante la guerra es lo que te ha abierto el camino para tu carrera profesional, pero imagino que tus padres no estarán complacidos por que hayas adquirido dicha experiencia- Ron parpadeo lentamente preguntándose de dónde demonios se había sacado eso. Lo más seguro es que no fuera una pregunta socialmente aceptada ni siquiera en el mundo muggle. Hermione estaba realmente incomoda, como si estuviera utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no interrumpir.

-Bueno, obviamente ellos habrían preferido que no hubiésemos tenido que luchar en la guerra- respondió Ron lentamente-, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, saben que fue la decisión correcta. Solamente es una coincidencia que me haya ayudado en lo que respecta al trabajo.

-¿No temen que vayas a trabajar en un campo tan arriesgado?- presiono el hombre. Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

No obstante, Ron sintió que esa pregunta no era tan agresiva y le contesto:

-Bueno sí, pero también saben que puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Lo he hecho desde el día en que llegue a Hogwarts y lo más probable es que mi trabajo diario no sea tan peligroso como algunas de las cosas a las que nos enfrentamos el año pasado.

-Pero seguro que todos os habréis dado cuenta de que por el simple hecho de ser magos no quiere decir que seáis invencibles; Hermione me conto lo de tu hermano. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno queremos que os suceda a Harry y a ti lo mismo- la voz del señor Granger era tranquila, como si pensara que estaba siendo razonable, pero sus palabras eran duras.

-¡Papá!- exclamo Hermione, incapaz de mantenerse callada por más tiempo.

-He visto morir a mi hermano de veinte años, señor Granger, y no fue el único esa noche. Sé bastante bien que nadie es invencible- dijo Ron con fiereza, sintiendo que estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de estar usando toda su fuerza para mantener bajo control su temperamento. El señor Granger sabría que no quería hablar de su hermano fallecido durante la cena.

-Ron sabe lo que hace, papá- añadió Hermione en una voz que él encontró algo intimidante. Sin embargo, el señor Granger no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-No estoy tratando de ofender a nadie, sencillamente estoy constatando los hechos- dijo con calma.

-Pues supongo que tenemos ideas distintas de lo que es un hecho- contesto Hermione con frialdad. La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo y Ron hizo todo lo posible por fingir que estaba en otro sitio, en cualquier otro sitio.

Tras un tenso momento, la señora Granger volvió con los filetes. Dio la impresión de que percibió la tensión entre su marido y su hija, por lo que rápidamente comenzó una conversación afable sobre el inminente regreso de Hermione a Hogwarts, charla que les ocupo el resto de la cena y el postre y que no añadió ningún conflicto adicional. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione y Ron siguieron a la señora Granger a la cocina con los platos sucios mientras que el señor Granger se retiraba a la sala de estar. La señora Granger le dijo a Ron:

-No sé qué es lo que ha pasado mientras he ido a por los filetes, pero por favor Ron, sé que no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

-Ha sacado el tema del hermano de Ron, mamá- intervino Hermione-. Es otra vez la discusión por el tema de los Aurores- Ron le lanzo una mirada llena de curiosidad. ¿Su padre ya había dicho esas cosas antes y ella no se había molestado en decírselo? Pero Hermione solo sacudió la cabeza en su dirección señalándole que ya hablarían de ello después.

La señora Granger asintió comprensivamente.

-Sabes que tu padre tiende a expresar sus opiniones en voz alta. Lo has heredado de él, Hermione. Por desgracia no tiene mucho filtro. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él mientras nosotras terminamos aquí, Ron?

-¿Está segura de que es buena idea?- le pregunto Ron indeciso.

La señora Granger le respondió con seguridad:

-Solo tienes que hablar con él. No puedo fingir que nos complazca saber por todo lo que ha pasado vuestro mundo estos años, pero sé que volverá en sí mismo una vez se haya acostumbrado. Le cuesta un poco más de tiempo ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otra persona, así que creo que le deberías ofrecer la tuya.

Ron trago saliva y asintió, intercambiando una mirada nerviosa con Hermione antes de seguir al señor Granger a la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el lado opuesto de la habitación y evito hacer contacto visual con el hombre. El señor Granger casi inmediatamente encendió la televisión para evitar el incómodo silencio. A Ron no le importó en lo más mínimo ya que el artilugio muggle le había cautivado durante el viaje a Australia. No tenía ni idea de las reglas del juego que estaba puesto, pero se maravillaba con la novedad de ver una imagen en continuo movimiento. Pensó que estaría bien regalarle una televisión a su padre cuando se lo pudiera permitir, ya que era probable que fuese una de las mejores cosas que habían inventado los muggles.

Tras cinco minutos mirando la televisión en silencio, el señor Granger se aclaró la garganta. Ron miro en su dirección, pero el hombre seguía mirando la pantalla. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a hablar:

-Siento si he sido un poco insensible antes, Ron. Debes entender que esto ha sido demasiado para nosotros.

-Lo sé- le dijo Ron con honestidad-, pero Hermione tiene razón. Sé dónde me estoy metiendo y los riesgos que conlleva- tragó saliva nerviosamente sabiendo que era la discusión más importante de la noche. No importaba que el señor Granger lo hubiera ofendido, aún quería su aprobación. Tenía que probar que era lo suficientemente bueno para Hermione; era la única razón por la que había mantenido la calma hasta el momento.

-Es un trabajo respetable. Los policías son una parte muy importante de nuestra sociedad. Lo que me preocupa es que mi hija haya estado en el centro de lo una guerra cruel y que el hombre del que claramente está enamorada haya optado por seguir haciendo algo tan peligroso tan pronto- le dijo el señor Granger hablando con prudencia.

-Lo entiendo señor Granger. Sé que no es una carrera tradicionalmente estable, pero el caso es que una de las razones por las que voy a hacer esto es ella. No quiero volver a ver a su hija herida nunca más- le comento Ron hablando con más confianza de la que había tenido en toda la noche, mientras recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo tras lo sucedido en la Mansión de los Malfoy la primavera pasada. Esa noche fue en la que se volvió plenamente consciente de su futuro, si es que llegaba a tenerlo (algo de lo que no estaba seguro en ese momento). Supo que nunca más querría sentirse así de indefenso y que nunca jamás querría volver a escuchar a Hermione gritar de esa manera.

El señor Granger tenía la mirada perdida cuando le dijo en tono resignado:

-No nos ha contado ni la mitad de las cosas por las que habéis tenido que pasar, ¿cierto?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Hermione había omitido a propósitos los detalles más horribles de la guerra de lo que les había contado a sus padres, especialmente sobre su tortura y las partes más crueles de la batalla final.

-No, no lo ha hecho.

El señor Granger asintió, aceptando a regañadientes lo que le habían dicho. Ron veía ahora con claridad por qué había tanta tensión entre Hermione y sus padres, en realidad ellos no entendían todo lo que había visto y soportado su hija desde los once años. Siendo realistas, Ron suponía que no lo podrían entender. En ese momento, sintió una punzada de simpatía por los Granger, se dio cuenta de cómo se debieron sentir al descubrir que su hija había sufrido y que ellos no habían sido capaces de hacer ni una maldita cosas al respecto. Él se había sentido igual mientras estaba atrapado en la mazmorra escuchando los gritos de la castaña y siendo incapaz de hacer nada más que golpear las paredes y gritar hasta quedarse afónico… Repentinamente, Ron salió de su desagradable ensimismamiento.

-¿Señor Granger?- se aventuró con valor. El hombre al fin giro la cabeza para mirarlo, lo que le dio el coraje a Ron para continuar-. Solo… solo quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí. Me refiero respecto a Hermione. Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga y ahora mucho más que eso, y… solo quiero que sepa que voy a cuidar de ella; ya sabe, en esas raras ocasiones en las que no lo puede hacer por si sola.

El señor Granger soltó una risita.

-Eso suena como mi Hermione. Casi nunca necesita ayuda, y cuando la necesita no quiere admitirlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- les llego la voz de Hermione mientras entraba en la sala de estar seguida de su madre.

-Hablábamos de lo asombrosa que eres- le dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Ella levanto una ceja, pero Ron sacudió la cabeza con desdén, señalándole que ya hablarían de ello después. Ahora se sentía más a gusto, cada vez que miraba a Hermione y recordaba que esa impresionante y brillante chica estaba enamorada de él, no podía evitar sentirse el hombre más confiado del planeta.

El resto de la noche fue mucho más pacifica que lo que había sido la cena en sí. La señora Granger le enseño a Ron varios álbumes de fotos de cuando Hermione era pequeña que le hicieron reír mientras la chica fruncía el ceño. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, se ganó un abrazo de la señora Granger y un firme y sincero apretón de manos del señor Granger. Las cosas no habían ido del todo perfectas, pero Ron había sobrevivido a la noche y se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. Mientras caminaba cogido de la mano de Hermione hasta el punto de aparición, ella le pregunto:

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi padre?

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo- le dijo el simplemente-. ¿Sabes? Creo que para ellos es difícil entender todo por lo que hemos pasado.

-Lo es- acepto Hermione.

-¿Alguna vez de lo vas a contar todo?

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba la posibilidad.

-No estoy segura. Creo que… cuanta menos gente sepa lo de la Mansión de los Malfoy mejor- le dijo con seriedad-. Ya les ha costado bastante aceptar la magia, especialmente a mi padre. No quiero que tengan que lidiar con ese lado de ella.

Ron asintió comprensivamente. La noche en la Mansión de los Malfoy había sido una de las peores de toda su vida. Sabía y entendía que incluso si ella se lo quería contar a sus padres, lo más probable era que no quisiera revivir los acontecimientos de aquella noche. También sabía que durante su estancia en Shell Cottage había estado tomando la poción para dormir sin soñar para evitar revivir el momento mientras dormía, y ya estaba muy familiarizado con las pesadillas que seguía teniendo de vez en cuando sobre ese momento.

Tras un momento, la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-A mi madre le gustas de verdad. Ella se abre a la gente más fácilmente que mi padre, y además cree que eres gracioso.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de que no la he atraído con mi increíble belleza?- le pregunto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No entiendo porque te considera gracioso- replico Hermione, rodando los ojos mientras llegaban al parque.

Ron sonrió y se giró para mirarla a la cara, agarrándola de la mano que le quedaba libre en el proceso.

-Sabes que me quieres- le dijo descaradamente, inclinándose más hacia ella.

-Sí, lo hago- contesto justo antes de acortar el espacio que los separaba.

Cuando se separaron varios minutos después, Ron descanso su frente en la de la chica antes de comentarle:

-Nos hemos vuelto demasiado adorables, hasta el punto de que llega a ser nauseabundo.

Ella rio antes de añadir:

-No nos hemos peleado de verdad desde hace siglos. Es probable que la gente se esté empezando a preocupar.

Ron soltó una risita y la beso de nuevo.

-No necesito pelearme contigo nunca más- le dijo-. Ahora puedo llamar tu atención de esta manera.

-Siempre has tenido mi atención- respondió ella seriamente y Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír con alegría. No le importaba si parecía un capullo, era condenadamente suertudo, y este "periodo de luna de miel" (como lo llamaba Ginny) era malditamente genial. Su relación con Hermione había sido la parte más brillante de unos meses bastante oscuros.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto Ron.

-Llévame a casa, bobo- le respondió ella antes de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomarlo un poco desprevenido mientras le besada concienzudamente de nuevo. Quizás el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Ron fue que llegar unos minutos tarde a casa estaba bien si era por algo tan maravilloso como eso.

* * *

¡Al fin un capítulo nuevo! Estos días he estado más liada que de costumbre y también he tardado más de lo que me esperaba en traducirlo (aunque no tiene ni punto de comparación con el anterior).

Bueno, esta vez la perspectiva de Ron es la que nos guía.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Reencuentro

El primer reencuentro

17 de octubre de 1998

A las ocho en punto de la mañana empezó a sonar el despertado hechizado que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a una foto de un pelirrojo que pasaba el brazo alrededor de una castaña de cabello espeso. De inmediato, los ojos de Ron se abrieron como un resorte. En su mente se aclararon rápidamente dos pensamientos: era sábado y ese mismo día iba a ver a Hermione.

En un tiempo record, Ron se ducho, se vistió y se lavó los dientes. Había pasado más de seis semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Aunque es verdad que en cierto modo el tiempo se le había pasado volando, había estado muy ocupado trabajando con George y preparándose para su entrenamiento de Auror. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, los minutos habían pasado tan lentamente que habían sido las semanas más largas de toda su vida. También daba la casualidad que era la temporada más larga que había estado separado de Hermione en siglos; habían acordado escribirse varias veces a la semana, pero sencillamente no era lo mismo. Al fin hoy iba a poder ver su sonrisa, iba a poder besarla, abrazarla, besarla, escuchar su voz, besarla…

Cuando Ron entro en la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Buenos días- saludo Harry mientras doblaba El Profeta.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le pregunto Ron mientras cogía una caja de cereales y un bol, sin molestarse en pensar en prepararse algo más complicado.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Harry poniéndose leche en sus cereales-. Han programado los juicios para que empiecen el mes que viene.

-Bien- dijo Ron brevemente. El proceso de reorganización de los tribunales del Ministerio, además de la tarea de reunir a los testigos y las pruebas necesarias para capturar a los mortífagos que aún estaban libres, había sido un trabajo minucioso. Nadie quería que se prolongase más de lo necesario, pero había sido una tarea bastante compleja. Ron sentía un gran alivio al oír que esos bastardos iban a recibir su merecido al fin.

-Me han pedido que testifique en el juicio contra los Malfoy- comento Harry de manera demasiado casual. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron con interés-. Kingsley me dio ayer la citación oficial- le aclaro.

-¿Lo vas a hacer entonces?- pregunto Ron imitando el tono casual de Harry.

-Es probable, pero prestare declaración por escrito en lugar de ir al juicio- le dijo-. No quiero armar revuelo.

-Es una buena idea. Quiero que tengan lo que merecen- dijo Ron con fiereza.

-Son más cobardes que malos- recalco Harry-. Creo que lo van a tener más fácil que los demás, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo Narcisa por mí.

Ron asintió a regañadientes. Ya habían tenido esa conversación varias veces, pero Ron no podía estar menos complacido su resultado.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que simplemente se quedaron allí mirando sin hacer nada- le dijo sabiendo que Harry sabría a qué momento se estaba refiriendo.

-El jurado tendrá constancia de ello- trato de tranquilizarlo Harry-. Yo tampoco quiero que se libren de eso.

-Perfecto- declaro Ron satisfecho de dar por terminada la conversación. De todas formas no es que le resultase de gran ayuda discutir el tema por decimosegunda vez-. Hemos quedado en vernos a las dos para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¿no?

-Suena genial. ¿Serán suficientes cuatro horas a solas con Hermione?- se burló Harry.

-Obviamente no, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?- le dijo Ron con un suspiro-. No veo el momento en el que termine de estudiar.

-Yo también estoy desando que acaben- le comento Harry-. ¿Eso nos convierte en unos patéticos?

-Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces- bromeo Ron.

-Qué más da, si todos los que nos rodean lo saben ya. George es el único que se toma la molestia de cachondearse de nosotros- recalco Harry.

-Y la verdad es que a estas alturas no me podría importar menos- dijo rotundamente mientras recogía lo que había usado en el desayuno, lo llevaba al fregadero y usaba un hechizo para que los platos se lavasen solos. Lo que acababa de decir era verdad, lo único que tenía en mente era que en menos de una hora estaría viendo a Hermione.

Tras deambular sin rumbo fijo por Grimmauld Place durante un rato con la única intención de matar el tiempo, al fin eran casi las diez. Ron se puso una chaqueta fina y se apareció en Hogsmeade. A penas tuvo tiempo de comprobar si estaba o no en el lugar indicado cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo suelo firme, pues fue embestido por algo con un montón de pelo castaño rizado.

Pese a quedarse brevemente sin sentido, Ron sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Hermione, que lo apretaba todo lo fuerte que podía. Le hubiera dolido si no fuera de la mitad de su tamaño.

-Hola- murmuro entre su pelo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la de la castaña.

Hermione le respondió soltando un ruido amortiguado sobre su pecho, que él supuso que era un saludo. Cuando intento separarse un poco de ella para poder besarle unos minutos después, ella se negó a soltar su agarre y consiguió abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

-Te he echado de menos- le dijo ella al fin, moviendo un poco la cara para que él la pudiera escuchar mejor.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- le dijo el inmediatamente después-. Prefiero colarme en el maldito castillo antes que pasar otras seis semanas sin verte.

Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de añadir:

-Yo te lo permitiré.

Ron soltó una risa entre el pelo de ella. A veces le llegaba a asustar lo increíblemente enamorado de ella que estaba.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos más antes de que Hermione finalmente aflojara su agarre y retrocediese a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos con las del pelirrojo.

-Hola- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola- repitió él-. Tienes el pelo más largo- se soltó de una de las manos de ella un momento para tirarle de un rizo.

-Ya sabes, el pelo crece- contesto ella elevando una ceja.

-Eso es lo que me han contado- dijo Ron apretándole las manos levemente.

Hermione rio.

-Han pasado semanas y míranos, aquí estamos hablando de pelo.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?- le pregunto Ron burlonamente.

-No lo sé. Tú estás un poco más alto- comento ella.

-Ya sabes, estoy creciendo.

-Pues deberías parar, porque pronto no te voy a poder alcanzar.

-Te comprare unas escaleras para navidad.

-Oh, que romántico.

-Es algo práctico. Sé cuánto te excitan los hombres sensatos.

-Te odio.

Ron dejo escapar una risita.

-Te he echado de menos- volvió a decirle, y ya no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo: tiro de sus manos levemente, atrayéndola más hacia él y poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella le respondió de inmediato y Ron pensó que si Hermione lo odiaba realmente, tenía una manera encantadora de demostrárselo.

Tras unos minutos más que satisfactorios, de repente Hermione se apartó de él, a lo que Ron protesto gruñendo.

-Soy Delegada. ¡No me pueden ver morreándome con mi novio en mitad del pueblo!- bufo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera segura de que McGonagall estaba escondida tras alguna tienda.

-No estamos en medio del pueblo, estamos en una calle lateral- le recordó Ron-. Pero hagámoslo a tu manera, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Oh, no lo sé. No he planeado nada- contesto ella todavía distraída echando un vistazo por todos lados.

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que tú no has planeado nada?- le pregunto Ron con incredulidad.

-Nada en particular. Había pensado que podíamos ir un rato a la Casa de los Gritos hoy que no hace demasiado frio. Por allí hay un espacio cubierto de hierba donde nos podemos sentar y charlar antes de encontrarnos con Harry y Ginny- sugirió ella.

-Suena fantástico, pero antes de ir a Las Tres Escobas tenemos que pasar por Honeydukes- comento Ron mientras se dirigían a la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Hermione.

-Es Honeydukes- contesto Ron sintiendo que no había ninguna necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero no protesto. Se pasaron el resto del camino en un agradable silencio, intercambiando sonrisas bobas y simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Ron se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Inmediatamente, Hermione se sentó frente a él dándole la espalda y apoyándose sobre su pecho, con las piernas de Ron a ambos lados. Él coloco sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y le dio un beso en la cabeza, suspirando satisfecho.

-¿Alguna novedad desde tu última carta?- le pregunto Hermione con voz relajada.

-La verdad es que no. Hago lo mismo casi todos los días: trabajar en la tienda, comer y cenar en La Madriguera, y leer los libros del entrenamiento antes de acostarme- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cintura con los pulgares.

-¿Cómo está George?- le pregunto casualmente.

-Mejor- contesto Ron con sinceridad-. Aunque suene a cliché, estamos mejorando todos juntos. Ya no tienen tantas noches malas y cuando las tiene, ya no son tan malas como antes.

-Eso está bien- dijo Hermione-. La verdad es que es estar mejor es todo lo que podemos pedir.

Ron asintió hasta que se dio cuenta de que en esa posición ella no lo podía ver.

-Sí. Él está bien. Ya sabes, la vida sigue y él quiere seguir adelante con ella.

Hermione se inclinó más sobre él y en respuesta, Ron le apretó la cintura ligeramente. Tras unos minutos de cómodo silencio, Ron le pregunto:

-¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

Hermione fingió pensarse un momento la respuesta:

-Ir a clase, regañar a los imbéciles que deambulan por los pasillos a deshora y estudiar.

Ron soltó una risita.

-Lo bien que te lo tienes que estar pasando.

Hermione estuvo un momento en silencio antes de contestarle.

-Sin ti y sin Harry no es lo mismo, ¿sabes?

-¿Nadie a quien incordiar con los deberes?- le pregunto Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la conversación en un tono ligero.

-Yo no incordio- replico ella suspicaz.

-Cierto, tú solo aconsejas- dijo Ron sonriéndole y enterrando sus manos más en su cintura.

-Eso es cierto. Ginny no es de las que deja sus deberes para el último minuto- comento Hermione haciendo énfasis en lo último-. Te puedo asegurar que no echo de menos intentar que vosotros dos hagáis los deberes.

-Aunque yo si echo de menos que trates de obligarme a hacerlos- contraataco Ron-. Era mucho más divertido eso que hacer el vago.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se rio con eso.

-Eres un absurdo.

-Estás loca.

-Eres incorregible.

-Eres una mandona.

-Oye, tienes que mostrar respeto por la Delegada- le dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad y girándose brevemente para darle un leve golpe en la nariz.

-Necesitas volver ya a casa, Delegada- comento Ron con sinceridad, moviendo sus brazos para que envolvieran toda la cintura de ella.

Hermione suspiro profundamente.

-¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Sobre ti? Siempre- contesto Ron solemnemente.

-A veces…- se detuvo Hermione antes de continuar-. A veces me pregunto si he tomado la decisión correcta al volver a Hogwarts.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ron un poco frustrado al no poder verle bien la cara desde esa posición.

-Supongo… que Hogwarts era el único lugar en el que encajaba cuando éramos más pequeños, pero ahora es tan diferente. Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que el hecho de encajar en algún sitio no depende solo del lugar en el que estás, sino más bien de las personas que te rodean- comento pensativa.

-Eso tiene sentido- alego Ron rememorando su propia infancia; él podría venir de una familia de magos, pero no fue hasta el momento en el que Harry y Hermione se convirtieron en sus amigos cuando sintió que realmente encajaba en algún otro lugar por su propia cuenta fuera de su familia. A lo largo de los años, hubo veces en las que pudo tener sus dudas, pero al final supo que siempre serían ellos tres-. Sin embargo no creo que te hubieras alegrado al no terminar tus estudios- observo tras meditarlo un momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo- le comento Hermione-. Es difícil. Nunca pensé mucho más allá de la guerra, y cuando lo hice, no pensé que fuese así.

Ron resoplo de acuerdo con ella. Se quedó callado un momento antes de que una idea le golpeara.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

Hermione trago saliva.

-Habitualmente sí, pero sabes que es mejor cuando no estoy yo sola.

-Siempre le puedes pedir ayuda a Ginny- le sugirió.

-¿Pedirle a tu hermana que comparta cama conmigo?- dijo Hermione escéptica.

-Cierto, no lo he pensado bien- admitió Ron riendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto ella- ¿Tú has estado durmiendo bien?

-Supongo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti- dijo-. ¿Has hablado con tus padres de las vacaciones de navidad?- le pregunto cambio de tema de repente. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para conversaciones muy profundas, estaba tan feliz de estar junto a Hermione de nuevo que no quería que nada explotara la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

-¡Sí! De eso quería hablarte. He recibido esta mañana una carta de mi madre, voy a pasar con ellos Nochebuena y luego me voy a La Madriguera hasta que Ginny y yo tengamos que volver. Por cierto, estás más que invitado a venir a casa siempre que quieras, además, mi madre ha insinuado que le encantaría que vinieras a nuestras fiesta de Nochebuena- le comento.

-Vale. ¿Qué suelen hacer los muggles en las fiestas navideñas?- le pregunto Ron sonriendo al darse cuenta de que se verían todos los días durante las casi dos semanas de vacaciones.

-No mucho, nosotros somos un grupo pequeños. Vendrá mi tía (la hermana de mi madre) con su familia y normalmente también vienen algunos vecinos; solemos cenar y charlar. Sería fantástico que pudieras venir- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que iré- resolvió automáticamente-. ¿Así que la familia de tu tía son los únicos parientes que van?

-Sí, bueno, son nuestros familiares más cercanos y no los solemos ver mucho- respondió Hermione-. Ellos vienen todas las navidades y nosotros vamos de vez en cuando a visitarlos en verano. La parte más fácil de todo el tema de Australia fue cuidar de ellos… solamente tuve que enviarles una carta diciéndoles que mis padres habían decidido cogerse unas vacaciones largas y ni siquiera lo cuestionaron.

Ron soltó una risa forzada.

-Tu familia es tan diferente a la mía.

-Seguro que tienes primos con los que no sueles hablar mucho- razono Hermione.

-Supongo, pero como éramos tantos hermanos no sentíamos la necesidad de ver a nuestros primos a menudo- le explico-. Nadie quería organizar reuniones frecuentes porque se convertían en acontecimientos para cuidar a muchos niños.

-¿Crees que pasara lo mismo cuando tus hermanos y tú tengáis hijos?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, después de estos últimos años estamos todos más unidos de lo que están mi padre y sus hermanos. Además, a Harry le conviene casarse con mi hermana para formar parte de todo eso, aunque de todos modos ya forma parte- contesto Ron dándose cuenta mientras hablaba de que en su cabeza Hermione estaba también incluida, ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en ello y, en cierto modo, eso le acojonaba un poco. Aunque de cualquier forma, en la mayoría de los casos, le parecía algo perfectamente natural.

-¿Crees que Harry se va a casar con Ginny?- le pregunto Hermione casualmente.

-Ya lo conoces, una vez se le mete algo en la cabeza, no lo puede dejar ir- bromeo Ron. Aunque no le podía ver la cara, podía sentir como Hermione había rodado los ojos.

-¿Va en serio?

Ron se lo pensó durante un minuto antes de responder.

-Eso no quiere decir que me guste especialmente, pero es obvio que está loco por ella. ¿No crees?

-Sí, por supuesto. Es solo que no había pensado nunca en ellos casándose- dijo Hermione.

-¿No piensas en el futuro?- pregunto Ron vacilante, sintiéndose más idiota cuanto más hablaba.

-Claro que sí- dijo ella-. Pero es que todo me parece tan hipotético.

-Explícate- le pidió Ron. Este era el sistema que habían ideado unos meses atrás: en lugar de sentirse frustrado cuando Hermione le decía algo críptico, Ron simplemente le pedía que se lo explicase, y ella lo hacía sin discutir. Esto había ayudado considerablemente a que ambos tuvieran menos dolores de cabeza.

-Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca he pensado en… ya sabes, nosotros algún día- dijo Hermione. Ron inclino la cabeza para intentar mirarla a la cara, y vio un rubor visible en sus mejillas-. Pero el futuro parece algo tan lejano, es que aún hay tantas cosas que hacer hasta entonces.

Ron no llego a procesar mucho de la última parte de su explicación, se había quedado en el hecho de que ella había pensado en él y en el futuro dentro de un mismo contexto. Y es que no importaba la de veces que ella le dijera que lo quería, estaba seguro de que aún se seguiría sorprendiendo cada vez que le dijese algo que expresara tantas cosas de manera tan tangible.

Cuando Hermione giro la cabeza para mirarlo mordiéndose el labio, se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada.

-Yo también pienso en nosotros- dijo apresuradamente, pero Hermione lo miro escéptica, como si estuviera a punto de interrumpirle, así que rápidamente se explicó-. Lo digo muy en serio. Ya te he dicho que tengo la intención de estar contigo todo el tiempo que me permitas.

-Ron- comenzó Hermione exasperada, pero él se apresuró a interrumpirla.

-Sería fantástico que dejases de protestar cada vez que te digo que tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado.

-Lo hare tan pronto como te des cuenta de que yo también tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado- replico ella mientras giraba entre los brazos de Ron, de modo que ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. ¿De verdad que no se daba cuenta de lo que eso le había provocado a Ron?-. De verdad que te he echado mucho de menos- continúo ella-. ¿Lo que dicho ya lo suficiente?

-Lo puedes decir todas las veces que quieras- logro responder Ron. Quería que sonara sugerente (y estaba seguro de que había fallado en el intento), pero a Hermione no pareció preocuparle lo que había dicho. La castaña le rodeo el cuello y lo beso con firmeza, haciendo que se olvidara de lo que estaban hablando.

Ron tenía bastante claro que nunca jamás se iba a cansar de besar a Hermione. Y es que siempre habían sido las pequeñas cosas de ella lo que le volvían absolutamente loco, y su forma de besar no era menos. Por ejemplo, la manera en la que le gustaba pasarle las manos por el pelo mientras lo besaba era probablemente una de las cosas más maravillosas de mundo; como si el hecho de que él tuviera la lengua en el interior de su boca no fuera ya lo suficientemente bueno, el sentir sus manos entre su pelo o acariciándole la cabeza era perfecto.

Pero también había veces, como ese momento, en las que Hermione tomaba la decisión de que podían estar sin respirar si eso significaba que se podían seguir besando. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Ron se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol a la vez que ella lo empujaba hacia el suelo para acabar recostados; nada iba a impedirle besarlo, y él no tenía ninguna queja en absoluto.

En el momento en que las manos de Ron se encontraron debidamente por debajo de la parte baja de la espalda de la castaña, un poco más abajo que antes, se dio cuenta de que no habían tenido muchas sesiones de maratones de morreos como ese. No, eso había sido algo con lo que estaba más familiarizado en su relación con Lavender, pero con Hermione era completamente diferente. Por un lado, a ellos realmente les gustaba hablar y no necesitaban morrearse constantemente para matar el tiempo. Por otro lado, su mente no tendía a divagar tanto cuando besaba a la castaña, y si lo hacía, nunca duraba mucho pues se acordaba de que estaba besando a Hermione.

Su hilo de pensamiento era débil dada su situación actual, se cortó por completo cuando Hermione soltó un gemido y lo beso aún más profundamente. Ron no estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero una de sus manos había encontrado el camino hacia lo que era el pecho izquierdo de Hermione, aunque no estaba muy seguro ya que no podía sentir nada a través de las varias capas de ropa que llevaba ella puestas. Su otra mano todavía descansaba sobre su trasero, mientras que las manos de Hermione estaban por debajo de su chaqueta, en la tira de piel desnuda que asomaba entre la cintura de sus vaqueros y su camisa, que se le había subido un poco debido a los movimientos que estaban haciendo.

Ron no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron tumbados en el suelo besándose y explorándose furiosamente como si no tuvieran otra oportunidad, cosa que tampoco les importaba especialmente. Prefería besar a Hermione antes que hacer otra cosa. Pero de manera inevitable, sus besos se fueron volviendo más lentos y Hermione se quitó de encima de Ron lentamente. Tumbados ahora uno al lado del otro con las manos ahora aseguradas por encima de la ropa, no dejaban de mirarse a la cara y Ron no pudo evitar darle un beso suave de nuevo, pues aún no estaba listo para volver al mundo real. Luego se apartó de ella para mirarla un poco aturdido con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto ella.

-Tienes los labios hinchados- le dijo y se inclinó para besarla una vez más.

-Eso no ayuda- protesto ella con poco entusiasmo cuando se separaron. Esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó para rozar sus labios de nuevo antes de añadir-. Los tuyos también lo están.

Los dos rieron tranquilamente y Ron la atrajo más hacia sí.

-El suelo está algo frio- comento.

-¿Quieres moverte?

-La verdad es que no.

Hermione sonrió.

-Que no se diga que somos normales.

-Yo pensaba que todo el mundo había besado a su novia por primera vez en medio de una guerra.

-Yo te bese, ¿recuerdas?

Ron sonrió satisfecho.

-Pero yo estaba más que dispuesto a participar.

Su conversación se fue apagando, salvo por algún que otro comentario ocasional sobre algún detalle de sus vidas que no habían hablado por carta. Ron pensó que era divertido como había creído en mayo que Hermione y él no podían estar más unidos, cuando la realidad era que se habían unido aún más en los cinco meses que llevaban juntos. Nunca antes había sido tan cercano a una persona, y no se imaginaba estar así con alguien más.

Ron no recordaba haberse quedado dormido mientras descansaban allí, pero debía de haberlo hecho, ya que le despertó un empujón en el costado.

-¡Oye!- protesto atrapando el dedo de Hermione en su mano.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ella-. Se supone que hemos quedado con Harry y Ginny a las dos.

-¿No tienes reloj?- le dijo algo irritado, pero lo comprobó de todas formas-. Es casi la una.

-Entonces nos deberíamos ir yendo si quieres pasar antes por Honeydukes- dijo ella a regañadientes mientras se sentaba, solo para que Ron tirase de ella y volviese a estar tumbada en el suelo.

-No- contesto tercamente, sabiendo perfectamente que sonaba como un crio de siete años.

-Ronald- dijo Hermione con impaciencia. Se dio cuenta con una sonrisa pícara que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

-No quiero.

-¿Justo en este momento?

Ron suspiro.

-Cuanto antes nos levantemos, antes me tendré que ir- le dijo suponiendo que él también podía ser honesto con ella, ya que de todos modos lo habría acabado descubriendo.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

-Entonces quedémonos aquí. Podemos besarnos un poco más.

Hermione ignoro por completo lo último que le había dicho.

-Quiero ver a Harry.

-Está igual que siempre. Sigue siendo un idiota flacucho con gafas y con una cicatriz divertida.

-Ron.

-Ya lo sé.

Él cedió un minuto después y se puso en pie, aunque no pudo evitar robarle un casto beso a Hermione antes de salir de la intimidad del claro y caminar de la mano hacia el pueblo. Sí, era un hombre muerto, pero no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad en algún momento. Ella había estado trabajando desde que tenía once años en volverle loco, y Hermione Granger nunca dejaba una tarea sin terminar.

Su siguiente parada fue Honeydukes, y Ron insistió en comprarle a Hermione un puñado de dulces con el dinero que había ganado trabajando en la tienda.

-En serio, no como tantos dulces- trato de protestar ella, pero Ron no le hizo ni caso.

-No finjas que no adoras las plumas de azúcar- le dijo contando unos cuantos galeones y sickles para pagar las dos bolsas de chucherías que habían llenado entre los dos, o que más bien él había llenado para los dos.

-No deja de ser tu dinero y no necesitas gastártelo en mí- replico con poco entusiasmo mientras él le ponía una de las dos bolsas en las manos.

-También he gastado bastante en mi- dijo Ron sonriendo con descaro. Hermione le lanzo una mirada escéptica, pero sin embargo le tomo de la mano mientras salían de la tienda. La verdad es que le encantaba poder comprarle cosas (¿no se suponía que eso era lo que hacían los novios?), pero sabía que si expresaba ese pensamiento en voz alta, nunca terminarían la conversación. También se dio cuenta mientras iban por la calle de que le encantaba poder cogerla de la mano en público. Había algo en el hecho de que todo el mundo supiese que estaba con él que le hacía sentirse orgulloso cada vez que salían juntos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto mientras se acercaban a Las Tres Escobas.

-Estoy muerto de hambre- respondió Ron. No había comido nada en casi cuatro horas, pero había estado tan entretenido con Hermione que no se había preocupado hasta ahora de ello-. Puedo pedir un par de sándwiches con las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Oh gracias, eso sería genial. Yo tomaré…

-Pavo con queso, lechuga y tomate- termino Ron por ella.

Hermione se sorprendió pero le sonrió.

-No sabía que supieras lo que pido.

-No es algo difícil de recordar- le confirmo Ron mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar, otorgándose en su interior varios puntos por ser un caballero-, además a veces presto atención.

Localizaron a Harry y Ginny sentados en una mesa pequeña en el rincón más alejado de la puerta y tuvieron que caminar a través de una multitud de estudiantes de Hogwarts para unirse a ellos.

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieseis!- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y le daba a su hermano un pequeño abrazo.

-Ni siquiera son las dos todavía, Ginny- dijo Hermione con desdén abrazando fuerte a Harry y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla-. Que alegría verte, Harry.

-A ti también- le dijo este mientras se sentaban-. Ginny dice que has estado ocupada machacando a los de primer año.

-Yo no machaco a nadie, simplemente les explico lo que pueden o no hacer para ser unos estudiantes exitosos. Honestamente, si alguno siguiera mi consejo…- Hermione hablaba con tanta pasión que no iba a acabar pronto, así que Ron le froto los hombros cariñosamente, gesto que en gran medido le pasó desapercibido, y se disculpó para ir a ir a por las cervezas de mantequilla y los sándwiches.

No se dio cuenta hasta que pidió a Madame Rosmerta, mucho menos atractiva de lo que recordaba, de que Ginny lo había seguido.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por casa hermanito?- le pregunto tras pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-Mejor- le dijo Ron repitiéndole lo que le había contado antes a Hermione-. Lo llevamos todos mejor, especialmente George.

-Eso es bueno- respondió Ginny-. ¿Sabes? Ha sido duro el no estar por allí.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es una fiesta constante- le dijo Ron con honestidad-. Hay días malos.

-Siempre hay días malos- dijo Ginny sin rodeos-. Pero es mucho más fácil tener días malos cuando tienes a alguien contigo. He pasado mucho tiempo con Luna y Hermione, pero él no era su hermano.

Ron asintió y apoyo una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su hermana. Ella le brindo una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-¿Estaremos mejor, verdad?- le pregunto él.

-Por supuesto. Somos Weasleys- respondió ella y ambos sonrieron cuando Madame Rosmerta volvió con su comida y sus bebidas. Cuando volvieron a la mesa, Hermione seguía contándole a Harry sus tareas como Delegada y además de cómo le iba los É.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Un sándwich para ti, amor- interrumpió Ron en voz alta. Harry le dedico una mirada agradecida.

-Oh muchas gracias Ron- le dijo Hermione. Debió de darse cuenta en ese momento del tiempo que llevaba hablando porque cambio de tema-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Harry?

-Podría estar relajándome, pero siempre hay alguien que por alguna razón que me necesita en algún sitio- le dijo contrariado.

-Ya ves, los problemas de ser rico y famoso- intervino Ron en su ayuda. Harry le lanzo una mirada tan violenta a través de la mesa que hubiera matado a Voldemort probablemente sin tener que molestarse.

-Sabes que tú tampoco querrías toda esa atención, Ron- le regaño Hermione.

-Pero eso no lo hace menos divertido cuando es a otro al que le pasa- replico él dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-Es verdad, no sería muy compasivo si fuese al revés- dijo Harry con sinceridad, a lo que Ron le lanzo una mirada agradecida. No había ninguna necesidad de que Hermione se enfadara.

-Nunca creo que llegue a entender a los hombres- se quejó Hermione.

-Eso es bueno para ti- le comento Ron-. Es mejor si te dejas al menos una asignatura pendiente. Espera, dos… me había olvidado de Adivinación.

Harry rio.

-No sé porque odiábamos tanto esa clase si la mayoría del tiempo era muy divertida.

-Pero era una pérdida de tiempo- les recordó Hermione.

-Creo que podría ser interesante con el profesor adecuado- observo Ginny-. Ya sé que tú, Harry, has visto que Trelawney ha tenido visiones reales, pero todavía me resulta difícil de creer.

-Pero pensad en ello, esas profecías no habrían significado nada si nadie se las hubiera creído- apunto Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón- dijo Harry-, pero habría sido más útil aun si nos hubiera enseñado alguien más. Las clases con Firenze no fueron tan malas.

-Útil siguen siendo un rato- comento Ron rotundamente-. Ginny, ¿cómo va el quidditch?

El grupo siguió charlando y riendo mucho después de haberse terminado su segunda y tercera cerveza de mantequilla. En varios momentos de la conversación, Ginny los entretuvo con imitaciones bastante acertadas de cada uno de sus profesores, Hermione hablo entusiasmada de su nuevo programa de revisión para los exámenes, Harry discutió su reciente intento de cocinar para sí mismo, y Ron les hablo de los nuevos productos que estaba empezando a desarrollar George. Cuando Hermione comprobó el reloj y vio que eran más de las cinco, la conversación se detuvo. Salieron los cuatro a regañadientes de Las Tres Escobas y se encontraron en la calle que estaba cada vez más oscura. En un ataque de caballerosidad, Harry y Ron insistieron en que las acompañarían hasta las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts y ninguna de las dos chicas opuso mucha resistencia.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de los terrenos, Hermione envolvió a Harry en un abrazo casi de inmediato, mientras Ron pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse sentimentales, ¿vale?- bromeo.

-Eres un cretino- le dijo Ginny, pero a la vez lo abrazo de vuelta-. Escríbeme pronto y así me cuentas como van las cosas por la tienda, ¿vale?

-Claro- acepto Ron tomando nota mental para pedirles a Harry o a Hermione que le recordasen cumplir con su promesa-. También veré si George quiere venir para tu partido el mes que viene.

-Eso sería genial- dijo Ginny sonriendo-. Cuídate, hermanito.

-Tú también- respondió Ron. Después de comprobar que Harry y Hermione seguían despidiéndose, añadió-. Ya sabes que tú también me puedes escribir, en los días malos y en los que no lo sean.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias, Ron. La verdad es que no estás tan mal.

-Lo mismo te digo- le dijo él atrayéndola en otro abrazo rápido. En una familia de hermanos que eran cercanos pero no terriblemente sentimentales, eso era decir te quiero, y era todo lo que iban a obtener del otro y a ambos les gustaba esa manera de expresarlo.

Luego llego el incómodo momento de intentar despedirse de Hermione mientras ignoraba a Harry, que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Ginny. Tras muchas toses incomodas de ambas partes, Ginny anuncio en voz alta que tenía que enseñarle algo a Harry cerca del campo de quidditch, y a todos les pareció bien. Ron pensaba que tenía sentido, ya que si alguien se encontraba a "El Elegido" en los terrenos del colegio, no lo regañarían.

Cuando Harry y Ginny doblaron la esquina y se perdieron de vista, Hermione deslizo sus brazos por el torso de Ron y suspiro pesadamente.

-Supongo que es un adiós de nuevo- dijo ella.

-A penas he tenido tiempo de decir hola- observo Ron con tristeza.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en una de esas chicas que siempre he pensado que eran patéticas- comento Hermione-. Ya sabes, esas que se quejan todo el tiempo de que echan de menos a su novio.

-Al menos los dos somos patéticos- dijo Ron con falso entusiasmo-. Además, nosotros somos diferentes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nadie piensa que eres patética por echar de menos a tu mejor amigo- dijo Ron dándose cuenta un segundo tarde de que su comentario había sonado mucho más sensiblero de lo que había previsto.

Hermione se rio temblorosa.

-Eso es verdad.

Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro y Ron se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla, sin dejar de abrazarla. Oh, no, era lo que él temía. Se estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione. No es que aún tuviera miedo de lidiar con chicas que lloraban, hasta cierto punto. No, su principal preocupación era que su emoción iba a provocar una reacción similar en él, y en su opinión, no podía permitirse el lujo de pasar esos preciados minutos que les quedaban juntos sollozando en los brazos del otro. Ya habían tenido suficiente de eso en mayo y en junio, y Ron estaba seguro de que estaban por llegar más días de esos, por eso no quería que ese fuese uno de esos días.

-Hey, no queda ni un mes hasta el partido de quidditch de Ginny- dijo sonando más optimista de lo que se sentía-. ¿Qué es un mes después de haber estado seis semanas sin vernos?

-Sigue siendo mucho tiempo- contesto Hermione-. Simplemente no te olvides de mí y huyas con una de las chicas de la tienda.

Un par de meses antes, Ron no habría reconocido el pequeño toque de verdad en su preocupación. Lo oculto bien, pero él había aprendido a leerla mejor que nadie.

-Eso no ocurrirá jamás- le dijo con confianza-, así que creo que estaremos bien, a menos que estés planeando dejarme por uno de esos imbéciles de Ravenclaw.

-El término correcto es Prefectos- lo corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa suave- y eso tampoco ocurrirá.

En ese momento Ron la beso, suave y lentamente. Si por el fuese, se quedaba así toda la noche. Pero desafortunadamente, Hermione frustró su plan cuando se separó de él unos minutos más tarde.

-Debo volver antes de que alguien me eche en falta. Todos los estudiantes deberían haber vuelto hace casi diez minutos- dijo de mala gana.

Ron no respondió, solo la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo apretado. Pensó que era cruel tener que marcharse de nuevo después de un breve recordatorio de lo mucho mejor que era su vida con Hermione a su lado. Sabía que la echaba de menos, hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de cuánto. También pensó que era gracioso como se había pasados los últimos siete años alternando entre el miedo a crecer y el no estar seguro de que alguna vez llegaría a ser un adulto, y ahora todo lo que quería era tener una vida normal, vivir en una casa normal, ir a un trabajo normal y pasar todo su tiempo libre con su familia, amigos y novia que no eran tan normales.

-De verdad que me tengo que ir- susurro Hermione unos minutos más tarde.

-Sí- le respondió Ron aflojando su abrazo y besándola de nuevo-. Te quiero- le recordó.

-Yo también te quiero- le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te escribiré antes de que termine el fin de semana.

-Hazlo por favor- le dijo-. Solo un mes, ¿vale?

-Solo un mes- contesto ella abrazándolo una última vez. Luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso casto en la boca, y le apretó las manos antes de soltarle finalmente -. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

-Pronto- dijo él. Ella le sonrió y se giró para volver al castillo. Él la miro, saludándola con la mano cada vez que ella se volvía en su dirección, y tras unos minutos, había desaparecido de su vista.

Con un profundo suspiro, Ron dio la vuelta y se desapareció, encontrándose a unos pasos de las barreras protectoras de La Madriguera una vez volvió a pisar suelo firme. A unos pasos de él localizo a Harry.

-Deseaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, tu madre pensaría que algo va mal si no aparecíamos por aquí- le dijo Harry mientras se encaminaban hacia la casa.

-¿Qué dice de nosotros que ella esté dispuesta a pensar que hemos muerto y no que solo hemos decidido hacer la cena nosotros mismos?- le pregunto Ron, haciendo reír a Harry mientras caminaban agradablemente hacia lo que ambos consideraban su hogar de la infancia.

Y esa noche, mientras Ron cenaba una deliciosa comida casera rodeado de su familia y su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía. Después de todo, su había podido sobrevivir a una maldita guerra, así que seguramente podría sobrevivir a otro mes sin ver a Hermione. Verla le había recordado lo que le esperaba en un futuro; y ahora lo sabía, la vida no podía más que mejorar a partir de ese momento.

* * *

¡De nuevo por aquí! Otra vez desde la perspectiva de Ron, ya veréis que conforme avanza la historia se van intercalando más. Personalmente me encanta este capítulo, la interacción entre ellos no pierde esas ganas de pelea que tienen siempre mezcladas con el flirteo que se llevan, ¡es genial!

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y doy las gracias a todos aquellos que os tomáis la molestia de leer la traducción.

Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	6. Tren

El último viaje en tren (y la primera cita)

26 de junio de 1999

Tras más de una hora a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su último viaje en el tren iba a ser también en el que más ocupada iba a estar. A pesar de que técnicamente el curso ya había acabado y había completado todas sus tareas como Delegada, no podía eludir las que se había impuesto a sí misma. Sin embargo, tras su tercera ronda y solo haber reprendido a dos alumnos, no podía hacer nada más; un año siendo Delegada y teniendo que estudiar para los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. la habían agotado, y si era sincera consigo misma, necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí. Sin molestarse si quiera en buscar a Ginny o a Luna, inmediatamente entro en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Sus días en Hogwarts había llegado a su fin. Le extrañaba estar más aliviada de lo que se esperaba, si bien es verdad que desde un principio sus expectativas habían sido terminar su séptimo año a tiempo junto a sus dos mejores amigos; les tenía mucho cariño a Ginny y a Luna, pero no eran Harry y Ron. Y es que a pesar de que había visto a los chicos una vez al mes, dos veces si tenía suerte, no podía negar que estaba deseando poder verlos todos los días otra vez, en especial a Ron. Ellos tres siempre habían sido un trío, pero se habían adaptado a las nuevas circunstancias y, en algunos aspectos, estaban mejor que antes. Hermione se iba a mudar a su propio apartamento en agosto, más o menos sobre la fecha en la que iba a empezar en su nuevo trabajo (trabajo, ahora era ya una adulta de verdad, ¿no?) en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio. En realidad eso significaba que las posibilidades eran infinitas en cuanto a Ron; a pesar de que estaba sola en el compartimento, Hermione se sonrojo. Quizás al fin, tras más de un año de besos robados y de escribirse cartas constantemente, podrían empezar su relación como correspondía.

Unos minutos después, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Sus instintos al haber estado un año huyendo se manifestaron de inmediato, se sentó más erguida y dio un grito, agarrando su varita.

-Hey, Hermione- corearon Harry y Ron desde la puerta, este último riéndose un poco de su reacción. Ambos parecían bastante satisfechos consigo mismos, Hermione en cambio no se relajó inmediatamente.

-Ron, ¿qué le hiciste a Scabbers en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts?- le pregunto en un tono que él consideraría de sospecha injustificada. Pero a ella no le importó, ya que pensó que era mejor estar a salvo que arrepentirse después.

Ron frunció el ceño momentáneamente, como si estuviera pensando.

-Creo que intente que se volviera amarillo. ¿Por qué?

Harry lo pillo más rápido.

-¿Y qué perdió Neville ese día, Hermione?

-Su sapo. ¿Dónde estuvimos en Nochebuena el año pasado?

-En el Valle de Godric, donde casi nos mata una serpiente gigante- respondió Harry mientras le asomaba una sonrisa-. ¿Te crees ya que somos nosotros?

-Sí. Pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?- pregunto ella acusadoramente, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo.

-Es una alegría verte a ti también, amor- le dijo Ron gruñón entrando.

-Es verdad, lo siento- comento Hermione distraída, levantándose para darle a Harry un abrazo y a Ron un beso rápido en los labios. Tras acomodarse en los asientos, Hermione al lado de Ron y Harry frente a ellos, ella reanudo el interrogatorio-. Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

No se le escapo la mirada sospechosa que intercambiaron los chicos.

-Puede que nos hayamos colado en el tren- comento Ron a la ligera.

-¿Qué habéis hecho que? ¡Pero hay seguridad!- exclamo Hermione mientras su voz se elevaba en un grito de nuevo.

-Oye, atribúyenos algo de mérito. Ya sabes que nos colamos en Gringotts- replico Harry.

-Solo está molesta de que lo hayamos podido hacer sin ella- se burló Ron envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dándole un leve apretón.

-¿Sabe tu madre que estáis aquí?- inquirió Hermione con poca energía, dándose cuenta de que era poco probable de que prestaran atención a su regaño.

-Tal vez le hayamos comentado que teníamos permiso- contesto Ron con indiferencia.

-¿Pero es que colarse en algún sitio nos os puede meter en problemas en el trabajo?- pregunto Hermione.

-No es muy probable. Ya sabes que estamos en contacto directo con el Ministro de Magia- se jacto Ron.

-Relájate, Hermione. No lo habríamos hecho si no supiéramos que no va a pasarnos nada- dijo Harry intentando calmarla, pero ella solo le fulmino con la mirada.

-Uno creería que unos Aurores recién entrenados serían más inteligentes- gruño ella, sin embargo apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron sabiendo que era mejor dejar el tema de lado.

-No podíamos dejarte ir sola en tu último viaje en tren- le comento Harry con suavidad.

-¿Y por qué estás sola? ¿Dónde están Ginny y Luna?- le pregunto Ron.

-No lo sé. Estaba haciendo rondas, pero necesitaba un descanso, así que me he metido en el primer compartimento vacío que he encontrado- contesto Hermione enderezándose mientras Ron le quitaba el brazo de sus hombros. A pesar de todas las veces que Harry les había dicho que no pasaba nada por ser el tercero en discordia, ambos notaban cuando se empezaba a sentir un poco incómodo.

-¿Por qué estabas haciendo rondas en el viaje de vuelta a casa?- le pregunto Harry.

-Porque es Hermione- sonrió Ron con suficiencia-. Tiene que exprimir todo lo que pueda su posición como Delegada, ¿verdad?

-Cállate- le dijo Hermione con desdén-. Ahora no estaba haciendo nada, ¿cierto?

-Bien. Trabajas demasiado duro- le comento Ron con sinceridad-. Y ya tendrás bastante de eso el mes que viene, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Siempre es mejor estar preparada.

-¿En serio? Creo que hay algo excitante en correr sin pensar en ello antes- bromeo Ron-. O quizás lo hayamos hecho ya las suficientes veces que me ha acabado gustando.

Harry rio.

No le digas a Robards que es esa nuestra estrategia.

-No me hables de estrategia, es ahí donde tengo mejor nota- dijo Ron hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

-¿Te han dado las notas de los exámenes? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto Hermione entusiasmada.

-Nos las dieron ayer- le comento Harry.

-¿Y?- pregunto Hermione anticipándose.

-Aprobados con nota- dijo Ron feliz-. Ambos. Tenemos una semana libre y después tenemos que informar a Price (el jefe de Asuntos Internos) el lunes que viene por la mañana.

-¡Eso es genial! Obviamente ya sabía que aprobaríais, ¡pero felicidades!- dijo Hermione con sinceridad, dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla antes de cruzar el espacio que la separaba de Harry para darle un apretón en el brazo.

-Gracias, Hermione- contesto Harry-. La verdad es que Ron ha obtenido la mejor nota en maniobras estratégicas, ¿sabes? Lo hizo de maravilla.

Hermione se volvió y le sonrió a Ron, que se había ruborizado ante los elogios de Harry.

-Sin embargo soy una mierda en hechizos curativos- dijo avergonzado.

-La mejor nota en cualquier cosa es algo realmente impresionante, Ron- insistió Hermione. Más de un año siendo su novia le había enseñado que él estaba encantado con las alabanzas de otros, aunque actuase avergonzado al recibirlas.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriéndole con aprecio-. Ah, y has de saber que fui el segundo en duelo, por detrás de este capullo-dijo señalando despreocupadamente a Harry, que se golpeó el brazo como si tratase de deshacerse del cumplido.

-Eso es fantástico. Para ambos, en realidad- comento Hermione-. Veis, podríais haber tenido notas más altas en Hogwarts también si os hubierais aplicado.

Ron rodo los ojos.

-Es mucho más fácil aplicarse cuando algo te importa. Lo siento, pero nunca iba a estar interesado en Pociones o en Historia de la Magia.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas encontrado algo en lo que puedas volcar tu corazón- le dijo Hermione, incapaz de resistirse a besarlo de nuevo.

-Repugnante- comento Harry de buen humor.

-Dice el hombre que profana a mi hermana- rebatió Ron.

-Eso es ofensivo, Ron- le regaño Hermione medio seria, sabiendo que ninguno de los chicos se estaba tomando la conversación en serio, pero sintiéndose obligada a decir algo.

-He echado de menos hasta que nos incordies- le dijo Ron riéndose en respuesta.

-Yo no incor…

-Sí, sí que lo haces- le dijo Harry riéndose-. Podrías admitirlo.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada llena de odio.

-Ya veo de qué lado estás, Harry Potter.

-Del lado bueno, por supuesto- dijo Ron jovialmente.

-Lo veo a él más a menudo que a ti, así que estoy más interesado en que si uno de vosotros se cabrea conmigo, ese no sea él- razono Harry, pero sus ojos delataban que estaba de broma.

Hermione suspiro dramáticamente.

-Todos estos años y la mayoría del tiempo os comportáis como si aún tuvieseis doce años.

-Tenemos que ser inmaduros cuando podemos- reflexiono Ron-, en vista de que ahora se supone que tenemos que comportarnos como adultos.

-Ya sabes que más o menos hemos estado haciendo todo por nuestra cuenta desde finales de sexto, pero es ahora cuando realmente me siento mayor- observo pensativamente Harry.

-Yo también- acordó Hermione-. Creo que es porque estos dos últimos años no han seguido el proceso de crecimiento normal.

-No sé, yo me sentí algo diferente cuando me fui de La Madriguera- comento Ron-. Pero tienes razón, no he sentido que fuera normal hasta ahora, porque la realidad es que no hemos tenido que trabajar o que pagar facturas. O no teníamos a novias con fácil acceso- añadió lanzando una sonrisa ganadora en dirección de Hermione.

-¿Y cómo de esencial es tener una novia "fácilmente accesible" en el proceso de crecimiento?- le pregunto Hermione con perspicacia.

-Es un bonus añadido- le dijo Ron-. Hablando de eso, te voy a invitar a cenar esta noche.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Hermione más sorprendida de lo que Ron pensaba que tendría que estar-. No sé si mis padres tienen algo planeado…

-No tienen nada- le dijo Ron de pronto-. Y ya saben que tienes planes. Le pregunte a tu madre que restaurantes muggles te gustan.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con mi madre?

-¿No te lo he dicho? Vinieron a cenar a La Madriguera hace un par de semanas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, yo también estaba- le comento Harry-. La señora Weasley preparo una sopa fantástica y tus padres trajeron un postre sin azúcar, que por cierto, están mucho más buenos de lo que parecen.

-¿Cómo fue la cena? Me lo podrías haber contado- dijo Hermione prácticamente ignorando el comentario de Harry y girándose hacia Ron.

-Fue bien. Creo que a tu padre le estoy empezando a gustar- respondió Ron-. O le gusto más que Harry. Creo que es porque mis dientes están más blancos que los suyos.

-A mi padre nunca le has desagradado- le dijo Hermione desdeñosa-, y estoy segura de que no le importa cuál de vosotros dos tenga los dientes más blancos.

-Me sugirió que cambiase de pasta de dientes- dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-¿Estás de broma?- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Ya sabía que su padre carecía de tacto en algunas situaciones, pero seguramente…

-Sí, solo te estoy tomando el pelo- le aseguro Harry-. ¿En serio te lo habías creído?

-Su padre es bastante sincero- le dijo Ron-. En navidad nos vio morreándonos y en seguida empezó a cuestionar mis intenciones con su hija en frente de sus invitados.

-No es verdad- dijo Harry sin creérselo.

-Es verdad- suspiro Hermione-. Pero no fue tan malo como dices- añadió golpeando la rodilla de Ron.

-Aun así fue incómodo.

-Sí, definitivamente- se estremeció Hermione al recordar las preguntas tan personales que les habían hecho en la cena de Nochebuena. Afortunadamente, Ron había sido capaz de salir airoso de las peores.

-Entonces me alegro de no ser yo el que está intentando salir contigo- dijo Harry-. Por múltiples razones- añadió burlón.

-De todos modos no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella- replico Ron alegremente-. Ella solo sale con hombres de verdad, muchas gracias.

-¿Entonces porque está contigo?- le devolvió Harry el golpe.

-Quiero que sepas, Potter…

-Que ella está aquí y no piensa que alguno de los dos sea gracioso- intervino Hermione con suavidad. Los tres se miraron un momento antes de estallar en risas. A pesar de que ni siquiera estaban seguros de que era tan gracioso, se reían lo suficiente alto como para que ninguno se diera cuenta de que la puerta del compartimento se abría un momento después.

-Hermione, ¿que esta…? ¡Harry!- grito Ginny entrando-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola, hermanita- grito Ron indignado mientras Ginny se inclinaba para saludar a su novio sin necesidad de utilizar palabras.

Cuando termino, Ginny saludo a Ron pegándole un ligero golpe en el brazo y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

-Se supone que no deben estar aquí- dijo Hermione con severidad.

-Pero de todos modos te alegras de vernos- bromeo Ron cogiendo una de sus manos y entrelazándola con la suya.

Se pasaron los cuatro el resto del viaje riendo y charlando. Al final se les acabo uniendo Luna, que les describió meticulosamente la reunión que iba a organizar con su padre en España ese verano sobre alguna de sus criaturas mitológicas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Finalmente el tren llego al Anden 9¾ y Ginny y Luna se fueron en busca de sus baúles; Ron cogió el de Hermione por ella, negándose a escuchar alguna queja. Juntos los tres, bajaron por última vez del Expreso de Hogwarts.

La escena en el andén era ajetreada: los señores Weasley tenían un poco de prisa porque Charlie venía de Rumania y estaría allí en cualquier momento, por lo que Molly no se podían ni imaginar que llegase a una casa vacía. Ron le dio a Hermione un beso casto en los labios antes de recordarle que iría a por ella a las siete. Tomaron caminos separados, pues Hermione se iba a quedar con sus padres durante las primeras semanas del verano, hasta que estuviera lista para mudarse a su apartamento. Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en casa, y sus padres parecían estar entusiasmados con la perspectiva de tenerla en casa. El trayecto en coche lo pasaron discutiendo las actividades que tenían planeadas para su estancia, que incluían cenas fuera la mayoría de las noches y varias excursiones a museos y cines.

-Puedes invitar a tus amigos cualquier noche, si quieres- le dijo su madre mientras aparcaban frente a la casa-. Estaría bien poder conocerlos un poco mejor.

-Se lo diré- contesto Hermione-. Harry y Ron no trabajan esta semana, así que estoy segura de que les encantaría venir un par de veces. Además, Ginny tampoco tiene nada que hacer hasta que empiece su entrenamiento.

-Ginny es la hermana de Ron, ¿cierto?- le pregunto su padre mientras le ayudaba a meter el baúl en casa.

-Sí cariño, y está saliendo con Harry- contesto su madre por ella.

-Os habéis emparejado muy bien, ¿no?- comento su padre-. Supongo que hace que sea más fácil para Harry para lidiar contigo y con Ron besándoos todo el tiempo.

-¡Papá! No nos besamos delante de Harry- le dijo Hermione indignada y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Sinceramente cariño, no les pongas en un aprieto. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en navidad?- replico su madre con ojos centelleantes.

A las seis, tras una agradable tarde de té y recuerdos con sus padres, Hermione estaba buscando frenéticamente algo que ponerse en su armario. Ella nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se preocupa mucho por su vestimenta, pero le resultaba difícil de creer que no tenía nada apropiado para una cita con su novio.

-Hermione cariño, casi me olvido- la voz de su madre le llego a través de la puerta mientras la golpeaba ligeramente y entraba-. Tengo algo para ti.

-Oh mamá, no tenías porque- dijo Hermione distraída, todavía buscando en su armario.

-Date la vuelta, cielo.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y se dio cuenta de que su madre le estaba enseñando un vestido de verano verde oscuro y una chaqueta vaquera liviana.

-Me tomé la libertad de ir de compras después de que Ron me preguntase por tus restaurantes favoritos- le dijo tendiéndole el vestido a Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mamá- le dijo Hermione agradecida, dándole un abrazo breve tras coger el regalo.

-No es nada, cariño. ¿Te importa si te ayudo a arreglarte el pelo? Siempre he esperado que llegara el día en el que podría ayudar a mi hija a prepararse para su primera cita- comento su madre, peligrosamente emocionada por la ocasión.

-Por supuesto- respondió Hermione, empezando a ponerse el vestido-. Es algo ridículo, ¿no? Tener nuestra primera cita propiamente dicha más de un año después de empezar a salir.

-Ron y tú no parecéis ser una pareja particularmente tradicional- alego su madre divertida-. Fue tan dulce que viniera a pedirme consejo. Parece un buen hombre, cielo.

-Lo es- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Se puso la chaqueta vaquera y se volvió para admirar su figura en el espejo-. Me quedan perfectamente, mamá. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Ahora siéntate y déjame ver qué puedo hacer con tu pelo- respondió con ternura.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos con felicidad mientras su madre empezaba a peinarle sus espesos rizos con los dedos. Las únicas personas a las que había permitido tocarle el pelo eran su madre y Ron, aunque por razones muy diferentes. Sin embargo, en otros aspectos tenían mucho en común. Junto a su padre y a Harry, eran las únicas personas en el mundo que sabía que siempre estarían ahí para ella.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Hermione tras un momento de reflexión.

-¿Si cariño?

-Estoy muy enamorada de Ron, ¿sabes?- dijo-. No sé si alguna vez te he contado cuánto.

-No necesitas hacerlo, cariño- le aseguro su madre-. La forma en la que os miráis lo dice todo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Ya imagino. Pero aun así, he pensado que querrías oírlo de mí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, cielo?- le dijo mientras empezaba a poner espuma en su pelo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estáis teniendo… cuidado?- le pregunto vacilante.

-¿Cuidado? ¿A qué te…? ¡Oh!- exclamo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos-. Yo no… aún no hemos…

-Aun así, lo haréis. Y lo más probable es que sea pronto- le comento su madre intencionadamente en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo-. Debo ser honesta contigo, estoy un poco sorprendida de que aún no haya pasado.

-Es solo que… nunca era el momento adecuado- le comento Hermione ligeramente a la vez que sus mejillas se oscurecían considerablemente.

-¿No?

-De todos modos, estoy un poco nerviosa- le confeso, deseando que la conversación terminara, pero sabiendo que debía ser honesta con su madre; sin embargo no iba a ser honesta del todo, no estaba de humor para tener un largo debate sobre sus inseguridades.

-Por supuesto que lo estás, cariño- razono su madre buscando unas horquillas para el pelo que estaban en el tocador de Hermione-. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga si estás preparada. Todo el mundo está nervioso al principio.

-Durante mucho tiempo no he estado preparada- admitió Hermione-, pero creo que… quiero estarlo. Pronto.

-Si es un buen hombre, que creo que lo es, se asegurara de que te sientas cómoda- le aseguro su madre-. Pero por supuesto, utilizad la cabeza y aseguraos de tenerlo todo cubierto. Todavía no estoy lista para tener nietos.

-Por supuesto, mamá. Tenemos una poción para eso en nuestro mundo. La… la llevo tomando desde hace un tiempo, en realidad. Por si acaso- le comento Hermione, tan roja como el pelo de Ron.

-Bien. Ya sé que es extraño que hables de esto con tu vieja madre, Hermione, y no espero que me lo cuentes cuando decidas dar el paso- le dijo su madre poniéndole la última horquilla en el pelo-. Pero es mi trabajo, como tu madre que soy, asegurarme de que estas en el camino correcto. Por supuesto, siempre lo has estado, pero nunca está de más comprobarlo. Ahí tienes, estás preciosa.

Hermione sonrió al espejo. Su pelo era todavía el doble que el de una persona normal, pero su madre le había recogido la parte de atrás y se lo había domado un poco, dejándolo que casi parecía… bonito.

-Gracias, mamá. Por todo- le dijo Hermione con sinceridad, cogiendo la mano de su madre.

-De nada, amor. Ya sé que no te gusta maquillarte, y que además no lo necesitas, pero, ¿te gustaría un poco de sombra de ojos o mascara de pestañas? ¿Al menos para complacerme un poco?- le pregunto.

-Suena bien- le dijo Hermione-. ¡Pero no me pongas mucho!- grito mientras su madre se apresuraba a ir a la otra habitación a coger lo que necesitaba.

Quince minutos después, Hermione se miró al espejo una vez más. Se veía muy bien. Su madre era realmente buena con el maquillaje, había logrado poner la cantidad justa para acentuar sus ojos de una manera que le gustaba bastante. Se aliso la parte delantera del vestido y respiro hondo. No tenía motivos para estar nerviosa, después de todo llevaba más de un año saliendo con Ron. Ellos ya se querían. Pero aun así, ella quería impresionarlo.

Unos minutos después, oyó el timbre de la puerta y bajo por las escaleras, cogiendo su bolsito de cuentas al salir de la habitación como de costumbre. Cuando llego a la puerta, se encontró a Ron hablando con su padre, y tosió para que notasen su presencia. La sonrisa torpe de Ron al verla le hizo sentir infinitamente feliz de que su madre se hubiera tomado la molestia de prepararla para que esa cita fuera importante.

-Estás genial, Hermione- le dijo alzando una mano hacia ella que agarro al momento.

-Tú también- agrego ella mirando sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa de azul oscuro. Como diría Ginny, definitivamente se había limpiado bien.

-Dejadme hacer un par de fotos antes de que os vayáis- les pidió su madre mientras entraba en la habitación blandiendo una cámara.

-¿Qué les pasa a las madres con las cámaras?- susurro Ron, no obstante, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y sonrió.

Tras unas cuantas despedidas y un "tráela de vuelta a casa temprano" medio en serio por parte de su padre, Ron y Hermione al fin salieron por la puerta. No llegaron muy lejos, pues Ron atrajo a Hermione hacia sí y la beso deliberadamente. Ella le respondió de inmediato, abrazando su torso y profundizando el beso.

-Lo siento- le dijo cuando se separaron tras varios maravillosos minutos-. Estás tan malditamente preciosa que no he podido evitarlo.

-No te disculpes- le dijo ella a su vez, sonrojándose ante su cumplido y cogiendo su mano mientras empezaban a andar de nuevo-. Pero vigila ese lenguaje.

-Pero es tan divertido maldecir- bromeo apretando su mano.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Tu madre me dijo que hay un italiano cerca que te gusta, así que he pensado que podíamos ir dando un paseo hasta allí. A menos que quieras Aparecerte- dijo apresuradamente.

-No, caminar suena de maravilla- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole-. ¿Ha llegado Charlie bien a casa?

-Sí, pero no sin algún que otro rasguño nuevo para que mamá se enfade- comento Ron-. Menos mal que ya tenía un plan contigo esta noche. No ha dejado de molestarlo con que siente la cabeza desde que ha entrado por la puerta.

Hermione se rio ligeramente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Em… creo que veintiséis- le dijo Ron-. No es que sea ya mayor o algo de eso, pero creo que lo que le fastidia a mi madre es que él siempre haya estado más interesado en dragones que en mujeres.

-¿Ha tenido novia alguna vez?- pregunto ella.

-Ninguna lo suficientemente seria como para presentársela a mis padres. Aunque estoy seguro de que ha salido con alguna- corroboro Ron-. Fred y George siempre me contaban que era muy popular entre las chicas de Hogwarts.

Hermione noto como se trababa su voz cuando menciono a Fred, así que le apretó la mano con suavidad.

-Nunca he entendido la idea de salir esporádicamente con alguien- comento despreocupada.

-No sé, lo más probable es que no haya conocido todavía a alguien especial- respondió Ron pensativo.

-¿Especial?- pregunto arqueando la ceja.

-Sí, especial. Como… no sé. Tú. Tú eres especial- declaro Ron tartamudeando un poco-. Ya sabes que nosotros somos diferentes. No hemos tenido que hacer lo de las citas casuales.

Hermione sonrió y llevo la mano que tenía libre al brazo de Ron, apoyando la cabeza en él mientras caminaban.

-Te quiero- le dijo sinceramente.

La mano de Ron apretó la suya más fuerte.

-Yo también te quiero- confirmo Ron.

El resto del paseo fueron en un silencio cómodo, ocasionalmente roto por su charla familiar. Cuando finalmente llegaron al restaurante, los sentaron de inmediato en una mesita cerca de la puerta de la cocina, que hizo que Ron estuviera muy emocionado a la vez que muy hambriento. Fueron rápidos al pedir la cena, y Ron incluso pidió una botella de champan para compartir. En definitiva, la noche estaba resultando ser muy romántica.

Estaban terminando sus ensaladas y esperando al plato principal cuando Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto tentativamente, algo que ella considero extraño al ver que habían estado toda la noche hablando cómodamente.

-¿Si?- respondió ella en lo que esperaba fuera una voz alentadora.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-Oh Ron, no te tendrías que haber molestado.

-Es solo para celebrar que has sacado la mejor nota en todos tus É.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Todavía no tengo los resultados.

-Pero los tendrás, y serán las mejores notas- le dijo con firmeza, sosteniendo frente a ella una cajita-. Cógela o me sentiré como un idiota.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva pero le complació, demasiado curiosa y agradecida para discutir más. Ella lo miro una vez más, viendo que estaba ansioso y abrió la caja, soltando un grito ahogado.

-Oh Ron, es preciosa- suspiro, sacando una figurita de cristal de un castillo, elaborada a semejanza de Hogwarts-. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Hay una tienda en Hogsmeade que las vende- le comento, claramente complacido de que le hubiera gustado. Miro a su alrededor rápidamente antes de susurrar-. Tócalo una vez con tu varita.

Hermione se aseguró de que nadie estaba mirando antes de sacar su varita y seguir las instrucciones de Ron. Soltó otro grito ahogado a la vez que imágenes de ella, Harry y Ron aparecían en la superficie del cristal.

-Mamá me ha ayudado con el hechizo- dijo avergonzado.

Hermione levanto los ojos.

-¡Es una magia realmente impresionante! Es precioso, Ron, me encanta. Muchas gracias- lo toco una vez más con su varita para hacer desaparecer las fotos, no queriendo levantar las sospechas de nadie.

Ron sonrió.

-No es nada. Quería darte algo especial hoy. Sé que Hogwarts siempre ha significado mucho para ti.

-Es cierto. Pero Harry y tú significáis más para mí- le dijo Hermione con honestidad-. Es perfecto.

-Acuérdate de esto cuando te dé un regalo de mierda por tu cumpleaños, ¿vale?- bromeo Ron, pero parecía bastante contento consigo mismo.

Justo en ese momento, el camarero volvió con su comida y la conversación se volvió lenta mientras ambos daban buena cuenta de la cena.

-Este restaurante es muy bueno- comento Ron mientras daba las últimas pinchadas a sus raviolis-. Si fuera tú vendría aquí todas las noches.

-Lo haría, pero prefiero no pesar lo mismo que un autobús- respondió Hermione con delicadeza, tomando otro bocado de sus espaguetis.

Ron rodos los ojos.

-No creo que puedas engordar nunca, amor.

-Si como demasiado puedo- insistió Hermione-. La verdad es que he ganado bastante peso en el último año.

-Solo porque estabas alarmantemente delgada la primavera pasada- replico Ron.

-Aun así, no tengo tu metabolismo- le dijo con desdén.

-Lo que tú digas. Aun así estas en forma- le dijo, bajando el tenedor con decisión al terminar su cena-. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que quieras postre?

Hermione, inexplicablemente ruborizada al decirle Ron que estaba en forma, acepto ante la perspectiva de postre en forma de tarta de chocolate, que compartieron de manera que hubiera quedado genial en cualquier novela romántica. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Hermione estaba segura de que iba a explotar por la cantidad de comida que había ingerido. Sin embargo, se las arregló para caminar las pocas calles que los separaban de su casa, agarrada al brazo de Ron y riendo con él todo el camino.

-¿Quieres entrar?- le pregunto cuando llegaron a su puerta.

Ron negó.

-Mi madre me querrá de vuelta dentro de poco. Harry y yo dijimos que nos íbamos a quedar allí esta semana. Por cierto, quería que os invitara a ti y a tus padres a almorzar mañana.

-Suena genial- comento Hermione-. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

-Perfecto- respondió Ron, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios mientras se besaban.

Cuando se separaron, ella suspiro.

-Ojala no tuvieras que irte.

Ron se mordió el labio, en apariencia luchando consigo mismo, antes de decir:

-¿Crees que… crees que tal vez…? Si quieres, tal vez puedo venir… luego, eso es.

Los ojos de Hermione se debieron abrir un poco por la sorpresa, porque Ron continúo:

-Es que sé que ambos dormimos mejor cuando no estamos solos, y no tenemos ninguna razón para estar solos, así que había pensado… pero si es raro porque tus padres están en casa o lo que sea, entonces lo entiendo…

Hermione lo corto con un beso rápido.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo. Me refiero a venir. Mis padres no tienen por qué saber que has pasado aquí la noche. De todos modos no creo que les importase, si solo vamos a dormir- dijo recordando la conversación que había mantenido con su madre unas horas antes.

-De acuerdo- confirmo Ron comprobando el reloj-. Entonces vendré alrededor de medianoche.

-Bien. Puedes aparecerte directamente en mi habitación- agrego ella.

Él le sonrió.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero- le dijo Hermione, y él la beso una vez más antes de despedirse entre susurros, aunque más bien era un te veo más tarde. Ron se volvió para caminar hasta el parque que usaban como punto de Aparición.

Cuando entro en casa, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente mientras sacaba la figurita de Hogwarts del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pensaba en lo maravillosamente bien que había ido su primer cita propiamente dicha. Si hubiera sabido la primera vez que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts todo lo que pasaría entre ese viaje y el último, nunca lo hubiera creído. Todavía le costaba creerlo. No había sido una historia perfecta ni tampoco un cuento de hadas, pero era suya. Era su historia, la de Ron, la de Harry y la de todos sus conocidos y seres queridos; y no podía saber todavía el final, pero estaba segura de que la estaba viviendo.

* * *

Otra semana más y otro capítulo nuevo que espero que disfrutéis.

Últimamente estaba subiendo los capítulos un poco apurada de tiempo y se olvidaba agradecer a todas aquellas personas que seguís la historia cada semana, a los que la habéis puesto en favoritos, a los que dejáis comentarios y a todos aquellos que la leéis en general. El traducirla es un trabajo que me encanta y ver que a vosotros también os gusta es genial, así que mil gracias.

Y ahora vamos con el capítulo. ¿No os encanta el nuevo Harry? Despreocupado, tomándole el pelo a sus amigos... jajaja a mi me parece genial. Y ya qué decir de Ron y Hermione, que a cada capítulo que pasa me enamoran más. Bueno, no me enrollo más, nos vemos la semana que viene!


	7. Mañana

La primera mañana de después

25 de septiembre de 1999

A pesar de vivir en su propio apartamento, de que tenía un buen trabajo en el Ministerio y de que pagaba todos sus gastos, Hermione Granger sospecho que nunca se había sentido tan adulta como lo había hecho cuando se despertó desnuda una mañana a finales de septiembre y tumbada muy cerca de su novio, igualmente desnudo. Tal vez era el hecho de que había perdido la virginidad sin tener que esconderse ni sentirse mal al respecto; o tal vez era el hecho de que ahora tendría que contestar con un "sí" al médico muggle que aun la seguía viendo cuando le preguntase si era sexualmente activa. En cualquier caso, Hermione sabía que se sentía un poco diferente aquella mañana, más madura.

Aunque al mismo tiempo era como si nada hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo, pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Ron que le cubría sin miramientos el estómago desnudo. Sentía que era lo correcto y sí, se alegraba de haber esperado, pero ahora que habían dado el paso, no podía imaginar las cosas de otra manera. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, cada momento que habían vivido en los últimos ocho años los había llevado a este momento, y si no hubiesen esperado y permitido que pasasen otras muchas cosas primero, tal vez entonces ese momento no hubiera sido tan especial. Hermione sacudió la cabeza; de nuevo estaba pensando demasiado, y si había aprendido algo la noche anterior, era que a veces es mejor dejar de pensar. A veces es mejor sentir.

Ron se movió un poco a su lado y ella se estremeció al sentir como su piel rozaba la suya. Realmente había sucedido. Si bien es verdad que había sido torpe y titubeante, también había sido dulce, sincero y perfecto. Hermione siempre había oído que las relaciones sexuales eran mediocres la primera vez, y en cierto modo lo había sido. Es verdad que le había dolido un poco al principio, y el acto en sí no había durado mucho, pero a pesar de un poco de torpeza inicial, Ron había sido muy gentil y atento. La había hecho sentir increíblemente querida, a un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que podían expresar simples palabras. Hermione no negaba que al principio había estado un poco nerviosa al estar tan expuesta ante otra persona, pero parecía que Ron hubiera lanzado todas sus inseguridades al otro lado de la habitación junto con sus braguitas. Una vez que ambos retomaron el aliento y se secaron el sudor de la cara, se estrecharon en un abrazo y estuvieron hablando, mucho más abiertamente que nunca, de todos los temas que solían evitar: sentimientos, emociones y amor, o como Ron lo llamaba "todas esas cosas pastelosas". Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo, había sido sin duda una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Hermione no era una de esas personas que aguantan despiertas en la cama mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente se inclinó para darle un ligero beso a Ron en la mejilla, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un ronquido. Lentamente salió de la cama y considero despertar a Ron e invitarlo a unirse a ella en la ducha, pero rápidamente desechó la idea al percatarse de que era poco probable que tuvieran la suficiente coordinación para hacer algo así en su segundo intento. Además, pensó ruborizada, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra más tarde para experimentar. Se fue sola al cuarto de baño y por el camino casi se tropezó con las tirantas de su sujetador, que de alguna manera había acabado ahí tirado la noche anterior. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente para ducharse y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior…

 _12 horas antes_

-Esa película es muy rara, Hermione- comento Ron mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras que conducía al apartamento de Hermione en el tercer piso de lo que sin lugar a dudas era un edificio viejo y decrepito. A pesar de que se encontraba en una zona perfectamente segura de la ciudad, a Ron no le gustaba su apariencia y siempre insistía en acompañar a Hermione hasta la puerta después de sus citas. Hermione había dejado de protestar hace un rato.

-Ha sido idea tuya ir a verla- le recordó ella-. Si me hubieras escuchado, podríamos haber visto esa película francesa en el teatro que está calle abajo…

-¿Qué, y aburrirme durante tres horas?

-En realidad dos horas y cuarenta y seis minutos; y habría estado subtitulada.

-Ese no es el punto- murmuro Ron, sin embargo dejo el tema de lado-. La cena ha sido excelente.

-Sí, deberíamos comer marisco más a menudo- sentencio Hermione sacando las llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Había mandado disponer la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir con magia, una precaución que Ron comprendía y apreciaba, pero que consideraba un poco innecesaria debido a los complicados hechizos protectores que había puesto la chica en el apartamento, que solo le permitían a él, a Harry, a Ginny y a sus padres entrar sin que los acompañase la castaña. Solo tarde un segundo más con la llave que con la varita y ya estaban dentro del apartamento. Era bastante pequeño pero incluía una pequeña cocina, un salón decorado con más muebles de los que realmente cabían, un dormitorio y un baño individual, pero era suyo y eso le encantaba.

Hermione cruzo el salón de camino a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de té. Oyó a Ron quitándose los zapatos y lanzándolos contra la puerta, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no regañarle, solo por esta vez. Después de todo, tenía otros planes para esa noche. No estaba segura de lo que era (tal vez la manera en la que había colocado una mano protectora sobre su cintura cuando había sido objetos de los piropos de unos borrachos de camino a casa, o tal vez la forma en la que se había burlado juguetonamente de ella con esa estúpida sonrisa tan suya), pero sabía que quería que esa noche fuera especial. En realidad lo llevaba sabiendo desde hacía algún tiempo, y esa noche parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta ya que no tenían que estar en ningún otro sitio. No esperaba muchas protestas por parte de Ron, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Mientras sacaba dos tazas del armario de la cocina, le dijo casualmente:

-¿Te quieres quedar esta noche?

-Claro- le respondió Ron desde la pequeña mesa de comedor-. Pero déjame volver a mi casa a por un pijama, no quiero dormir con esto- le comento mientras señalaba la camisa blanca y el pantalón caqui que llevaba en un claro intento de parecer formal para su cita semanal.

Hermione suspiro. Ron se quedaba a dormir varias noches a la semana sin que ocurriera nada más, pero no quería que ese fuera el caso de esa noche. Claramente tendría que tragarse los nervios y ser un poco más clara acerca de sus intenciones, pues Ron nunca había pillado muy bien las sutilezas. Se mordió el labio mientras se volvía hacia él, olvidándose casi por completo del té.

-En realidad estaba pensando que no vas a necesitar el pijama.

Rápidamente los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos.

-¿Te refieres…?

Hermione asintió, todavía mordiéndose el labio.

-Si- suspiro ella.

Ron atravesó la habitación en un segundo y atrapo a Hermione entre él y la encimera de la cocina, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura y poniendo su rostro a un milímetro del de Hermione.

-¿Estás segura?

-Siempre he estado segura- le respondió ella con honestidad, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos lentamente-. Solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto.

-¿Es ahora el momento perfecto? ¿Después de ver una película de mierda y discutir sobre ella todo el camino a casa?- bromeo Ron con ternura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo discutir? Adoro nuestras discusiones- le dijo.

-Yo también- susurro el pelirrojo antes de rozar sus labios contra los de Hermione.

No obstante, Hermione retrocedió antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

-Harry. Tienes que decirle… donde estás- suspiro Hermione entrecortadamente.

-Vale- dijo Ron distraído mientras se inclinaba para besarle de nuevo.

-Lo digo en serio- comento Hermione unos minutos después cuando se separaron-. ¿Quieres que venga luego para ver si va todo bien?

Ante esto, Ron dejo caer las manos de inmediato y dio un traspié hacia la chimenea. Cogió un poco de Polvos Flu con torpeza, grito "¡Grimmauld Place!" y metió la cabeza dentro.

-¡HEY! ¡HARRY! Uh, hola Ginny. Me quedo esta noche a dormir en casa de Hermione. Pero nada de hacer cosas raras, ¡que no esté ahí no quiere decir que no me enteraré!- termino de hablar y volvió tan rápido al lado de Hermione que estaba bastante segura de que ni Harry ni Ginny habían tenido la oportunidad de decir ni una palabra.

-¿Sabes?, es un poco hipócrita por tu parte decirles eso- le dijo amablemente, aunque sabía que era una causa perdida.

-Mmm…- respondió Ron distraído mientras atraía a una sonrojada Hermione hacia él y presionaba sus labios sobre su cuello-. ¿Por dónde íbamos?- murmuro sobre su piel.

-Dormitorio- jadeo Hermione cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él por el corto pasillo.

-Dormitorio sin duda- dijo Ron mientras entraban en la habitación y se detenían entre la puerta y la cama. Se miraron el uno al otro completamente en silencio durante un minuto, antes de que ambos se abalanzaran hacia el otro y se besaran con la misma pasión de siempre. Mientras la ropa encontraba su camino hacia el suelo, Ron y Hermione encontraban el suya hacia la cama. Al fin se despojaron de las últimas barreras que los separaban y se unieron por completo.

 _La mañana de después de nuevo_

Hermione se terminó de duchar, regreso al dormitorio para vestirse y Ron seguía dormido. Sonrió con ternura ante su forma larguirucha, pero no le molesto. Se merecía dormir hasta tarde ese día, y de todos modos no tenían nada que hacer hasta la hora de comer que tenían que ir a La Madriguera.

Ron había estado trabajando muy duro desde que se había incorporado oficialmente al Departamento de Aurores a principios de julio. Como oficial subalterno, estaba ansioso por demostrar su valía para así obtener los mejores turnos. No había muchos turnos de noche en la oficina de Asuntos Internos en la que Ron y Harry trabajaban, pues manejaban casos más pequeños, pero había veces que necesitaban su ayuda en otro lugar. Ambos agradecían la relativa tranquilidad de su trabajo después de abordar durante siete años el caso más grande que esperaban ver en su carrera. No obstante, Ron quería que lo considerasen a él tan a menudo como fuese posible para el codiciado turno de ocho a seis. El turno de la mañana era demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero quedarse en el turno de noche significaba que Hermione no podría verlo, y eso era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto.

Hasta el momento, Ron había tenido mucha suerte. Había impresionado a sus superiores desde el principio, muchos de los cuales, Hermione sospechaba, no esperaban mucho del "mejor amigo de Harry Potter". Pero Ron se había hecho un nombre por sí mismo, se ganó rápidamente la reputación de ser trabajador, inteligente y responsable. En cierto modo, Ron sorprendió a Hermione con lo brillante que era cuando se aplicaba; ella había descubierto que era un hombre de extremos. Él pondría cada ápice de su ser en las cosas que le apasionaban mientras que no haría casi ningún esfuerzo en lo que menos le importaba. Inmediatamente lo consideraron más que capaz de estar en el ajetreado turno de día; solamente le llamaban para los turnos indeseables una o dos veces por semana, y tanto él como Harry tenía el privilegio de estar de guardia solo cada dos fines de semana y por suerte para Hermione, ese fin de semana no era uno de esos.

Por su parte, Hermione había empezado a trabajar en la oficina legislativa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Normalmente tenía un horario regular, pero a menudo tenía que llevarse casos a casa para asegurarse de que completaba su trabajo lo mejor que podía. Ese fin de semana había logrado dejar la mayor parte de su trabajo en la oficina y estaba feliz con esa decisión. Tenía todo el fin de semana libre para estar a solas con Ron, excepto por el almuerzo familiar.

Se vistió con la camisa que Ron llevaba la noche anterior y se puso unos pantalones de pijama cortos, después se fue a la cocina. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente doméstica, encontró todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno favorito de Ron: huevos con bacon. Mientras cocinaba estaba tarareando, y además seguía cuidadosamente todos los pasos necesarios para asegurarse de que lo que estaba preparando era comestible. A pesar de que no era una cocinera terrible, definitivamente tampoco era una cocinera experta, y desde luego no se ajustaba al arcaico estereotipo de que el trabajo de una mujer era cocinar y limpiar, pero puso un considerable esfuerzo en cocinar para Ron. Y es que después de todo, si no cocinaba ella, lo más probable es que tuvieran que pedir comida para llevar en casi todas las comidas.

Estaba poniendo dos platos llenos sobre la mesa cuando Ron entro en la cocina con el pelo mojado y unos pantalones de pijama demasiado cortos.

-Estabas aquí- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y desde atrás, envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, acurrucando su rostro en su cabello, que ya había comenzado a secarse en su desorden normal.

-He pensado que querrías desayunar algo- le dijo, apoyándose en su abrazo.

-El desayuno no está mal, pero te prefiero a ti- le llego un gemido ahogado desde algún punto cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-De acuerdo, hombre de las cavernas- rio Hermione-, pero solo para que lo sepas, hay bacon en esos platos.

-Me gusta el bacon- gruño Ron de nuevo-. Pero a ti te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- replico ella tirando de sus brazos hasta que Ron la soltó de su agarre. Hermione se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpecito en la nariz-. Ahora comete el bacon.

-Sí, señora- obedeció Ron, sentándose a la mesa y empezando a comer. Termino en lo que pareció un segundo, y se entretuvo mirando a Hermione comer, actividad que ella encontraba un poco desconcertante. De hecho, tras unos minutos de que él la mirara fijamente, no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡¿Qué?!- le espeto, sonando un poco más severa de lo que esperaba.

A pesar de su tono, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por la cara de Ron.

-Lo hemos hecho.

-Sí, estaba ahí- replico ella con naturalidad volviendo a su comida mientras le lanzaba una mirada cautelosa.

Ron sonrió con satisfacción.

-Me quieres- su aparente imitación de un niño de cinco años era bastante certera.

-Sí, pero no siempre me gustas- le dijo abiertamente.

Ron ignoró la última mitad de su declaración.

-Mi vida es jodidamente genial.

-Vigila tu lenguaje- le dijo por reflejo, terminando el desayuno y recogiendo los platos.

-Te podría decir lo mismo- replico él moviendo las cejas de forma exagerada.

-Las conversaciones en el dormitorio no se repetirán fuera- le dijo Hermione con delicadeza, aunque podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas. Puso los platos en el fregadero y les lanzo un hechizo para que se lavaran solos.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Ron de pronto. Hermione obedeció y él la guío para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él-. Bromas aparte, debes saber que anoche fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida.

-Lo sé. También fue la mía- respondió ella. Apoyando las manos en su pecho desnudo, se inclinó para besarle suavemente-. Además, me preocuparía si no haces bromas estúpidas de vez en cuando.

-No son estúpidas- protesto él con poco entusiasmo mientras sus manos se abrían camino debajo de la camisa de Hermione, bueno, más bien de su camisa.

-Inmaduras, entonces- admitió ella dándole un beso en el hombro.

-Sabes mejor que nadie lo _maduro_ que soy- bromeo él.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero le dijo:

-No cambies nunca, Ron Weasley.

-¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que te gustaba así- contesto él, ahora desabotonando la camisa.

-Nuestras vidas ya son lo bastante series- comento ella-. Imagínate lo monótonos que seriamos si ambos fuésemos igual de serios en momentos como este.

-No sé- dijo Ron con sus labios ahora en alguna parte de la clavícula de Hermione-. No me puedo imaginar aburrirme alguna vez en esta situación- un momento después, sus labios estaban sin lugar a dudas cubriendo los de la chica. Esta vez no llegaron al dormitorio.

 _2 horas después_

-Ron, llegamos tarde- lo llamo Hermione mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cogía un poco de Polvos Flu.

-Solo son un par de minutos. Seguro que Bill no ha llegado todavía- replico Ron, sin embargo se dirigió a la cocina. A pesar de que la noche anterior no había necesitado el pijama, ninguno de los dos había caído en que necesitaría ropa limpiar para ir a comer a La Madriguera, así que decidió volver a ponerse el pantalón caqui de la noche anterior. Había encontrado un viejo jersey Weasley que Hermione usaba normalmente para dormir, y trató de agrandarlo desesperadamente con poco éxito. Al final había terminado por arremangarse para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le estaba un poco pequeño. Hermione se habría reído de buena gana, pero estaba resuelta a no hacerlo.

-Venga, vamos ya- le insto y entraron en la chimenea uno detrás del otro, marchándose a la casa en la que Ron había crecido.

Hermione no podía negar que sentía un poco de aprensión al ver a Molly Weasley tan pronto después de haber jugado un papel crucial en la pérdida de la virginidad de su hijo menor. Aunque estaba lejos de avergonzarse de lo que habían hecho, no tenía ningunas ganas de divulgarlo, especialmente a la madre de su novio. Sin embargo, Ron entro en La Madriguera con una sonrisa tan boba en su rostro y la mano firmemente agarrada a la de Hermione, que dejaba claro que había sucedido algo.

Al verlos, Harry apenas había murmurado un "no quiero saberlo" antes de retar a Ron a una partida de ajedrez. Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad, arrastro a Hermione fuera de la habitación y se la llevo hacia las escaleras.

-Os habéis acostado- le dijo la pelirroja a sabiendas-. Ahora voy a fingir por un segundo que no se trata de mi hermano y, como tu amiga más cercana, te voy a preguntar cómo ha sido. Se breve.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le pregunto Hermione inquieta, ignorando la última parte del discurso de Ginny.

-Ambos estáis demasiado felices como para que sea un día como otro cualquiera, y gracias a la asquerosa cara de pura alegría Ron, intuyo que ha sido la primera vez. Ahora bien, si no quieres contarme cómo ha sido, no voy a poner ninguna objeción, porque… puaj, pero he pensado que querrías…

-Ha sido maravilloso- la interrumpió Hermione, sintiendo que Ginny estaba un poco incomoda pero que claramente estaba tratando de hacer un esfuerzo-. Él fue muy dulce, pero no le comentes que te he dicho eso.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco-. Si alguna vez se pasa de la raya…

-Me las veré con él antes de que tú tengas oportunidad de hacerlo- termino Hermione con suavidad-. ¿De verdad es tan obvio?

-Pues sí, un poco. ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Ginny mientras volvían con el resto de la familia.

Hermione soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¿Te gustaría que todos se enterasen de lo que has hecho con Harry?

Ginny puso una cara rara.

-Lo pillo.

Una vez se volvieron a unir al resto, Hermione vio de inmediato que Ginny tenía razón. La cara de Ron era un poco ridícula, y no dudaba que su sonrisa era similar a la del chico cuando dejaba vagar a su mente por la noche anterior… o por esa misma mañana. Justo en el momento en el que Ron termino la partida contra Harry, Hermione se lo llevo hacia un lado.

-Tienes que dejar de parecer tan feliz- siseo.

-¿Por qué? Estoy feliz- le pregunto Ron confuso.

-Yo también, ¡pero no necesito que todos lo sepan!

-Y dime, ¿por qué te importa tanto que la gente sepa que estas feliz?

-Simplemente no creo que todo el mundo tenga la necesidad de saber que hemos… hecho el amor. Dos veces- replico ella con firmeza.

-¿Hecho el amor?- Ron se ahogó tratando de contener la risa-. De acuerdo. ¿Y por qué no quieres que la gente sepa lo que hemos hecho? ¡Dos veces, incluso! Ahora somos adultos, o al menos esa es la teoría.

-Porque no quiero que tu madre se piense que soy una mujer promiscua, ¡por eso!- susurro Hermione acalorada, mirando alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

Ron soltó una risita.

-No puedes ser una mujer promiscua, solamente te acuestas conmigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño en su dirección. Él le respondió dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca, que, a pesar de no ser la reacción que ella esperaba, no era nada desagradable.

-Solo relájate, amor- le dijo Ron cogiéndole la mano y guiándola hacia la cocina, donde Molly estaba empezando a servir la comida-. Mi madre ya estaba embarazada de Bill a tu edad, no es que ella esté en posición de juzgarte.

Hermione le habría apuntado que la señora Weasley ya estaba casada en ese momento, pero dejar caer la palabra con m- en mitad de la comida no parecía ser la mejor idea cuando uno estaba tratando de actuar normal. En lugar de eso, se sentó al lado de Ron y charlo con el resto de la familia lo mejor que pudo, considerando que la mano grande de Ron rápidamente encontró el camino hacia su muslo. No pudo ignorar las miradas astutas que les estaban lanzando casi todos los ocupantes de la mesa. Ya estaba, todos lo sabían. Estaba a un segundo de levantarse y gritar que sí, había mantenido relaciones sexuales con el Weasley más joven; que sí, lo había disfrutado muchísimo; y que sí, tenía intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente, Molly empezó a recoger los platos antes de que ella se pudiera avergonzar de tal manera. No obstante, su alivio duro poco, pues la señora Weasley le pidió que la ayudara en la cocina.

-Siento hacerte trabajar, querida, pero quería charlar un poco contigo- le comento Molly-. Puedes mirar si quieres, no hay mucho que hacer; o puedes colocar los platos limpios en el armario, en cualquier lugar. Eres un encanto.

-No es ninguna molestia, señora Weasley- le dijo Hermione educadamente.

-De todos modos lo aprecio- respondió la mujer-. Solo te quería decir que para mí está bastante claro que haces a mi hijo muy feliz, y quería darte las gracias por eso. Ha sido un año muy difícil para todos, pero Ron parece estar más feliz que nunca y sé que es debido en gran parte a la preciosa joven que hay en su vida.

Sorprendida por las amables palabras de Molly, Hermione se ruborizo.

-Él también me hace muy feliz- respondió simplemente.

-Me alegra oír eso. Pero tengo que preguntarte, querida, ¿paso algo especial anoche? Me doy cuenta de que no llevas un anillo, pero…

-Oh no, no estamos… quiero a Ron muchísimo, señora Weasley, pero aun no estoy preparada para el matrimonio- dijo Hermione ruborizándose intensamente-. Creo que ambos queremos estar primero establecidos en cierto modo por nuestras cuenta.

-Oh, eso está perfectamente bien, querida. Tomaos vuestro tiempo. Siento haberte hecho sentir incomoda, pero es que los dos parecéis tan felices hoy- comento Molly girándose para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

No pudo soportarlo más; algo en la forma en la que la estaba mirando Molly era tan similar a como la miraba su propia madre, que no pudo evitar decirle la verdad.

-Anoche fue especial- soltó Hermione abruptamente.

-¿Eh?- respondió ligeramente Molly.

-Ron paso la noche en casa y no solo dormimos, y no me avergonzare de ellos porque tengo veinte años y él es mi novio y le quiero- declaro Hermione muy rápido sin tener en cuenta la manera en que lo decía.

-Oh, ¿eso es todo?- pregunto la señora Weasley brevemente nostálgica, pero adopto un segundo después lo que Hermione creyó que era una mirada de aceptación-. Confío en que no te avergüences de ellos, porque Ron no parece estarlo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

-Lo siento, pero ¿no le… molesta?

Molly se rio con amabilidad.

-Yo esperé hasta el matrimonio, pero aprendí hace mucho tiempo que no esperaba que mis hijos tomaran la misma decisión que yo. Les he enseñado a cada uno de ellos lo que es el amor y el respeto, y la verdad es que parece que Ron y tú compartís ambas cosas. Solo asegúrate de tomar la poción, querida. Prefiero planificar vuestra boda antes que vuestro baby shower.

Hermione sonrió conforme.

-Gracias, señora Weasley.

-Cualquier cosa por la familia, y prácticamente lo eres- le contesto dándole un breve abrazo-. Pero nunca voy a conseguir que Harry o tú me llaméis Molly, ¿verdad?

-Tardaremos un tiempo en acostumbrarnos- respondió Hermione con honestidad riendo mientras colocaba los últimos platos en su lugar. Cuando volvió a entrar al salón con el resto de los Weasley, fue recibida por Ron, que le informo que ya era hora de irse.

-Esta familia no puede dejar a uno tranquilo, si otro de mis hermanos me pregunta sobre mi _actuación_ anoche, les lanzaré maldiciones- dijo secamente. Ella misma estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa, así que se despidió rápidamente, logro escuchar a Ron decirle a Harry que no se preocupase si no aparecía por casa más tarde, y la pareja salió al fin por la puerta trasera, optando por la Aparición en lugar de los Polvos Flu para el viaje de vuelta.

-¿Te quieres quedar otra vez esta noche?- le pregunto Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ron mientras se acercaban al borde de los hechizos protectores.

-Solo si tú quieres- dijo él apresuradamente-. Ya sabes que ahora no espero que nos acostemos cada vez que vaya a tu casa, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, y estarías muy decepcionado si lo hicieras- declaro ella-. Disfruto de eso, pero también disfruto con que podamos hablar como es debido- añadió rápidamente al ver un indicio de baja autoestima en la cara de Ron.

-¿Tienes que ir mañana a algún sitio?- le pregunto Ron casual.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Hermione coqueta-, y me temo que sigues sin pijama.

La sonrisa de Ron se ensancho.

-Excelente- tomo aire antes de acercar a Hermione hacia sí y besarle a conciencia. Esta vez tuvieron suerte de llegar a casa primero.

* * *

Siento mucho no haber subido el capítulo nuevo la semana pasada, pero al haber tantos días de fiesta y eso... en fin, que he estado un poco más liada de lo normal y tenía el capítulo a medio traducir. ¡Lo bueno es que esta semana lo tenéis pronto!

¿Qué decir de este capítulo? Me encantan todos y cada uno de los momentos, y la sonrisa no se iba de mi cara mientras lo estaba traduciendo.

De nuevo os doy las gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y a todos lo que os pasáis a decirme qué os parece. Mil gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	8. Hipotéticamente

29 de octubre de 1999

Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de seguir durmiendo, pero fracasando. Se había visto obligada a tomarse el día libre porque al parecer iba en contra de la política del Ministerio trabajar durante tres meses sin tomarse un día para asuntos personales. Hermione consideraba que esa política era completamente ridícula, pero para evitarse problemas cumplió con ella. Todo era inútil, sin embargo; se había despertado justo cuando Ron se había levantado de la cama para ir a trabajar, y todos los esfuerzos que había puesto para volver a dormirse le estaban fallando.

Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione escucho los silenciosos pasos de Ron por el dormitorio poco antes de oír como se alejaban hacia la cocina. Decidió que se iba a levantar cuando Ron volviera para darse una ducha después del desayuno. La castaña se había llevado un poco de trabajo a casa para pasar el largo fin de semana, su supervisor no podía esperar que se pasara un día entero sin trabajar. Podía ir empezando ya, porque tendría que estar al día para el lunes, sin darle importancia a las políticas de asistencia del Ministerio. Además, quería adelantar un poco de trabajo antes de ver a su madre, con la que había quedado un poco más tarde ese mismo día.

Tras un rato que le pareció bastante largo, Hermione escucho unos pasos familiares que iban de vuelta al dormitorio. Ron prácticamente iba corriendo hacia allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto adormilada levantado la cabeza para mirarlo. Ron estaba pálido y medio desnudo, salvo por unos calzoncillos granates que debía de haberse puesto antes de salir de la habitación (ya que Hermione sabía muy bien que no los llevaba puestos cuando se habían ido a dormir la noche anterior). Se podía ver una expresión mortificada en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió Hermione esperando sacarlo de su conmoción.

-Hermione- dijo haciendo evidente su miedo y angustia-. Tu madre está en la cocina.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione se levantó inmediatamente, fingiendo no darse cuenta (pero, en realidad disfrutando) de la forma en la que los ojos de Ron se movían por su cuerpo desnudo mientras se vestía-. Se suponía que no venía hasta la hora de comer.

-Tu madre está en la cocina, y yo estaba en ropa interior- se quejó Ron.

-Ron…

-Le podría haber dicho: "¡Hola, señora Granger! ¿Le gusta mi pene? ¡Porque a su hija pareció gustarle anoche!- se dejó caer en la cama con dramatismo, cubriéndose la cara con un cojín.

-Espero que no le hayas dicho nada de eso- mascullo Hermione pasándose rápidamente un peine por el cabello-. Estoy segura de que no le va a dar importancia- añadió tranquilizadora mientras Ron se colocaba en posición fetal. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gemido ahogado.

-Me voy a la cocina- comento Hermione rodando los ojos mientras le arrebataba el cojín-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te vengas conmigo?

-¿Bromeas? Ninguna- respondió Ron con incredulidad.

-No te puedes esconder aquí para siempre; ya sabe que estás aquí- suspiro Hermione.

-¿Te suena de algo la palabra erección? No me había… ya sabes, ¡encargado de eso todavía!- bufo Ron.

-Oh vamos, ya sé que es un poco raro, pero es algo perfectamente natural…

-No puedes esperar que ahora la mire a la cara…

-Ron, de verdad sé que es un poco embarazoso, pero es solo mi madre. Por favor- Hermione puso su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado sabiendo que era difícil que le dijera que no. Pensó que la táctica era perfectamente justa ya que Ron utilizaba la misma maniobra con ella varias veces a la semana.

-Está bien. Pero antes me voy a la ducha- admitió gruñón sentándose en la cama.

-Eres un novio genial- sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación e ignorar las quejas que Ron murmuraba. A pesar de no habérselo dicho, se sentía un poco aprensiva por el hecho de que su madre se hubiera presentado en casa sin avisar esa mañana, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Hermione, sin embargo, confiaba en que su madre, al menos, afrontaría la situación con tacto y de manera razonable.

-Buenos días, mamá. No sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano- le dijo Hermione dándole un apretón en los hombros como saludo mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Había pensado en sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama- le contesto mientras apartaba la vista brevemente de lo que estaba cocinando para sonreír a su hija-. Debería haber sabido que te levantas temprano aunque tengas el día libre.

-Nunca puedo dormir más tarde de las siete o las ocho- le comento Hermione-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, cariño, tú siéntate y relájate. ¿Cuándo tiene que estar Ron en la oficina?- le pregunto su madre en un tono demasiado casual.

-Tiene una reunión poco después de las ocho- contesto ella.

-Bueno, entonces le da tiempo a desayunar- comento la señora Granger cogiendo tres platos. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija con un brillo travieso en los ojos-. Veo que han cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez que te moleste con preguntas sobre tu vida personal.

-Sí- respondió Hermione un poco seria-. Ron está avergonzado, mamá, no se lo hagas pasar mal.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría- se burló la señora Granger poniendo unos huevos y unas salchichas en los platos-. ¿Quieres una tostada, cielo?

-Sí, por favor- le dijo Hermione-. Mamá, lo siento, no sabía que ibas a venir a la hora del desayuno, sino no hubiera dejado que Ron se quedara…

-No te disculpes, eres una mujer adulta y estás en tu propia casa, además, he llegado sin avisar- comento su madre restándole importancia.

-Aun así debe de haber sido raro- señalo Hermione cogiendo su desayuno mientras su madre ponía la mesa.

-Bueno, sí, no me esperaba… pero estoy segura de que ha sido peor para Ron- dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa-. ¿Lo esperamos o va a tardar mucho en la ducha?

-Creo que esta mañana va a tardar- murmuro Hermione-. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Tú estás bien, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

-Más que bien.

-Pues yo también- sonrió su madre-. Y la verdad es que tu hombre es guapo.

-¡Mamá!- grito Hermione.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero… ¡mamá!- protesto Hermione empezando a sentir la vergüenza que había sentido Ron.

-Déjame divertirme un poco, cariño. Han pasado siglos desde que he tenido a alguien de quien burlarme, todos mis amigos llevan casados un cuarto de siglo- le dijo-. Cuando lo digo de esa manera sueno terriblemente mayor, ¿verdad?

-Un poco- le dijo Hermione con solemnidad-. Si tú te puedes divertir a mi costa, yo lo puedo hacer a la tuya- añadió mientras su madre sacudía la cabeza fingiendo estar ofendida.

La risa de las dos fue interrumpida por un carraspeo algo torpe cuando Ron, ahora completamente vestido con su uniforme de Auror, entro en la cocina. Se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta, mirando a Hermione con cautela.

-Mi madre ha hecho el desayuno- le dijo esta alegremente, haciéndole un gesto para se sentara junto a ella.

-Gracias, señora Granger- dijo Ron solemne cruzando la habitación y sentándose a la mesa. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser cortés, tomando pequeños bocados y masticando con la boca cerrada. Sonrió para sí misma, tal vez la presencia de su madre había traído alguna ventaja esa mañana.

-¿Tienes un turno largo hoy, Ron?- le pregunto la señora Granger con amabilidad.

-En realidad es corto- contesto-. Normalmente estoy allí hasta las seis, pero como es viernes, puedo salir a las cinco siempre que la redada vaya bien.

-Y debería ir bien, son bastante rutinarias, ¿cierto?- intervino Hermione al darse cuenta de que un poco de preocupación había aparecido en el rostro de su madre.

-Claro. Robards y Price han convertido las redadas domésticas en una ciencia- comento Ron cogiendo la mermelada y extendiéndola sobre dos rebanadas de pan, una para él y otra para Hermione, como de costumbre. Hermione sonrió agradecida por el comportamiento relajado de su madre. Gracias a esto, Ron parecía haber superado su vergüenza anterior con bastante rapidez, aunque todavía se podía detectar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Supongo que deben serlo- dijo su madre sonriendo al ver que Hermione aceptaba una de las tostadas que le ofrecía Ron-. ¿Tenéis planes para esta noche?

-Voy a ir a su casa cuando salgan del trabajo- explico Hermione-. Por lo visto Harry va a intentar cocinar algo para nosotros.

Ron resopló.

-Creo que se ha vuelto loco. ¿Sabes que fue a hacer la compra el otro día?

-¿Y quién iba a hacer la compra si no?- le pregunto Hermione rodando los ojos.

Ron también rodó los ojos.

-No me refiero a ir solo a por lo necesario. ¡Me refiero a ir a comprar comida como es debido! Estuvo fuera casi dos horas. ¡Y compró tres libros de cocina! Loco, ya te lo estoy diciendo.

-Ginny se fue hace casi dos semanas- le explico Hermione a su madre-. Normalmente tiene los fines de semana libres, pero Gwenog Jones acaba de conseguir el puesto de entrenadora y lo más probable es que quiere demostrar su valor, así que ha puesto al equipo a entrenar sin parar.

-Estoy segura de que Harry le echa mucho de menos- observo su madre.

-Lo hace, aunque por supuesto, nunca lo admitirá- dijo Hermione-. Ya sabes, los hombres y sus sentimientos.

-Hey, ¡eso me ofende!- protesto Ron, pero Hermione lo ignoro.

-En todo caso, le ha dado por cocinar, aunque ninguno de los dos estamos seguros del porqué. Harry nunca ha sido muy casero.

-Está chiflado- insistió Ron-. Vigilé todo lo que bebía durante varios días porque estaba convencido de que estaba bajo la influencia de la Poción Multijugos.

-¿Qué es la Poción Multijugos?- pregunto la señora Granger con curiosidad.

-Em… es una poción que si se prepara correctamente, te permite tomar la apariencia de otra persona durante una hora- dijo Hermione con delicadeza-. Ya no es legal.

-Ah.

Había que reconocerle el mérito a su madre, siempre había hecho todo lo posible por no mostrarse muy alarmada cuando aprendía algo nuevo sobre el mundo mágico. Hermione había llegado hace mucho tiempo a la conclusión de que sus padres nunca llegarían a entender muchas de las cosas que ella consideraba parte de su vida cotidiana y tenían un acuerdo silencioso para mantener el delicado equilibrio entre los aspectos mágicos y muggles de su vida.

Ron carraspeó de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo con torpeza llevando su plato al fregadero y lanzándole un hechizo para que se lavara solo. Hermione puso una mueca cuando vio que los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos ante el uso de la magia.

Ron se dio cuenta de su error un segundo tarde, pero Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza; era mejor no darle importancia.

-Iré a tu casa sobre las cinco y media, ¿de acuerdo?- le comento Hermione levantándose y quitándole una pelusa que tenía en el hombro.

-Te mandaré un Patronus si necesitan que me queda hasta más tarde- respondió él. Se volvió para mirar a la madre de Hermione, que miraba discretamente hacia otro lado, antes de darle un beso rápido a Hermione en los labios. Ella sonrió y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ten cuidado. Te quiero- le susurró al oído.

-Siempre lo tengo. Yo también te quiero- le dio un ligero apretón antes de apartarse de ella-. Gracias por el desayuno, señora Granger- le dijo educado mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

-Nada, Ron. ¡Que tengas un buen día!- le deseo la señora Granger poniendo los platos limpios en su sitio.

-Lo mismo os digo- dijo Ron, despidiéndose de nuevo de Hermione antes de tomar un puñado de Polvos Flu y arrojarlo dentro de la chimenea-. ¡Al Ministerio!- grito antes de entrar y desaparecer.

-Oh cariño, siempre me olvido de que podéis hacer eso- declaro su madre mientras se unía a ella en la sala de estar, que en realidad era solo una extensión de la cocina.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que instale la chimenea con el único propósito de usar la red Flu- le recordó Hermione.

-Ya, pero aun así. La magia es realmente brillante, si bien da un poco de miedo- le explico su madre-. Esperaba que pudiésemos ir de compras hoy por Londres, si te parece bien.

-De acuerdo, pero antes necesito una ducha rápida- decidió Hermione. No es que le gustara mucho ir de compras, pero a su madre siempre le había encantado hacer cosas de chicas con ella, y Hermione no podía evitar complacerla. Después de todo, cuando era más pequeña, su madre y ella habían pasado casi la misma cantidad de tiempo en tiendas de ropa y en bibliotecas. Y es que si algo eran las mujeres Granger, es que eran justas en la mayoría de las circunstancias.

Una vez Hermione se hubo duchado y vestido, se fueron. Su madre parecía seguir un itinerario: quería ir al menos a seis tiendas antes de la hora de comer. Algunas de sus paradas eran recados y Hermione tenía que darse prisa, pues su madre parecía más interesada en persuadir a su hija para que se probase varios vestidos y prendas que se ajustaban a su gusto. A veces a Hermione le divertía el hecho de que su madre parecía ser una extraña mezcla entre sus estúpidas compañeras de clase y una mujer sensata; otras veces simplemente esto la irritaba. Hoy se encontraba en un punto intermedio, aunque cuanto más tiempo pasaban fuera, más se iba irritando. Estuvieron fuera más de cinco horas antes de que, cada una cargada con varias bolsas, decidieran finalmente parar a comer. Acabaron en un pub con el que habían tropezado, pero que una hambrienta y agotada Hermione había insistido en parar ahí.

-Así que- empezó su madre una vez habían llamado al camarero y pedido su comida-, ¿puedo preguntarte de nuevo sobre Ron?

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero no te garantizo una respuesta- argumento razonablemente.

-Entonces supongo que no me vas a decir cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo.

Hermione frunció los labios sin tener que preguntarle a su madre a qué se refería.

-Alrededor de un mes.

-Y siempre es respetuoso, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

Su madre sonrió.

-No tenía dudas. Parece bastante caballeroso.

Hermione resoplo un poco.

-Tal vez en cierto modo, pero no lo es en otros muchos aspectos, te lo aseguro. Hace un esfuerzo adicional cuando estáis papá o tú presentes.

-Eso demuestra que a nosotros también nos respeta- comento su madre con sabiduría-. O que al menos nos teme; ambas cosas buenas.

Hermione compuso una mueca de crispación.

-¿De verdad te molesta hablar de esto conmigo, cariño?- continuo su madre.

-Es un poco raro- le dijo Hermione siendo cuidadosa-. La verdad es que no hablo mucho del tema, especialmente contigo.

-¿No hablas con tus amigas?- cuestiono la señora Granger mientras sonreía y le daba las gracias al camarero que les acababa de llevar la comida.

-Ginny es prácticamente la única amiga chica que tengo- le explico Hermione cuando empezaron a comer-, y la verdad es que no le gusta saber mucho acerca de mi relación con su hermano, como ya puedes imaginar.

-Bueno, tú sabes que a mí me encantaría escucharte, si tú quieres- le sugirió su madre-. No entiendo demasiado bien gran parte de tu vida, Hermione, pero estas cosas sí. Las relaciones y el amor son universales, ya sean mágicas o no.

Hermione se sintió algo culpable, pero al instante sintió el deseo de compartir con ella tanto como le fuera posible. A lo largo de los años había mantenido a su madre alejada de gran parte de su vida, pero quería dejarla entrar de nuevo. Y ahora al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- cedió al final.

-Nunca me has contado cómo fue la primera vez que te beso- señalo su madre-. Estoy segura de que hay una historia detrás, y apostaría a que es mucho mejor que aquella vez que el Crummy ese te besó.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada.

-Lo besé yo primero.

Su madre rió.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

-En realidad estábamos a punto de luchar por Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione seria-. No estábamos seguros de cómo iba a acabar todo, y ambos estábamos asustados, pero él había estado a mi lado toda la noche. Y luego dijo algo sobre los elfos domésticos, y ya sabes que llevo años luchando por sus derechos. Nunca pensé que él me estuviera escuchando, pero lo hacía y fue en ese momento fue tan Ron, además, no estaba segura de si esa iba a ser mi última oportunidad… así que corrí hacia él y lo besé.

Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y él te respondió?

-Claro- contesto Hermione ya más relajada-. En realidad me levanto del suelo, literalmente.

-Es bastante alto- observo su madre.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Quieres saber algo más?- ante el asentimiento de su madre, continuó-. Harry estaba delante.

Su madre rió alegremente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y qué pasó?

-Creo que tuvo que gritarnos durante un rato que nos teníamos que centrar antes de que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta- admitió Hermione con una risita, contagiada por la risa de su madre y encontrando el extraño concepto de "charla de chicas" bastante divertido.

-¿Y estáis juntos desde ese momento?

-Básicamente; aunque no fue oficial hasta una semana después, porque estaban pasando demasiadas cosas.

-Ya me imagino- asintió su madre comprensiva-. ¿Y cómo lo hicisteis oficial?

-Me besó- le dijo Hermione sonriendo ante el recuerdo: en general, ese día había sido terrible, pero ese momento había significado mucho para ella-. Dos veces. Y entonces dejó de importar quién besaba a quién porque los dos queríamos besarnos, mucho.

-Es bonito verte tan feliz, cielo. Debes entender que el saber que eres feliz es todo lo que quiero- le aclaro su madre dándole un apretón a la mano de la castaña por encima de la mesa.

-Soy muy feliz- admitió Hermione sonrojándose-. Es mi mejor amigo. Puedo ser yo misma cuando estoy con él, y aun así quiere estar conmigo. A veces me asombra ese hecho.

-Es así como tiene que ser- argumento su madre con sinceridad-. Eres una persona hermosa e increíble, Hermione.

Ella se recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Eres mi madre, se supone que me tienes que decir eso.

-Pero Ron no- le recordó.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione riendo. Estaba bastante segura de que su yo del pasado la habría castigado por haberse vuelto loca por el hecho de que un chico pensara que era guapa, pero no le podía importar menos. Después de todo, la Hermione de hace dos años no había esperado estar viva a estas alturas, ni mucho menos en un pub con su madre, que recordaba perfectamente quién era, compartiendo detalles sobre su novio, que daba la casualidad que era Ron Weasley.

Hermione y su madre se quedaron allí mucho rato después de haber terminado de comer, charlando como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Más tarde pusieron rumbo al apartamento de Hermione. Se separaron cuando llegaron al lugar donde su madre había aparcado el coche.

-¿Vendrás a cenar a casa el próximo fin de semana?- le pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Por supuesto. Te llamo en un par de días- le prometió Hermione.

-Y trae a Ron, pero te sugiero que te asegures de que viene vestido. No creo que a tu padre la haga mucha gracia lo contrario- bromeo su madre guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy graciosa- Hermione rodó lo ojos y se sonrojó-. Te quiero, mamá.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño. Que tengas una buena tarde y manda saludos a Harry a Ron.

-Lo haré- sonrió Hermione, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su edificio. Mientras subía las escaleras pensó que había sido un día muy agradable. Antes de ir a Hogwarts había tenido una relación estrecha con su madre, y se alegró de que estuvieran reconectando de nuevo; aunque nunca se habían llegado a separar, al fin estaban volviendo al punto en el que estaban antes, y Hermione no podía estar más feliz. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando llego a su puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y al abrirla se encontró a un pelirrojo sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Oh! Hola, Ron. Me has asustado, son solo las cuatro- exclamó Hermione poniendo las bolsas que llevaba en el sofá. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y una expresión taciturna-. Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?

Levantó la cabeza de pronto, como si acabara de notar su presencia. Sin decir nada, se levantó, cruzo la habitación en tres zancadas y envolvió a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se lo devolvió de inmediato, agarrando la parte posterior de su camiseta mientras se balanceaban ligeramente.

-Una redada difícil.

Ella asintió y le acaricio la espalda para reconfortarlo. Sabía que no debía preguntar qué había sucedido; había aprendido que incluso sin Ron quería hablar de ello, a los Aurores no les estaba permitido hablar mucho sobre los casos en los que estaban trabajando hasta que hubieran rellenado todo el papeleo.

No estaba segura del tiempo que estuvieron así, abrazados en mitad del apartamento. Unos minutos después sintió los delatores labios de Ron sobre su cuello. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras Ron iba depositando suaves besos en su cuello, barbilla, mejilla, nariz, y finamente, en su boca. Por mucho que Hermione disfrutara de sus besos intensos (y, siendo sincera, de sus encuentros apasionados también), igualmente apreciaba esos besos lentos y relativamente castos. Sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso, sintiéndose increíblemente afortunada de estar enamorada de ese hombre.

Se separaron un par de minutos después, y ella le hizo un gesto hacia la mesa.

-Siéntate, voy a preparar un poco de té.

-Gracias, amor- respondió Ron. Hermione pudo sentir el cansancio en su voz mientras volvía a esconder la cara entre las manos-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu madre?

-Muy bien- le dijo Hermione-. Me ha convencido para que me compre un vestido nuevo- añadió tratando que se olvidara de lo que había pasado en el trabajo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, aunque no tengo dónde llevarlo, me ha acabado convenciendo. Tal vez lo use para la fiesta del Ministerio; ya que este año estamos invitados. Es de un bonito azul marino, así que hace juego con tus ojos.

-¿Y por qué tiene que hacer juego con mis ojos?- pregunto Ron. Hermione levanto la mirada del fogón un momento, se giró para mirarlo y se alegró al ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Por nada, pero es una de las razones que me ha dado mi madre para que me lo compre- respondió ella.

Ron rió en voz baja.

-Tú madre está un poco chiflada; ya sé de dónde lo has sacado.

-Tal vez- manifestó con suavidad-. En cualquier caso, ha sido un buen día.

-Bien- articulo Ron. Un cómodo silencio los envolvió mientras Hermione terminaba de preparar el té y llevaba dos tazas a la mesa. Ron tomo un sorbo de la suya y Hermione se alegró al ver que su expresión facial se relajaba inmediatamente después de tragar la bebida.

-Por cierto, Ginny ha vuelto- anuncio Ron de pronto, como si acabara de acordarse.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo ha llegado?- pregunto Hermione.

-Esta mañana. Se queda hasta el domingo así que no va a estar mucho tiempo. Nos ha dado una sorpresa a la hora de la comida, pero ha tenido que volver con el equipo a media tarde. Van a estar entrenando esta noche y mañana en el mismo campo en el que entrena el equipo nacional de quidditch.

Hermione pudo detectar una pizca de celos en la cara de Ron cuando termino de hablar. Al menos las Arpías no compartían campo de entrenamiento con los Cannons, pues en ese caso, Ron probablemente lo dejaría todo para ir a "apoyar a su hermana".

-Me alegro; por Harry también.

-Sí, ya sabía que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza cuando compró los libros de cocina. A propósito, ha empezado a preparar ya la lasaña, así que debería estar lista para poco después de las cinco. Ah, y Fleur está embarazada.

Hermione por poco escupió su té.

-¿Fleur está embarazada?

-Sí, Ginny se ha pasado esta mañana por La Madriguera y mamá no paraba de hablar de cosas de bebés- dijo Ron poniendo una cara rara.

-¡Que emoción! ¿Sabes cuándo sale de cuentas?

-Em… creo que en algún momento en primavera. Pero no digas nada, creo que nos lo van a contar a todos este fin de semana- comento Ron tomando otro gran sobro de té-. Esto algo bueno.

-¿No te hace ilusión ser tío?- le cuestiono Hermione con curiosidad.

-Claro que me hace ilusión; es solo que tengo demasiado cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo- dijo Ron vagamente.

-Cierto, lo siento- declaro Hermione, pero Ron le quito importancia. Se levantó y se pudo detrás de la silla de Ron, comenzando a pasar sus dedos por su cabello ligeramente. Hace un par de meses se había dado cuenta de que a Ron el encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque ella no estaba muy segura del por qué. Sin embargo, logró el resultado que quería, Ron suspiro y se relajó ante sus caricias.

-No ha habido heridos- menciono Ron un rato después, rompiendo el silencio-. Ha estado cerca de haber alguno, eso sí. Y los tipos que estábamos buscando no estaban en muy buena forma.

-Al menos estáis todo bien, ¿no?- pregunto Hermione optimista.

-Sí, pero te hace pensar- comento Ron críptico. Hermione hizo un ruido simpático y continuó con sus cuidados. Ron acerco una de sus manos a Hermione y la enredó en el pelo de la castaña-. Eres la mejor.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal- alegó Hermione cálidamente, cogiendo las tazas y llevándolas al fregadero para lavarlas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, los ojos de Ron estaban pegados a ella. Reconoció esa mirada: era similar a la expresión que adoptaba cuando estudiaba el tablero de ajedrez para determinar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Esta mirada en particular, sin embargo, estaba llena de la ternura que hacía que su corazón dejase de latir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto sin aliento.

-Hermione- comenzó Ron con voz grave. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente tratando de despejar la mente, y luego se levantó para ponerse delante de ella. Cogió las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida ante la intensidad que encontró en la mirada de Ron. Hermione pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas enrojecían mientras él la seguía mirando; el efecto que tenía Ron sobre ella era a veces hasta ridículo. De hecho, si no tuviera tan claro que Ron quería decirle algo, lo más probable es que ya hubiera saltado sobre él. Pero en vez de eso, le devolvió la mirada y espero paciente, pero sin dejar de estar expectante.

-Hermione- dijo Ron de nuevo rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando sus manos entrelazadas-. Yo… ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de sentimientos y… mierda.

-Claramente no- bromeó ella. Ron le miró exasperado-. Perdón.

-Lo que te quiero decir… Solo quiero que sepas que tú…- paró y buscó algo en la mirada de Hermione. Pareció ganar la confianza necesaria, porque un segundo después continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, casi en un susurro-. Lo eres todo para mí, Hermione.

Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Ron…

-No, déjame terminar- insistió él-. He estado pensando hoy, después de que todo se fuera a la mierda en el trabajo. Sobre todo pensando en lo que quiero. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que… quiero comprarte un anillo algún día. Un diamante- se detuvo y tragó saliva-. Si tú quieres, claro…

Hermione trató de recuperar el habla al notar que Ron la miraba con ansiedad, viendo en sus ojos esa pizca de inseguridad que nunca abandonaría.

-Me… me encantaría.

-¿Te gustaría…?- la voz de Ron se fue apagando, ya que se mordía el labio pensativo.

-¿Qué me gustaría?- le incitó ella.

Ron respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

-Hermione Jean Granger. ¿Crees que… tal vez… cuando te compre ese anillo y te pida que lo lleves…? Porque te voy a pedir que lo lleves para siempre. Y me estaba preguntando si… ¿lo harías algún día?

-Sí. Creo que sí. En un futuro- declaró Hermione con suavidad. Pudo sentir como se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos-. Tú… tú también lo eres todo para mí, ¿sabes?

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por el rostro de Ron.

-Así que… me estás diciendo que tú, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿dirás que sí… en un futuro?

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo- afirmó Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron. Las manos de Ron se posaron a su vez sobre su cintura, estabilizándola mientras ella trataba de mantener el equilibrio salvando la diferencia de altura.

-¿Te quedas en casa esta noche?- susurró Ron-. A Harry le encantaría tener un poco de compañía, para variar, pero no estoy preparado para dormir solo.

-Por supuesto- convino Hermione-. Pero ten en cuenta que si Harry está en la habitación de al lado, solo vamos a dormir.

Ron puso una falsa cara de perrito abandonado.

-¿Ni siquiera nos podemos enrollar?

-Estoy a punto de besarte, sabes, por si no lo habías notado- le dijo ella sonriente.

Pero Ron se adelantó, dándole un beso de lleno en los labios. Hermione no supo durante cuando tiempo estuvieron gratamente ocupados, pero cuando volvió a ser plenamente consciente de sus pensamientos, había acabado sentada de algún modo en la encimera de la cocina, mientras Ron estaba de pie entre sus piernas y con sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos mientras le besa el cuello entusiasmado.

-Deberíamos… Harry nos está esperando- puntualizo Hermione demasiado absorta en Ron como para molestarse en elaborar una frase coherente.

-Déjalo- murmuró Ron sobre su hombro-. Tiene toda la noche para darnos lasaña y para jugar una partida interminable de ajedrez. Además, no todos los días aceptas hipotéticamente casarte conmigo en un futuro- entonces volvió a posar los labios sobre los de Hermione, y ella no podía refutar lo que acababa de decirle.

A Hermione le apasionaban muchas cosas, pero cuando lo besó de nuevo, fue con una pasión que reservaba exclusivamente para ese propósito. A lo largo de toda la conversación (de toda su relación, en realidad), esta era la primera vez que Ron había mencionado una versión de la palabra "casarse". Solo ese hecho hacia que toda la conversación pareciera muy real. Sabia, por supuesto, que Ron iba en serio; Ron Weasley no era el típico hombre que bromea sobre el compromiso. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que los dos reconocían el camino hacia el que se dirigían, y para Hermione significaba muchísimo; tal vez valiera la pena llegar un poco tarde a la cena.

* * *

Como habréis podido comprobar, el título del capítulo no está, os lo digo ahora, porque si no, ya ibais a saber de qué iba la cosa. "La primera proposición".

Siento decíos que lo más probable es que las próximas dos semanas no haya un nuevo capítulo porque tengo dos exámenes (tal vez me de tiempo a subir un capítulo en vez de dos, pero tampoco me quiero comprometer para fallar). Siento las molestias.

Os agradezco a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer, a los que dejáis comentarios y a todos los que la tenéis en favoritos. ¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo y nos vemos dentro de poco!


	9. Sobrina

Su primera sobrina

2 de mayo de 2000

Decir que estaba teniendo un duro día era un eufemismo. Por supuesto, el 2 de mayo era un día particularmente difícil desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en 1998, y hoy no era una excepción. Había tenido que soportar el turno de tarde en el trabajo, por lo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con su familia; se había pasado por La Madriguera a la hora de comer para ir a visitar la tumba de Fred con su madre, y había sido agradable (aunque nada placentero). Pero poco después, se había tenido que ir al trabajo y no había parado desde ese momento. Aquellos que todavía simpatizaban con los ex Mortífagos elegían días como ese para hacer una declaración de intenciones, y, naturalmente, el Departamento de Aurores estaba en alerta máxima intentando detener los complots antes de que ocurriesen. Por supuesto, lograron detenerlos sin causar muchos problemas (todos eran muy buenos en su trabajo), pero ese había sido el principal motivo de que la tarde se le hiciera tan larga. Lo peor de todo es que el tipo que se suponía que debía reemplazarlo en el turno de noche había llegado con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, lo que le había supuesto llegar a Grimmauld Place casi a medianoche.

Ron se quitó los zapatos sin ningún cuidado y tiró la túnica sobre ellos. Lo esperaban en la oficina al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana, así que no veía el motivo para poner las cosas "en su sitio" como diría Hermione. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, tratando de decidir lo que más le apetecía en ese momento: comida o una ducha. Al final se conformó con una bolsa de patatas fritas que había invocado; al diablo con las opciones sanas, pensó antes de subir las escaleras y entrar al baño. Abrió el agua caliente de la ducha a tope, con ganas de deshacerse del sudor y la suciedad del día.

Tras unos veinte minutos relajándose, el deseo de Ron de dormir compensó la reconfortante presión del agua caliente contra sus cansados músculos. No había pasado por su dormitorio antes de ir al baño y no quería volver a ponerse la ropa sucia, así que simplemente se cubrió la cintura con una toalla y se fue caminando lentamente a lo que prometía ser un profundo sueño. Al entrar, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a alguien ocupando su cama, pero por fortuna solo era la persona que quería que estuviera allí.

Hermione estaba durmiendo exactamente en el centro de la cama, extendida cómodamente a través del colchón y roncando ligeramente. Ron sonrió al verla; no esperaba verla allí esa noche, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Odiaba las noches en las que dormían separados. Dándose cuenta de que ella tenía el pijama puesto, y que apreciaría que él también lo llevara, se puso la ropa que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser una camiseta naranja y unos calzoncillos marrones de cuadros. Intento meterse en la cama al lado de la preciosa mujer que, por alguna extraña razón que nunca había llegado a entender o creer, había escogido dormir allí por voluntad propia. El único problema es que se había adueñado prácticamente de toda la cama.

Ron le dio un ligero empujón en el costado, con cuidado de no despertarla del todo. El resultado fue inmediato; ella se giró hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que tuviera espacio para deslizarse dentro de la cama, pero su trasero apenas estaba sobre el colchón. Impulso las caderas hacia delante intentando hacer un poco de espacio, pero Hermione simplemente se apretó contra él, no era el resultado que esperaba aunque no podía negar que era agradable.

-Hermione- musitó al fin, reconociendo que tendría que despertarla brevemente si quería dormir cómodo-. Hazme hueco.

Hermione simplemente hizo un ruidito, pero seguía dormida. Ron suspiró antes de darle otro pequeño empujón.

-Muévete.

-Mmm…Ron- Hermione retrocedió de nuevo, lo que lo empujó más hacia el borde de la cama.

-Hermione, por mucho que me encante tu culo, ahora no es el momento- susurró Ron apoyando una mano en su cintura e intentando guiarla hacia su lado de la cama.

-Mmm- ningún movimiento. Ya era suficiente. Ron rodó sobre Hermione y, deslizándose por su torso, le levanto la camiseta y le hizo una pedorreta en el estómago-. Mmm… ¡eh, Ron! ¡Quita!- gritó ella tratando de golpear inútilmente con la mano en su dirección.

-No acapares la maldita cama- replicó él sin enfado en la voz. Se dejó caer a su lado, ahora recostado de lado, mirando a Hermione que, por suerte, se había movido lo suficiente como para que los dos se acomodaran cómodamente sobre el colchón.

-No me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido- comentó ella aturdida mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano izquierda de Ron-. No pensé que tendría que esperar tanto a que llegaras.

-He salido tarde- le explico Ron dándole un beso en la frente mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas-, y mañana me esperan a las nueve.

-Como a mí. Mejor nos dormimos- murmuró Hermione soltándole lentamente la mano. Sus ojos ya estaban de nuevo cerrados, y se acurrucó cómodamente contra el cuerpo de Ron.

-Ahora que me has dejado sitio en la cama- susurró envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de su novia.

-Mjmm- Ron rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos. Siempre tenía que tener ella la última palabra.

Por desgracia, su descanso fue bastante corto. Ron sintió que apenas había dormido cuando escuchó algo golpeando la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Queeepasa?- preguntó adormilado, incorporándose para mirar el reloj. La una de la mañana.

-Ron. ¡Ron!- esta vez una voz familiar acompañó los golpes. Así que era Harry el que estaba haciendo el ruido tan molesto. Si hubiese tenido más energía, Ron lo habría golpeado.

-¿Le vas a contestar?- mascullo Hermione soñolienta sobre su pecho.

-No- respondió Ron con obstinación-, si fuese realmente urgente, ya habría entrado.

-¡Ron! ¡Levanta, por favor! No quiero entrar y correr riesgos- llamó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione miró a Ron expectante, pero él simplemente se hundió más entre las sábanas. Rodando los ojos, se levantó de la cama, ignorando el gemido de protesta del pelirrojo, y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con impaciencia.

-Ya puede ser importante, Harry- le dijo gruñona. Ron rió entre dientes al ver la mirada asustada que inmediatamente cruzó la cara de Harry.

-Oh, Hermione, no sabía que… es igual, Fleur está en San Mungo. Me ha llegado una lechuza de Ginny, acaba de dar a luz y la señora Weasley nos quiere a todos allí- expuso Harry un poco incómodo.

-¿Ahora? Es la una de la mañana, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿No se da cuenta de que algunos trabajamos mañana?- gimió Ron rodando para enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, intentando esconderse de la luz que acababa de encender Hermione. Obviamente estaba emocionado por conocer a su primer sobrino o sobrina, pero, ¿no seguiría él o ella allí a una hora decente?

-¿Ha dicho que tenemos que ir todos?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, pero no voy a ser yo el que la haga enfadar cuando ya está sentimental- respondió Harry-. Si podéis estar listo en diez minutos, nos vamos junto por red Flu.

-De acuerdo- accedió Hermione a regañadientes-. Ron, ¿me prestas a Pig para enviar una lechuza a la oficina? No creo que mañana haga algo si no he dormido en toda la noche, y de todos modos me puedo pedir un día de asuntos propios.

-Claro- dijo Ron vagamente volviéndose hacia Harry-. ¿Crees que Robards me dejará escaquearme mañana, tío?

-No tengo ni idea, yo tengo turno de tarde, así que ni lo voy a intentar- le comentó Harry apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-. Pero es tu familia, así que tienes un motivo de peso.

Ron suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué no? Hermione, no envíes a Pig hasta que haya escrito una excusa yo también.

-No es una excusa, Ron, es tu familia- le regaño desde el escritorio que estaba en la esquina del dormitorio.

-Cierto- dijo Ron levantándose de la cama de mala gana y mirando a Harry de nuevo-. Bueno, a menos que te vayas a quedar ahí mirando mientras nos cambiamos…

-Os veo junto a la chimenea en diez minutos- le cortó Harry rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Tropezándose, todavía algo dormido con lo poco que había logrado descansar, Ron localizó un par de pantalones aceptables y uno de sus jerséis Weasley más recientes.

-No sé por qué nos necesita allí a todos- gruñó-. Supongo que no está mal si consigo un día libre, pero preferiría estar durmiendo, ¿sabes?

Hermione lanzó un suspiro y dobló el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

-Es su primer nieto; probablemente solo quiere que estemos todos juntos. Siendo honesta, no estoy muy segura de que ir todos allí a molestar a Fleur sea lo más adecuado, pero es mejor no discutir. Escribe tu carta, Pig está esperando. Oh, y si no te importa, ¿me prestas un jersey? Solo me he traído la ropa de trabajar y no creo que me dé tiempo a pasar por casa.

-Adelante- la invitó Ron yendo hacia el escritorio y garabateando una nota para sus supervisores. La verdad es que sabía que no habría ningún problema si se tomaba el día libre por un tema familiar, sobre todo porque rara vez se tomaba un día de descanso porque no quería hacerlo todavía. Por mucho que se quejara de su trabajo, le gustaba lo que hacía y quería seguir impresionando a sus supervisores. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que había terminado el entrenamiento y cabía la posibilidad de que le aumentasen el sueldo a finales de junio. Aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, esperaba que le dieran un respiro para poder empezar a ahorrar algo para el futuro… para Hermione.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Hermione sobre su hombro un momento después.

-Sí- Ron le entregó las dos notas a Pig, que había estado volando sobre su cabeza mientras escribía-. Asegúrate de que llegan al lugar correcto- le dijo severo. Recibió un gruñido de la lechuza en respuesta y abrió la ventana para dejarle volar.

Ron entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione y se dispusieron a salir del dormitorio.

-Espero estar de vuelta en esa cama en menos de doce horas- musitó cogiendo el Desiluminador de la mesita de noche y apagando las luces tras ellos.

-En menos tiempo, espero- comentó Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Según lo que nos ha dicho Harry, parece que el bebé ya ha nacido, solo vamos a conocerlo.

-Tú tampoco estás muy emocionada, ¿no? Así que no me tienes que regañar por ser un gruñón- le dijo Ron.

-No es el primer hijo de mi hermano. Deberías estar más feliz que yo- argumentó ella.

-¡Oh venga ya! Sabes que es como si lo fuera- replico el pelirrojo. Hermione no tenía argumentos para asegurar lo contrario.

Harry ya los estaba esperando en el salón, por lo que partieron de inmediato. El viaje a San Mungo fue rápido, y nada más llegar, los acompañaron al ala de maternidad. Fleur tenía una habitación privada al final del pasillo, y había un pequeño grupo de pelirrojos en la sala de espera. La madre de Ron los vio primero y fue a saludar a cada uno de ellos con un breve pero ceñido abrazo.

-¡Qué bien que hayáis llegado! Y habéis recogido a Hermione por el camino, muy bien- comentó Molly emocionada.

Ron pudo sentir que sus orejas se ponían rojas. Todos los presentes en cierta medida sabían que él y Hermione habían venido del mismo sitio, y si la sonrisa traviesa de George no los delataba, lo haría Ginny rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, si su madre quería fingir que no estaba pasando nada, Ron creía que ella estaba en su derecho.

-El bebé ha nacido antes de medianoche; es una niña, por cierto. Me han dicho que nos van a dejar entrar en grupos pequeños en un par de minutos. Parece que está sana, pero le están haciendo las pruebas rutinarias antes de permitir las visitas. Bill ha salido hace un rato y nos ha dicho que Fleur está bien; su familia viene de camino. Han tenido un pequeño problema en la Oficina Internacional de Trasladores, pero no importa, estarán aquí al alba como mucho- continuó Molly mientras Ron saludaba a su padre, a George y a Ginny.

-Oh, mirad lo que nos ha traído la corriente- les llegó una voz familiar cuando Charlie rodeó la esquina y se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa-. Té para ti, mamá- agregó tendiéndole una taza de la tienda de la planta baja a su madre antes de darle un abrazo a Ron-. Me alegro de verte. Y a tus compinches también- añadió saludando a Harry y a Hermione.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Cuándo has llegado?- le preguntó Ron.

-Hace una hora. Bill me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana pidiéndome que viniera para el nacimiento. No sabía que iba a ser tan pronto, pero he llegado a tiempo. Quieren que sea el padrino- le contó Charlie inflando el pecho con orgullo-. Ahora solo falta Percy.

-No debería tardar mucho- comentó Ginny haciéndole hueco a Harry en el pequeño sofá de aspecto bastante incómodo-. Le he mandado una lechuza al mismo tiempo que a vosotros y él vive más cerca.

-Lo más probable es que no tenga a un cretino flacucho golpeando su puerta como si el mundo se estuviera acabando- farfulló Ron sentándose en el único sillón que quedaba libre y haciéndole señas a Hermione para que se uniera a él. Ella lo siguió, pero se sentó en el brazo después de mirar nerviosamente a su madre.

-Espero que llegue pronto- comentó Ginny frunciendo el ceño levemente. Entonces, como si lo hubieran invocado, un Percy de ojos salvajes apareció en el pasillo y caminaba hacia ellos rápidamente. Lo que le pareció más extraño a Ron no era su aparición repentina, sino el hecho de que parecía haber salido de una habitación del fondo del pasillo en vez de del ascensor que habían utilizado todos para llegar.

-Bueno, ¿qué me he perdido?- preguntó Percy sin aliento una vez hubo llegado junto a ellos, quitándose las gafas y secándolas apresuradamente en su camisa.

-Han tenido una niña hace un par de horas, en un momento nos dejaran pasar a verla- le dijo Arthur enérgicamente. Al contrario que su mujer, en momentos emotivos, su padre tenía una forma de ser más directa.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le cuestionó Ron receloso. No había ninguna razón por la cual podría haber venido desde el pasillo o por la que estuviera sin aliento.

-Estaba justo… vengo de casa- balbuceó Percy con una expresión aturdida en el rostro. Ron arqueó una ceja, pero decidió no presionar más.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, todos demasiado cansados para charlar. Su madre, sin embargo, andaba de un lado para otro emocionada. Su padre ocasionalmente la llamaba para que se sentara, pero ella hacía oídos sordos. Tras lo que pareció ser una pequeña eternidad, un medimago salió de la habitación de Fleur y les dijo que ya podían pasar, pero no más de dos o tres a la vez. Naturalmente, su madre fue la primera en entrar, seguida de cerca de su padre y de Charlie.

Inmediatamente después de que sus padres desaparecieran en el interior de la habitación, Hermione se deslizó en el regazo de Ron, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él sonrió satisfecho y la envolvió entre sus brazos, ignorando los perezosos abucheos de George.

-¿Ahora que se ha ido mi madre finges que te gusto?- le susurró burlón entre su cabello, que estaba más salvaje de lo normal debido a su repentina salida.

-Cállate- murmuró ella de vuelta. Ron tenía una sonrisa exasperante en el rostro; Hermione estaba tratando de parecer severa, pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Cuando estaba cansada era adorable, pero no se lo fuera a decir.

Mientras estaban sentados en silencio, la mente de Ron empezó a divagar. El bebé, su sobrina, había nacido justo antes de medianoche, eso había dicho su madre. Eso significaba que su cumpleaños era el 2 de mayo. En ese momento, Ron sintió una pequeña oleada de simpatía por la niña. Su cumpleaños sería siempre el mismo día que había muerto Fred, el mismo día que había terminado la guerra. A parte de las conmemoraciones de ese día, de ahora en adelante también celebrarían la vida. Ron pensó que era extraño, pero nada malo en absoluto.

El 2 de mayo también era su aniversario, pensó de repente. ¿Era cierto? Fue la primera vez que él y Hermione se besaron, pero, ¿quién iba a decir que iban a acabar juntos? Suponía que ya que llevaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía quince años, probablemente desde antes, era un poco tonto tener un aniversario. Era significativo, sin embargo, que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde que había comenzado a referirse a Hermione como su novia. Había habido una época durante ese primer verano en la cual había decidido presentarla a todo el mundo que conocían, e incluso a aquellos que ya eran conocidos, solo para poder decirles: "esta es mi novia, Hermione". Mirándolo con perspectiva, había sido un poco repulsivo. Pero pensó que lo seguía haciendo de vez en cuando.

Siguieron en silencio durante la siguiente media hora. Ron había dormitado un par de veces, y estaba seguro de que los demás también lo habían hecho. Por su parte, Hermione había tardado solo un par de minutos en dormirse profundamente. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, pero hasta las tres, sus padres y Charlie no volvieron a salir, y después fue el turno de George, Percy y Ginny.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Hermione dormida?- le pregunto su padre tranquilamente mientras ocupaba el sofá que habían dejado libre, sentándose junto a una llorosa Molly.

-Justo después de que entraseis- respondió Ron en voz baja para no despertarla-. ¿Estás bien, mamá?

-Oh, sí querido. Es tan preciosa… espera a que la veas. Ya tiene un poco de pelo, una mezcla entre rubio y pelirrojo, creo. Es el vivo retrato de su madre, pero tiene la nariz de los Weasley. La han llamado Victoire, significa "victoria", me parece un nombre de lo más apropiado. Oh Arthur, ¿te lo puedes creer? Somos abuelos- soltó su madre a gran velocidad con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ciertamente lo somos, Molly- le dijo su padre riendo ligeramente ante la actitud de su esposa-. No estabas tan emocionada con nuestros propios hijos, cariño.

-Bueno, es mucho más fácil cuando no eres tú la que está de parto- replicó su madre indignada.

-Me alegro de que Teddy tenga al fin a alguien de su edad con quien jugar- comentó Harry amablemente percibiendo la necesidad de un cambio de tema.

-¡Por supuesto! Y espero que pronto tengan más primos con los que jugar- continuó su madre lanzándole a Ron una mirada significativa. Él hizo todo lo posible para no apartar la vista: estaba enamorado de Hermione, por supuesto, pero no planeaban tener hijos en un futuro cercano.

-Bueno, yo llevaría encantado a mis bebés a casa, pero tienden a escupir fuego- bromeó Charlie. Su padre, Harry y Ron se echaron a reír, pero su madre decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para bombardear a su hijo a preguntas, que iban desde "tienes la intención de seguir haciendo siempre un trabajo tan peligroso" hasta "no hay buenas chicas trabajando en la reserva".

Poco después, George y Ginny regresaron a la sala de espera. Percy los seguía de cerca, pero pasó de largo murmurando algo sobre un cuarto de baño. Ron le dio un par de empujoncitos a Hermione para despertarla, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Despierta, amor, tenemos que conocer al bebé- susurró en su oído. Cuando ella solo se movió entre sus brazos, tuvo que recurrir a darle un golpe en el costado; bueno, más bien le clavó un dedo en el costado.

-Ay- protestó ella al tercer intento, agarrándole el dedo y sacudiéndoselo en una reprimenda.

-Arriba- insistió él, y al fin, con un gemido, Hermione se levantó-. Despertarte cuando estás cansada es peor que un grano en el culo- le susurró mientras se tropezaba con sus propios pies, ya que se le había dormido la pierna derecha bajo el peso de Hermione, aunque ella pesaba poco. Ella le respondió a la broma clavándole un dedo en el estómago. Él frunció el ceño, pero ella solo le sonrió con inocencia.

-Si habéis terminado- musitó Harry liderando la marcha, y sujetándoles la puerta.

-Hola, chicos- les saludó Fleur cuando entraron. Bill estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sonriendo al bulto que tenía ella entre sus brazos-. Victoire ha estado dugmiendo, así que hablagemos en vos baja si no os impogta.

-Victoire es un nombre muy bonito- comentó Hermione con suavidad, entrelazando su mano con la de Ron mientras se acercaban a la cama. Ron, por su parte, estaba casi perplejo. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bill y Fleur tenían un bebé, un bebé de verdad, hasta ese preciso momento.

-Un nombre bonito para una chica preciosa- aseguró Bill cogiendo a su hija del regazo de Fleur para que los chicos la pudieran ver mejor.

-Oh, es preciosa- dijo Hermione en un susurro. Harry y Ron corearon su acuerdo. Lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto; la pequeña se parecía mucho a Fleur. Los mechones de cabello que coronaban su cabeza eran claros, y su rostro tenía forma de corazón; pero su larga nariz recordaba mucho a la de Bill, y Ron creyó percibir lo que parecían una pequeña cantidad de pecas en la pequeña nariz de su sobrina.

-Podéis cogerla si queréis- les dijo Bill en voz baja-, pero solo un rato, si no os importa. Ha sido una noche larga.

-Siento si hemos invadido vuestro espacio- dijo Ron de repente, pensando en lo que le había dicho antes Hermione acerca de saturar a los nuevos padres-. Mamá quería que todos estuviéramos aquí, y…

-No, es agradable tener aquí a toda la familia. Lo único es que después de un rato es demasiado- agregó Bill casual entregándole con cuidado a Victoire a una Hermione ansiosa, cuyo aliento se congelo mientras sostenía al bebé en brazos.

-Eres preciosa, ¿verdad? Como tu mamá- la arrulló Hermione mientras se extendía una amplia sonrisa por su rostro. Ron colocó una mano afectuosa sobre el hombro de la chica. Gracias a su diferencia de altura, no tuvo ningún problema para admirar a Victoire por encima de la cabeza de su novia. Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Fleur y observó a sus amigos con una expresión extrañamente pensativa en el rostro.

-¿Quieres cogerla, Ron?- le preguntó Hermione con suavidad unos minutos después, volviéndose ligeramente para mirarlo. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo, como hacía de costumbre en esos momentos en lo que se sorprendía de lo afortunado que era, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero había cogido a Teddy lo suficiente como para saber que podía hacerlo. Cogió cuidadosamente a la niña, que seguía dormida, moviéndola para que estuviera bien apoyada entre sus brazos.

-Hola Victoire- susurró-. Soy tu tío Ron. Oh, hostia, soy tío.

Hermione rió ligeramente a su lado.

-Y esta es tu tía Hermione- añadió Ron con suavidad-. Supongo que técnicamente aún no es tu tía, pero eso no importa. Te vamos a malcriar igualmente.

-Oh, ¿la vamos a malcriar?- le preguntó Hermione con calidez, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Apuesto a que serán dulces de parte de Ron y libros de Hermione- rió Bill desde la cama, donde estaba sentado.

-Mi pequenia tiene mucha suegte de teneg tantas tías y tíos que la ahoguen de amog- comentó Fleur apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombre de Bill.

-Sus padres tampoco están tan mal- aclaró Ron sonriendo a su hermano y a su cuñada-. ¿Quieres conocer al tío Harry, Victoire?- le pasó la niña a Harry con cuidado, y este la recibió con facilidad. Tras varios minutos adulando al bebé, Harry se la tendió de nuevo a su madre, y los tres se despidieron, permitiendo al fin a los nuevos padres un tiempo para sí mismos.

Cuando regresaron al pasillo, Ron comprobó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Después de todo, no podía negar que estaba contento de haber conocido a su sobrina, pero ahora era realmente hora de irse a dormir. O tal vez, pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, podía tardar una hora o así en dormirse…

-¡Ya hemos pasado todos a verlos! Eso les dará un par de horas de descanso antes de que lleguen los Delacour- comentó Molly-. Tal vez podríamos ir a buscar un sitio para desayunar, me han dicho que el comedor del piso de arriba está abierto toda la noche…

-Mamá, creo que es hora de que algunos volvamos a casa- la cortó George con firmeza-. Mi cerebro apenas funciona, y no creo que haya hecho más de dos bromas en toda la noche.

-Cierto, señora Weasley, yo entro a trabajar a las dos, y esperaba dormir un poco antes- añadió Harry con más tacto que George.

-Tal vez podamos dormir un par de horas y volver por la mañana- dijo Ron escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Escuchadme todos- comenzó Molly enfadada-. Es la hija de vuestro hermano la que acaba de nacer…

-Y todos la hemos visto y es preciosa. Pero ahora mismo no nos necesitan- declaró Ginny-. Solo necesitan descansar un poco, igual que todos nosotros.

-Molly, es mejor que dejemos que los niños vayan a dormir un poco. Nos podemos ver aquí dentro de unas horas para almorzar, y luego pasaremos toda la tarde juntos- propuso Arthur con suavidad.

Molly suspiró sonoramente, pero estaba claro que la había persuadido.

-Bueno, supongo…

-¿Madre? ¿Padre?- todos se volvieron para ver a Percy, que acababa de regresar de lo que debía ser la escapada al "baño" más larga de la historia. Agarrada a su brazo iba una mujer de pelo largo rubio oscuro. Llevaba un uniforme de medimago y una expresión ligeramente nerviosa, a pesar de que su postura mostraba confianza. Percy carraspeó llamando la atención de todos-. Esta es Audrey. Llevamos saliendo un año y esta noche nos hemos comprometido.

Hubo un silencio estupefacto durante unos segundos. Entonces se desató el infierno.

-Por muchas ganas que tenga de saber qué diablos acaba de pasar, vamos a dejar las felicitaciones para la hora de comer, ¿vale?- susurró Ron al oído de Hermione durante la conmoción del momento. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cogiéndolo de la mano, huyeron del desorden de gritos, lloros, abrazos y caos en general que era su familia, sin siquiera despedirse-. No sabes cuánto te quiero- le dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio al doblar la esquina y entrar en el ascensor.

-Yo también te quiero- le aseguró Hermione tirando del cuello de su jersey. Él pilló la indirecta y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para que pudiera darle un beso. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez se acostumbraría al hecho de que a ella a veces le gustaba besarle sin ningún motivo en particular, pero en absoluto quería hacerlo-. Es hora de ir a la cama- comentó ella simplemente cuando se separaron más tarde. Ron sonrió y, cada uno con el brazo alrededor del otro, salieron del ascensor y del hospital, para ponerse (finalmente) al día con las horas de sueño que les faltaban.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Al fin han pasado los exámenes y tengo tiempo de seguir con la historia. La verdad es que he echado de menos traducir estas dos semanas, pero ahora vuelvo con más ganas y espero agilizar más y no tardar tanto con los capítulos.

Quiero pedir disculpas porque me he dado cuenta de que el escribir el acento francés se me da de pena jajaja, pero oye, al menos lo he intentado.

Muchas gracias por todos aquellos que leéis y me dejáis un comentario animándome a seguir con la traducción, ¡sois lo más! Y gracias también a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	10. Boda

La primera boda después de la guerra

29 de julio de 2000

Conforme iban creciendo, a menudo, los hermanos Weasley habían hecho todo lo posible por volver loca a su madre. A veces lo veían como una especie de desafío: ¿quién podría hacer la cosa más obstinada y seguir viviendo para contarlo? Ahora, casi una década después de que se hubieran marchado todos a Hogwarts, a trabajar o a vivir por su cuenta, parecía que al fin había un claro ganador. Pero, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que este iba a ser Percy?

Cuando Percy había anunciado su compromiso, su madre casi había explotado. El saber que uno de sus hijos tenía intención de casarse con una mujer que no conocía, le molestaba, eso estaba claro, y no ayudaba el hecho de que le hubieran dado la noticia a las cuatro de la mañana justamente después del nacimiento de su primera nieta. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, varios días después Percy les había informado de que querían casarse en verano, por lo tanto, la boda se iba a celebrar el último fin de semana de julio. Esto, como cabía esperar, había hecho que la matriarca de los Weasley se volviera loca en proporciones épicas. No quería escuchar otra sugerencia que no fuese La Madriguera, Molly se había asegurado de que ninguno de sus hijos se casara en algo que no fuera fabuloso, sin importa lo apresurada que estuviera planeada dicha boda, ni su opinión personal sobre la novia.

La mayoría de los Weasley habían congeniado bastante bien con Audrey. Después de todo, era lo suficientemente parecida a Percy que eran compatibles, pero también tan diferentes como para asegurar que ella era simpática (eso no quería decir que no les gustara Percy, pero dos como él hubiera sido un poco demasiado). Ella era igual de inteligente que él, y ambos poseían una considerable cantidad de ambición; pero donde él era arrogante y pomposo, ella era segura y equilibrada; cuando él tendía a ser cauteloso y deliberado, ella era espontánea y relajada.

Se habían conocido en un pub el año anterior, hecho que supuso el comienzo de los recelos de Molly. Tras una noche de lo que Percy había descrito como "consumo responsable y deliciosa conversación", habían empezado a quedar. Percy se había cuidado de no informar a su familia sobre dicho desarrollo, que suponía otra de las causas del enfado de su madre, pero su relación había progresado con rapidez. Como les había contado, habían sabido "desde bastante temprano que harían una buena pareja". Por último, en la noche que había nacido Victoire, Percy había estado visitando a Audrey durante uno de sus descansos cuando, según él "había sentido que era el momento perfecto" y le pidió matrimonio.

A pesar de que esta era la versión oficial de los eventos, todos sabían que no era cierta. Audrey había confiado en Fleur, y George había escuchado a su cuñada contándoselo a Bill, y naturalmente había ido directamente a Ron, que se lo había dicho a Harry y a Hermione, por supuesto, Ginny se había enterado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se lo dijeran a Charlie y ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para guardar el secreto y que no se enteraran sus padres. Gracias a esto, todos en la familia sabían que a primera vez que Percy y Audrey se habían visto en el pub fue en el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y Percy estaba completamente borracho. Según Audrey, una cosa había llevado a otra y había acabado esa noche en el piso del pelirrojo, y aunque ninguno quería saber lo que había pasado allí esa noche, se lo podían imaginar. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, en lugar de tomar caminos separados, Audrey le había hecho el desayuno y le había informado que ella no era de esa clase de chica y que le encantaría que la invitara a salir. Él se había resistido, pero ella era insistente. Con el tiempo, se hicieron pareja.

Se habían enamorado rápidamente; nadie estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero era evidente por la forma en la que se miraban. Se complementaban entre sí, ella estaba llena de sorpresas, pero él mantenía la cabeza en su sitio. A ambos les gustaba tener el control, pero no les importaba renunciar un poco a él cuando se trataba del otro; aunque no por completo: como les había confesado Percy a sus hermanos en su despedida de soltero una semana antes de la boda, la principal razón por la que le había pedido que se casara con él esa noche fue porque ella le había estado dejando caer insinuaciones como una loca y no quería que ella se le adelantara.

-Ella no veeeeia razoooon para essperarr más- dijo con dificultad tras admitirlo-. Yo tammmpoco quería porque es briiii… brillante. La única chica que he conocido jamásss como elllla, sabeee lo que quiere y cooomo conseguirlo, y tengo la suerrrte de serrrr lo que ella quiere…- se fue apagando a la vez que agitaba su copa como su tratara desesperadamente de hacer entender algo que nadie más entendía. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron y Harry reaccionaron con una serie de carcajadas y gestos, dependiendo del nivel de borrachera en el que estuvieran.

Para la mayoría estaba claro que la "verdadera historia" era probablemente la razón por la que a Molly no le gustaba particularmente la que pronto iba a ser su nuera.

-Tu madre piensa que Audrey es obstinada- le confesó Hermione a Ron una noche mientras se acurrucaban en la cama del pelirrojo (aunque si le preguntaban a este, nunca admitiría que le gustaba acurrucarse)-. Cree que quiere seducir y atrapar a su pobre bebé o algo por el estilo.

-Es Percy. Él nunca formará parte de algo a menos que quiera, y solo ha tomado una mala decisión en toda su vida. Por supuesto, fue una decisión bastante mala, pero después de todo, creo que ahora lo hace por su bien- señaló Ron trazando perezosos patrones en la espalda de su novia mientras hablaba.

-Exactamente- aceptó Hermione-. Puede ser un poco repentino, pero creo que son muy adecuados el uno para el otro; ambos están un poco locos. Y Audrey… ella es un poco…

-¿Agresiva?- sugirió Ron.

-Iba a decir dominante- le dijo Hermione educadamente-, pero en mi opinión, con moderación, es una buena cualidad.

-Por supuesto que lo crees. Tú misma eres un poco dominante- se burló Ron tirando de uno de sus rizos salvajes.

-Te voy a enseñar yo a ti lo que es ser dominante- replicó ella incorporándose y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Por favor- gimió Ron agradecido. Entonces, Hermione lo besó y se olvidaron del asunto de la prometida de su hermano.

A pesar de todo, Molly había logrado dejar de lado muchas de sus reservas personales y había insistido en encargarse de gran parte de la planificación de la boda. Audrey tenía una lista de ideas que ayudaron en el proceso, y la familia había logrado montar un evento bastante impresionante en menos de tres meses. Cuando llegó finalmente el día de la boda, Ron no pudo evitar acordarse de la boda de Bill y Fleur; el lugar parecía casi idéntico y su madre estaba de nuevo corriendo de un lado para otro organizando a sus hijos para que hicieran cosas. A pesar de que los Tyler, los padres de Audrey, habían llegado la noche anterior, su madre no quería escuchar que ayudaban a hacer algo ligeramente extenuante.

Solo en ese momento, a poco más de una hora del inicio de la ceremonia, todos pudieron tener un respiro. Las chicas se habían retirado a la habitación de Ginny para vestirse y ayudar a Audrey a hacer lo mismo, mientras que los chicos estaban en la habitación de Percy charlando un rato, ya que habían tardado unos diez minutos en arreglarse.

-Nunca pensé que serías en próximo en casarte, Perce- le comentó George-. Pensé que Ronnie se te iba a adelantar.

-Cállate- murmuró Ron avergonzado, sintiendo como irradiaba calor de sus mejillas.

-Ronald apenas tiene veinte años- le dijo Percy indignado-. Creo que, dada mi edad y mi estatus, estoy mucho más preparado para un cambio tan significativo en mi vida.

-No lo sé, chicos, vuestra madre y yo nos casamos justo al acabar Hogwarts. Se trata más bien de conocer a la persona indicada, no de tener la edad adecuada- observó Arthur pensativo.

Ron permaneció en silencio. Sabía que tenía a la persona indicada, pero no tenía ganas de discutir sobre matrimonio con su familia, apenas había hablado de eso con Hermione, por las barbas de Merlín.

-Bueno, creo que vais a tener que dejar de lado por un tiempo el tema bodas y bebés, no puedo estar faltando al trabajo cada dos meses- bromeó Charlie.

-No te preocupes, a mi aún me queda- respondió George-. ¿Por qué atarme cuando estoy en mi mejor momento?

-Interesante- le dijo Bill arqueando una ceja-. Tengo entendido que has venido hoy con Angelina Johnson.

Ahora era el turno de George de sentirse avergonzado.

-Hombre, es que no siempre se puede ir solo a estas cosas…- balbuceó incómodo.

-Ya, supongo que único que no tiene cita hoy es Charlie- dijo Bill de repente, volviéndose hacia su hermano más cercano.

-Y es así como me gusta- bromeó-. De esta manera puedo otear el campo, y si eso falla, estaré vigilando a Potter y a nuestra querida hermana.

Harry tosió incómodo.

-Mejor no lo hagas- le sugirió Ron sin perder la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo a su mejor amigo-. Estás obligado a ver algo repugnante si lo haces y si intentas lanzarle un hechizo, Ginny te lo lanzará a ti primero.

-Por eso todos estamos contentos dejándolo estar- expuso su padre lanzándole una mirada severa a cada uno de sus hijos-. Si se pasara de la raya, Ginny acabaría con él mucho más rápido y siendo más eficiente que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Efectivamente- estuvo de acuerdo Percy cansado de la charla-. Ahora, si no os importa, voy al baño.

-No vayas abajo- le advirtió Bill-. Mamá se volverá loca si ves a Audrey antes de que esté "lista".

-Mamá ya se ha vuelto un poco loca- señaló George mientras Percy salía apresurado de la habitación-. Lo siento, papá- añadió después.

-No digo lo contrario- observó su padre con cautela, lanzando una mirada alrededor como si esperara que su mujer saliera de algún rincón para regañarlo-, pero sabéis muy bien lo mucho que significan estas cosas para ella, así que por favor, dadle el gusto. Es un gran día para vuestro hermano y para Audrey.

Los chicos asintieron y la conversación derivó hacia un tema más cómodo, el quidditch. Unos diez minutos después, Bill se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Percy. Tras mucho deliberar sobre cuál de ellos iba a ir a buscarlo, Ron se ofreció voluntario. Buscar a su hermano no estaba en lo más alto de su lista de tareas preferidas, pero estaba seguro de que dentro de poco George iba a empezar a burlarse de él de nuevo, y la verdad era que no se sentía particularmente animado esperando a que sucediera.

El único problema era que Percy no estaba en el baño. Soltando un pesado suspiro, Ron comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Bill tenía razón, después de todo; se suponía que Percy no podía salir de su habitación hasta que la ceremonia estuviera a punto de empezar, y para eso aún faltaba una media hora. Mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras en busca de su hermano, se topó con otra persona.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, Hermione- dijo Ron extendiendo una mano y agarrándola del brazo para estabilizarla-. Estás preciosa- añadió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el brazo con afecto. Realmente lo estaba; llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo y había usado un poco de poción en su cabello para controlarlo, y en lugar de parecer que tenía una mente propia, se había desinflado en lo que solo se podía describir como "manejablemente espeso". A Ron le gustaba mucho de ambas formas, pero cuando usaba la poción era más fácil verle la cara, que en su opinión, era su parte más atractiva, al menos, de las partes que se podían mencionar en una conversación decente.

-Gracias- le respondió sonrojándose-. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Ron bufó burlonamente mirando su traje negro.

-Nah, nada especial. Pero gracias.

Hermione movió el brazo ligeramente para entrelazar sus manos con las de Ron.

-Para. Estás muy atractivo.

-Gracias- repitió Ron sonriendo agradecido y dándole un apretón en la mano-. ¿Qué te trae a esta servicial escalera?

Hermione miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de decirle en voz baja:

-Estoy buscando a la novia. Probablemente esté en el baño. Al menos eso es lo que espero. ¿Y tú?

-Buscando al novio- dijo Ron lentamente, empezando a preocuparse-. Y acabo de mirar en el baño. Está vacío.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-¿Dónde crees que están entonces? ¡Se supone que la boda empieza en media hora!

-Vamos a mirar abajo- sugirió Ron conduciéndola hacia la planta baja de la mano. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue de nuevo fallida, y tanto Ron como Hermione estaban ahora seriamente preocupados.

-Espero que estén bien- se inquietó Hermione a la vez que levantaba los cojines del sofá como si alguno de ellos estuviera escondido debajo.

-Está bien, pensemos. ¿Dónde irías si estás a punto de casarte?- preguntó Ron mirando por la ventana con curiosidad.

-No iría a ninguna parte- respondió Hermione automáticamente-. ¿Por qué querría perderme mi propia boda?

-Tal vez están nerviosos- insinuó Ron-. ¿Qué harías entonces?

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Lo más probable es que quisiera ver a la persona con la que me voy a casar, para acordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Ron sonrió.

-Brillante, ¿así que crees que están juntos?

-No lo sé- espetó Hermione-. Pero incluso si lo están, el problema es que no sabemos dónde.

-Si están juntos, no están tratando de huir de la boda, ¿no crees? Entonces no hay necesidad de seguir buscando- señaló Ron.

-No. Y en el caso de que estuvieran tratando de huir, tampoco habría nada que pudiéramos hacer- declaró Hermione sentándose en el sofá y dándole unas palmaditas al asiento de al lado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron cuando se unió a ella, y él la envolvió en un abrazo, moviendo su mano lentamente por su costado.

-¿Crees que lo están evitando?- se cuestionó Ron.

-No lo sé- le dijo Hermione con total honestidad-. Se han apresurado con todo esto, ¿no crees?

-Quizás- opinó Ron pensativo-. Aunque realmente no sé si el momento tiene tanta importancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó moviendo los brazos para abrazarle.

-Bueno, nosotros, por ejemplo. No creo que tenga importancia si me caso contigo mañana o dentro de cinco años. Vamos a estar juntos de todos modos, ¿no?- se explicó Ron. Agradecía que ella no le pudiera ver la cara; hablar de esas cosas aun lo hacían sonrojar. El hecho de que hubiera tenido el coraje de decirlo en voz alta demostraba el gran cambio que había dado desde el año anterior.

-Es mejor que no me hagas esperar cinco años para esa hipotética proposición- murmuró Hermione. El tono que había utilizado le decía que ella también estaba un poco cohibida, y eso fue como un bálsamo. Casi siempre eran abiertos el uno con el otro, pero la poca vulnerabilidad que ambos poseían, les recordaba lo mucho que esto significaba para los dos.

-No lo haré- dijo Ron simplemente, negándose a elaborar más la respuesta.

Hermione estuvo callada durante unos segundos antes de comentarle:

-Lo nuestro es diferente. Hemos sido amigos durante casi diez años. Percy y Audrey se conocieron el año pasado.

-Suenas como mi madre- apostilló Ron con burla.

-A ver, no me malinterpretes, creo que están bien juntos- se apresuró en contestar-. Es solo que entiendo si están un poco aprensivos, es todo.

-Bueno, pues tienen como unos veinte minutos para desaprensivarse- replicó Ron echándole un vistazo al reloj.

-Dejar de estar aprensivos- le corrigió Hermione automáticamente.

-Es lo mismo- gruñó pero no dejó de acariciarle el costado con ternura.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron así abrazados, pero escucharon cómo se abría la puerta. Tras levantarse de mala gana, se sintieron aliviados al comprobar que eran Percy y Audrey los que acababan de entrar. Mejor aún, iban cogido de la mano y parecía que aún seguían con intención de casarse. El elegante vestido blanco de Audrey no estaba tan impoluto como cuando se lo había puesto, pero eso no parecía importarle. Aun así, estaba radiante, aunque Ron estaba bastante seguro de que tenía más que ver con la sonrisa de felicidad que se apreciaba en su rostro más que a cualquier otra cosa.

-Hola Ron… Hermione- dijo Percy torpemente-. Solo hemos ido a dar un paseo. La idea de no vernos antes de la boda es arcaica, pero no queríamos irritar a madre…

-Calla, Perce- lo cortó Audrey sonriendo burlona-. Estoy segura de que a ellos no les importa.

-La verdad es que no, pero la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, así que es mejor que volvamos arriba- observó Hermione.

-¿Quién se va a dar un paseo justo antes de que empiece su boda?- preguntó Ron en voz alta.

-Queríamos vernos y tener un momento a solas antes de que todos los demás estuvieran mirando- le confió Audrey, aun intercambiando con Percy lo que Ron consideraba una mirada bastante desagradable. La mirada de Hermione, sin embargo, le decía que claramente pensaba que todo esto era encantador, pero Ron ya no lo soportaba más. Con un carraspeo significativo, los guió a todos rápidamente hacia las escaleras, asegurándose de pasar por la habitación de Ginny en silencio mientras las chicas volvían a entrar.

Al llegar a la habitación de Percy, farfullaron una terrible excusa para su prolongada ausencia, pero a ninguno de sus hermanos pareció importarle. De hecho, parecía que habían sacado el whisky de fuego un poco temprano, y estaban bastante ocupado con un brindis a la larga vida de cada uno y a la felicidad de todos. Su padre era el único que no tenía un vaso, pero parecía contento de verlos, los observaba con diversión y se aseguraba de que ninguno se pasaba.

-Mamá los va a matar- murmuró Ron en voz baja mientras George proponía un brindis por el continuo celibato de Harry.

-Me temo, Ronald, que no voy a consentir ningún homicidio en mi boda, así que tendrá que esperar- declaró Percy cogiendo un vaso y vertiendo una pequeña cantidad de alcohol.

-¿Qué te ha dado, Perce?- le preguntó Ron incrédulo, aunque él también cogió un vaso.

-Venga, no te hagas el tonto. Ya sabes cómo es- le dijo Percy pasándole la botella a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Ron vertiéndose también un poco solo. No quería darle a Hermione un motivo para quejarse cuando le diera un beso.

-Hermione te ha cambiado, en el buen sentido- le explicó Percy-. Salud- añadió levantando su vaso. Ron lo imitó y bebieron a la vez.

-Ella me mantiene con los pies en la tierra, eso es lo que hace- le aclaró Ron después de tragar el whisky-. Y me impide hacer tonterías.

-Sí, y a mi Audrey me impide ser un capullo molesto- le dijo Percy categóricamente, entregándole el vaso a Ron-. No me dejes beber nada más. Me han dicho que ebrio soy un desastre.

-Fui yo el que te lo dijo- susurró Ron colocando los dos vasos sobre la mesita de noche.

-Mi punto es que nuestras mujeres nos hacen ser mejores personas, y por eso son nuestras mujeres- expuso Percy a la vez que una mirada de disgusto cruzaba su rostro al ver que George se servía otro vaso-. Ahora, me tengo que casar antes de que estos se emborrachen más de lo que ya están.

Ron estaba completamente asombrado, lo que le acababa de decir su hermano podía haber sido lo más reconfortante que le había oído decir nunca. No obstante, tenía la mente clara y escuchó los pasos frenéticos de su madre subiendo por las escaleras. Antes de que a alguno le diera tiempo a pensar, escondieron el alcohol y habían puesto sus expresiones más inocentes; siguieron a su nerviosa madre hasta el jardín. Fueron a buscar sus asientos y Ron se alegró al ver que Hermione le había guardado uno. La boda comenzó sin problemas.

La ceremonia en sí fue corta y directa, por fortuna. Hermione mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de Ron en todo momento, y por cualquier motivo, consideró apropiado hacer ruiditos que sonaban vagamente como "oh" y "ah" durante varios momentos que fueron particularmente adorables. Por otro lado, Ron casi se tapó los ojos ante la visión de su hermano mayor besando a una chica. Su madre parecía haber superado sus reservas y estaba llorando abiertamente, mientras su padre estaba a su lado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ron no estaba del todo seguro, pero le pareció ver a su padre frotándose también los ojos.

Rápidamente, el decorado a su alrededor cambió y la carpa estuvo lista para el convite. Ron cogió un par de cervezas de mantequilla, para él y para Hermione, ganándose una de sus bonitas sonrisas, y junto a Harry y Ginny, fueron en busca de una mesa. Pequeños platos de comida están delante de cada sitio y a Ron se le hizo la boca agua.

-A pesar de las preocupaciones de mamá, la cosa ha ido bastante bien- comentó Ginny al sentarse.

-Y parece que está entrando un poco en calor con Audrey- notó Ron tomando un trago de su bebida antes de disponerse a empezar con la cena.

-No sé si alguna vez le llegó a disgustar- mencionó Hermione-. Se tiene que acostumbrar a ella, es todo. A tu madre dejé de gustarle un tiempo, cuando éramos más pequeños.

-Eso fue porque pensó que tú y yo estábamos junto y a ninguno nos gustaba la idea- intervino Harry con una mueca.

-Supongo que mamá siempre quiso que fueras una Weasley- la provocó Ginny mirando intencionalmente en la dirección de Ron. Él se ruborizó pero la miró a la vez.

Harry se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

-Cambiando de tema, la mesa de los aperitivos tiene muy buena pinta.

-Sí, pero como cojas alguno antes de que empiece la fiesta mi madre te atacará. Menos mal que la han puesto; el pollo no ha durado mucho- comentó Ron mientras acababa con los últimos bocados de su comida.

-¡Los Delacour han venido con Victoire!- dijo Ginny de repente, señalando la mesa en la que estaba sentado su hermano con su mujer, su hija y sus suegros. Los padres de Fleur se habían ofrecido a cuidar de Victoire durante la ceremonia, ya que ni Bill ni Fleur querían ser una molestia. Ron sonrió al ver a la nueva familia de su hermano mayor.

-Está creciendo tan rápido- comentó Hermione-. Antes de que nos demos cuenta se irá a Hogwarts.

-Basta- le dijo Ron-. Acabamos de terminar allí nosotros.

-Han pasado tres años desde que alguno fue allí a clase- señaló Harry.

-Mirad, ¡Percy y Audrey están a punto de bailar!- dijo Hermione de repente, interrumpiendo lo que Ginny estaba a punto de contestarle a su novio.

-Preferiría no mirar- murmuró Ron. Hermione le dio un golpe en el muslo con fuerza-. Hey, ¿a qué ha venido eso?- le preguntó indignado.

-Tu hermano está enamorado- replico ella en un tono ofendido.

-Lo que no significa que necesite pruebas visuales- argumentó Ron, aunque sin embargo se volvió a mirar a los recién casados. La verdad era que no importaba lo mucho que se cachondeara de él, en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba muy feliz por su hermano, del mismo modo que estaba feliz de que Ginny tuviera a Harry.

-La canción que han escogido es un poco cursi- manifestó Ginny en voz baja. Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la cantante que había escogido la novia cantó a voz en grito: "me has hechizado con algo más que tu varita…". Hermione no se rió, pero la leve sonrisa que se percibía en sus labios le dijo a Ron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Te pediría que bailaras conmigo, pero no hay manera de tomarse esta canción en serio - le susurró al oído mientras otras parejas comenzaban a llenar la pista de baile.

-La verdad es que no sería mi primera opción, pero tal vez signifique algo para ellos- le aclaró Hermione diplomática.

-Tal vez. Aunque es bueno que Audrey haya elegido a su propia cantante, es mucho mejor que la vieja Celestina- dijo Ron dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo su bebida favorita a pesar de que no fuera tan potente como el whisky de fuego, pero sí que era mucho más suave. Además, Hermione la prefería; si bien es verdad que nunca se había quejado si tomaba algo más fuerte, él se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba mucho. Ron, siendo cortés con ella, tendía a reservar el whisky de fuego solo para ocasiones muy especiales o para las salidas nocturnas con sus amigos, claro.

-Sinceramente, prefiero la música muggle- indicó Hermione-. Las analogías de la música mágica a veces son un poco demasiado.

-¿Cuándo escuchas música muggle?- curioseó Ron frunciendo el ceño a la vez que trataba recordar por qué no conocía ese detalle de su vida.

-De vez en cuando- le explicó vagamente mientras la canción se acababa-. Esta es más animada.

-Entonces vamos a intentarlo- le propuso cogiéndola de la mano y conduciéndola a la pista de baile, ignorando la mirada que sabía que le estaba lanzando su hermana. Aun así, pudo ver a George haciéndole burlas poniendo morritos en su dirección. Uno podría haber pensado que la broma sería menos graciosa después de varios años, pero tal vez era resultado del alcohol que el resto de sus hermanos estaba ingiriendo.

Su baile era mucho más fluido que la última vez que lo intentaron. Ron la guiaba ahora con más confianza, en parte porque ya no tenía miedo de que Hermione huyera si la atraía a menos de un brazo de distancia. Seguía pisándole los pies de vez en cuando, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Incluso se atrevió a girarla un par de veces, y se ganó una sonrisa por parte de varios miembros de su familia.

Finalmente, la música se volvió a ralentizar.

-¿Quieres seguir?- le preguntó Hermione con suavidad, pero Ron ya la había empezado a atraer hacia sí.

-Nos podemos arriesgar- bromeó apoyando sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella colocó las suyas sobre sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lentamente, comenzaron a girar en círculos; Ron no estaba seguro de por qué eso contaba como baile, pero no tenía ninguna queja. Era mucho más fácil que bailar con música rápida y si ignoraba lo que decía la canción, era bastante agradable.

Estaban en silencio mientras bailaban. También lo habían estado la última vez que habían bailado así, pero ahora el silencio era más cómodo que cargado. Es más, Ron no se sentía como si le estuviera robando momentos a Hermione. Ahora pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con ella, y ni siquiera necesitaba una razón para hacerlo. Rápidamente, Ron se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Desde la última vez que habían bailado así, habían pasado por un infierno, y ahora eran mejores en esto.

-Te quiero- le susurró, acercando el cuerpo de Hermione tanto al suyo como podía sin restringir el limitado movimiento que ya tenían-. Realmente te quiero.

Hermione rió ligeramente.

-¿En contraposición a qué otra manera?- le preguntó ella con la voz ahogada por su camisa.

Ron rodó los ojos, aunque sabía que ella no podía verle la cara.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo también te quiero, de la misma manera- respondió Hermione simplemente. Ron pudo oír su sonrisa en su voz. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a la vez que seguían con su casi-danza.

-Deberíamos descansar después de esta canción- le propuso Ron un momento después, sintiéndose incapaz de ser sentimental durante más de un par de minutos-. Estoy sediento.

-De acuerdo- accedió Hermione alejándose un poco cuando sonaron los acordes finales de la canción y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un ligero beso en los labios-. Voy a coger unas bebidas y galletas si tú buscas unos asientos.

-Trato hecho- aceptó Ron incapaz de resistirse y dándole un beso otra vez, más decidido ahora. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa descarada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa de los refrigerios. Ron podría jurar que iba caminando con un balanceo extra de caderas con el fin de torturarlo.

Escudriñando la carpa en busca de unos compañeros de mesa aceptables, Ron fue hacia Charlie, que estaba sentado con una botella de whisky de fuego. Era la opción más prometedora, pues Harry y Ginny estaban sentados cerca, pero parecían estar completamente inmersos en una conversación de la que, a juzgar por las miradas de amor que se apreciaban en sus caras, Ron no quería formar parte.

-Cumpliendo con las expectativas, ¿eh?- se burló de su hermano mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tomándome un respiro- replicó Charlie-. ¿Al fin se ha ido tu chica y te ha dejado?

-Solo ha ido a por unas bebidas y algo para picar- le dijo Ron engreído.

-Ah, te has buscado a una buena- declaró Charlie intencionadamente-. Mejor dale un anillo antes de que vuelva en sí.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Debes de ser la tercera persona que me dice eso hoy.

-Eso es porque tenemos razón- observó su hermano tomando un trago de su bebida.

-Bueno vale, pero será dentro de un tiempo- murmuró Ron mirando alrededor con la esperanza de que Hermione acabara con la conversación.

-¿Para qué esperar?- rebatió Charlie.

Ron vaciló; él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. Sabía que Hermione era la única para él, pero había algo que lo frenaba. En parte era porque le asustaba un poco todo el asunto de madurar, aunque no tenía ganas de contarle eso a Charlie. Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue contarle la otra parte:

-Quiero tener algo de dinero ahorrado primero- comento en voz baja-. Y antes de que me digas que a ella no le importará, sigue siendo un problema, porque a mí sí que me importa.

Charlie asintió.

-Supongo que quiere comprarle un anillo bonito, vivir en una casa decente. No te culpo, y tampoco te voy a sermonear, pero tienes razón, no creo que a ella le importe.

Ron suspiró pesadamente, pero se libró de responder cuando Hermione volvió al fin sosteniendo una cerveza de mantequilla y un plato lleno de galletas.

-Gracias, amor- le agradeció apartando la silla que tenía al lado para que se sentara.

-De nada. No podía traer dos botellas y las galletas, así que he pensado que podíamos compartir esta- le dijo-. ¡Hola, Charlie! Apenas he hablado contigo en todo el día.

-No, me imagino que has estado ocupada con este- replico el pelirrojo de buen humor cogiendo una de las galletas sin preguntar-. ¿Cómo van las cosas por el viejo Ministerio?

-La verdad es que van muy bien; nos acaban de dar un caso sobre dragones, nos han llegado informes acerca de una cordillera en Escocia, tal vez has oído hablar sobre ello…

Lo más probable es que Hermione estuviese hablando durante los próximos minutos, pero Ron se contentó con escucharla. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era la cantidad de pasión que ponía en todo lo que hacía. Solo la mirada que veía en sus ojos y la forma en la que se enrojecían sus mejillas mientras hablaba cada vez más rápido, le hacían querer olvidarse del resto de la noche y llevarla a casa.

No obstante, casi a los diez minutos, la voz de Percy los interrumpió.

-Disculpad, si pudiera tener vuestra atención un momento…

Percy estaba en el centro de la pista de baile con Audrey del brazo. Ron pensó que nunca lo había visto menos pomposo, lo cual era una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que los ojos de todos están puestos en él. Audrey le había bajado un poco los humos, y todos se alegraban de ello.

-No soy una persona de largos discursos- comenzó. George, sentado al lado de Angelina Johnson en una mesa cercana, casi escupió la bebida. Percy le lanzó una mirada de reproche antes de continuar-. Audrey y yo solo queremos dar las gracias a todos por compartir este día con nosotros. Quiero expresar mi agradecimiento especialmente a mi familia, no solo por haber acogido el evento, sino por su amor y su apoyo; sé que no siempre he sido fácil de querer. Pero hay una persona que no ha podido estar aquí esta noche. Os pido a todos que levantéis vuestras copas a la salud de mi hermano pequeño Fred. Puede que no esté presente, pero casi lo puedo oír burlándose de mí desde donde quiera que esté. Por Fred.

-Por Fred- corearon todos, muchos de ellos con los ojos llorosos. La mirada de Ron se volvió de inmediato hacia George, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver a su hermano tan entero. Sonrió al ver a Angelina agarrar la mano de George. Un momento después, la fiesta continuó.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a George tan feliz- comentó Charlie claramente mirando en la misma dirección que Ron.

-Me alegro por él- dijo Hermione-. Siempre me ha gustado Angelina.

-¿Ella también es dominante?- bromeó Ron dándole un empujoncito en el pie a su novia. Ella frunció los labios y a cambio le dio un pisotón, pero él pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos.

-Los hombres Weasley parecen tener un tipo, ¿verdad?- reflexionó Charlie-. Siento abandonaos, pero hay una morena un par de mesas más allá que parece que está dispuesta a bailar…

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos.

-¿Esta noche en tu casa o en la mía?- le consultó Hermione mientras le daba un mordisco a una galleta.

-En la tuya- respondió Ron-. No quiero arriesgarme a entrometerme en medio de eso- objetó haciendo un gesto en dirección a Harry y Ginny, que aún estaban absortos en una conversación intima.

-De acuerdo- accedió la castaña-. No me opondré si nos vamos dentro de una hora o así, si no te importa. Dice tu madre que no planea recoger hasta mañana, así que no nos necesitan, y como todo el mundo parece estar tan ocupado…

-Estoy listo para irme- soltó Ron levantándose mientras se comía el último par de galletas.

-¿Ya?- le preguntó Hermione incrédula pero levantándose también.

-Estoy listo desde que has empezado a hablar de esos malditos dragones- admitió Ron.

-Vale, vamos a despedirnos entonces…

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- gimió Ron poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí-. Llevo esperando todo el día para tenerte para mí solo.

-No me había dado cuenta de que las bodas te ponen cachondo- opinó Hermione arqueando una ceja antes de apartarle las manos y entrelazarla con la suya-. Decimos adiós y nos vamos, te lo prometo.

Media hora después, Hermione al fin salió de la carpa, seguida de un impaciente Ron.

-Solo unas despedidas rápidas, de verdad- se quejó el pelirrojo-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, podemos. Pero te informo de que tus quejas no me ponen de humor, la verdad- replicó Hermione mientras se dirigían al límite de los hechizos protectores.

-Venga, no seas así- declaró Ron dando largos pasos con el fin de acelerar su caminata. Por cada paso que daba, Hermione tenía que dar dos, hecho que divertía mucho al pelirrojo.

-No estoy siendo de ninguna manera, solo te dijo, que si bien posees muchas cualidades atractivas, tu malhumor no es una de ellas- argumentó Hermione con naturalidad, deteniéndose al llegar al punto de aparición.

-Pues céntrate solo en las buenas- concluyó Ron sonriendo mientras la atraía en un abrazo. Su charla no le molestaba en absoluto y podía decir, por la piel de gallina de los brazos de Hermione que había provocado él mismo al acariciarla ligeramente, ella estaba tan interesada como él por lo que les deparaba la noche.

-¿Quién se encarga de la aparición entonces?- le preguntó mientras movía sus manos para colocarlas en su estómago, trazando sus sutiles abdominales por encima de la camisa.

-Yo- soltó maliciosamente retrocediendo para entrelazar sus manos.

-Nos llevarías directamente al dormitorio si pudieras, ¿cierto?- pregunto irónicamente.

Ron soltó una risita antes de agarrar sus manos con firmeza y girar en el sitio. Había sido una noche fantástica hasta el momento, pero no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo más. Otra boda más, en serio, estos Weasley saben como montar fiestones, que pena no poder ir a alguna de ellas jajaja. Me alegro de haberme puesto al día (al fin) con los dos capítulos que os debía de las dos semanas que estuve sin traducir. Por cierto, ¿no os gusta a vosotros ver a ese Percy rebelde? Si que es verdad que no es de mis personajes favoritos (por razones obvias), pero creo que aquí lo veo más humano y no me cae tan mal.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como he disfrutado yo al traducir. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y la tenéis en favoritos y os tomáis la molestia de comentar. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	11. Pelea

La última vez que él se marchó

20 de octubre de 2000

Hermione Granger llegaba tarde y lo sabía. Había quedado con Ron en Grimmauld Place hacía casi media hora. Harry estaba de visita en Francia, donde estaba Ginny entrenando, así que tendrían toda la casa para ellos solos. Sin embargo, una cosa había llevado a otra y en vez de estar preparando la cena con Ron, Hermione estaba en la sala de reuniones de su Departamento con dos compañeros de trabajo. Era de esperar, en cierto modo; la habían ascendido hacía unas semanas a segunda asistente del jefe del Departamento, lo cual era un gran logro para alguien que solo llevaba un año trabajando allí. Por lo tanto, era inevitable la incorporación de nuevas tareas, a las que Hermione les había dado la bienvenida, pero tenía que admitir que le habían supuesto un coste.

Ella y Ron se estaban viendo menos de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera querido. Solían pasar cuatro o cinco noches juntos a la semana, pero últimamente tenía suerte si llegaban a verse dos. El horario de Ron siempre había sido algo caótico, sujeto continuamente a cambios. El de Hermione seguía siendo igual, pero se había extendido. Ron insistía en que estaba trabajando más horas de las que le correspondían, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

-Después de todo- le había dicho la semana pasada mientras se vestía apresurada tras un rápido encuentro a media mañana en su apartamento -, ¿cómo puedo seguir avanzando en mi carrera si no puedo manejar un simple ascenso?

Pero pronto, incluso aquellos encuentros a la hora del almuerzo se habían vuelto inexistentes, y Ron no parecía darse cuenta de que a Hermione le frustraba esto tanto como a él. Lo único es que ella veía el propósito mucho más claro que él; no obstante, al pelirrojo no le había gustado este razonamiento cuando se lo había explicado, pero ella sabía que tenía razón. Él lo tenía más fácil, porque sus supervisores estaban encantados con él; Hermione sentía que aun tenía que demostrar su valía.

Sin embargo, ese fin de semana ella había planeado prestarle a su novio la debida atención. Había estado trabajando en todos los expedientes que tenía pendientes y estaba a dispuesta a pasar dos días y medio centrada únicamente en Ron. Ambos habían estado esperando esa noche; la última vez que Ron se había quedado en su casa había sido cuatro noches atrás y eso era una eternidad para lo que estaban acostumbrados. Hermione había esperado ansiosa todo el día para poder ir a casa con él; incluso había tenido la intención de irse antes, pero uno de sus jefes, el señor Cooper, había convocado una reunión de última hora para discutir la presentación que tenían que hacer el lunes en una conferencia.

Llevaban meses trabajando en un caso de maltrato de dragones en Escocia, y había llegado el momento de presentar sus hallazgos y posiblemente de hacer algo al respecto. Hermione había puesto mucho empeño en el proyecto; de hecho, el señor Cooper le estaba tan agradecido que había incluido su nombre en él. Era el primer caso en el que se vinculaba su nombre y estaba desesperada por asegurarse de que lo hacía lo mejor posible. Se había preparado durante semanas y confiaba en que el lunes todo iba a ir bien, pero el señor Cooper había querido dar una última sesión informativa a Hermione y a su compañera en el caso, Maureen Darvill, antes del fin de semana. Hermione había accedido a regañadientes, y le había enviado una lechuza rápida a Ron explicándole la situación y diciéndole que la esperara a las seis. Eran ya las seis y media y aún no habían terminado.

-Tenemos ayuda visual para explicar los estudios realizados por la señora Newport. No hay necesidad de arriesgarse a que haya malentendidos, por lo que han sido simplificados en la medida de lo posible, sin poner en peligro la calidad de la información- comentó Maureen.

A Hermione le gustaba mucho Maureen. Eran similares en muchos aspectos, ambas trabajadoras y bastante jóvenes en comparación con el resto del Departamento. No había nadie más con quien Hermione preferiría estar trabajando en ese proyecto.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, señoras, creo que esto parece muy prometedor. Pero ya que no podré estar con ustedes el lunes, si pudiese ir uno más, digamos… Señorita Granger, ¿no es ese amigo suyo?- le preguntó el señor Cooper señalando la ventana que había junto a la puerta.

Hermione se giró en su asiento y se estremeció. De hecho era Ron Weasley el que estaba mirando por la ventana, y no parecía nada complacido.

-Lo siento, señor Cooper, si me disculpa un momento…

-En realidad, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Vayan a casa y diviértanse, terminaremos de repasar los detalles el lunes a primera hora- declaró Cooper levantándose y recogiendo sus papeles. Hermione y Maureen le dieron las gracias mientras este salía de la sala y saludaba a Ron con la cabeza.

-¿Tenéis Ron y tú planes para esta noche?- le preguntó Maureen recogiendo sus cosas-. Si los tenéis no importan, pero he quedado con Jacob para tomar algo con el resto de su brigada en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba pensando… él y Ron se conocen un poco, y sería agradable tener allí a un par de conocidos.

-Por supuesto que iremos- respondió Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces-. De todos modos nos íbamos a quedar en casa esta noche.

-Oh, muchas gracias- le dijo Maureen obviamente aliviada-. Es la primera vez que voy a ver a sus amigos y está un poco fuera de mi zona de confort.

-No tiene importancia- le comentó Hermione comprensiva a la vez que salían de la sala de reuniones para colocar sus cosas en sus respectivos escritorios. Tras cruzar la puerta, Ron estaba a su lado.

-¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?- le inquirió impaciente-. ¡Me estaba empezando a preocupar!

-Son solo las seis y media- le dijo Hermione bruscamente-. Y te he enviado una lechuza, sabías dónde estaba.

-Sigue siendo media hora de retraso- gruñó.

-No puedo controlar las exigencias de mi trabajo- le espetó Hermione con dureza-. ¿Te has traído la cartera? Maureen me ha preguntado si vamos un rato al Caldero Chorreante. Ya conoces a su novio Jacob, dice que ha quedado con él y sus amigos para tomar algo y le he dicho que nos encantaría acompañarla.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- le cuestionó Ron claramente enfadado-. Pero…

-Sé que íbamos a pasar un rato juntos esta noche, pero he pensado que ya que tenemos todo el fin de semana, podríamos hacer esto por mi amiga. Además, ¡será divertido!- observó Hermione archivando el último papel y cogiendo su abrigo.

-No tenemos todo el fin de semana. Le prometí a George que nos ocuparíamos de la tienda mientras él está con Ange mañana- le recordó Ron frunciendo el ceño-. No me puedo creer que se te haya olvidado.

-¡Por supuesto! No me había olvidado, solo se me ha ido de la mente con todo el lío de la presentación- terminó de ponerse el abrigo y sacó su varita para asegurar su escritorio antes de lanzarle una sonrisa a Ron-. Aun así, estaremos juntos; tal vez no estemos solos todo el tiempo, pero debes admitir que sigue siendo una mejora.

Ron no parecía haberse serenado, pero logró componer lo que Hermione podía asegurar que era una sonrisa forzada.

-Vayamos a tomar algo entonces.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione cogiéndole y apretándole la mano rápidamente antes de soltarse y dirigirse a la mesa de Maureen. En cuestión de minutos, los tres estaban en el Caldero Chorreante. Ron fue a la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego; Hermione frunció el ceño porque él normalmente evitaba las bebidas fuertes si estaba con ella. Por el momento decidió ocultar su disgusto y se sentó a su lado, pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Solo había estado borracha una vez en toda su vida, y esa noche no iba a cambiar.

Maureen se sentó junto a Hermione y se dedicó a mirar hacia la puerta ansiosa.

-Deberían estar aquí en unos diez minutos. ¿Conoces bien a su brigada, Ron?

-No particularmente- gruñó-. Nuestros trabajos están bastante separados, aunque Jacob es un buen tío.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?- comentó Maureen un poco soñadora-. Si os soy honesta, es un alivio encontrar a alguien como él; nunca me ha gustado tener muchas citas. Vosotros sois muy afortunados al haberos encontrado tan rápido.

Hermione se alegró al ver que Ron era capaz de sacar una media sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Salud- dijo el pelirrojo levantando su copa antes de beberse de un trago la mitad del contenido.

-¿Vais en serio, entonces?- le preguntó Hermione a Maureen.

-Eso creo- respondió la chica-, por eso estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a sus amigos. Os agradezco a los dos que hayáis venido.

-Estamos encantados- declaró Hermione con calidez, deseando que Ron no expresara sus dudas. Afortunadamente, permaneció en silencio.

-Ahí están- soltó Maureen saludando al hombre alto y rubio que acababa de entrar en el bar. Iba acompañado de otros cinco hombres de unos veintitantos años. El grupo de acercó a ellos, cada uno saludando brevemente a Ron y reconociendo a Hermione; era sabido por mucho en la comunidad mágica que los mejores amigos de Harry Potter eran pareja.

La velada continuó en un ambiente agradable. A Hermione siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con Maureen y Jacob también era una grata compañía. Sus amigos eran un poco ruidosos, especialmente después de haber bebido un poco, pero el espectáculo que estaban dando era más entretenido que otra cosa. Incluso Ron había logrado socializar un poco, aunque Hermione podía asegurar que todavía no apostaba por el cambio de planes. Hizo una nota mental para agradecérselo adecuadamente más tarde.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Ron decidió que ya no podía soportarlo más. Haría cosa de veinte minutos que Hermione había dejado a Ron un poco de lado para que hablara con los chicos mientras ella charlaba animadamente con Maureen, cuando sintió su mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Estoy listo para marcharnos- anunció con decisión antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de rebatirlo.

-Ron- empezó a protestar Hermione, pero al ver el toque de rabio detrás de la agradable fachada que había puesto de cara al resto, decidió que era mejor no discutir. Volviéndose a mirar a Maureen, le comentó-. La verdad es que se ha hecho algo tarde, y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.

-¡Claro! Gracias por venir- les agradeció Maureen cálidamente, dándole un rápido abrazo a Hermione y un suave apretón en el hombro a Ron-. ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Hermione!

Con esto, se volvió de nuevo hacia Jacob, quien la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y la envolvió en un abrazo. Hermione sonrió; era encantador ver a su compañera de trabajo, a su amiga, tan feliz.

Sin embargo, solo puedo reflexionar un minuto sobre eso. Antes de que estuviera completamente segura de lo que estaba pasando, Ron había cogido sus abrigos, le había lanzado el suyo sin ceremonias y la había agarrado de la muñeca firmemente, llevándola hacia la salida del pub.

-¡Ay, Ron!- protestó Hermione cuando salieron al frío aire de Londres. Ron de inmediato aflojó su agarre en la muñeca.

-Lo siento- murmuró gruñón sin mirarla mientras los llevaba al callejón más cercano. Una vez que parecía que no había nadie, Ron puso a Hermione un poco más cerca y giró en el lugar. Al momento, estaban de pie delante de la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Ron seguía sin mirarla a los ojos cuando abrió la puerta con la varita y entró a toda prisa, tirando su abrigo en el rellano de la escalera y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hermione frunció el ceño y colgó su abrigo correctamente, vacilando un momento antes de hacer lo mismo con el de Ron. Se quitó los zapatos rápidamente antes de seguirlo.

-Teníamos planes- le dijo en voz baja cuando entró en la cocina. Hermione se mordió el labio mirando alrededor; los diversos ingredientes que permanecían intactos en la encimera de la cocina le hacían sentir una punzada de culpa-. Había comprado todo lo necesario para hacer pasta- le explicó. Hermione levantó la vista y al menos Ron le devolvía la mirada.

-Lo siento- le dijo Hermione con la mayor sinceridad posible-. No pensé que te importara, hemos estado juntos y Maureen es una buena amiga.

-¿Pensaste que no me importaría?- le preguntó Ron incrédulo-. Hermione, ¡he estado esperando esta noche toda la semana!

-¡Igual que yo!- soltó ella, dando un pisotón con rabia en el suelo.

-¿Entonces por qué has tenido que cambiar los planes?- inquirió Ron.

-Sinceramente no pensé que te importara hacer esto por una amiga- replicó Hermione exasperada-. Ahora, por favor Ron, no quiero discutir sobre esto…

-Quizás deberías haberlo pensado antes de decidir cambiar nuestros planes sin decirme nada- espetó Ron con una voz peligrosamente tranquila antes de volverse para ordenar las cosas que estaban en la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Ya te he pedido perdón!- dijo Hermione. Podía oír el enfado en su voz, pero no se podía detener-. ¡No sé qué más quieres de mí!

-No se trata solo del estúpido pub- manifestó Ron metiendo un cuenco en un armario con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

-Oh, ¿entonces de qué se trata?- lo desafió Hermione.

-Para empezar, de tu jodido trabajo- respondió Ron alzando finalmente la voz mientras se volvía hacia ella. El espacio que los separaba era sofocante. Hermione no sabía reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡No voy a discutir de nuevo sobre eso!- gritó Hermione-. ¡No te puedes enfadar conmigo por tener un trabajo, Ron!

-¡Y tú no puedes esperar que me guste cuando decides que tu trabajo es más importante que esto!- gritó Ron a su vez señalándose a ambos.

-¿Quieres meternos en esto? ¡Bien! Hablemos de cómo se supone que me tienes que apoyar, especialmente cuando se trata de mi trabajo, que, por cierto, me encanta. ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar!

-¡Por supuesto, estoy tan feliz de que siempre encuentres algo que pueda reemplazar eficazmente a tu familia y a tus amigos! De todos modos, nunca nos necesitas- se burló Ron.

-¿Estás bromeando o simplemente eres estúpido?- le cuestionó Hermione adoptando un tono realmente cruel.

-Lo de mañana se te había ido de la mente, ¿no?

-¡Déjalo ya! Sabía que teníamos algo que hacer- protestó ella.

-Claro, algo- respondió Ron sarcásticamente antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo y apoyar las manos sobre la encimera y respirar hondo.

-Mira, Ron- empezó Hermione con una voz más calmada, dando un paso tentativo en su dirección-. Mi trabajo es muy importante para mí, ya lo sabes.

-¿Pero yo no?- dudó Ron. Lo que más le dolió a Hermione era que su voz ya no sonaba enfadada, sino que estaba rota. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que eso era peor que cualquiera de las peleas a gritos que habían tenido años atrás. Podía no haber sido tan ruidosa y explosiva, pero ahora los riesgos eran mucho más altos.

-No seas tonto, sabes que lo eres- reflexionó Hermione-. Mira, yo no disfruto más que tú de los aspectos negativos de esta situación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?- inquirió Ron amargamente dándose la vuelta una vez más. Hermione no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no es justo. Sabes que no puedo evitar estar ocupada- Hermione sonó más irritada de lo que había pensado.

-¿No puedes evitarlo? Entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer, pero maldita sea, ¡parece que ya no aparezco en tu lista de los cojones de cosas que hacer!- replicó Ron-. Por no mencionar que la única noche en la última semana en que estamos libres, tú vas y ¡haces planes con otra gente!

-Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿vale? La próxima vez me aseguraré de pedirte permiso antes- respondió ella mordaz.

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡Maldita sea, apenas me refiero a eso y lo sabes!- afirmó Ron con la voz peligrosamente cerca del grito, golpeando la mano sobre la encimera enfatizando sus palabras.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres y ¡es absolutamente injusto! ¡No me puedes pedir que elija entre el trabajo o tú, Ron!- argumentó Hermione en lo que definitivamente era un grito.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente difícil para ti elegirme de vez en cuando?- gritó. Respiró hondo antes de continuar, con una voz mucho más tranquila-. No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo- pasó junto a Hermione sin decir nada, con intención de salir de la cocina.

Ella entró en pánico, y sin pensar, gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-¡Pensaba que habías dicho que se había terminado lo de marcharte!- antes de terminar de hablar, Hermione se estremeció ante la implicación de sus palabras. Ron se puso extremadamente rígido.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- rugió, volviéndose para mirarla una vez más-. ¡Joder, Hermione, no te atrevas a echarme eso en cara! Sabes cómo me siento sobre eso, así que no te atrevas.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo.

-No me hagas hacerlo. Por favor.

Ron soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Solo… necesito un poco de aire- se volvió para irse de nuevo, pero se detuvo en la puerta y tragó saliva-. Te quiero- su voz era baja, pero sus palabras eran inconfundibles. Pero antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a corresponder sus palabras, se había marchado.

Conmocionada como estaba, pudo oír desde la cocina cómo se cerraba la puerta de la calle. Era la peor pelea que habían tenido en tres años, y ahora estaba sola. Gritando con frustración, cogió su varita y disparó hacia el objeto que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser el paquete de espaguetis que había comprado Ron. Hermione lo miró un segundo, pero no pudo aguantar más. Antes de estar segura de cómo se sentía, estaba sollozando violentamente.

Respirando pesadamente e intentando borrar las lágrimas, subió las escaleras y se arrojó sobre la cama de Ron. Razonó consigo mismas que al final, él tendría que volver; de ninguna manera iba a pasar fuera toda la noche. Volvería y entonces podrían hablar de lo que había pasado. Empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando se acordó de sus palabras de despedida. Él la quería, a eso se reducía todo. En realidad, a eso se reducían todas sus peleas. Era como si no pudieran dejar ir las cosas, no cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como lo eran el uno para el otro.

Hermione se acurrucó mientras se permitía dejar salir su frustración. Esto se había estado cociendo durante semanas, y había culminado en la discusión de esa noche. Ella también odiaba no ver a Ron, tenía que saberlo, ¿no? Pero, de nuevo, ¿lo sabía? Ella había supuesto que él entendía que había cosas que necesitaba hacer para su trabajo. Estaba segura de que estaba en lo cierto, Ron necesitaba apoyarla. ¿Pero él no tenía razón también? ¿De verdad estaba haciéndolo tan mal al tratar de equilibrar su vida laboral y su vida personal? Tal vez había asumido demasiadas cosas. ¿Había sido una tontería por su parte esperar que su relación permaneciera igual que siempre cuando estaba haciendo un cambio tan grande en su vida laboral?

Desde que ella y Ron habían empezado a salir, su relación les había resultado bastante fácil. Tras seis años de tensión sexual no resulta, el simple hecho de que ahora podían besarse sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, había sido más que suficiente para cimentar su relación. Incluso los meses que habían estado separados mientras ella terminaba sus estudios no parecían tan malos, porque sabían que después tenían el resto de sus vidas. El problema era que el resto de sus vidas estaba aquí ahora, y las cosas no eran tan perfectas como ellos esperaban que fueran.

Tal vez, pensó Hermione cuando empezó a secarse los ojos tras haber derramados todas las lágrimas posibles, simplemente no había previsto hacer un esfuerzo concentrado para mantener su relación. Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Debería haber sabido que el amor por sí solo no iba a ser suficiente para mantenerlos a flote. Él le había pedido que lo eligiera, pero, ¿no sabía ya que ella lo había elegido a él hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y estaba segura de que él sabía que no se le podía pedir que eligiera entre él y su carrera?

Cuantas más vueltas les daba a esos pensamientos, más se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error crucial. Si le daban la opción a elegir entre Ron y su trabajo, realmente no tenía ninguna duda: elegiría a Ron siempre. Podía manejar perder un trabajo, pero perder a Ron estaba simplemente fuera de la cuestión. Entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil dejar de lado su trabajo de vez en cuando? Por supuesto, sabía la respuesta; quería ser la mejor versión de sí misma. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había centrado únicamente en ser la mejor empleada que se podía ser, y en el proceso, había descuidado por completo su papel de novia de Ron, pero no solo eso, ella era su mejor amiga. No iba a dejar de lado su trabajo, pero la verdad es que estaba dispuesta a cambiar su rutina. Ella y Ron no podían seguir así, pero tenían que seguir de alguna manera.

Satisfecha con su resolución, Hermione se abrazó a la almohada y esperó a que Ron regresara para poder contarle sus planes. Iba a hacer un mayor esfuerzo, siempre y cuando él hiciera lo mismo y le permitiera centrarse en su trabajo cuando era realmente necesario, y, a cambio, iba a empezar a ser una mejor jueza de lo que realmente importaba, porque Ron valía mucho más que cualquier trabajo.

Las diez dieron paso a las once, que pronto se convirtieron en media noche y Ron todavía no había vuelto. Hermione se estaba empezando a preocupar. Al fin y al cabo, tenían planes bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente, y si Hermione conocía a Ron, sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para pasar la noche en casa de alguno de sus hermanos, ya que eso significaría tener que admitir que había discutido con Hermione, y ella sabía que no querría hacer eso. Ella era igual. Lo que pasaba entre ellos, se quedaba entre ellos, y el consejo no solicitado de la familia y los amigos probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas.

Casi era la una cuando Hermione se dio cuenta. Saltando de la cama, apresuradamente arregló un poco las sabanas y bajó las escaleras para coger sus zapatos y su abrigo. Esta vez tenía que ir ella a buscarlo. La última vez él había vuelto por su cuenta, pero la situación era completamente distinta. Ahora le tocaba a ella demostrarle que su relación significaba más para ella que cualquier pelea estúpida que tuvieran. Tras estrujarse el cerebro durante un minuto, llegó a una conclusión lógica sobre el paradero de Ron. Se puso los zapatos en tiempo récord y un momento después, había salido por la puerta y girado en el sitio.

Hermione se encontró justo en el límite de los hechizos protectores de La Madriguera. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño claro que sabía que estaba a pocos metros de la tumba de Fred. Ella y Ron habían pasado allí bastante tiempo el verano después de la guerra. En una casa llena de gente, a veces era necesario salir fuera para estar solos, y sin duda, Ron parecía querer estar solo hace unas horas cuando se había marchado de Grimmauld Place.

Afortunadamente, Hermione pudo ver mientras se acercaba que su teoría era correcta. Ron estaba sentado bajo un árbol al borde del claro sin el abrigo, a pesar de que hacía tanto frío que Hermione podía ver su aliento cuando exhalaba. Tragándose el impulso inmediato de regañarle, se acercó a él tentativamente. Sabía que estaba allí, pero no se movió. Ron sostenía en la mano derecha una botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron, dejando un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento antes de decir, en voz baja pero firme:

-Siempre te voy a elegir a ti.

Ron soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Lo siento. No deberías tener que elegir. Te voy a apoyar siempre en tu carrera, Hermione. Te hace feliz y eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Pero si tuviera que elegir- insistió Hermione-, serías tú. Tú me haces feliz.

Ron suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le preguntó ofreciéndole la botella.

Hermione asintió y tomó un largo trago, poniendo cara rara al probarlo. Ron se rió entre diente al verla.

-Odio pelear contigo- aseguró mientras le devolvía la botella.

-Lo siento- repitió él-. En cierto modo, he empezado yo.

-Tenías un poco de razón- replicó Hermione-. Es solo que… tienes que saber que no quiero dar por sentado lo que tenemos.

-La tengo- dijo Ron serio-. Lo siento.

-Para- objetó Hermione-. Soy yo la que lo siente. En absoluto tengo en orden mis prioridades. Ambos sabemos que tengo que hacer mi trabajo, pero tengo que hacer tiempo para ti. Quiero tener tiempo para ti.

Ron asintió y entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione, dándole un suave apretón.

-Y yo tengo que apoyarte cuando el trabajo tiene que ser la prioridad. Sabes que admiro lo duro que trabajas, ¿no? Y es increíble lo mucho que amas tu trabajo. No quisiera quitarte eso nunca. Es solo que… a veces me siento un poco egoísta.

-Lo sé- le dijo Hermione con sinceridad, acercándose más para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso-. No es egoísta por tu parte querer que pasemos tiempo juntos.

Ron la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos esta semana. Me vuelve loco tenerte en el mismo edificio y no poder verte.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-contestó Hermione riéndose un poco-. Ahora la pelea parece tan estúpida.

-Todas nuestras peleas parecen bastante estúpidas al rato- declaró Ron apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Hermione-. Al menos ahora somos mejores en las reconciliaciones.

Hermione rió contenta, pero entonces le vino algo a la mente.

-¿Ron?

-¿Mm?

-De verdad siento lo que te he dicho.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- replicó ella-. Sobre marcharte.

-Oh. No, está bien. No debería haberme ido.

-Pero no está bien- insistió Hermione-. Tenías razón, estábamos sofocados ahí dentro, necesitábamos pensar las cosas para poder hablar de ello de forma racional.

-Realmente quise decir lo que te prometí entonces- soltó Ron con ferocidad-. No puedo alejarme cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

-No me puedes prometer eso- razonó Hermione-. Cuando nos ponemos así, es mejor si uno de los dos se va. Eso nos impide decir cosas que no queremos decir, nos impide hacernos daño. Mejor prométeme algo más.

-¿Qué?

Hermione se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Prométeme que nunca te vas a marchar para siempre. Y yo te prometo lo mismo. Te quiero, Ron, y esto… nosotros… es demasiado importante para dejarlo atrás.

-Hermione, te prometo que nunca voy a renunciar a nosotros- le dijo Ron con total sinceridad.

El poder y la certeza de voz fueron casi demasiado para Hermione. Ahogó un sollozo mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar el rostro de Ron con suavidad.

-Te quiero- repitió antes de cerrar la brecha que los separaba y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero- declaró Ron un momento después cuando se separaron-. ¿Quieres volver a casa? Hace mucho frío aquí fuera y el hechizo que he usado para calentarme se está deshaciendo.

-Gracias a Merlín que has usado uno- mencionó Hermione mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano-. Me he preocupado cuando te he visto sin el abrigo.

-No soy tan tonto como para sentarme aquí sin ninguna fuente de calor- añadió Ron cogiendo su mano y guiándolos hacia el borde de los hechizos protectores-. ¿Qué horas es? Me he dejado el reloj.

-A estas alturas deben de ser casi las dos- contestó Hermione al detenerse en el punto de aparición. Un momento después, estaban de nuevo en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, esta vez en un estado de ánimo mucho más ligero.

-Casi las dos- comentó Ron pensativo a la vez que se deshacía de los zapatos-. No es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?- la mirada en sus ojos era inconfundible.

-En absoluto es demasiado tarde- aceptó Hermione tranquilamente, entrelazando de nuevo sus manos y llevándolo arriba. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio por costumbre, a pesar de ser los únicos ocupantes de la casa, y lo besó de nuevo. Él la correspondió con entusiasmo y en poco tiempo, Hermione estaba en la cama, con Ron recostado sobre ella, ambos completamente liberados de su ropa.

Hermione se apartó un momento de los profundos besos que se estaban dando y atrajo a Ron más cerca para poder sentir su peso. Saboreó la intimidad del momento porque la había echado de menos. Aunque habían estado así de juntos desde su ascenso, habían pasado siglos desde que habían sido capaces de tomarse realmente su tiempo. Mirándola a los ojos, Ron pareció leerle la mente. La dio un nuevo beso, esta vez casto.

-Te quiero mucho- susurró, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

-Te quiero- aunque los ojos de Ron estaban secos, Hermione podía oír que le temblaba ligeramente la voz. Ella asintió y luego estuvieron juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Fue lento y apasionado y precioso, Hermione no recordaba la última vez que había sido así de bueno, pero juró que nunca dejaría pasar tanto tiempo.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Ron la acercó y ella se acomodó en su abrazo. Hermione sonrió alegremente; Ron tenía inclinación a los arrumacos post-coitales que era particularmente adorable, pero él la había hecho jurar que nunca se lo revelaría a nadie.

-Ha sido brillante- aclaró en voz baja mientras empezaba a jugar con uno de los rizos de Hermione.

-Lo ha sido- asintió sonriendo, trazando la piel de su espalda ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

-Una lástima que le prometiéramos a George que echaríamos una mano mañana- comentó Ron-. Preferiría pasar aquí todo el día.

-En su lugar, podemos pasar toda la noche- le propuso Hermione-. Creo que tenemos que ponernos al día.

-Esa es una gran idea- anunció Ron sonriendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Era uno de los besos favoritos de Hermione, el tipo de beso que se daban cuando ambos estaban demasiado soñolientos como para que llevara a algo más, pero que a su vez estaba lleno de una especie de amor y cercanía que solo una relación como la suya podía tener.

-Te quiero- susurró Hermione por lo que debía ser la centésima vez desde que se habían reconciliado, pero sentía que no podía decirlo lo suficiente. Era como si quisiera compensar las cosas que había dicho antes y las cosas que había olvidado decir durante las últimas semanas.

-Te quiero- susurró Ron a su vez mientras se volvía hacia el otro lado de Hermione, ambos preferían acurrucarse en el otro para dormir. Ron puso un brazo justo encima de su cabeza y envolvió el otro alrededor del torso de Hermione. Ella capturó una de sus manos entre la suya y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose casi en el acto. Podía estar tranquila, habían sobrevivido a su primera pelea real como pareja y ahora eran más fuertes. Se habían enfrentado a cosas peores, después de todo, desde discusiones tontas hasta magos tenebrosos hambrientos de poder, y habían salido vivos y juntos de todo. Cuanto más vivían, más segura estaba Hermione de que no había nada que realmente los pudiera separar.

* * *

Otra vivencia más. La verdad es que no serían Ron y Hermione si no se peleasen, así que aquí tenemos una discusión de las gordas, pero yo creo que han madurado tanto y saben que se quieren tantísimo, que ya son capaces de superar sus diferencias y ceder un poco, además de ver las cosas con perspectiva. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? ¿Los veis así de capaces de perdonarse en tan poco tiempo?

Ahora me gustaría darle las gracias a Tulipanpan por aquí porque no tengo manera de contestarle al comentario. No sabes la ilusión que me hizo tu comentario, me alegro un montón que te guste a traducción porque lo hago con mucho cariño, tratando de hacerle justicia a la autora. Sí, ¡nos apuntamos a una celebración Weasley pero ya!

A los que han llegado nuevo y a los que siguen por aquí, ¡mil gracias!. Nos vemos la semana que viene.


	12. Año

El último día del año

31 de diciembre de 2000

El despertador hechizado que estaba sobre la mesita de noche sonó con insistencia, pero Ron lo ignoró a propósito. Acercó más el cuerpo de Hermione hacia el suyo y cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Unos segundos después, Hermione se aclaró la garganta significativamente. Bien, pensó Ron, así es como va a ser; el ruido era cada vez más molesto. De pronto se sentó, agarró el despertador y lo lanzó contra la pared con la misma fuerza con la que lanzaría una quaffle.

-¿En serio?- protestó Hermione somnolienta. Prácticamente pudo oírla rodar los ojos mientras se acomodaba contra su cuerpo.

-Sí- replicó Ron sin remordimientos, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y moviendo las manos perezosamente sobre el costado y el estómago de Hermione.

-Tenemos que estar allí en una hora- le recordó desganada.

-Lo que quiere decir que tenemos otros cuarenta y cinco minutos para dormir- alegó Ron-. Aunque no sé por qué tenemos que ir.

-Siempre vamos a La Madriguera la víspera de año nuevo- señaló Hermione girándose para mirarlo.

-Estoy cansado y parece que estemos en mitad de la noche- se quejó Ron cuando Hermione llevó sus manos a su pelirrojo cabello.

-Lo sé, pero hemos dormido toda la tarde- observó-. Tenemos que ser miembros funcionales de la sociedad durante unas horas, y así mañana nos podremos quedar todo el día en la cama.

Ron gruñó aceptando el trato.

-No me pienso duchar.

Ella se acercó a él y aspiró con dramatismo.

-Supongo que no hueles demasiado mal.

-¡Hey!- protestó Ron hundiendo sus dedos en el costado de Hermione, conocedor de que ese era su punto sensible.

Hermione se rió hasta quedarse sin aliento, golpeando las manos de Ron y rodando hasta el borde de la cama.

-Yo sí que quiero darme una ducha- le informó poniéndose en pie y caminando para recoger el destrozado despertador. Con un movimiento de varita, lo reparó y lo dejó en su sitio-. Será mejor que no te quejes cuando vuelva a por ti después.

-Ilusa- murmuró Ron hundiendo la cara en una de las almohadas mientras la oía salir del dormitorio y entrar al baño. La verdad es que no quería perderse la celebración familiar, pero estaba más malditamente cansado de lo que lo había estado en años.

Desde que Ron se había enfrentado a Hermione para explicarle la naturaleza absorbente de su trabajo, ella había tenido cuidado al asegurarse de que lograba equilibrar de manera más eficaz su vida personal y laboral. Él a cambio le prometió no quejarse cuando su trabajo debía ser su prioridad (lo cual, por supuesto, no era tan fácil como sonaba), pero ella había mantenido su parte del trato. Incluso se había tomado dos semanas de descanso para la vacaciones de navidad, y con un golpe de suerte, Ron había logrado de Robards y Pince le dejaran diez días libres. Claro que esos días libres venían con la condición de que le iban a tocar los turnos menos deseables durante el tiempo que ellos considerasen necesario, pero Ron pensó que merecía la pena. Hermione se puso muy contenta con la notica, ya que significaba que podían acompañar a sus padres en sus vacaciones de invierno. Ese año habían elegido volver a Australia; a pesar de que los recuerdos del año que pasaron allí eran algo borrosos, recordaban que les gustaba, y además, la perspectiva de pasar una semana en el hemisferio sur en diciembre era prometedora.

Mirando en retrospectiva, habían sido unas buenas vacaciones. Habían volado el día después de Navidad, y Ron podía decir orgulloso que había viajado en avión y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Los primeros días habían sido un poco incómodos. Hermione había convencido a sus padres de que ella y Ron solamente necesitaban una habitación para los dos, pero Ron se sentía violento al tocarla sabiendo que su padre estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Su relación con el señor Granger había mejorado durante el curso de los dos últimos años, pero todavía había una línea definida que Ron sentía que traspasaba a cada momento.

-De todos modos creen que nos estamos acostando- le había dicho Hermione la segunda noche, después de que él le sugiriera a regañadientes que se abrazasen después de una sesión acalorada de besos.

-Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que no voy a poder mirar a tus padres a los ojos de todas formas- aseguró Ron sarcásticamente, incapaz de discernir qué aspecto positivo se suponía que tenía que ver.

-Exactamente, así que puedes sacar provecho y disfrutar- le sugirió Hermione en su mejor intento de voz seductora mientras le acariciaba el pecho y el estómago.

Huelga decir que a Ron no le había costado mucho convencerse. Por supuesto, el torpe carraspeo y los saludos excesivamente corteses entre él y el señor Granger no se acabaron, pero Ron llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso en algún momento. Se había preguntado brevemente cómo se las arreglaba Harry para actuar normal frente a su padre, pero rápidamente descartó esos pensamientos; seguía afirmando que Harry y Ginny eran vírgenes, y que lo seguirían siendo aún mucho después de que sus hijos fueran a Hogwarts.

Gran parte de las vacaciones se habían pasado en un suspiro. Hermione y sus padres estaban acostumbrados a hacer turismo, pero Ron no podía recordar ni la mitad de los sitios en los que habían estado. Algunos de esos lugares eran interesantes, y la mayoría de ellos eran agradables, pero él no escuchaba embelesado al guía como lo hacían los Granger. Sin embargo, hubo algunas partes del viaje que Ron estaba seguro que no iba a olvidar nunca: haber buceado con tiburones.

Ron se enteró justo el día antes de volver de que, al parecer, había algunos muggles que pensaban que era divertido meterse en una jaula en el mar para ver a los tiburones nadando. Y sí, el señor Granger era uno de esos muggles. Mientras Hermione y su madre se habían negado a participar en dicha actividad, Ron había aceptado unirse; si bien no estaba seguro del todo de si lo había hecho por una curiosidad de su subconsciente o simplemente por el deseo de agradar al hombre que probablemente sería su suegro algún día. No recordaba muchos detalles de la experiencia porque estaba tan concentrado en tratar de no moverse ni de respirar (ni de existir, en realidad), pero jamás olvidaría lo cerca que había estado de un jodido tiburón de verdad. Por lo que a él respectaba, nadie se podía burlar de nuevo de su aracnofobia, y lo que era aún mejor, el señor Granger parecía bastante impresionado.

Habían pasado el resto de esa tarde relajándose en una playa, pero había llegado pronto el momento de regresar a la triste y fría Inglaterra. Al fin habían llegado al apartamento de Hermione y habían colapsado en la cama, agotados de su semana en el extranjero. Pero era nochevieja y Ron sabía que su familia nunca le dejaría escaquearse; si llegaban más de una hora tarde, era más que probable que su madre fuese a buscarlos, y la verdad es que no quería que eso sucediera.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Ron escuchó pasos que regresaban al dormitorio y, poco después, sintió unos dedos pequeños y delicados en su espalda. Dándose la vuelta bruscamente, levantó el brazo y tiró a Hermione sobre él, enterrando su rostro entre su húmedo cabello e inhalando el olor de su champú de vainilla y miel. Movió las manos para frotar su espalda, acercándose peligrosamente a su trasero, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-No tenemos tiempo- le recordó Hermione mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios. Se apartó de él, arrugando un poco la nariz-. ¿Sabes?, deberías afeitarte pronto.

-Pensaba que te gustaba- murmuró Ron avergonzado llevándose una mano a la cara para frotar la incipiente barba que llevaba ahí desde la semana pasada. Se había olvidado llevarse a Australia la maquinilla de afeitar y no se había molestado en comprar otra.

-Estás guapo de cualquier manera- aplacó Hermione inclinándose para darle un beso-. Pero en serio, Ron, una semana es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Así que está bien después de cuatro día, ¿pero es demasiado después de una semana?- le preguntó acusador, apretándole la cintura con una mano. Ella parecía haber apreciado mucho su vello facial un par de noches atrás.

-No empieces- replicó ella, apartando su mano y poniéndose de nuevo en pie-. No es que te quede mal, es que pincha. Deberías afeitarte antes de volver al trabajo.

-Lo iba a hacer- dijo un poco irritado a la vez que salía al fin de la cama. Caminó a través de la habitación y empezó a hurgar en el cajón de la cómoda de Hermione que se había convertido en suyo. Tras un momento, se decidió por un viejo pantalón vaquero y un jersey marrón de había dos navidades. Hizo una nota mental para dejar el equipaje que había llevado al viaje en el apartamento; necesitaba más ropa para poder elegir cuando estaba allí.

-¿Te puedes creer que casi ha pasado otro año?- comentó Hermione mientras empezaba a cepillarse y secarse el pelo-. Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos entrando en el nuevo milenio.

-El tiempo vuela- explicó Ron cambiándose la ropa interior y los pantalones. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras echaba una mirada a Hermione. Si pensaba que estaba siendo discreta en cuanto a la forma en que lo miraba en el reflejo del espejo, estaba gravemente equivocada.

-Ha sido un buen año, sin embargo- continuó ella, como si le estuviera retando a decir algo. Ron no lo hizo.

-Lo ha sido- estuvo de acuerdo el pelirrojo recordando momentáneamente el nacimiento de Victoire y la boda de Percy-. Creo que este podría ser un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Solo podemos aguantar unos cuantos bebés y bodas a la vez- le dijo lanzándole uno de sus jerséis a Hermione para que se lo pusiera. Mientras que otras personas se arreglarían para recibir el nuevo año, los Weasley llevarían puestos sus jerséis. Hermione había estado recibiendo su propio jersey Weasley en navidad desde hacía unos cuantos años, pero Ron prefería verla con los suyos, y ella no tenía ningún inconveniente.

-Es algo de esperar, ¿sabes?- comentó Hermione casual-. Todos tenemos veintitantos.

-Tú tienes veintitantos- respondió Ron-. A mí aún me quedan unos meses teniendo solo veinte.

Hermione rodó los ojos de buen humor.

-¿De verdad crees que va a ser un año tranquilo?

-Ni idea- manifestó Ron pensativo. Vaciló un momento antes de continuar-. Quiero decir, creo que seremos los próximos. Pero todavía no, ¿cierto?- le preguntó con aprensión, obligándose a mirarla a los ojos.

-No, creo que todavía no- contestó Hermione con suavidad, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-. Aunque supongo que no podemos retrasarlo mucho más, ¿verdad?

-No, no mucho más- afirmó Ron cogiendo su mano y dándole un suave apretón. Intercambiaron miradas que decían mucho más que sus palabras: _realmente no lo estamos postergando. Solo un poco más, para ahorrar un poco más. Ambos queremos esto, más pronto que tarde._

-Podríamos no ser los próximos- continuó Hermione con naturalidad, apartando los ojos de Ron dándole los toques finales a su cabello, recogiéndoselo en un práctico moño.

-¿Quién si no?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Harry y Ginny llevan juntos tanto tiempo como nosotros- señaló Hermione.

-Lo que no quiere decir que haya llegado el momento para ellos todavía- insistió Ron intentando no recordad, pero fallando, de que _ese cretino_ , como se refería a él cuando se trataba de Ginny, parecía interesado en casarse con su hermana.

Hermione solamente se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro pesado.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sabes?- le preguntó cauteloso.

-Nada- dijo ella apresuradamente. Ron alzó las cejas expectante, sabiendo que Hermione se hundiría bastante rápido. Ninguno de los dos podía guardar un secreto al otro durante mucho tiempo. Habían decidido en los últimos dos años ser lo más honestos y abiertos posibles, y ninguno se sentía muy cómodo con menos-. Oh, está bien, pero yo no te he dicho nada- cedió ella tras un momento de tenso contacto visual.

-Dispara- indicó Ron, asintiendo para confirmar que, como siempre, lo que hablaban entre ellos, se quedaba entre ellos.

-No sé nada con certeza- dijo Hermione lentamente, sentándose junto a Ron en la cama-, pero hace un par de semanas, Harry me preguntó qué tipo de piedra preciosa prefería Ginny.

-Eso podría ser para cualquier tipo de joya- señaló Ron-. Era navidad.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ginny usando joyas?- inquirió Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-Buen argumento- admitió Ron-, pero Harry nunca ha sido especialmente bueno escondiendo cosas como esta.

-Tú tampoco has sido muy bueno notándolas- declaró Hermione con suavidad.

-Pero él me lo habría contado- insistió Ron-. ¿No?- ahora que lo pensaba, él y Harry raramente hablaban de sus relaciones, pero era de esperar dadas las circunstancias. Aun así, seguramente su mejor amigo habría mencionado algo tan grande como eso… seguramente…

-No me sorprendería mucho si no lo hubiera hecho- manifestó Hermione cortando los pensamientos de Ron. Ella leyó la mirada dolida que había aparecido en su rostro y añadió-. Piensa, Ron. ¿Tú se lo habrías contado?

Ron lo pensó un momento. ¿Lo habría hecho? La verdad es que no había manera de dejar caer algo como eso en una conversación casual, y él y Harry temían tener conversaciones que no fueran casuales. Esos tipos de charlas iban generalmente seguidas de carraspeos incómodos y de varios minutos evitando el contacto visual antes de cambiar de tema bruscamente.

-Probablemente no, a menos que me hubiera preguntado- admitió con honestidad.

-Y tú no le has preguntado a él- apuntó Hermione-. No te preocupes demasiado, no lo sabemos con seguridad- le dio un breve beso en la mejilla y entrelazó sus manos con la de Ron-. ¿Nos vamos?

Minutos más tarde, estaban saliendo de la chimenea de la sala de estar de La Madriguera. Un fuerte bramido los saludó a su llegada, y pronto fueron rodeados por un grupo de Weasleys entonados y ansiosos por preguntarles qué tal las vacaciones. Molly casi estaba llorando mientras los abrazaba, y Ron no se atrevía a decirle que los había visto en navidad. Tras saludar a todos y contar la historia de los tiburones varias veces, Ron y Hermione fueron a la cocina.

-Que dices, ¿es la perspectiva de otro año conmigo lo suficiente como para que bebas algo de licor esta noche?- le preguntó en broma sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, supongo que debería- replicó Hermione con un brillo malicioso en los ojos ofreciéndole su vaso a Ron. Éste lo llenó y se lo devolvió, arqueando las cejas en su dirección. Tomó un sorbo y Ron soltó un grito de alegría, apoyando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione al volver a la sala de estar.

-¡Hey, Ron!- gritó George cuando entraron, haciéndoles señas para que fuesen junto a él y Angelina, su no-novia-. ¿Estás jodidamente loco?- le preguntó agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron con inocencia.

-¡Quiere saber por qué demonios has nadado con tiburones!- aclaró Angelina riendo mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida de George.

-¡Exacto! Supongo que una vez que has montado en un dragón, esos malditos tiburones no parecen tan malos, ¿eh?- comentó George haciendo un guiño ofensivo.

-Ni siquiera fue tan peligroso. Estaba en una jaula- murmuró Ron, deseando no haber contado esa historia. Era una anécdota genial, pero no quería hablar mucho de ello, especialmente con su hermano borracho.

Angelina y George se miraron y se rieron más fuerte.

-¿Te metieron en una jaula? ¿Cuándo estabas nadando con los tiburones?- preguntó George sin poder creérselo-. Colega, claramente estás un poco inestable, pero en serio…

-No puedes meter a un tiburón salvaje dentro de una jaula, ¿no?- Ron se quebró un poco irritado, aunque en el fondo se alegró al ver la expresión de burla en el rostro de George. Su sentido del humor había estado un poco apagado desde la guerra, pero parecía que resurgía cuando estaba con Angie.

-Dejadlo estar, solo estaba tratando de impresionar a mi padre- alegó Hermione intentando que parasen. Ron gruñó.

-¡Ajá! Querías demostrarle al señor Granger que su hija está saliendo con alguien con pelotas. Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo George asintiendo a sabiendas-. No puedes dejar que el hombre piense que su pequeña está insatisfecha, ¿verdad?

-George, ¡lo estás avergonzando!- le reprendió Angelina señalando la cara enrojecida de Ron.

-Nah, ese es su color natural- bromeó George-. Estoy seguro de que a Hermione le atrae bastante. Eso y el patético intento de vello facial es lo que sella el trato.

-Adiós, George- sentenció Ron sin demora, dirigiendo a Hermione hacia donde estaba Harry sentado y dejando a George y Angelina a su suerte.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Ron como saludo mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá al lado de Harry.

-Viene directa del entrenamiento- respondió ansioso, sin dejar de mover los ojos en dirección a la chimenea cada pocos segundos-. Gwenog ha estado machacándolas más que de costumbre estas últimas semanas, cree que tienen oportunidad de ganar la liga este año.

-Y la tienen- comentó Ron considerando durante un momento a cada uno de los mejores equipos. Las Arpías habían estado entre los mejores desde hacía tiempo, pero siempre parecían quedarse cortas-. Pero no podemos contar con esos malditos Tornados.

-Nunca podemos- estuvo Harry de acuerdo-. ¿Qué tal Australia en comparación con la última vez?

-Menos estresante- agregó Hermione-. Ha sido muy agradable estar allí simplemente de vacaciones; es un país muy bonito. Cuando estuvimos todos allí vimos muy poco, pero en una semana hemos podido hacer bastante turismo. Ha sido encantador poder pasar tiempo con mis padres; hacía siglos que no me iba de vacaciones con ellos y al fin han tenido la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Ron, lo cual ha sido maravilloso.

-Sí- añadió Ron vagamente-. Me he pasado siete días como loco intentando asegurarme de que tu padre no encontraba una razón para odiarme- esto provocó una risita de Harry, pero Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Mi padre nunca te ha odiado, y la verdad es que no necesitabas complacerlo en su obsesión con los tiburones. Sinceramente, Ron, solo porque hemos dormido en la misma habitación no significa que tuvieras que compensarlo participando en la idea de diversión que tiene mi padre…

Ahora Harry casi estaba doblado de risa.

-Que te den, Harry- Ron frunció el ceño, empujando a Harry y haciendo que se golpease con el brazo del sofá.

-Has nadado con tiburones- dijo Harry sin creérselo, todavía sofocado por la risa-. Has nadado con tiburones porque su padre se ha enterado de que vosotros… ya sabéis… dormís en la misma cama, lo cual, basado en mi desafortunado y bastante exacto conocimiento, lleváis haciendo más de dos años.

-¿No es un poco ridículo?- debatió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Para vosotros es fácil. Mis padres os querían a los dos desde el principio.

-Déjalo estar- le dijo Harry restándole importancia-. Es bueno teneros de vuelta en casa.

-Espero que el Departamento se haya venido abajo sin mí- remarcó Ron sonriendo.

-Tuve un caso en Glasgow el otro día que quizás te habría gustado- le comentó Harry mirando rápidamente hacia la chimenea mientras hablaba.

-¿Te hicieron ir hasta Glasgow?- preguntó Ron incrédulo. Generalmente no los necesitaban fuera de Inglaterra en el día a día.

-Sí, fue extraño. Todo empezó con un anillo de prostitución que los elfos…

El grito furioso de Hermione fue ahogado por un bramido triunfante del resto de la familia; Ginny acababa de llegar y Harry había saltado rápidamente del asiento para ir a su lado corriendo. Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Ginny levantó la mano izquierda para mostrar un gran diamante en el dedo anular. Unos chillidos encantados y felicitaciones llenaron el aire. Ron sintió que se le abría la boca; ni la conversación de antes lo había preparado para esa novedad.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Tenía razón!- chilló Hermione, con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal, como tendía a ser cuando bebía cualquier cosa con alcohol.

Ron se sacudió el estupor y miró a su novia, sonriendo cariñosamente. Ella seguía riéndose y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, tirando un poco de la bebida con cada palmada. Ron no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y ofrecerle una mano.

-¿Crees que hice bien en decirle que le comprase un diamante? Es clásico, ya sabes, y tu hermana no es particularmente exigente…- explicó Hermione apresuradamente levantándose con ayuda de Ron.

-Es genial- le aseguró mientras se acercaban a los demás Weasley, que rodeaban la chimenea, de la Ginny apenas había podido salir antes de ser asaltada por el resto. A través de varias cabezas, Harry buscó a Ron con la mirada. El pelirrojo se acordó de inmediato de un momento en la sala común de Gryffindor hace unos cuantos años, y justo como hizo en aquel entonces, le dio a Harry su aprobación con la cabeza, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, una expresión que Harry no tardó en imitar. Esta vez estaba más que bien con lo que estaba pasando; estaba realmente feliz por los dos.

-Supongo que no seremos los siguientes- le susurró a una Hermione de ojos llorosos mientras esperaban a que la pequeña multitud los dejase acercarse a la pareja.

-Seremos los siguientes después de los siguientes- concluyó Hermione un poco soñadora, volviéndose para ofrecerle una brillante sonrisa.

-Somos nosotros los que nos hemos comprometido y sin embargo sois vosotros los que estáis haciendo ojitos- Ginny anunció su presencia con un comentario sarcástico, como de costumbre. Hermione dio un grito de nuevo y envolvió a Ginny en un abrazo. Cuando las chicas empezaron a hablar rápidamente y con entusiasmo evidente sobre el anillo y los planes de boda, Harry se dirigió hacia Ron.

-Serás mi padrino, ¿no?- le preguntó Harry extendiendo una mano.

-Eso espero. No te he salvado ese triste culo todos estos años a cambio de nada, ¿sabes?- agregó Ron tomando la mano de Harry y sacudiéndola firmemente mientras usaba la otra para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Harry lo imitó y pronto se estaban abrazando, por supuesto, de una manera muy masculina.

-Joder, tío. Te vas a casar- dijo Ron sin creérselo mientras se separaban.

-Lo sé- observó Harry, claramente un poco conmocionado al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas en voz alta. Se rió con nerviosismo y Ron se le unió. En ese preciso momento, la verdad es que a Ron no le podía importar menos que Harry no se lo hubiera contado antes.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione casi saltando para abrazarlo y dejándolo sin aire.

Ron se rió y abrazo a su vez a Ginny.

-Enhorabuena, mocosa- murmuró con afecto.

-Gracias, imbécil- le agradeció Ginny alejándose y golpeándole suavemente el brazo. Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo miró a la cara-. Aféitate.

Ron soltó un gemido frustrado.

-¡Tampoco está tan mal!

-No sé cómo te puede besar Hermione con esa mierda por toda la cara; claro, que tampoco sé por qué te besa si quiera, así que…- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Madura, pronto serás una mujer casada- replicó Ron dándole un empujón en el hombro.

-Cierto, lo seré- comentó Ginny pensativa, poniendo la mano delante de su cara para admirar el anillo a la vez que Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, evidentemente después de haberse liberado del agarre mortal de Hermione.

En ese instante, Bill volvió de la cocina sosteniendo un par de botellas de whiskey de fuego para brindar por Harry y Ginny, y todos estallaron en gritos, aunque en algunos casos, también hubo algunas lágrimas de alegría. La habitación se llenó de carcajadas despreocupadas y Ron dejó vagar la mirada por su familia y sus mejores amigos, y estuvo bastante seguro de que nunca había sido tan feliz. Las cosas no eran perfectas, todos lo sabían, pero siempre habría algo que no podía cambiar. En general, lo bueno compensaba lo malo.

Cuando Ron se volvió para mirar a Hermione y vio que su expresión sin duda era un reflejo de la suya, no pudo evitar besarla. Hizo caso omiso de los gritos de sus hermanos (¡Todavía no es medianoche!), porque estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse. Todo iba bien, y, con suerte, a partir de ese momento solo mejoraría.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Otra semana más os traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo la verdad es que me rió solo con imaginarme a Ron dentro de una jaula tratando de impresionar al señor Granger con lo de los tiburones, muy propio de Ron hacer locuras como esa jajajaja. Volvemos otra vez con las insinuaciones de boda, esta vez por parte de los dos, así que ya creo que están preparados para pensárselo bien y dar el paso, aunque como sabemos, aún les falta para el gran día.

Bueno, no me enrollo más, que me dan cuerda y no paro. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Un beso.


	13. Hospital

La primera vez en el hospital

10 de marzo de 2001

Hermione corría por los pasillos de San Mungo más rápido de lo que se había movido en años. El Patronus de Harry había sido algo vago. Debería haber sabido mejor, después de todos esos años, que a Hermione le gustaba saber todo lo que se podía conocer. El no saber las cosas le preocupaba, le hacía perder la calma. De hecho, su mente estaba divagando tanto que casi se choca contra Harry al doblar una esquina.

-¡Harry!- gritó incapaz de mantener el pánico fuera de la voz-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Está bien? ¡Por supuesto que no lo está, no me habrías llamado si no! ¡Harry, por favor! ¡Dime algo!

En lugar de hablar, Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Va a estar bien- le dijo al oído suavemente-. Ahora mismo no saben mucho, pero hasta donde hemos averiguado, no está en grave peligro.

-¿Hasta dónde habéis averiguado?- susurró Hermione, pero su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Podía sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos e iban a caer al hombro de Harry.

-Estará bien- dijo Harry con más firmeza, acariciándole la espalda de manera reconfortante.

Después de unos minutos y de varios jadeos temblorosos, Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro y retrocedió. Harry le ofreció una media sonrisa y la condujo por el pasillo.

-¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado?- presionó ella de nuevo, un poco más tranquila esta vez.

-Nos han llamado y no era… un caso fácil. Ron se ha distraído y el sospechoso ha lanzado una maldición en su dirección. Yo he convocado un escudo protector para que soportara todo el peso de la maldición, pero aun así le ha golpeado. No sé qué clase de maldición ha sido, pero sé que está vivo y que los sanadores dicen que la posibilidad de que eso cambie es mínima. Sabremos más dentro de poco- le explicó Harry mecánicamente mientras doblaban otra esquina.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente. El tono clínico de Harry era extrañamente reconfortante. El oír lo que había pasado le permitió ver la situación de manera racional. Ron estaba herido, pero estaba vivo. Seguía preocupada, pero pronto tendrían más noticias. Sin embargo, había algo que la estaba perturbando…

-Harry- le dijo agarrándole el brazo antes de llegar junto al pequeño grupo de Weasleys que estaban al final del pasillo-. Ya sé que probablemente aun no has hecho el papeleo, pero, por favor, ¿por qué estaba tan distraído?

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente.

-No ha sido un caso fácil- repitió lentamente-. No lo culpo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Puedes decirme algo más?- le rogó Hermione desesperada por saber al menos lo básico.

-Ha sido una llamada por alteración doméstica- dijo Harry soltando un profundo suspiro-. Yo… hay señales…

-¿Un caso de abuso?- adivinó Hermione con rapidez.

Harry asintió.

-No puedo decirte mucho más todavía.

-No tienes que hacerlo- aseguró Hermione sombría, asintiendo comprensiva antes de girarse para encontrarse con los señores Weasley, George y Ginny. Fue recibida rápidamente con un fuerte abrazo de la matriarca de la familia.

-Hermione, querida. Gracias a Merlín que al fin estás aquí; los sanadores saldrán pronto. Parece que va a estar bien, pero, por supuesto, me sentiré mejor cuando lo escuche, palabra por palabras, de los labios de un medimago- comentó Molly soltando a Hermione con una palmadita en la mejilla antes de ponerse a pasear ansiosa, como era su costumbre en este tipo de situaciones.

-Estará con nosotros antes de que nos demos cuenta, mamá- la reconfortó George-. El tío se enfrenta a tiburones y a mortífagos, no va a ser una mísera maldición lo que acabe con él. Y eso sin mencionar a su novia, que da el mismo miedo que todo eso- añadió con un guiño en la dirección de Hermione.

-George, no estás ayudando- le regañó Ginny mientras señalaba el asiento vacío que tenía al lado, que ocupó Hermione. Ginny envolvió un brazo alrededor de la chica-. ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-No lo sé- dijo con honestidad-. Apenas me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. Me sentiré mejor cuando sepamos más.

-Entonces estás de suerte- señaló Arthur con calma, inclinando la cabeza hacia el pequeño grupo de sanadores que salían de la habitación que imaginaba que era la de Ron. Uno de ellos, un hombre alto de pelo gris, se acercó al grupo con expresión seria.

-El Auror Weasley está estable- dijo sin preámbulos-. No estamos completamente seguros de cuál ha sido la maldición que lo ha golpeado, pero tras un exhaustivo reconocimiento, sus lesiones parecen ser relativamente mínimas. Tiene varias fracturas en las costillas y una leve conmoción cerebral causadas por la caída. Le hemos administrado las pociones adecuadas y le hemos dado algo para dormir, así que estará sedado durante al menos cuatro horas. Cuando se despierte, volveremos a reevaluar su condición, pero estamos bastante seguros de que podremos darle el alta mañana a mediodía.

Soltaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Molly con ansiedad.

-Si lo desean- contestó el sanador-. Un enfermero lo estará vigilando regularmente durante toda la noche- asintió en la dirección de la familia, que le dieron las gracias mientras se levantaban.

Ron ocupaba una de las habitaciones privadas reservadas para los aurores y otros empleados de alto perfil del Ministerio. No era muy espaciosa; solo disponía de un pequeño sillón de aspecto incómodo, al que Harry no dudó en guiar a Hermione. Él, por su parte, se sentó en el brazo de este y el resto rodeó la cama del pelirrojo. Ron parecía tranquilo, lo cual inmensamente calmó a Hermione, estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre, y tenía algunos moratones en la cara, pero en general, lucía igual que siempre cuando dormía.

Mientras Molly empezaba a preocuparse por su hijo, Hermione suspiró profundamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Solo ahora, al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, las intensas emociones que había experimentado en la última media hora salieron a relucir. Era una extraña mezcla entre preocupación y alivio, y eran sentimientos increíblemente abrumadores. Se obligó a sí misma a no llorar, se repitió que Ron estaba bien. Cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, levantó la vista para ofrecerle una sonrisa poco convincente. Él parecía escéptico, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias a Merlín que estabas allí, Harry- comentó Ginny sentándose con cuidado en el extremo de la cama-. ¿Qué tipo de maldición crees que ha sido?

-No lo sé. El sospechoso dijo unas palabras, pero no las pude escuchar.

-Imagino que era para romperle los huesos- mencionó Hermione en voz baja-. Se ha golpeado la cabeza en el suelo al caer, pero no me imagino que la fractura de costillas haya sido por eso. ¿Era una luz azul, Harry?

-Oh, sí- declaró Harry conectando los puntos tal y como acababa de hacer Hermione hacia un momento-. Creo que sé en qué maldición estás pensando y probablemente estés en lo cierto. Creo que el hecho de que el tío que la lanzó no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, en este caso ha ayudado más a Ron que mi escudo protector.

-¿Entonces es que no era eso lo que quería hacer?- cuestionó Ginny.

-La maldición, bien hecha, rompe todos los huesos de tu oponente- argumentó Harry en voz baja-. Pero claro, es muy difícil, y no sé si alguna vez ha llegado a hacerse adecuadamente. Afortunadamente, lo normal es que se limita al área que el hechizo golpea. Sus costillas podían haberse roto si no hubiera lanzado el escudo a tiempo, pero no creo que le hubiera hecho mucho más daño.

Molly se puso blanca como un papel al oír eso. Arthur apretó el agarre de su cintura en un intento de tratar de sostenerla.

-Oh, querido- habló en voz baja. Incluso George se había quedado en silencio, sin una réplica inteligente.

Ginny intercambió una mirada significativa con Harry antes de aclararse la garganta y anunciar:

-¿Por qué no volvemos a La Madriguera por ahora? Imagino que se va a pasar el resto de la noche dormido. Volveremos mañana a primera hora.

El resto asintió y empezaron a prepararse para marcharse. Ginny saltó de la cama y se acercó al sillón que ocupaban Harry y Hermione.

-Vosotros dos os quedáis.

-Tengo que hacerlo- le comentó Harry en voz baja, dándole un ligero apretón en las manos. Hermione solo le ofreció una media sonrisa.

-Claro que sí- dijo Ginny comprensiva-. No voy a ser yo la que intente separaros en un momento como este. Envía un Patronus si hay algún cambio, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y se acercó a Ginny para darle un beso. Hermione sonrió levemente al verlos.

-Os quiero, a ambos- expresó Ginny con sinceridad tras apartarse de Harry. Apretó el hombro de Hermione antes de sacar a sus padres y a su hermano de la habitación.

-Levanta- mandó Hermione a Harry mientras los otros salían de la habitación. Él obedeció y Hermione sacó la varita. Frunció un momento el ceño tratando de recordar el movimiento exacto de muñeca, antes de recitar un encantamiento y producir un segundo sillón, idéntico al primero.

-Los brazos de los sillones no son nada cómodos- aclaró con firmeza a la vez que Harry tomaba asiento.

-Gracias- le dijo este simplemente-. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que ocurrió algo como esto.

-Casi había olvidado lo horrible que es- manifestó Hermione suspirando, posando la mirada sobre la pálida cara de Ron-. Es probable que sea peor ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo; era algo tan normal cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Harry soltó una risita.

-Normalmente era yo el que acababa en la enfermería en el colegio. Vosotros dos estuvisteis menos veces.

-No, Ron estuvo en la enfermería al menos….- Hermione hizo una pausa, contando con los dedos-… cuatro veces. Y sin contar la vez que sufrió la despartición, que fue tan espantoso como cualquiera de las cosas que nos pasaron en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuatro?- inquirió Harry-. La vez del envenenamiento, la de los cerebros…

-La pierna rota y el incidente con Norberto- concluyó Hermione-. Y yo también estuve allí muchas veces, ¡una de ellas siendo un gato!

Harry rió al recordar el incidente, pero se detuvo al instante al ver la mirada mordaz que le lanzó Hermione.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, aunque claramente no lo sentía en absoluto-. ¿Cuántas veces crees que estuve yo?

-Estaría dispuesta a apostar que estuve allí tantas veces como tú- aseguró Hermione.

-Pero tú no apuestas- señaló Harry.

-No, pero si lo hiciera, estoy segura de que ganaría- apostilló Hermione con dulzura, ofreciéndole una sonrisa más sincera. Se desvaneció un poco cuando volvió a mirar a Ron. Estaba preparando la cena para él cuando le había llegado el Patronus de Harry, Ron tenía previsto ir a su apartamento directamente después de salir de trabajar para pasar la noche juntos. Le había tocado trabajar las dos noches anteriores y ambos deseaban estar verdaderamente solos por primera vez en toda la semana.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se volvió para mirar a Harry, que la observaba con cautela.

-Está bien- la tranquilizó con suavidad-. Lo más probables es que los dos estéis haciendo… lo que quiera que hagáis… mañana por la noche.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de regañar a Harry cuando fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte tos y un golpe en la puerta.

-Las horas de visita terminan dentro de diez minutos- les informó el sanador de pelo gris que les había informado antes.

Hermione intentó deshacer el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. ¿De verdad la iban a obligar a marcharse? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al medimago, Harry se le adelantó:

-Eso está genial, pero aquí estamos bien, gracias.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, señor, pero los visitantes no están permitidos…

-No nos vamos a ir- insistió Harry, en voz baja pero firme-. Le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, esperando a que el sanador Peters (según indicaba su placa) aceptase la petición de Harry y siguiera con lo suyo. Por mucho que quisiera quedarse con Ron, no estaba segura de tener la energía necesaria para discutir con el hombre.

El ceño fruncido de Peters se hizo un poco más profundo.

-Señor, no está en nuestra política hacer excepciones bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Nunca he sido bueno cumpliendo con las políticas- dijo Harry-. Ahora, como ya le he dicho, no quiero ser un problema, señor- la expresión de Harry era seria y Hermione se dio cuenta de que podía ser muy formidable cuando se lo proponía.

Peters suspiró antes de asentir derrotado.

-Muy bien, Auror Potter, uno de mis enfermeros vendrá a ver al Auror Weasley dentro de unas horas.

-Gracias, señor- expresó Hermione débilmente mientras el sanador salía de la habitación; no les dijo nada más-. Y gracias- le dijo a Harry acercándose para coger su mano con suavidad-. No creo que hubiera podido dormir si hubiera tenido que volver a casa.

-¿No me vas a regañar por usar mi posición en su contra?- le preguntó Harry con perspicacia.

-Esta vez no- rió Hermione-. Además, no es que normalmente lo suelas hacer.

-Cualquiera de vosotros dos habría hecho lo mismo dadas las circunstancias- señaló Harry.

Hermione asintió antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Tu mano es rara.

Harry miró sus manos entrelazadas antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Mi mano es rara?- le preguntó retirando esa parte que tanto le ofendía de su cuerpo y examinándola detenidamente-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo, si se puede saber?

-No lo sé- murmuró Hermione avergonzada, hundiéndose un poco en el sillón-. No me hagas caso, estoy un poco agotada con todo esto.

-Mis manos son normales- insistió Harry, inconsciente o indiferente ante la incomodidad de la chica-, pero estás acostumbrada a las manos de Ron y esas sí que son raras.

-¿Qué pasa con las manos de Ron?- preguntó Hermione indignada, recordando como un simple toque de Ron podía reconfortarla… o excitarla, dependiendo de la situación. Se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo y tomó la mano que tenía más cerca entre las suyas. Hacía un poco de frío, así que la frotó entre las suyas antes de acercar su rostro para examinarla. Sonrió al sentir que él se movía un poco ante su toque, no estaba segura de que fuera una simple coincidencia, pero la idea de que de alguna manera él supiera que estaba allí, la consolaba inmensamente.

-Son manos normales- concluyó después de un rato, lanzándole a Harry una mirada aguda.

-No, son grandes y torpes- comentó Harry-. Solo te gustan porque están unidas a Ron.

-Estás loco- concluyó Hermione rodando los ojos. Se recostó un poco en el asiento, pero lo tuvo que mover para poder tener la mano de Ron entre las suyas cómodamente.

-No, vosotros dos sois los que estáis locos- insistió Harry-. Sois geniales, sin embargo.

Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Cómo va la planificación de la boda?- preguntó, deseando cambiar el tema a algo más positivo.

-Hasta ahora bien. Ginny se está encargando de casi todo, creo que no se fía mucho de mí- observó riéndose un poco.

-Claro que se fía de ti- le aseguró Hermione-. Aunque no necesita tu opinión en el tema de las flores, las decoraciones o los vestidos…

-Exacto- confirmó Harry-. Dice que ya tiene vestido.

-Sí, estaba con ella cuando lo escogió- le respondió sonriendo al recordar a la joven Weasley probándose la semana anterior un elegante vestido blanco. Estaba radiante y lo había comprado en ese mismo momento. Hermione casi había llorado al verla y Molly no lo había podido evitar.

-No me deja que lo vea- le comentó Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, trae mala suerte- replicó Hermione automáticamente.

-Es una superstición estúpida- resolvió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Valdrá la pena- afirmó ella con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro-. No puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando la veas.

-¿Ha sido una buena elección?

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione enérgicamente, esperando que Harry supiera que estaba hablando de algo más que del vestido. Harry y Ginny se merecían cada segundo de la felicidad que estaban disfrutando y Hermione estaba feliz de poder ser testigo de ello.

Harry tosió antes de cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hay de vosotros?

-Oh- dijo Hermione acariciando suavemente la mano de Ron con el pulgar-. Bueno, con el tiempo nos tocará a nosotros- comentó vagamente. Esperaba que ese "con el tiempo" fuera en un futuro no tan lejano, pero pensó que a Harry no le haría gracia discutir con ella acerca de sus sentimientos respecto al matrimonio.

Harry la estudió un momento antes de hablar:

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Por supuesto- contesto ella al segundo.

-Yo… no creo… por favor, no te enfades demasiado si no te lo propone enseguida- le dijo Harry con cautela.

Hermione simplemente arqueó una ceja interrogadora, lo que impulsó a Harry a continuar.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que se le ha metido la idea en la cabeza de que no puede hacerlo hasta después de mi boda.

-¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?- le preguntó Hermione perpleja.

-Ni idea, pero el otro día hizo un comentario acerca de no robarnos el protagonismo- respondió-. Mira, probablemente no quiere que te diga esto, pero no quiero que pienses que no quiere casarse contigo o algo así, porque quiere hacerlo. Tanto que, la verdad, es un poco repugnante.

Hermione sonrió y rodó los ojos, apretando la mano de Ron y deseando que él le devolviera el gesto. No lo hizo, pero suspiró en suelos y movió un poco la cabeza; tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

-Ya lo sé- comentó suavemente, levantando la vista de la cara de Ron y mirando a Harry-. Ahora hablamos sobre ese tipo de cosas. No somos como en el colegio.

Harry rió.

-Hablando de cosas repugnantes. Eso espero.

Hermione apartó una de sus manos de la de Ron para darle un golpe a Harry en el brazo antes de soltar unas risitas.

-De todos modos, gracias por decírmelo- mencionó un momento después, una vez se recuperaron del ataque de risa.

-De nada- le dijo sincero-, pero me interesa el tema tanto como a ti. Me he pasado siete años de mi vida viéndoos lanzar miraditas al otro y aguantando vuestras peleas, y no quiero que todo haya sido en vano.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, y los dos se vieron envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Sin soltar el agarre de la mano de Ron, se durmió un par de veces durante las horas que siguieron.

Cuando volvió a estar consciente después de su segunda siesta, se inclinó para revisar el reloj de un dormido Harry. Era poco más de medianoche. Suspiró y se sentó un poco más recta en el sillón, posando la mirada en el rostro de Ron. Ya no estaba tan pálido, pero todavía tenía varios moratones que le cubrían el lado derecho de la cara. Hermione tomó nota mental para pedirle al sanador Peters que le administrara una pomada apropiada para eliminarlos; francamente, estaba un poco molesta de que lo hubiera hecho todavía. No es que fuera un tratamiento revolucionario, seguramente cualquier medimago que valiera la pena tendría un poco de pomada a mano…

La reprimenda interior de Hermione al sanador se detuvo cuando un gemido que sin duda provenía de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse, empezando por la cabeza, luego el torso, las piernas y finalmente los brazos y las manos. Hermione le apretó la mano con tranquilidad, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a la vez que le devolvía el apretón.

-¡Ron! ¡Gracias a Merlín!- gritó Hermione, levantándose del sillón y tomando asiento en el borde de la cama-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ron trató de hablar, pero apenas podía lanzar un graznido. Se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar una sola palabra. "terrible". También sonaba terrible; su voz estaba ronca y baja. Hizo una mueca al llevar una de sus manos hacia las costillas.

-¡Por supuesto! Que tonta soy- comentó Hermione bajando de la cama para sacudir a Harry, intentando despertarlo.

-¿Qué…?- gimió sentándose de repente y poniéndose las gafas en su sitio, pues se le habían deslizado por la nariz.

-Ron se ha despertado. Ve a buscar a un medimago- le instruyó la chica rápidamente antes de regresar a su lugar en la cama. Harry se levantó de inmediato, parándose brevemente para darle una palmada en el hombro a Ron.

-¿San Mungo?- gruñó Ron cuando Hermione comenzó a trazar amorosamente las facciones de su rostro.

-Sí. Tienes las costillas fracturadas y una leve conmoción cerebral, pero los sanadores dicen que estarás bien- anunció Hermione con naturalidad, frotando la mandíbula de Ron con el pulgar.

La comprensión brilló en los ojos del pelirrojo cuando los acontecimientos de la noche volvieron a él.

-Nos habían llamado… ese bastardo me debe de haber lanzado una maldición.

-Sí; estabas distraído, pero Harry te protegió- respondió Hermione ahogando las lágrimas mientras le apoyaba una mano en la mejilla-. No te puedes distraer, Ron, por favor…

-Hermione- inhaló Ron llevando una de sus manos hacia la de ella para mantenerla sobre su cara. La miró con intensidad, como si estuviera dispuesto a que lo entendiera sin tener que explicárselo todavía. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra, finalmente permitiendo que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba bien, estaba despierto y estaba vivo.

El momento fue interrumpido por un Harry que acababa de regresar, seguido de cerca por un medimago, mucho más joven y mucho menos severo que Peters.

-Hablaremos más tarde- le dijo Hermione mientras se deslizaba de nuevo en el sillón para dejar trabajar al sanador.

-Auror Weasley, mi nombre es Bruess- le comentó el joven-. Voy a revisarle rápidamente antes de administrarle un par de pociones para el dolor. Sus costillas y su cabeza están sanando, y si todo va bien esta noche, mañana a mediodía estará saliendo de aquí. ¿Quiere que le administremos también algo para dormir?

-No, gracias. Imagino que no me costará mucho volver a dormir.

-Muy bien. Les pediría a sus amigos que se fueran, pero imagino que no escucharían- apostilló Bruess con una sonrisa al comenzar a examinarlo.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron en silencio sentados en los sillones durante todo el procedimiento, esperando pacientemente a estar solos para hablar tranquilamente. Si el silencio en la habitación era un poco tenso, el medimago hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Después de unos diez minutos, informó a Ron de que estaría de guardia toda la noche, por si experimentaba más molestias. Se fue tras asentir brevemente en la dirección de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Cuánto le has contado?- le pregunto Ron a Harry sin preámbulos.

-Solo lo básico, sin detalles. Hice una declaración hace casi seis horas, así que imagino que los documentos iniciales ya han sido archivados- respondió Harry.

-¿Sabéis que estoy sentada aquí mismo?- les interrumpió Hermione irritada, pero fue en vano.

-Gracias por el escudo protector, colega- continuó Ron, fingiendo no haber oído a Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto!- articuló Harry-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-La cabeza me está matando un poco, pero las pociones están ayudando- dijo Ron con optimismo-. No creo que me den tiempo libre por esto.

Harry soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Lo dudo. De todos modos, tenemos tiempo libre hasta el martes.

-Valía la pena intentarlo- declaró Ron-. Me sorprende que mamá no esté por aquí- comentó despreocupado.

-Ha estado aquí- arremetió Hermione decidida a integrarse en la conversación-. También han venido tu padre, Ginny y George. Se fueron hace unas horas; has estado dormido un rato. Imagino que volverán mañana a primera hora.

-Hablando de esto, creo que me voy a ir a La Madriguera- soltó Harry de repente-. Me sorprendería si están durmiendo. Querrán saber que estás despierto y bien- por mucho que Hermione supiera que estaba diciendo la verdad, también estaba bastante segura de que había estado tratando de buscar una salida para darle un tiempo a solas con Ron y le estaba muy agradecida por eso. Se marchó después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y un apretón en el hombro a Ron.

-¿Me ayudas a incorporarme? No te veo bien desde aquí- dijo Ron tan pronto como Harry los hubo dejado solos.

Hermione negó.

-Deberías estar descansando- declaró. Sin embargo, levantó la varita y murmuró un hechizo para ensanchar la cama un poco, haciendo el hueco suficiente para poderse deslizar a su lado.

-Mucho mejor- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa girando la cabeza para mirarla mientras ella se recostaba a su lado-. No estás cabreada conmigo, ¿verdad?- inquirió cuando se acomodó.

-Claro que no- le aseguró-, ¡pero me tenías muerte de preocupación! Sé que presenciar casos como ese puede ser horrible, pero bajar la guardia…

Ron soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No lo has visto, Hermione. Era peor que cualquiera de las cosas que he visto desde que acabó la guerra. Estas cosas… no me sientan muy bien.

-No le sientan bien a nadie, pero no hace falta perder la cabeza- insistió Hermione-. Ron, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, ¡y podría haberlo hecho si el hombre que te atacó hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo!- sorbió en voz alta, sintiendo las lágrimas inundándole los ojos una vez más.

-Hey, no llores. Estoy bien- dijo Ron tranquilizándola, llevando una mano a su rostro para apartarle el pelo de los ojos.

-Lo sé- respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando aclararse-. Es aterrado recibir un Patronus de Harry así, sin saber lo que está pasando realmente…

-Lo siento- declaró Ron pasando un brazo alrededor de ella con suavidad para atraerla más cerca. Hermione a su vez envolvió uno de sus brazos ligeramente alrededor de su torso, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus costillas. A pesar de que ya casi hubieran vuelto a la normalidad, no quería poner el peligro su recuperación.

-Supongo que no es culpa tuya- replicó en voz baja apoyando la cara en su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Ron habló de repente:

-Yo tampoco puedo soportar la idea de perderte. Por eso me distraje.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-Explícate- rogó.

Ron suspiró y una mirada oscura ensombreció sus ojos.

-La estaba torturando. El sospechoso era… y ella era su mujer. ¿Qué clase de jodido enfermo hace eso, Hermione? Hostia, me refiero, a que confías y amas a alguien lo suficiente como para casarte con esa persona y luego, ¿te lo pagan con la maldición Cruciatus?

Hermione jadeó.

-Oh, no, ¿está…?

-Ella está bien, creo. Alguien, Williams o Erickson, la sacó de allí enseguida…. Ahí fue cuando nos atacó. Pero yo… yo no pude pensar después de ver eso… después de escucharlo- Ron se estremeció antes de continuar-. Me transporto a hace tres años, ¿sabes? A la mansión de los Malfoy… tienes que entenderlo, amor, simplemente no pude….- se interrumpió, frotándose con fuerza los ojos. No se le escaparon, pero Hermione pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ron- susurró Hermione tiernamente, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente, luego en ambas mejillas y después en los labios-. Lo siento mucho.

-No es culpa tuya- replicó él con cansancio-. Es que no tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Lo que te hizo esa escoria… ¿cómo ha podido ese tío hacerle eso a alguien de quien se supone que está enamorado? ¿Qué lo ha podido poseer…? Es decir, si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento…- se interrumpió de nuevo, claramente sin querer considerar cual habría sido el final de esa frase.

-Eres un buen hombre, Ron Weasley- aseguró Hermione con firmeza, inclinando la barbilla del pelirrojo para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos-. No puedo decir eso de todos los hombres. Solo tienes que asegurarte de que hombres como ese se mantengan alejados de gente inocente.

-Y no puedo hacerlo a menos que mantenga la calma- término él suspirando-. Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que estaré mejor preparado la próxima vez.

-Al menos, mejor equipado para manejar la situación- argumentó Hermione.

Ron asintió una vez antes de continuar con voz sólida.

-Nunca te haré daño, Hermione. Y tampoco dejaré nunca que nadie te lo haga.

-Lo sé- añadió Hermione con sinceridad-. No lo he dudado nunca, Ron, ni por un segundo.

-Estoy seguro de que la mujer de ese bastardo pensó lo mismo- observó Ron.

-No creo que lo de esta noche haya sido para ellos un incidente aislado- declaró Hermione con suavidad-. Que yo sepa, la gente como esa… no solo grita.

-Sigue siendo una mierda- observó Ron-. En días como hoy, odio mi trabajo. Me alegro de que lo hayamos metido en Azkaban, pero es mucho más fácil vivir en la ignorancia.

-Lo que es fácil, rara vez es lo correcto- replicó Hermione-, y estoy orgullosa de poder decir que siempre has hecho lo correcto.

-No siempre- murmuró Ron.

-Al final sí que lo has hecho- dijo Hermione con firmeza. Había perdonado sus errores hace mucho tiempo, y no le iba a permitir que se siguiera reprendiendo por ellos. Había cometido el error de hablar de ello una vez, y era uno de sus mayores remordimientos, uno que aun sentía que debía expiar.

-Te prometo que no me voy a volver a distraer de nuevo- le prometió Ron cambiando de tema.

-Te tomo la palabra- alegó Hermione-. Siempre hemos dicho que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas, y tengo la intención de que eso sea mucho tiempo.

-Lo mismo que yo- replicó Ron antes de inclinarse para darle un casto pero prolongado beso-. Te quiero.

-Te quiero- le respondió ella del mismo modo mientras se movía un poco para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez-. No te hago daño, ¿no?

-En absoluto- aseguró envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Hermione con firmeza-. Pero vigila las costillas.

Hermione asintió.

-Ahora descansa.

-Descansar- estuvo Ron de acuerdo. En cuestión de minutos, los dos cayeron en un sueño tan pacífico que incluso el agresivo sanador Peters no tuvo el valor de despertarlos a la mañana siguiente. George Weasley, sin embargo, no tenía escrúpulos en absoluto, y naturalmente, se pasó el resto de la mañana con el culo metido en un cubo de basura, cortesía de Hermione.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, y como podéis ver, cada vez estamos más cerca de que den el paso y se comprometan. ¿A vosotros qué os parece? ¿Creéis que Ron va a esperar hasta después de la boda de Harry por "razones nobles" o no?

La verdad es que este capítulo toca un poco de todo, pero la escritora lo hizo especialmente para aquellas personas que piensan que Ron y Hermione no deberían estar juntos por que Ron sería capaz de llegar a pegar a Hermione (¿en serio la gente puede llegar a pensar semejante locura? En fin...).

Por cierto (cambiando un poco de tema), hoy me han dado la nota de los exámenes que hice el mes pasado y estoy más que aprobada! (menos mal que ha merecido la pena no subir capítulo esas dos semanas). Mil gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!


	14. Cita

La última cita doble, o al menos eso espera Ron

10 de agosto de 2001

-Es el primer viernes que tengo la noche libre en más de un mes, Hermione- se quejó Ron sacando un par de vaqueros de la pila de ropa que se amontonaba en un rincón de la habitación-. A estas alturas ya deberíamos estar desnudos.

Hermione no levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo cuando le respondió:

-Sigue por ese camino, y no habrá nada de desnudos en bastante tiempo.

-Es que no sé por qué tenemos que hacer esto. ¿Esperas pasártelo bien?- le preguntó mientras arrojaba la ropa del trabajo en el rincón destinado a la ropa sucia.

-Estoy segura de que nos lo vamos a pasar bien- comentó Hermione evasiva colocando cuidadosamente un marca páginas en la novela y dejándola en la mesita de noche de Ron.

-Muy convincente- murmuró Ron con sarcasmo volviéndose hacia el espejo para terminar de vestirse.

-¿No te caen bien Christine y Jeremy?- curioseó Hermione levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta-. Por cierto, recoge tu ropa, ¿vale?

-No están mal- aclaró Ron distraído, pero le hizo caso y con un movimiento de varita, movió la ropa sucia hasta la cesta de la colada y la limpia la puso sobre la cama.

-Entonces la noche no estará tan mal- concluyó Hermione. Ron simplemente rodó los ojos mientras la seguía fuera del dormitorio.

Solamente había visto a la prima de Hermione y a su marido una vez con anterioridad, en la primera nochebuena después de la guerra. Desde entonces, Christine y Jeremy siempre viajaban en las vacaciones de navidad y no podían asistir a la fiesta de los Granger. Pero ese fin de semana estaban en Londres por una conferencia por la que no se había tomado la molestia de preguntar, y, al parecer, Christine y Hermione habían decidido que debían verse. Ron no se acordaba muy bien de la pareja en cuestión como para tener una opinión formada de ellos, pero sabía que prefería pasar esa noche en la cama con Hermione a tener que estar con unos desconocidos.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?- le consultó Ron al llegar a la entrada de la casa, mirando la pila de zapatos que estaba junto a un par de sillones.

-Hemos quedado con ellos en un pub que está aquí al lado- le contó Hermione quitándose de en medio justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió para dejar paso a su mejor amigo, que tenía aspecto de estar bastante contrariado.

-¡Hola, Harry!- le dijo Ron alegre-. Vamos a salir, ¿os venís Ginny y tú?- le preguntó ignorando la mirada de Hermione. Lo más probable es que la salida fuese menos insoportable si iba alguien más.

-No podemos- dijo Harry quitándose los zapatos y arrojándolos al montón, hecho que no ayudo a tranquilizar a Hermione-. Ginny y yo vamos a preparar las invitaciones esta noche.

-¿Por qué? No os casáis hasta dentro de unos meses- se quejó Ron.

-Ron, van a celebrar una boda, no una cena- le dijo Hermione exasperada, agarrándolo por la muñeca y guiándolo por la puerta que seguía abierta-. ¡Nos vemos luego, Harry!

-Supongo que vamos a un pub muggle- gruñó Ron deslizando la mano para envolver la de ella entre la suya. Miraron hacia los lados antes de salir a la calle para asegurarse de que no había nadie. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place seguía estando bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, y ya les había causado en el pasado a los chicos varias situaciones incómodas cuando entraban o salían de la casa en mitad del día, olvidando que el resto del mundo les había visto aparecer o desaparecer en el aire.

-Hombre, no podemos llevarlos al Caldero Chorreante- le reprochó Hermione, aunque no dejó de entrelazar los dedos en su mano. Ron se tomó esto como una señal de que no estaba enfadada realmente con él por culpa de su pesimismo esa noche.

-Supongo que no- puntualizó Ron-. ¿Sabes? La verdad que no me acuerdo muy bien de ellos.

-Christine es profesora de primaria y Jeremy es médico, así que son bastante solventes. Llevan casados… creo que cuatro o cinco años; no fui a la boda, estábamos a mitad de curso… Todavía no tienen hijos; ya sabes, se casaron muy jóvenes. Bueno, ella era joven, Christine es solo un año mayor que yo; Jeremy es un poco más mayor- le explicó caminando un poco más cerca de Ron cuando pasaron por delante de un grupo de universitarios revoltosos-. ¿En serio? Ni siquiera son las ocho…- murmuró.

-¿Cómo son?- presionó Ron haciendo caso omiso de los silbidos que les lanzaron-. No me acuerdo mucho de esa navidad; solo me podía centrar en tu abuela y en tu padre.

-Creo que Christine y Jeremy son un poco más tranquilos- le aclaró-, al menos en comparación.

-¿Pero cómo son?- le imploró Ron. A lo largo de los años, había ganado mucha paciencia con respecto a la costumbre de Hermione de no contestar sus preguntas realmente.

-La verdad es que no conozco a Jeremy muy bien. Solo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones- dijo Hermione al girar a la izquierda al final de la calle-, pero Christine y yo nos llevábamos bien cuando éramos pequeñas. Ambas preferíamos los libros a las conversaciones, así que a menudo nos pasábamos las navidades leyendo juntas en lugar de hablar con el resto de la familia.

-Entonces es igual que tú- expuso Ron tratando de decidir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-Siempre ha sido menos mandona que yo- admitió Hermione.

-¿Así que admites que eres mandona?- Ron sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando tenía diez años lo era- rebatió Hermione con una advertencia. Ron decidió que era mejor tragarse la réplica si quería tener la posibilidad de volver a casa temprano-. Ah, aquí está, ya te había dicho que era un paseo corto.

El pub parecía un antro chungo, lo que hizo que Ron dejara caer la mano de Hermione al entrar para, en su lugar, caminar detrás de ella con las manos sobre su cintura de manera posesiva. El techo era bajo y el lugar estaba lleno de lo que a Ron le parecieron presos huidos debido a la apariencia que tenían. Apretó la cintura de Hermione con más fuerza cuando esta los guió hacia una de las mesas de la parte de atrás.

-Un gran sitio- comentó Ron sarcástico al sentarse enfrentando la puerta-. Y dime, ¿has estado aquí antes?

-No, solo sabía que estaba cerca- dijo Hermione a la defensiva-. ¿Qué tiene de malo exactamente?

Ron simplemente alzó la ceja en respuesta, a lo que ella, en protesta, le sacó la lengua. Incapaz de resistirse, el pelirrojo se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Ella arrugó la nariz, pero le ofreció una sonrisa de todos modos. Ron soltó un alegre suspiro. Al devolverle la sonrisa, pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo una montaña de todo eso; pero al menos ese viernes estaba con ella en vez de estar encerrado en la oficina, como había ocurrido las últimas semanas.

-¡Hermione!- gritó una voz entre el gentío, haciendo que Ron y Hermione salieran de su momentáneo trance.

-¡Christine, Jeremy! ¿Os acordáis de Ron?- Hermione los saludó mientras se acercaban a ellos. Se levantó de la silla y le dio a Ron un codazo para que hiciera lo mismo, y los abrazos y apretones de manos se intercambiaron por todos lados. Ron llamó al camarero y pidió el especial de los viernes; estaba seguro de que iba a necesitar una bebida bastante pronto.

Christine era rubia y bajita, pero, a pesar de llevar unos tacones que parecían incómodamente altos, seguía siendo un poco más baja que Hermione, que no era precisamente alta. Jeremy tampoco era extremadamente grande; era un poco más bajo que Ron y parecía que ya le estaba empezando a clarear el pelo. Ron se sentía un poco avergonzado de admitir que estar en presencia de Jeremy le hacía sentirse bastante seguro de su propia apariencia física, que no era algo que podía decir a menudo.

Cuando se acomodaron en la mesa con las bebidas y los saludos se acallaron, se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo habéis estado?- les preguntó Hermione un momento después con una voz anormalmente entusiasta.

-Oh, hemos estado genial- dijo Christine cortés, cogiendo la mano de Jeremy sobre la mesa y ofreciéndole una mirada nauseabunda-. Ya sabes que nos encanta viajar, acabamos de volver de Venecia; ha sido muy romántico.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo Hermione efusiva-. Ojalá nosotros tuviéramos tiempo de viajar más a menudo, pero nuestros trabajos son muy exigentes.

-Fuimos a Australia en navidad- señaló Ron.

-Claro- declaró Hermione-, ¡pero esas fueron nuestras primeras vacaciones en mucho tiempo!

-¿A qué os dedicáis que os mantiene tan ocupados? Creo que no te he visto desde que terminaste de estudiar, Hermione- dijo Christine, de nuevo en un tono demasiado bien educado que Ron encontró un poco desconcertante.

-Yo trabajo en el departamento jurídico de una organización que se ocupa de los derechos de los animales y Ron es policía- respondió Hermione soltando las mentiras que les contaban a todos sus parientes muggles.

-¡Ya veo por qué os cuesta tanto ir de viaje! Yo tengo los veranos libres, así que para nosotros es mucho más fácil escaparnos- dijo Christine, otra vez sonriéndole a Jeremy, que todavía no había abierto la boca-. Queremos viajar lo máximo posible mientras somos jóvenes; pronto vamos intentar quedarnos embarazados, así que me imagino que después va a ser un poco más difícil.

-Enhorabuena, ¡es emocionante!- se entusiasmó Hermione. Ron, por otro lado, estaba un poco consternado por recibir esa información personal de alguien que él consideraba un perfecto extraño. Aunque el rostro de Jeremy era difícil de leer, Ron consideró que también parecía un poco incómodo. Las mujeres estaban chaladas.

-¿Vosotros ya lo estáis intentando?- curioseó Christine de manera que sugería que ella pensaba que estaba siendo cortés. Ron casi se atragantó con la bebida.

-Todavía no- aclaró Hermione frotando la espalda de Ron con suavidad-. Ya sabes, preferimos casarnos primero.

-Oh, ¿aún no estáis casados? Lo siento, debería haberlo sabido; no lleváis anillo- se disculpó Christine.

-Si me hubiera casado os lo habría dicho- comentó Hermione con amabilidad-. ¡No se me habría olvidado invitar a mi boda a mi prima favorita!

Por lo que Ron sabía, eso no era un cumplido, ya que el otro primo de Hermione era alguien a quien ella describía como "un capullo misógino", pero, de nuevo, decidió guardar silencio.

-¡Claro, que tonta soy!- alegó Christine con gentileza-. Es solo que lleváis juntos ¿tres, cuatro años? Jeremy y yo no podíamos esperar; ¡nos casamos al año de conocernos!

-Queremos establecer primero nuestras carreras- les explicó Hermione-. Tener una fuente de ingresos constante y eso.

-No me gustaría darle un anillo de mala calidad; Hermione es demasiado importante para mí- añadió Ron con tono decididamente ligero, sintiendo inexplicablemente la necesidad de defenderse.

Ron no puedo evitar que su mente vagara hacia el anillo, claramente de buena calidad, que tenía escondido en el cajón del escritorio de su dormitorio que no usaba para nada. Para estar seguro, le había lanzado un hechizo al cajón para que se mantuviera cerrado; solo él sabía cómo abrirlo cuando llegara el momento indicado. Llevaba allí guardado más de un mes, pero miraba dentro de la caja al menos una vez a la semana para comprobar que seguía allí. Era un anillo precioso: de oro blanco con tres diamantes relativamente pequeños pero brillantes. Había mandado grabar las iniciales de los dos dentro, algo que el joyero le había sugerido para ganar más dinero, pero a Ron le había gustado la idea de personalizarlo. No iba a perder algo tan valioso, teniendo en cuenta cuál era su propósito.

-Adorable- dijo Christine efusiva-. Jeremy estaba igual que tú, Ron- levantó la mano izquierda para que lo pudieran ver: en su dedo anular estaba probablemente el diamante más grande que Ron hubiera visto jamás. Por un momento se preguntó si no le pesaba la mano de llevarlo.

-Qué bonito- comentó Hermione, aunque Ron podía decir por la expresión de su rostro que sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de los suyos-. Jeremy, ¿qué tipo de médico eres? Ya sé que me lo has dicho, pero me temo que me falla un poco la memoria ahora mismo.

-Soy neurólogo- respondió hablando por primera vez en toda la noche. Su voz era un poco alta y nasal, y Ron tuvo que esforzarse por contener la risa.

-¡Impresionante!- expresó Hermione-. Siempre me ha interesado la neurología; he leído un par de libros sobre el tema en mi tiempo libre…

El grupo se instaló en un patrón de conversación cómoda y algo confusa. Christine y Hermione llevaban la mayor parte del peso de la charla, pero ninguna de las dos dejaba atrás el tono demasiado educado. Ron añadió algún comentario cuando lo creyó necesario, y Jeremy hablaba solo cuando se le preguntaba directamente. Para su sorpresa, Christine era la única que estaba bebiendo; Hermione rara vez lo hacía, claro, y Ron había decidido después del primer sorbo que las bebidas muggles eran una basura, por lo que se negaba a beber más; Jeremy apenas había tocado la suya, pero a Ron no le hubiera sorprendido mucho si le hubieran dicho que solo bebía cuando se lo ordenaban.

En algún momento después de la tercera ronda de Christine, Ron empezó a dejar de presar atención a la conversación. No es que antes lo hubiera estado haciendo mucho, pero es que se había vuelto más absurda con el pasado del tiempo. En su lugar, comenzó a contemplar las estrategias de salida; había encontrado tres posibles excusas para alejarse y dos posibles rutas hacia la salida cuando un comentario de Christine, cuya voz se iba elevando conforme iba consumiendo más alcohol, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo digo yo, Hermione, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo con esto del matrimonio.

Ron no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Si escuchaba otra palabra más sobre el matrimonio, juraba que podía mudarse a otro país; ¿no se daba cuenta la gente de que se lo iba a proponer a Hermione cuándo y cómo diablos quisiera? Esta gente le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Hermione y quería que fuese idea suya cuando ocurriera, no quería que pareciese que simplemente estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas de otra persona. Ahora estaba cabreado y a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo que indudablemente no le beneficiaría, pero Hermione, por suerte, se le adelantó.

-Estoy segura de que es algo precioso- dijo diplomáticamente apretando la mano de Ron bajo la mesa intentando que se calmara un poco.

-Sí, pero…- Christine le lanzó a Jeremy una mirada furtiva antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y susurrarles- ¡Ron es muy guapo! ¿Cómo puedes mantener las manos alejadas de él?- volvió a su sitio riendo.

Una mirada a Hermione le bastó a Ron para saber que estaba tan aturdida como él. Jeremy seguía frustrantemente impasible; ahora Ron estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que era uno de esos chismes _robóticos_ de la película que Hermione le había dejado ver la semana pasada.

Pero Christine no había acabado. Inclinándose esta vez hacia su marido, continuó en voz baja:

-Y si Jeremy fuera Ron seguramente no sería capaz de resistirse a Hermione.

El aludido carraspeó con torpeza, pero su mujer pareció tomar eso como una confirmación.

-¿Veis? ¡No tenéis porqué esperar más! Es maravilloso.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron ahí sentados en silencio un momento. Ron sentía cómo se enrojecía ante la mirada ansiosa de Christine. No podía pensar en nada para decirle; la verdad es que no le iba a decir a esa mujer que el barco que esperaba había zarpazo hacía ya tres años. Jeremy volvió a carraspear.

-Creo que has bebido un poco de más, querida- le dijo a su mujer con suavidad, apartándole con delicadeza el vaso.

-Y que lo digas- murmuró Ron. Hermione rió incómoda.

-La cama matrimonial es un lugar precioso- continuó Christine serena, completamente ajenas de los que la rodeaban.

-Em, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ron en voz alta levantándose con brusquedad. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Hermione hacía lo mismo-. Encantado de veros- continuó, ofreciéndoles un saludo burlón y guiando a su novia hacia la salida, sin dejarle tiempo para que les dijera algo más que "buen viaje" antes de huir.

-Esta ha sido la jodida experiencia más rara de toda mi vida- le aseguró Ron una vez salieron y pasaron junto a un grupo de personas que olía a una variedad de drogas muggles que había confiscado a un mago en Bristol una vez.

-Lo siento, Ron, no tenía ni idea de que iba a estar… desquiciada- se disculpó Hermione cogiendo su mano para volver a Grimmauld Place.

-Deberías. Tu familia no es normal, Hermione- dijo Ron-. Tengo un problema para distinguir si algunos de ellos son reales.

-Bueno, estaba perfectamente bien hasta que ha empezado a beber más- saltó Hermione a la defensiva.

-Y él era francamente espeluznante- insistió Ron.

-No recordaba que fuera tan callado- comentó Hermione pensativa-. O simplemente es que estoy acostumbrada a que un hombre exprese todas sus opiniones.

-Te gusta más de esa manera- bromeó Ron.

-Por supuesto- afirmó apretándole la mano.

Caminaron un rato sumidos en un silencio reconfortante. Hermione parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar frecuentes miradas en su dirección. Las débiles luces de la calle iluminaban su rostro, y sus rizos estaban particularmente revoltosos por la humedad que había en el pub. Ron suspiró; a veces no podía creer que alguien como ella estuviera con alguien como él. No es que fuera feo, simplemente ella se merecía lo mejor, y él estaba lejos de serlo.

Se merecía ser la mujer de alguien. Si supiera lo que estaba pensando, lo más probable es que lo regañara o lo llamara sexista, informándole de que las mujeres no necesitaban casarse, pero a Ron no le importaba. La mayor parte del asunto del matrimonio era ser querido para siempre, y ella se lo merecía. Y por alguna razón, parecía que quería casarse con él. _Ahora solo tengo que sacarme la cabeza del culo y pedírselo de una vez_. Si fuera así de simple.

-Siento ser una mierda de novio- soltó Ron mientras giraban en la última esquina; necesitaba sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza, pero no lo quería revelar todo aun.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se le descompuso la cara de inmediato.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ron vaciló.

-Nada, olvida lo que he dicho.

-¡Ron, eres un novio maravilloso!- le increpó Hermione girando para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso-. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-En serio, no es nada- se apresuró Ron, devolviéndole el abrazo reconfortante.

-No entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en criticarte a ti mismo- lo regañó Hermione con tristeza.

-De verdad que no es nada, Hermione- dijo con firmeza antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, esperando que dejara el tema de lado. Sabía que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Está bien- concluyó a regañadientes, alejándose de él y escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Quiero que sepas que… te quiero- declaró Ron cogiendo su mano de nuevo y guiándola hacia la entrada del número 12-. Y no quiero que lo dudes jamás.

-¿Por qué iba a dudarlo?- inquirió Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. No lo he hecho, no desde la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

Ron la miró con curiosidad.

-Creo que todavía estaba con Lavender la primera vez que te lo dije.

-La primera vez que me lo dijiste y lo sentías- se corrigió Hermione cuando se acercaban a los escalones.

-Bueno, también lo sentía esa vez- le confesó Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente en su dirección como respuesta. Habían llegado a la escalera de entrada, y mirando alrededor sin ver a nadie, subieron hasta la puerta. Con un movimiento de varita, Ron hizo el patrón correcto que hizo que la puerta se abriese ante ellos.

-No he acabado contigo- se empeñó Hermione quitándose los zapatos al entrar.

-No le des más vueltas- le dijo Ron empezando a impacientarse-. Por favor, déjalo estar.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Odio cuando me dejas fuera.

-No lo estoy haciendo- le dijo alzando un poco la voz. Por costumbre, echó un vistazo al hueco vació que había ocupado una vez el retrato de la señora Black. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Harry había logrado deshacerse de él (aunque nunca le iba a decir a nadie como lo había hecho), pero Ron seguía esperando sus gritos cada vez que entraba por la puerta.

-Mira, no estoy tratando de dejarte fuera- le dijo Ron, esta vez con suavidad, poniendo las manos en los brazos de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos-. Es que no es nada. Un pensamiento pasajero, ¿vale?

-Está bien- remató Hermione, a pesar de que no parecía muy convencida. Sin embargo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un largo beso. Antes de que Ron pudiera profundizarlo, se apartó de él y tiró de sus manos-. Tengo hambre; no hemos comido nada durante ese sufrimiento.

-¿Con que admites que ha sido una mala idea?- se burló Ron siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

-En retrospectiva, sí, tu idea era mucho mejor- admitió dándose la vuelta para sonreírle descaradamente. Hermione iba a acabar con él, lo iba a hacer.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontraron a Ginny trabajando en cientos de invitaciones que estaban diseminadas por la mesa. Harry estaba al otro extremo, roncando sobre una pila de sobres. Cuando Ron cerró la puerta de la cocina con un golpe, Harry dio un respingo bastante cómico.

-Trabajando duro, ¿eh, colega?- le preguntó Ron dándole un golpe en la nuca al dirigirse hacia la alacena.

-Harry, de verdad…- empezó Hermione a reprocharle, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-Ni te molestes; es un inútil de todos modos- declaró levantando la vista de la larga lista de invitados que había estado observando.

-No gano para esto de la boda- se quejó Harry. Ron se echó a reír mientras preparaba unos sándwiches para él y para Hermione, que se había sentado al lado de Ginny y la había empezado a ayudar.

-Claro que ganas- dijo Ginny sonriendo en su dirección-. Cuando esté todo dicho y hecho, te podrás casar conmigo, y hasta ese momento apenas tienes que hacer nada.

-¿Entonces para qué le obligas a sentarse ahí mientras lo haces tú todo?- le cuestionó Ron.

-Me agrada mirarlo- bromeó Ginny haciendo que Ron compusiera una mueca.

-Parece que ya casi has terminado- comentó Hermione terminando de leer la lista de Ginny-. ¿De verdad estáis pensando en invitar a Rita Skeeter?

-Seguro que encuentra una manera de colarse- afirmó Harry apenado-. Al menos así lo sabremos y podremos tenerla vigilada.

-Es una buena idea. Oh, gracias Ron- le agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa cuando le ofreció un plato con un sándwich. Él le sonrió de vuelta antes de tomar asiento frente a ella para tomarse la cena.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido con tu prima?- preguntó Ginny apilando las invitaciones en montones semi organizados.

-Horrible- intervino Ron-. Es una lunática y su marido no era humano.

-¡Ron!- regañó a su hermano, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no lo ha exagerado mucho- admitió Hermione-. Ha sido bastante incómodo. No recuerdo que fueran tan…

-¿Chiflados?- sugirió Ron-. Al menos ella piensa que soy guapo- añadió como si nada sonriendo satisfecho en la dirección de Hermione.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que Harry hacía un ruido confuso que el resto ignoró por completo.

-Sí, eres bastante precioso- se burló Hermione terminándose de un bocado el sándwich y levantándose para llevar el plato al fregadero-. Pero no lo habría dicho si no hubiera estado borracha.

Harry y Ginny rieron.

-¡Hey!- gritó indignado-. En primer lugar, no soy precioso…

-No, no lo eres- le interrumpió Ginny con rudeza-. ¿Porque lo piensa tu prima? ¿Es que su marido es un trol?

-No, porque no es lo suficientemente alto. Pero le está empezando a clarear el pelo- explicó Hermione descaradamente, pero se acercó a Ron para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, y él supo que estaba bromeando.

-Me tengo que ir- se disculpó Ginny terminando de ordenar la última de las invitaciones-. Mamá me hizo prometerle que volvería a casa esta noche. Espero que lleguéis a primera hora mañana para la fiesta que no vamos a hacer.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- inquirió Harry levantándose y cruzando la habitación hacia su prometida. El vigésimo cumpleaños de Ginny era al día siguiente, y Molly había insistido en preparar una fiesta a pesar de las protestas de la cumpleañera de que debían terminar mil cosas de la boda, que era dentro de cuatro meses.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar- admitió encogiéndose de hombros-. Si quieres te puedes venir conmigo, aunque lo más probable es que mi madre trate de hacer que duermas en el dormitorio de Ron.

Ron soltó un bufido.

-No nos hemos quedado en nuestras respectivas habitaciones desde que cumplimos los diecisiete.

-¿No te importa si voy?- le preguntó Harry con un poco de incertidumbre en la voz, mezclada con algo de sarcasmo.

-Creía que te ibas a casar con ella- bromeó Ron-. Estaremos allí a las diez en punto, por razones estrictamente ajenas.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras recogía el plato de Ron.

-Buenas noches. Y Ginny, felicidades por adelantado.

Harry y Ginny recogieron las invitaciones y les dieron las buenas noches; al fin, Ron y Hermione estaban solos.

-De verdad siento que esta noche haya sido tan desagradable- se disculpó Hermione saliendo de la cocina seguida del pelirrojo y subiendo las escaleras-. Creía que sería algo agradable que podíamos hacer en pareja.

-Hay mejores cosas que podemos hacer en pareja- terció Ron rodando los ojos-, pero no pasa nada.

-Me refería a que las parejas salen con otras parejas- aclaró Hermione-. Por eso pensaba que sería bueno.

-Salimos mucho con Harry y Ginny- comentó Ron abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que se van a casar será diferente- recalcó Hermione. Cruzó la habitación hasta el armario rápidamente, despojándose por el camino de varias prendas.

-Seguirán siendo Harry y Ginny- dijo Ron algo confuso.

-Supongo. No tiene importancia- proclamó Hermione con la voz amortiguada de buscar entre la ropa que tenía por allí algo adecuado para dormir. El hecho de que solo llevara el sujetador y los vaqueros desabrochados estaba distrayendo bastante a Ron.

Este soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se sentaba en la cama y tiraba al suelo sin ningún cuidado la ropa que había dejado antes allí. Quería saber de qué diablos le estaba hablando, pero se contuvo de hacerle una pregunta tan directa al recordar la conversación de antes. Si a él se le permitía retirar alguno de sus pensamientos más estúpidos, a ella se le debería permitir lo mismo, a pesar de que Ron estaba seguro de que Hermione nunca había tenido pensamientos estúpidos.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó vacilando.

-Sí- concluyó al sacar una de las camisetas de Ron del armario-. Creo que ambos hemos tenido algunos pensamientos estúpidos esta noche- dijo juguetonamente, haciéndose, sin saberlo, eco de sus reflexiones.

-Lo más estúpido de todo es que pienses que vas a necesitar eso- Ron señaló la camiseta-. Ven aquí.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sin embargo, volvió a dejar la camiseta en el armario y caminó hacia la cama de una manera que era involuntariamente seductora.

-Por supuesto, nunca podría mantener las manos alejadas de ti- confesó guiñándole un ojo exageradamente mientras se detenía a milímetros de él.

Ron rió alegremente y envolvió el torso de Hermione con los brazos. Volvió la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra su estómago desnudo y cerró los ojos con satisfacción al sentir los dedos de ella entre su cabello. Tras varios minutos de relajación, giró la cabeza y la inclinó hacia arriba, tirando a su vez de ella para poder atraparle los labios entre los suyos.

-Te quiero- murmuró Ron contra su boca.

-Te quiero- repitió Hermione antes de profundizar el beso, haciendo de esa manera la conversación insignificante.

El último pensamiento coherente de Ron antes de que el resto de la ropa de ambos se esfumara, fue hacia el anillo, desconocido para Hermione, que esperaba en el cajón del escritorio a pocos pasos de la cama. Sabía que iba a casarse con ella; ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunir el coraje para proponérselo como era debido.

* * *

¡Tenemos anillo! Jajaja al fin el cabezota de Ron se ha decidido a comprar un anillo para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, pero, como todos lo conocemos ya, la cosa no va a ser tan fácil.

¿Qué os ha parecido la cita doble? Admitamoslo, todos tenemos un pariente algo raro, Hermione no es la única, pero pobre Ron, que mal rato ha pasado.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene!


	15. Nupcias

La última boda antes de la suya

22 de diciembre de 2001

Ron se sacudió el pelo al entrar en la carpa, sintiéndose como un perro sarnoso en vez de como el digno Auror que era. Gruñó para sí mismo mientras se quitaba la nieve de los zapatos, pasándose una mano por el pelo al mismo tiempo para asegurarse de que no le quedaban copos; no quería que pareciese que tenía caspa. Por último, se sacudió la ropa. La culpa era de su maldita hermana por casarse en medio de una jodida tormenta de nieve. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras enfilaba hacia la parte trasera de la carpa. Sabía que Harry estaba esperando detrás del improvisado escenario, en el mismo sitio en el que llevaba una hora escondido.

La verdad es que no estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve, sino que era más bien polvo; pero es que la nieve estaba bien en navidad, no en una boda. Mientras se abría paso a través de la multitud que se había reunido para el evento, comprobó por milésima vez sus bolsillos en lo que iba de hora; no podía perder los anillos. Francamente, estaba deseando que Harry le devolviera el favor. Aunque claro, antes tenía que hacerle la gran pregunta a Hermione…

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el cajón del escritorio de su dormitorio que escondía el anillo que consideraba mucho más importante que los dos que estaba protegiendo en ese momento. Todavía no le había dicho a nadie que estaba allí. Todos les estaban empezando a importunar con el tema boda y Ron no quería añadir más atención sobre el asunto. Sí, quería casarse con Hermione, pero en sus propios términos, muchas gracias. Cierto es que el señor Granger parecía sospechar algo; Ron lo había llamado la semana anterior por teléfono para concertar una cita con él. Los Granger se habían ido al extranjero para celebrar el fin de año, pero Ron estaba preparado para almorzar a solas con el padre de Hermione la primera semana de enero. La perspectiva le aterrorizaba bastante, pero si iba a hacerlo, quería hacerlo apropiadamente, y eso incluía pedirle al padre de su novia su consentimiento.

Cuando alcanzó el escondite de Harry, Ron volvió al presente. El pelirrojo no había visto a su amigo tan tenso desde aquellos días de guerra. Se paseaba de un lado a otro a un ritmo alarmante, y sudaba tanto que Ron pensaba que podría haber sido Lucius Malfoy en una reunión de la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, que, gracias a Hermione, era ahora una organización real en el Ministerio. A pesar de que ya no estaba decidida a liberarlos, no se lo perdonaría si algún elfo doméstico sufría malos tratos, y Ron la quería por ello. Y por un montón de razones más.

-Sé que a veces es tan agradable como una acromántula, pero sinceramente tío, tu eres el que le pidió que se casara contigo- comentó Ron acercándose a su mejor amigo, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco su estado de ánimo. Harry, por su parte, lo compensó con una sonrisa delgada y tensa.

-¿Tienes los anillos?- le preguntó brevemente.

-Por supuesto- respondió Ron con tranquilidad sacando la caja del bolsillo para enseñárselos-. Relájate o a este ritmo te vas a morir antes de tiempo.

-Sería lo propio, debería haber muerto ya diez veces- bromeó Harry aunque parecía que seguía estando al borde de los nervios.

-Recomponte mientras puedas- le aconsejó Ron-. Mi madre me envía para decirte que empezamos en cinco minutos.

Harry asintió distraído.

-¿Has hablado con Ginny hoy?

-Brevemente- respondió Ron-. Para el día de hoy se ha convertido en una chica, preocupándose por su pelo y cosas por el estilo.

Harry soltó un resoplido, al fin parecía estar relajándose un poco.

-Siento decírtelo, pero siempre ha sido una chica.

-Esa es la teoría, pero te la puedes guardar para ti, gracias- se mofó Ron-. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que está emocionada.

Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo también, pero eso no me impide estar de los nervios.

Ron se echó a reír.

-Me burlaría más de ti si no supiera que yo estaré igual que tú en esta situación.

-Pronto, ¿verdad?- inquirió Harry con tono serio por encima de su risa.

-Ya tengo el anillo, ahora solo tengo que dárselo- reconoció Ron sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio después de compartir el secreto con su mejor amigo-. Tendrás que darle una oportunidad a esta mierda de ser padrino dentro de poco.

-Genial- manifestó Harry-. Sabes que te debo una después de la despedida de soltero- ambos compusieron una mueca al recordar lo bochornosamente borrachos que acabaron. Aunque no se acordaban de muchas de las cosas que habían pasado aquella noche, a la mañana siguiente tenían una resaca de proporciones épicas. Todos querían quedarse en casa de Neville porque no querían tener que enfrentarse a sus mujeres o novias, que se habían reunido en Grimmauld Place esa misma noche.

-Lo espero con ansias- observó Ron-. Tengo que volver ahí, ya sabes, entrar del brazo de Hermione y todo eso.

-Vete. Estaré bien- le dijo Harry que ahora parecía mucho más relajado de lo que había estado, aunque todavía no estaba totalmente libre de angustia. Ron lo miró un momento evaluando su estado antes de arrojar un brazo alrededor de su amigo para darle un breve abrazo.

-Sabes que no me gustaría que otro se casase con mi hermana, ¿no?- le preguntó con la voz ronca unos segundos más tarde cuando se alejaron.

-Por supuesto- aseguró Harry-. Siempre y cuando mantengamos nuestros asuntos _personales_ en privado, ¿no?

-Lo has pillado, Potter- sonrió Ron antes de volver a la entrada de la carpa. Afortunadamente, Hermione, que era dama de honor, le estaba esperando ahí, así que no tenía que volver a salir a la nieve.

-Estás fantástica- le dijo a Hermione poniéndose a su lado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa graciosamente mientras él miraba el vestido escarlata que se le amoldaba a la figura y su elegante peinado. La última vez que la había visto, hace menos de una hora, llevaba un pijama y una trenza casi deshecha. Todavía le sorprendía que de cualquiera de las dos maneras, estuviera dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

-Gracias- le agradeció sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Has ido a ver a Harry?

-Estaba dando vueltas como un loco, pero creo que lo he calmado un poco- respondió Ron-. ¿Y Ginny?

-Nerviosa pero emocionada. Llegará de un momento a otro; está con tus padres ahora mismo- aseguró Hermione-. Así que esto es todo, ¿no?

-Supongo- dijo Ron distraído contemplando a la impresionante multitud reunida bajo la carpa, esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. Había compañeros de Hogwarts, compañeros Aurores y, por supuesto, una gran selección de Weasleys-. Todavía no me lo creo.

-Después de lo de anoche parece todavía más real- comentó Hermione en voz baja. Ron asintió: habían acompañado a Harry al Valle de Godric la noche anterior para visitar la tumba de sus padres. Él y Hermione se habían mantenido un poco alejados para darle un poco de intimidad, pero había habido muchas lágrimas además de abrazos por todas partes. Harry iba cada año a visitarlos en navidad, y nunca había sido una visita alegre; pero ese año la intensidad del momento era mayor, tal vez porque la experiencia era un recordatorio muy real de las muchas personas que no podrían asistir a su boda, incluyendo a las dos persones que debían ser los invitados de honor.

-Definitivamente- dijo Ron pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y frotándoselos con suavidad-. Supongo que es extraño; mi mejor amigo y mi hermana pequeña se casan, y entre ellos. Sabía que iba a pasar, pero no sé…- dejó de hablar, no muy seguro de hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pensamientos.

Hermione se rió ligeramente.

-Imagino que en tu caso es un poco diferente- y justo en ese momento, se volvió hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas, para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo sé; me ha apetecido hacerlo- respondió Hermione alegre encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tú no sabes algo?- se burló Ron con suavidad.

-Calla- replicó Hermione a pesar de que su tono de voz no era de reprimenda.

Pero fueron interrumpidos en ese momento cuando Ginny apareció en la entrada de la carpa, sin nieve cubriendo su figura gracias a los hechizos protectores de sus padres, que la habían resguardado en el camino desde la casa. Ron se maldijo a si mismo por no haber caído antes en ese truco.

-Creo que estamos listos para empezar- dijo Molly ansiosa-. ¿Dónde está George? Se supone que tiene que caminar conmigo hacia el altar- pero su voz se perdió cuando desapareció entre la multitud.

-Estás preciosa, Ginny- declaró Hermione entusiasmada corriendo para abrazar a la novia.

-¿Estás bien, Gin?- preguntó Ron observando a su hermana. La verdad es que estaba resplandeciente. Su pelo era llamativo en comparación con su piel pálida y el vestido blanco. Había elegido un vestido con un diseño sencillo, pero la falda parecía brillar.

-Igual que siempre- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa-. ¿Y Harry?

-Igual- dijo Ron simplemente.

-Recuerdo el día de mi boda- rememoró Arthur con cariño-. Apenas tenía dieciocho años por aquel entonces. Tomé un par de tragos de cerveza de mantequilla para calmar los nervios antes de ir hacia el altar. Claro que no me hizo nada, pero tampoco iba a tomar nada más fuerte por miedo a la novia.

Ron estalló en carcajadas, y Ginny chasqueó la lengua en una notable imitación de su madre. Hermione parecía dividida entre la diversión y la reprimenda.

-¿Cómo fue, papá?- curioseó Ginny medio seria.

-Magnifica una vez dije los votos sin balbucear- respondió con una risita-. Ahora parece una tontería, estar aterrorizado por una ceremonia. Han pasado más de treinta años desde que me casé con tu madre, y la verdad es que los miles de días normales y corrientes al final han significado mucho más que ese día.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Molly reapareciera, arrastrando a George con ella.

-Le he dicho a la banda que empiecen pronto, y luego ¡hacia el altar! A Harry le he dicho que salga cuando comience a sonar la música. ¡Oh, Ginny querida! ¡Mi pequeña se casa!- Molly envolvió a su hija en un abrazo.

-Mamá, para ser una mujer tan inteligente y razonable, la verdad es que a veces puedes perder la cabeza. Nada que ver contigo, Ginny, estás preciosa- soltó George golpeando a su hermana como si no fuera una mujer de veinte años con un vestido de novia. Ron rió, pero, por fortuna, su madre tampoco se dio cuenta, o, lo que era más probable, solo fingió no hacerlo.

En ese momento, la música empezó y Molly y George fueron los primeros en salir.

-Esto es todo- comentó Ginny respirando hondo antes de reírse con una niña pequeña.

Ron no pudo evitarlo; se volvió y abrazó a su hermana. Tal vez acababa de darse cuenta de que sería la última vez que la abrazaría mientras siguiera siendo una Weasley de nombre. Ella parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque le devolvió el abrazo sin hacer algún comentario sarcástico.

Hermione hizo un ruidito que sospechosamente sonó como un sollozo mientras los hermanos se separaban.

-Oh, no empieces, Hermione- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa limpiándose los ojos con delicadeza-. Con mamá he tenido suficiente, ¡no puedo empezar a llorar!

-Ron, Hermione, es vuestro turno- les dio pie Arthur envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija.

-Cierto- gruñó Ron ofreciéndole el brazo a Hermione mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar.

-¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado el pañuelo! A este ritmo lo voy a necesitar antes de que empiece la ceremonia en sí- comentó Hermione en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, tengo uno para ti- afirmó Ron felicitándose internamente por haberlo previsto.

Se volvió y le sonrió radiante, de esa manera que hacía que Ron tuviera que acordarse de respirar. Le encantaba ser el que la hacía sonreír de esa manera, y estaba seguro de que era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

-Harry parece muy nervioso- observó Hermione con cariño volviendo los ojos hacia el altar.

-Ya te lo había dicho- dijo Ron permitiendo que se le escapara una sonrisa mientras observaba como Harry se crujía los nudillos en varias ocasiones, y la expresión de su rostro era parecida a la que había tenido antes de su primer partido de quidditch-. ¿Crees que va a llorar?

-Ron- le regañó Hermione-, el día de la boda de un hombre es muy significativo…

-Estoy de broma, amor- la cortó Ron aunque sabía que no estaba molesta con él.

Antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a responderle, habían llegado al final del pasillo, y Hermione se había lanzado con dramatismo hacia Harry, que parecía bastante desconcertado ante la súbita muestra de afecto. Ron no pudo evitar reírse de una escena que, no mucho años atrás, le habría causado celos. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía sus sentimientos en orden, pero los recuerdos de sus celos parecían especialmente ridículos al pararse a pensar en quién venía tras él de camino al altar.

En el momento en el que Ron y Hermione se pusieron a la izquierda de Harry, el resto de los invitados se levantaron y se volvieron para ver mejor a la novia, que acababa de aparecer en el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Los brillos del vestido de Ginny eran aún más radiantes a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la carpa; estaba más feliz de lo que Ron la había visto nunca, y su padre estaba claramente al borde de las lágrimas. Harry, por otro lado, estaba asombrado.

Tras lo que parecieron meros segundos, llegaron al altar y Arthur entregó a su hija. Hermione empezó a llorar en silencio y Ron le ofreció el pañuelo orgulloso mientras trataba de deshacer el bulto que se le había formado en la garganta.

La ceremonia sucedió muy rápido. Ron se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando pero sin ver. Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y logró entregar los anillos, afortunadamente, sin ningún contratiempo. Se dio cuenta de que no se podía concentrar en lo que estaban diciendo Harry, Ginny y el pequeño pero robusto mago que oficiaba la boda, porque en realidad, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuando sería su turno y el de Hermione. ¿Su vestido brillaría como el de Ginny? ¿Estaría él de un lado para otro como Harry? ¿Lloraría el padre de su novia cuando dejara a su hija en el altar? ¿Rompería él a llorar cuando la viera?

Solo se sintió un poco culpable por estar preocupado por eso en la boda de su mejor amigo y de su hermana. Por lo que había logrado pillar, el mago estaba usando un montón de palabras ñoñas que ni a Harry ni a Ginny los habrían pillado en vida diciendo, y menos aún en público. Luego vinieron los votos, los besos y, de repente, eran Harry y Ginny Potter, y estaban casados.

Cuando Ron volvió a tener un segundo para respirar, el lugar había cambiado y se encontraba sentado en la mesa nupcial con sus padres y Hermione. El resto de la familia inmediata, menos Teddy y Victoire, estaban sentados en una mesa adyacente. Los pequeños se estaban persiguiendo en una de las esquinas de la carpa bajo la atenta mirada de Andrómeda Tonks. Harry y Ginny estaban desaparecidos; seguían entre la multitud que les estaba deseando lo mejor en esta nueva etapa y que los había rodeado tan pronto como Ron y Hermione habían sido capaces de felicitarlos y quitarse de en medio.

Hermione se secó los ojos por milésima vez antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿No es encantador?- le comentó embelesada.

-Eso creo- replicó Ron brevemente, porque en verdad no se había enterado de mucho.

-Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa- intervino su madre secándose también las lágrimas-. Al fin Harry es un Weasley.

-Sigue sin serlo de nombre- comentó Ron sin aportar nada.

-Es mejor que sean los Potter- dijo Arthur siendo más objetivo-. Tenemos suficientes Weasleys para seguir adelante, me atrevería a decir

-Oh, Arthur- murmuró Molly, inclinándose un poco hacia él-. Me recuerdan mucho a Lily y a James.

-¿Conocían bien a los padres de Harry?- preguntó Hermione animada. Esto también despertó el interés de Ron; sus padres nunca habían mencionado a los Potter, tan solo de pasada.

-No muy bien; eran un poco más jóvenes que nosotros. Creo que estábamos ya casados y teníamos a Bill antes de que ellos pusieran un pie en Hogwarts- les contó Arthur.

-Coincidimos con ellos en un par de ocasiones mientras trabajaban para la Orden- añadió Molly-. Eran encantadores: valientes, inteligentes, leales… y feroces, casi hasta la exageración. Es increíble lo mucho de ellos que puedo ver en Harry a pesar de que se fueran tan pronto.

-Pensándolo, veo algo de sus espíritus en todos vosotros- comentó Arthur-. Es curioso cómo funciona eso.

-Pero no es tan gracioso, si te pones a pensarlo- terminó Molly mientras las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron curioso.

-Bueno, habéis crecido en circunstancias similares- aseguró su madre-. En un mundo que estaba roto, a falta de una descripción mejor, pero habéis llegado a ser personas fuertes, y es un hecho notable.

-No creo que a menudo os digamos lo extraordinarios que sois- prosiguió su padre, también con los ojos brillantes-. Especialmente vosotros dos y Harry. No muchas personas pueden sobrevivir a lo que hicisteis vosotros, y no me refiero solo a la supervivencia física.

Ron pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba ante las alabanzas de sus padres mientras murmuraba sus gracias. Hermione tuvo que sacar de nuevo el pañuelo y logró tartamudear sus palabras de gratitud. Por instinto, Ron alcanzó la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella entrelazaba sus dedos. Se quedaron en un silencio pensativo que no se rompió hasta que Harry y Ginny aparecieron varios minutos después.

-¿Ha terminado ya vuestro club de fans?- sonrió Ron mientras sus padres saludaban a los recién casados con cálidos abrazos.

-Muy gracioso- soltó Ginny rodando los ojos y adoptando una expresión impropia de una dama, que parecía un poco ridícula dado su atuendo-. Espera a casarte y ya verás cómo te gusta la atención.

Ron se sonrojó y dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione. Ella lo estaba mirando, y Ron se quedó sin aliento; se estaba mordiendo el labio de la manera que siempre volvía loco al pelirrojo. Ron deseó por un momento haber llevado consigo el anillo…, pero luego recordó lo increíblemente inapropiado que sería proponerle matrimonio a Hermione en la boda de otra persona y recobró la compostura. Ella se merecía nada más y nada menos que la propuesta perfecta.

-¿Os buscáis una habitación?- sugirió Harry sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ron-. Dejad de intentar lanzaros el uno sobre el otro en nuestra maldita boda.

Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse y darle un beso a Harry en los labios.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar, marido mío.

Ron rió entre dientes, decidiendo que no era el momento de hacer una observación sobre la naturaleza nauseabunda de la relación física de la pareja.

-Tío, no puedo creer que seas el marido de alguien.

-Sí, al parecer eso es lo que sucede cuando te casas con alguien- bromeó Harry-. Ajá, aquí viene la cena.

El exquisito festín que apareció ante ellos los distrajo. A pesar de que la ceremonia y la decoración habían sido un poco extravagantes, los novios habían tirado la casa por la ventana con la comida. Cada uno comió hasta estar satisfecho, e, incluso entonces, aún había tarta con la que lidiar.

-¿Tenemos que bailar después de esto?- preguntó Ginny mientras se terminaba su segundo trozo de tarta.

-Me temo que sí- admitió Molly-. Le diré a los de la banda que esperen unos minutos, así podemos reposar un poco el estómago.

Arthur y Molly se fueron, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione con los recién casados.

-Mejor. ¿No tenemos que decir unas palabras?- preguntó Harry a Ginny con una expresión que sugería que no podía pensar en una tarea más desagradable.

-Tú tienes que hacerlo- le corrigió la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce-. Y me temo que la idea no me atrae mucho.

-Si tuviera hoy ganas de discutir…- gruñó Harry sin malicia en la voz. Se inclinó y besó a Ginny por lo que debía ser ya la séptima u octava vez desde que se habían sentado.

-Nosotros también tenemos que decir algunas palabras- dijo Hermione alegre-. Si quieres podemos hacerlo primero.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- preguntó Ron entrando en pánico porque no se había preparado nada.

-Eres el padrino. ¿No te has preparado un brindis?- le cuestionó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Correcto- murmuró Ron, pero en ese momento se acordó de que Hermione le había estado molestando hacia unas semanas con el tema-. Puedo decir algo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sabía que se te iba a olvidar.

-No se me ha olvidado…

-Sí- finalizó Hermione-. Pero no te preocupes, lo podemos hacer juntos. Intervén cuando quieras.

-¿Me dejas decir algo de pasada?- le consultó Ron con cautela.

-A ver, no es que tenga un discurso preparado, son solo unas palabras…

-Adelante. Esto promete ser divertido- declaró Ginny dando un golpecito con un cuchillo en la copa de vino para atraer la atención de los presentes.

-Sonorus- murmuró Hermione tras sacar su varita, lanzando primero el encantamiento sobre Ron y luego sobre ella misma. Naturalmente, había logrado que funcionase sin tener que estar sujetando la varita todo el tiempo. La chica era demasiado brillante.

-Em, hola- empezó Hermione poniéndose en pie y haciéndole un gesto a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo. Todo lo que pudo ver el pelirrojo fueron los centenares de pares de ojos que ahora estaban centrados en ellos-. Somos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, y queremos decir unas palabras.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Ron mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. Reconoció esa mirada, estaba buscando ánimos. Él asintió con la cabeza alentándola, tratando de tragarse sus propios nervios. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar en público, así que tendría que empezar ella.

-De acuerdo- continuó-. Ambos conocemos muy bien a los novios, obviamente. Conocí a Harry y a Ron durante mi primer año en Hogwarts y hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces, después de tener que suavizar mi manía de ser mandona y de que ellos dejaran de ser unos imbéciles, claro. La primera vez que me presentaron a Ginny era simplemente la hermana de Ron, pero desde entonces se ha convertido en una de mis amigas más queridas y en una de las mujeres más brillantes que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Hermione hizo una pausa y Ron se preguntó si debía añadir algo. No podía pensar en nada, pero, por suerte, ella prosiguió:

-Me alegro de veros a los dos tan felices. No puedo pensar en dos personas más merecedoras de lo mejor de la vida, o en dos personas que han pasado por tantas cosas para llegar hasta aquí. Harry, Ginny, os quiero y me siento honrada de ser vuestra amiga.

Se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez se giró a mirar a Ron con expectación. Este soltó una tos incómoda antes de balbucear:

-S-sí. Em. Yo…- Ron miraba a todo el mundo sin saber qué demonios debía decir y estaba bastante seguro de que era más probable que vomitase a que dijese algo inteligible, pero entonces, sus ojos se posaron un momento en las dos personas que estaban sentadas a su lado: su mejor amigo y su hermana, y comenzó a formas unas pocas frases en su cabeza que esperaba que lo llevasen por el camino correcto.

-No es un secreto que al principio todo esto fue raro para mí- comenzó tentativo-. Ginny siempre ha tenido algo con Harry, pero al final resultó no ser un enamoramiento infantil ni unidireccional. Al principio todo era extraño, pero lo que le he dicho hace unas horas a Harry es que no puedo pensar en otra persona que prefiriera que se casase con mi hermana.

Ron tragó saliva y miró a Hermione, que le devolvió los ánimos. Respiró hondo y prosiguió mirando hacia delante, sin fijar la mirada en nadie en particular.

-Harry tiene más bondad dentro que ninguna otra persona, pero eso no quita que a veces sea un cretino. Pero si hay alguien que puede manejarlo, esa es mi hermana, que es peor que un grano en el culo; ha crecido con seis hermanos mayores, y, de alguna manera, creo que ha resultado ser mucho más inteligente y valiente… a veces incluso compasiva, que el resto de nosotros- tomó como una buena señal que sus comentarios fueran recibidos con una risa general, así que reunió el coraje para seguir-. Lo que quiero decir es que no podría estar más feliz por vosotros. Por Harry y Ginny.

Los presentes corearon el brindis y todos bebieron mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban. Harry le dio una palmada a Ron en la espalda, aparentemente sin palabras.

-¡Ha ido genial!- le dijo Hermione entusiasmada dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de secarse las lágrimas-. Has salido en mi rescate.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Ron desando que el corazón le dejase de latir tan rápido. Viéndolo ahora, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había dicho, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que no se iba a volver a embarcar en hablar delante de tanta gente en bastante tiempo.

-De verdad- le aseguró Hermione sonriéndole. Su mano encontró la del pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa de nuevo.

-Tu turno, Harry- le dijo Ginny con suavidad. Ron estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que los ojos de su hermana brillaban también con lágrimas no derramadas. Le sostuvo la mirada a Ron y él pudo ver en sus ojos sincera gratitud y recibió el mensaje alto y claro.

-De acuerdo- carraspeó Harry algo incómodo mientras se levantaba del asiento-. Ginny y yo queremos daros las gracias a todos por venir- empezó, pero su tono era ridículamente formal-. Significa mucho para nosotros ver a todos los que han supuesto un impacto en nuestras vidas y no podríamos estar más emocionado de poder compartir este momento con todos vosotros. Em… especialmente a la familia Weasley… me acogisteis cuando solo tenía doce años. Es un alivio saber que mi familia política son buenas personas, un poco locos a veces, pero ¿no lo estamos todos?

Harry paró un momento mientras reían agradecidos, aunque George lo estaba abucheando enérgicamente. Angelina Johnson, su novia en todos los aspectos menos en el hecho de llamarla novia, le dio un rápido coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Ron, Hermione- siguió Harry volviéndose para mirarlos con una expresión de gratitud en el rostro tan intensa que Ron apenas podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos. Hermione apretó su mano con más fuerza a la vez que aumentaban sus hipidos-. N-no puedo…- se interrumpió y Ron se asustó al pensar que iba a empezar a llorar también, de que ambos lo iban a hacer; pero Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo, estaba vez siendo más abierto-. Nunca había tenido un amigo antes de ir a Hogwarts, y, de alguna manera, terminé con los mejores que hay, y no creo que de ninguna manera lleguéis a saber cuánto…

-Lo sabemos, colega- intervino Ron en voz baja, tragándose el bulto que se le había formado en la garganta. Hermione se había apoyado sobre su hombro, y podía ver cómo sus lágrimas caían empapando su túnica.

Harry asintió agradecido, sin querer prolongar la vulnerabilidad del momento durante más tiempo. Ron no le culpaba, las emociones eran lo suficientemente abrumadoras como para tener que lidiar con ellas delante de la gente.

-Bien- dijo Harry jugando nerviosamente con su pelo-. Em… por último quería mencionar a aquellos que no pueden estar aquí con nosotros esta noche, y es que hay muchas personas en esa categoría- volvió a tragar saliva antes de dirigirse hacia su mujer-. Ginny, sé que mis padres te habrían querido, y me gusta pensar que les habría encantado estar aquí, habrían estado felices por nosotros. Así que… por ellos- finalizó alzando la copa con timidez, pero todo el mundo alzó su copa del mismo modo. Ginny besó a Harry cuando se volvió a sentar, y a Ron no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo tomarles el pelo.

-Bueno, ya ha habido suficiente sentimentalismo para una noche, ¿eh?- señaló Ron incómodo tras un momento.

Harry rió con ganas.

-Eso espero.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Ron.

-Chicos…

Ginny sonrió.

-Hermione, espero que no estés esperando algo sensible por parte de Ron en un tiempo. Creo que hasta el año que viene no se recuperará de la experiencia.

-Solo porque sea el día de tu boda no significa que vaya a aceptar tus insultos- replicó Ron.

-Y eso viene del que se ha referido a mí durante su brindis como un grano en el culo…

El momento fue interrumpido por la banda, que empezó a tocar, y por los invitados, que comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados.

-Imagino que esa es nuestra señal- comentó Harry tendiéndole una mano a Ginny. Ella se la cogió y se fueron hasta la pista de baile.

Hermione se acurrucó de nuevo sobre Ron mientras los miraban en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos instantes, Ron apartó la silla y se puso en pie.

-¿Bailamos?

Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír y seguirlo hacia la pista de baile, donde se unieron a los recién casados, a sus padres, a Bill y Fleur, a Neville y Hannah Abbott. Un momento…

-¿Neville y Hannah?-preguntó Ron sin creérselo mientras colocaba las manos sobre la cintura de Hermione.

-Aún no es oficial- le confirmó Hermione con calma, rodeando su cuello. Llevaba tacones, que afortunadamente, hacían que su diferencia de altura fuese menos acentuada-. Neville me ha dicho que llevan viéndose unas semanas.

Ron asintió antes de acercarla más para poder envolverla entre sus brazos por completo y apoyar su cabeza contra la suya. Su posición anterior lo estaba distrayendo demasiado; su vestido le ofrecía una vista perfecta de sus pechos, pero no creía que a Hermione le hiciera mucha gracia si se los quedaba mirando fijamente. Por fortuna, ella soltó un suspiro de felicidad ante el cambio y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te quiero- murmuró en voz baja pensando en que ese era un buen momento para recordárselo.

-Yo también- la oyó susurrar de vuelta y sonrió ampliamente.

Pensó que le encantaría poder quedarse así toda la noche, pero sabía que le acabarían doliendo los pies después de un rato. La canción cambió pronto a una más animada; Ron caviló al hacer girar a una risueña Hermione que no estaba mal. La verdad es que haría cualquier cosa esa noche, y durante el resto de su vida si ella estaba a su lado. Por un instante se le ocurrió decírselo, pero en su lugar decidió guardárselo porque sonaba a propuesta.

Con el paso de las canciones, decidieron que sus pies no podían más. Agarrando un par de copas de champagne, se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban George y Angelina.

-Que discursos tan bonitos habéis dado- les dijo Angelina mientras tomaban asiento.

-¡Y solamente han sido un poco nauseabundos!- intervino George sonriendo con malicia dando un sorbo a su whisky de fuego.

Ron se echó a reír.

-Cuéntame. No creo que nunca haya sido tan…

-¿Femenino?- sugirió su hermano.

-¡George!- lo regañaron Hermione y Angelina a la vez, pero esta última lo acompañó con un pellizco en el brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es ñoño una mejor manera de decirlo?- inquirió a la defensiva.

-Tener sentimientos no es algo malo- declaró Hermione diplomáticamente antes de tomar un delicado sorbo de champagne.

-No me digas que Ronnie es un romántico en la intimidad- dijo George mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-. Dime Hermione, ¿te escribe poemas?

-Oh, para ya- le reprochó Angelina-. Necesito ir al baño; vuelvo en un momento.

-Yo también; te acompaño- ofreció Hermione, y las dos chicas se fueron dejando solos a los hermanos.

-¿Cuándo te piensas casar con ella?- le preguntó George tan pronto como sus novias se habían alejado lo suficiente.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamar a Ange tu novia?

George se encogió de hombros.

-No hay necesidad. Opino que es mejor que la empiece a llamar directamente mi mujer.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?

George se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No lo sé. Supongo que algún día de estos. Creo que ninguno de los dos queremos hacer un espectáculo; solo nuestras familias y hacerlo en el jardín trasero o algo así. Sin mucha planificación, ya sabes, así podemos ir directamente a lo bueno.

Ron suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que George levantara una ceja inquisitiva. A regañadientes, Ron le preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con este tema?

-Sé lo que quiero. ¿Sabes? no tiene por qué ser algo grande- comentó George pensativo, usando el tono más serio que había usado en toda la noche.

-Pero es algo grande- insistió Ron un poco más brusco de lo que querido. Le molestaba que George pudiera estar tan indiferente acerca del hecho de casarse con Angelina cuando él llevaba meses, años incluso, lidiando con la forma adecuada de pedírselo a Hermione.

-Claro, pero la vida es corta. No te la tomes muy en serio. Quiero decir… a Ange me la tomo en serio, pero no al resto de cosas- manifestó George con sabiduría, terminando su vaso de whisky con un chasquido de labios.

Ron guardó silencio un momento, sopesando sus opciones. Al fin, dijo en voz baja:

-Tengo el anillo- de nuevo, sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Era bueno decirlo en voz alta por segunda vez, hacía que todo pareciera más real. Le iba a pedir a Hermione que se casara con él. _Él_ le iba a pedir a _Hermione_ que se _casara_ con él.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó George elevando la voz, y Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie- continuó Ron en voz baja-. He estado esperando el momento ideal para pedírselo, y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Entonces hazlo- le aconsejó George-. Ahora.

-¡No se lo puedo pedir en la boda de nuestro mejor amigo! Y de mi hermana, encima- protestó el pelirrojo-. Además, primero quiero hablar con su padre.

-Así que quieres hacer esto como es debido, ¿no?- inquirió George con ironía-. No va a importar el cómo lo hagas, te va a decir que sí.

-Di todo lo que quieras, que no va a hacer que sea más fácil- replicó Ron cubriéndose la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando al contárselo a George?

-Ron, tú y Hermione sois la pareja más repugnantemente feliz que he conocido nunca. Incluso parecéis felices cuando discutís, por el amor de Merlín. Esta es una de esas cosas que están destinadas a suceder- le dijo George con sinceridad.

-Las cosas no siempre suceden como se supone que tienen que suceder- se empecinó Ron a pesar de que sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Sus viejas inseguridades siempre encontraban la manera de colarse en su subconsciente, y eso era algo que no tenía ganas de discutir con George.

-No, no lo hacen- aseguró George y Ron sintió una punzada de culpa, pero en cuanto se vio reflejada en sus ojos, el otro pelirrojo la espantó-. ¿Sabes? Le debo un montón de pasta a Fred en la otra vida. Él estaba seguro de que acabaríais juntos desde que teníais trece años.

Ron se rió.

-¿Solo él?

-Yo siempre he sido el escéptico- afirmó en tono despectivo-, pero me gusta pensar que ya no tanto. Especialmente ahora con Ange.

Ron le sonrió.

-Te ha venido muy bien.

-No hace falta que me lo digas- George volvió a reír antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la casa-. Ah, nuestras damas están de vuelta.

La sonrisa de Ron creció al ver cómo Hermione se acercaba a ellos. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas por el frío invernal, y parecía que se había olvidado protegerse de la nieve; ya no caía demasiada, pero unos cuantos copos se le habían enredado en el pelo. Ignoró la tos intencionada de su hermano, que sonaba sospechosamente como un "pídeselo", y se levantó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Listo para bailar otra vez? Me gusta esta canción- le preguntó Hermione. Ron asintió y se dejó guiar hacia la pista de baile, pero antes, se detuvo, agarrándola por la cintura y girándola con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione. Como respuesta, la besó. No podía darle un buen morreo considerando que estaban en público, pero trató de ponerle el mayor sentimiento posible. Sus labios estaban un poco fríos del viaje hasta la casa, pero no le importó: sabía a champagne y a chocolate, y obviamente a Hermione, una combinación ideal.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó en voz baja al separarse.

-¿Desde cuándo necesito una razón?- bromeó en respuesta, aunque en la punta de la lengua se le estaba acumulando palabras con mucho más significado, pero todavía no podía decírselas. Aún no, no esa noche.

-En serio, ¿qué pasa?- insistió ella conociéndolo demasiado bien como para dejarlo pasar.

Ron vaciló un momento, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo sin decírselo realmente. Podía contarle que era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, o que era el tío más afortunado del mundo, o que ella era la persona más preciosa que había conocido, o que nunca dejaría de intentar hacerla feliz, o que ella era todo lo que le importaba, y todo eso habría sido verdad. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso; tal vez fuera porque todo lo que le vino a la mente sonaba demasiado sentimental, o porque no quería ir por ese camino hasta el final, de momento, o tal vez fuera por cualquier otra cosa. En su lugar, simplemente le dijo la única cosa de la que estaba seguro desde que tenía diecisiete años.

-Te quiero.

La sonrisa de Hermione se iluminó, y Ron se sorprendió un momento de como dos simples palabras que ella había oído salir de sus labios un millón de veces antes pudieran tener un impacto tan grande. Pero, de nuevo, no debería haberlo estado; porque entonces, ella le respondió del mismo modo, y él pudo sentir que su corazón se aclaraba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras ella lo llevaba de vuelta a la pista de baile. La siguió sin pensárselo dos veces, porque la seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra y de vuelta, pero todavía tenía que pedirle permiso para hacerlo para siempre.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora (sí, no me he olvidado de vosotros), pero es que este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo de lo que me esperaba y se me ha juntado con uno de esos refriados de verano que son un horror... pero ¡al fin lo he podido subir!. Tengo que ponerme las pilas, porque los capítulos que quedan son bastante larguitos.

En fin, aquí tenemos a un Ron dándole vueltas y más vueltas a cómo pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, ¿creéis que tardará mucho más?

Por cierto, a la persona que buscaba un fic había leído, siento decirte que no me suena, pero ya me has dejado intrigada, así que si descubres cuál es, házmelo saber. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la traducción!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	16. Finalmente

La última proposición

22-23 de febrero de 2002

Ron, nervioso, iba de un lado a otro del rellano del apartamento de Hermione, tratando de respirar hondo pero fallando. Lo normal era que entrara de inmediato a la casa, pero ese día era diferente. Ese día llevaba el anillo encima. Ese día, iba a pedírselo. Iba a hacerlo. En serio. El único problema es que cada vez que llegaba a la conclusión de que iba, de hecho, a pedírselo, se cagaba de miedo justo en el momento de apoyar la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Sabía que Hermione estaba allí dentro sola; había salido del trabajo sobre las cuatro. Cuando la noche anterior habían hablado sobre sus planes para ese día, ella había estado entusiasmada por pedir comida china y releer la última novela con la que se había obsesionado. Por lo que Hermione sabía, Ron tenía el turno de tarde en el trabajo y no se reuniría con ella hasta casi medianoche. Pero eso era mentira, Ron había salido a las tres y se había pasado las últimas cinco horas intentando reunir el valor de ir hasta su apartamento.

¿Cómo se supone que se le pide a alguien que pase el resto de su vida contigo? Ron había intentado armar unas frases un par de veces ya, pero lo que lograba sonaba muy forzado y no se lo podía decir, porque casarse debería ser algo natural. En realidad era algo natural, era lo que más quería hacer en ese momento. Pero no importaban las veces que practicara las palabras, nunca le sonaban muy bien. A Hermione era a la que se le daban bien las palabras, pero no podía pedirle ayuda con esto.

Ron soltó un suspiro profundo por lo que probablemente era la centésima vez desde que había empezado a ir de un lado para otro del pasillo hacia casi media hora. Por fortuna nadie parecía haber notado su presencia, porque incluso él mismo sabía que parecía un demente. Pero claro, él era el único al que se podía culpar de su ansiedad actual; no estaría teniendo ese problema si se lo hubiera pedido la semana anterior, tal y como tenía previsto.

El día de San Valentín, Ron había llevado a Hermione a un buen restaurante para una cena romántica. Todo iba muy bien, había planeado llevarla a Grimmauld Places después. Había decorado su dormitorio con rosas y velas, y además lo había hechizado para que solamente él pudiera entrar porque no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de Harry y Ginny. No obstante, habían presenciado como una pareja se comprometía unas mesas más allá de la suya y a Ron le pareció que pedírselo a Hermione el día de San Valentín sonaba a terrible cliché. Incluso cayó en la cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba particularmente el maldito día. Por lo tanto, tras la cena, le sugirió a Hermione volver a su apartamento, y el anillo permaneció en el cajón de su escritorio una semana más.

Pero en ese momento, lo llevaba consigo. Estaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, esperando a que el pelirrojo reuniera el coraje de entrar y pedírselo. Ahora no había nada que lo retuviera. Era una noche perfectamente normal de viernes y ella no se imaginaba nada. Ron tenía incluso al padre de Hermione de su lado, y conseguir el consentimiento del señor Granger había supuesto reunir todo el coraje y valor del Gryffindor que era.

 _6 semanas antes_

La comida había iba bien hasta el momento; el señor Granger y Ron habían logrado mantener una pequeña conversación durante la mayor parte del almuerzo. El señor Granger habló de sus vacaciones y Ron le contó que tal había ido la boda de Harry y Ginny. A lo largo de los años se habían vuelto muy buenos es esto; es decir, en hablar durante periodos prolongados de tiempo sobre un tema sin mucha importancia. Era una habilidad necesaria porque cada vez que empezaban a hablar de algo significativo, el señor Granger tendía a perder el poco tacto que tenía y Ron, a su vez, se ponía a la defensiva. El pelirrojo esperaba poder evitarlo en esa ocasión.

Sin querer arriesgarse, Ron le había sugerido al señor Granger que comieran en su sitio favorito. Todo iba bastante bien, y los dos hombres estaban muy relajados. La verdadera conversación comenzó cuando Ron llevaba a la mitad su plato de pollo con parmesano.

-Y dime, Ron- empezó el señor Granger-, supongo que no querías comer conmigo para oírme hablar de Francia, aunque no me importaría, es un país fascinante.

-Sí que parece fascinante- comentó Ron aunque la verdad es que no había escuchado gran parte de lo que el hombre le había contado hasta el momento de Francia o de cualquier otra cosa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir-. Emm, bien. Bueno verá, quería hablar con usted. Sobre Hermione- podía sentir como se calentaban sus orejas, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al hombre a los ojos, a pesar de que este lo escrutara de manera que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

Ron respiró profundamente.

-Voy a pedirle… quesecaseconmigo- las palabras salieron de su boca atropelladamente. Creía que era mejor sacarlo todo. Cuando el señor Granger no dijo nada, continuó rápidamente-. Tengo el anillo y algo de dinero ahorrado para poder buscar una casa; de momento nos podemos apañar en su apartamento, pero no podemos quedarnos ahí para siempre. Soy consciente de que Hermione me patearía el trasero si supiera que le he pedido permiso a usted, pero mi familia siempre ha sido muy tradicional, así que quería tener su consentimiento antes de… ya sabe, pedírselo a ella- terminó encogiéndose de hombros incómodo antes de tomar un rápido bocado de su comida por el simple hecho de tener algo que hacer aparte de mirar directamente al padre de Hermione.

-Bueno, Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que, te de mi consentimiento o no, Hermione va a hacer lo que quiera- dijo con brusquedad riéndose un poco de su propia observación. Ron logró componer una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca-. Quieres a mi hija, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió apresuradamente-. Más que a nada.

El señor Granger asintió brevemente.

-No se merece menos. Y dime, ¿crees que estás preparado para este tipo de compromiso?

Ron apenas lograba que su voz sonara; tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de que saliera algún sonido. Trató de recordar que se había enfrentado a los mortífagos muchas veces, pero, de algún modo, el padre de Hermione parecía mucho más intimidante en ese momento.

-Ha sido ella desde que tengo diecisiete años, y eso fue cuando me di cuenta- le dijo con honestidad una vez que al fin pudo liberar las palabras.

-¿Estás preparado para apoyarla? ¿Para empezar una familia con ella?- inquirió.

Ron asintió sabiendo lo que le estaba queriendo decir y agradecido de que no se lo hubiera dicho explícitamente.

-Estoy intentando ascender puestos en el Departamento, lo que significará un trabajo de oficina con el tiempo. Aburrido pero seguro- dijo con delicadeza-. Tener una familia con Hermione es más importante que cualquier trabajo.

El señor Granger asintió de nuevo.

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír. He sabido que este día iba a llegar, Ron. Lo tengo bastante claro desde el día que vinisteis a por nosotros a Australia. Tienes mi aprobación.

Ron sonrió incómodo. Había esperado poder evitar cualquier mención del incidente de Australia.

-Yo… gracias, señor- le dijo con gratitud, aliviado de que la parte difícil ya hubiera pasado.

-¿Cuándo crees que será la boda?- le preguntó no tan casual mientras volvía la atención a su comida. Ron tuvo que esforzarse para no soltar un gemido en voz alta. La parte difícil había pasado pero, al parecer, el interrogatorio no había terminado.

 _De un lado para otro del rellano una vez más_

Ron había planeado la propuesta del día de San Valentín desde que había hablado con el señor Granger. Así que cuando se hizo añicos, se hundió en una espiral de desesperación. Durante un segundo pensó en ponerle el anillo a Hermione mientras dormía o en alguna otra cosa igual de cobarde, pero no le podía hacer eso a alguien tan importante como Hermione. Decidió fijar un plazo: se lo pediría antes de su cumpleaños. Eso le daba dos semanas para recuperarse y hacerlo de una vez.

Entonces la cosa se complicaba; no se lo podía pedir en su cumpleaños o cerca del día porque entonces Hermione sentiría la necesidad de decirle que sí; pero aunque estaba bastante seguro de que le iba a decir que sí, no la iba a dejar sin salida si no era lo que ella quería. Tampoco quería pedírselo entre semana porque entonces no se podrían pasar la noche celebrándolo. Ese fin de semana era el ideal para hacerlo; en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas le iba a pedir a Hermione que se casara con él. No, eso no estaba bien, lo iba a hacer en ese mismo momento. Solo tenía que entrar y hacerlo. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

La verdad es que podía pensar en al menos cuarenta y siete cosas que podían salir mal. Sin embargo, empujó esos pensamientos hacia el fondo de su mente y se puso a pensar en lo que le iba a decir, que estaba resultando ser la parte realmente complicada. Cuando hacia un par de días había abordado, con torpeza, el tema con Harry, se había enterado de que su mejor amigo ni siquiera se había preparado un discurso: le había dicho algo sobre "mirarla y saber que decir". Siendo sincero, todo eso le sonaba a un montón de mierda. Estaba bastante seguro de que se iba a acabar trabando al decirle a Hermione lo que realmente significaba para él.

Se dio cuenta de golpe que tal vez, solo tal vez, no necesitaba dar un discurso. Casi tropezó con sus pies cuando el ritmo de sus pasos aumento rápidamente debido a su excitación. Hermione sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella, habían tenido suficiente charla sentimental de almohada para estar seguro de ello. Tal vez todo lo que tenía que decirle era lo que le había dicho a su padre: que la quería y que quería estar con ella. No, eso sonaba a cliché… debía ser más específico. Está bien, iré poco a poco,pensó para sí.

 _Hermione, te quiero_. Un momento, ¿debería usar su nombre completo? Sí, sonaba más apropiado. _Hermione Jean Granger, te quiero_. Sí, eso sonaba oficial. Así sabría que tenía algo importante que decirle y no trataría de cortarlo. _Hermione Jean Granger, te quiero_. Genial, eso sonaba bien; podía decir eso. Se entretuvo un rato repitiéndolo, aunque a veces no usaba su nombre completo. Sabía que podía hacerlo bien. Podía decirle que la quería más que a nada. Sí, eso era brillante. _Hermione Jean Granger, te quiero más que a nada_. Perfecto. ¿Qué más?

 _Quiero estar contigo para siempre_. ¿No sonaba eso demasiado obsesivo o espeluznante? Pensó que para siempre era una frase rara, porque quería estar con ella para siempre, pero la frase en sí sonaba ridícula. Era el tipo de cosa que alguien diría en un cuento de hadas muggle, o en una de esas horrorosas películas románticas que veían Ginny y Hermione a veces cuando Harry y él salían con sus amigos. No, podía encontrar una mejor manera de decirle lo que quería. Tras estrujarse un poco el cerebro, lo tenía: _eres para mí_. _Quiero estar contigo, formar una familia contigo y envejecer junto a ti_. Eso es, así cubría todos sus objetivos principales e incluso se lo presentaba en forma de lista. A Hermione le encantaban las listas.

 _Hermione Jean Granger, te quiero. Eres para mí. Quiero estar contigo, formar una familia contigo y envejecer junto a ti_. Eso estaba bien. Lo repasó unas cuantas veces más para que no se le olvidara ni se trabara con las palabras cuando al fin se decidiera a entrar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era añadirle la parte de _quieres casarte conmigo_ al final. Esas palabras iban a ser las duras. _¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ Probó una y otra vez hasta que estuvo seguro de poder decirlas sin parecer un completo gilipollas. No estaba completamente seguro de haber alcanzado su objetivo cuando paró, pensó que era tan bueno como podía ser.

Las palabras estaban ahí. Lo único que estaba dejando al azar era su capacidad de ponerse de rodillas sin caerse, pero no iba a practicar en medio del rellano. La suerte había estado de su lado, nadie lo había molestado, pero solo le faltaba que un vecino saliera justo en el momento en el que decidiera arrodillarse frente a la puerta de su novia, o peor aún, la mismísima Hermione podía asomarse en cualquier momento. Eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Repitió el discurso una vez más y dictaminó que era satisfactorio. No era demasiado formal o exagerado. Además, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él, así que no tenía sentido fingir ser alguien que no era, porque ella lo conocía bastante bien. Debía ir de frente con ella para que supiera donde se estaba metiendo al decirle que sí.

Inhalando profundamente una vez más y limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de la frente, sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta por última vez para asegurarse de que tenía el anillo al alcance, abrió la puerta y entró, con su discurso en la punta de la lengua. Lo que vio al entrar hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Esperaba encontrar a Hermione acurrucada en su sillón favorito con un libro en las manos y aún con los últimos bocados de su cena. La localización era correcta, pero no estaba leyendo. Estaba llorando y no parecía el tipo de llanto que se producía después de leer algo particularmente desgarrador. No, eran lágrimas reales. Con la proposición olvidada, se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez, colgándola y murmurando un hechizo para hacer el bolsillo indetectable, antes de apresurarse para ponerse de rodillas frente a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió con intensidad tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Parecía que estaba recuperando el control sobre sí misma, era una buena señal, pero no podía evitar culparse por no haber estado con ella cuando empezaron las lágrimas.

-Creía que trabajabas hasta tarde- le dijo con suavidad entre hipidos, girando las manos para que sus palmas se tocaran.

-He salido temprano- mintió tratando de tragarse la culpa-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien?

Hermione soltó un pesado suspiro y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mi padre ha tenido un accidente; creo que está bien. Mi madre no me ha dejado ir al hospital esta noche, dice que puede esperar a mañana.

-Oh, Hermione- le dijo Ron en su mejor tono calmante. La levantó del sillón para sentarse él y dejar que se sentara sobre su regazo. Hermione se pudo a horcajadas sobre él y Ron hizo todo lo posible para no reaccionar ante eso porque seguía llorando-. Pero está bien, ¿no?- preguntó preocupado.

-Eso creo. Mi madre no me ha dicho mucho, pero si fuera a… ya sabes… me habría dicho que fuera, de eso estoy segura- contestó hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo a la vez que una nueva ronda de lágrimas salía de sus ojos-. Ni siquiera sé si hay razón para llorar, pero estoy preocupada; y al mismo tiempo aliviada, si es que eso tiene algún sentido.

-No hace falta que lo tenga- rebatió Ron frotándole la espalda para reconfortarla-. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

-Iban en el coche los dos de vuelta a casa después de salir del trabajo cuando otro coche les ha golpeado en el lado del conductor. A mi madre no le ha pasado nada, algunos rasguños, pero mi padre se ha llevado la peor parte. Según me ha dicho mi madre, parece que lo van a operar esta noche. Ojalá me dejara ir- dijo Hermione con fastidio.

-Podemos ir si quieres- ofreció Ron de inmediato.

-No me piensa decir en qué hospital están hasta mañana- se lamentó-. Ni tengo ni idea de cómo espera que me quede tranquila en casa esta noche.

-Iremos mañana a primera hora- le dijo Ron con decisión. En un rincón de su mente sintió como sus esperanzas de pedírselo ese mismo día se esfumaban. Sabía que no tendría mucho tacto si lo hacía cuando la mente de Hermione estaba en otro lado; una vez más, tendría que esperar. Además, quería comprobar por sí mismo que el señor Granger estaba bien; nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera tenido un accidente de coche, pero, según tenía entendido, muchas víctimas no salían indemnes.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres- declaró Hermione en voz baja dándole un leve beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-Quiero ir- le aseguró haciendo que se sintiera inmensamente aliviada-. Ahora, ¿por qué no preparo un poco de té y así podemos pasar una tranquila y agradable noche en casa?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más.

-Ya verás que va a estar bien- repitió Ron con confianza aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios antes de levantarse del sillón. Ella murmuró algo sobre unas mantas y desapareció en el dormitorio mientras Ron se concentraba en las tazas de té. Unos minutos más tarde, estaban sentados en el sofá, Hermione con los pies apoyados en el regazo de Ron. Se tomaron el té sin hablar; Hermione encendió la televisión y puso el canal de noticias. Ninguno de los dos le prestaba mucha atención, pero era agradable tener algo de fondo para distraerse.

-¿Ron?- le preguntó Hermione tentativa tras varios minutos, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-¿Mmm?

-Estaba pensando…- se detuvo, con la mirada perdida en su té.

-Tendrás que ser más específica. Piensas mucho- bromeó Ron acariciándole un pie con ternura.

Hermione como respuesta frunció los labios.

-Como iba diciendo- empezó de nuevo dándose un aire de importancia-, estaba pensando en la palabra casa.

-¿Qué pasa con esa palabra?- le cuestionó Ron curioso volviéndose para mirarla. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Has dicho que podíamos pasar una agradable noche en casa- señaló-, y estaba pensando… que quizás ya es hora de que llames casa a este apartamento.

-¿Te refieres a mudarme aquí de forma permanente?

Hermione se mordió el labio de nuevo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Es solo que pasas mucho tiempo aquí, especialmente desde que Harry y Ginny se casaron…

-Me encantaría- la interrumpió deseando sofocar cualquier duda de Hermione. Llevaba viviendo prácticamente meses en su apartamento; más de la mitad de sus cosas estaban allí. A largo plazo no era un paso enorme, pero hacerlo oficial era definitivamente algo que le gustaría hacer, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la otra cosa que quería hacer oficial en un futuro muy cercano-. No sabía si tú querías, ya sé que te gusta tener tu espacio- admitió.

-Claro que quiero- lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa brillante-. Ya es hora de que oficialmente comparta mi espacio contigo, ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto- corroboró Ron con una sonrisa-. Entonces está hecho.

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione feliz acercándose más a él para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido salir hoy temprano.

-Y yo- le aseguró Ron ignorando la sensación de culpa-. ¿Nos vamos a la cama? Ha sido una semana agotadora.

-Está bien- Hermione se estiró un poco antes de levantarse-. Voy a poner la alarma temprano. Mi madre me ha dicho que no me iba a decir nada hasta mañana, así que espero que no se moleste cuando la despierte a las seis.

Ron rió con gusto.

-Esa es mi chica.

Hermione se durmió de inmediato, cansada de la espiral emocional en la que había resultado su noche, pero a Ron el sueño no le llegó tan rápido. Se quedó despierto pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. La mayoría de sus pensamientos tenían algo que ver con el anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en la mujer que dormía a su lado, y en cómo le gustaría que el anillo estuviera en su dedo antes de que el fin de semana llegase a su fin.

Esperaba que la visita al hospital no fuera muy accidentada, no solo porque se preocupaba por la salud del señor Granger, sino porque quería darle otra oportunidad a su plan. Era bueno, se aseguró de nuevo. Sabía que a ella le gustaría. Tenía que gustarle.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió el aliento de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y vio sus rizos salvajes extendidos sobre la almohada. No la veía dormir muy a menudo, sobre todo porque pensaba que era un poco raro (aunque sabía que ella lo había hecho alguna vez) pero la verdad es que estaba preciosa así de serena y pacífica. Había algo agradable en verla de esa manera. Normalmente era ardiente, apasionada y brillante, pero él era el único que podía ver ese lado de Hermione, el lado más vulnerable. Le dio un apretón a la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho mientras sentía como su corazón se llenaba de orgullo. Hermione le devolvió el apretón en sueños y la sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó. Su último pensamiento antes de que lo venciera el sueño fue que iba a proponérselo y que ella le iba a decir que sí. Al día siguiente.

 _10 horas después_

Ocho horas de sueño, varias llamadas telefónicas frenéticas, un par de tazas de café bien cargado y un trayecto en autobús ligeramente doloroso después, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital muggle del que Ron nunca había oído hablar y del que no se había molestado en saber el nombre. Lo único que sabía es que no le gustaba; las paredes eran completamente blancas y todo estaba tan deprimentemente limpio que Ron se sentía bastante fuera de lugar con su vieja chaqueta y sus deportivos demasiado pequeños. Estaba tratando en no pensar en lo que aún estaba escondido en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta porque había asuntos más urgentes. La madre de Hermione les había dicho que la esperasen ahí, pero Hermione se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Dijo que estaría aquí a las ocho- dijo Hermione preocupada revisando el reloj por cuarta vez desde que habían llegado hacia unos minutos.

-Y aún faltan cuatro minutos para eso- señaló Ron con mucho tacto.

-Lo siento- el tono de disculpa era real-. Es que quiero saber qué ha pasado exactamente.

-Si hubiera sido algo grave ya te lo habría dicho- la reconfortó Ron, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor se los hombros de Hermione y apretándola con suavidad-. Tranquilízate, amor.

-Ahí viene- saltó Hermione sin muestras de haber escuchado a Ron. Se levantó y se apresuró en ir hacia su madre, que acababa de aparecer en la sala de espera. La señora Granger ignoró la solicitud de información de su hija con calma, les dio un abrazo a ambos y les indicó que la siguieran.

-Ya te dije que tu padre estaba bien, cariño- dijo al fin la señora Granger mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-Sí, me lo dijiste- replicó Hermione-. Pero me gustaría conocer más detalles, por favor.

-Tiene una de las piernas fracturada, pero eso tiene fácil solución: un par de semanas con una escayola y estará como nuevo. También tiene unas cuantas de lesiones internas leves, pero nada grave- les contó la señora Granger-. No te podía dar más detalles; me temo que mi experiencia médica se limita a los dientes y los suyos parece que están bien. Lo llevaron al quirófano a medianoche y parece que está respondiendo bien. Estará ingresado un par de días mientras se recupera, pero en un par de semanas, como muy tarde, debería estar al cien por cien- dijo con calma y naturalidad.

Hermione asintió secamente en respuesta.

-¿Y no me podías haber dicho esto noche?

-Te he dicho casi palabra por palabra lo mismo que te comenté anoche- replicó su madre-. Estabas demasiado histérica como para escuchar lo que te decía, por eso creí que era mejor que esperases a esta mañana para venir. Eres igual que tu padre, te inquietas con nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- le espetó Hermione incrédula.

-Tu padre no necesita que armemos un escándalo. Va a estar bien- le aseguró su madre con firmeza-. ¿Cómo estás, Ron? ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

-Estoy bien- respondió Ron incómodo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione. Parecía estar a punto de gritar o de llorar, y ninguna opción era particularmente deseable.

-Genial- comentó la señora Granger distraída-. Ah, ya hemos llegado- se había detenido frente a una habitación privada. Se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo que tenía carteles colgados cada pocos metros que rezaban "ala de recuperación". La limpieza impecable del edificio seguía siendo un poco abrumadora para Ron, pero cuanto más se adentraban en el hospital más se parecía a San Mungo, lo que al menos le proporcionaba algo de consuelo-. Se supone que tu padre está dormido, así que, por favor cariño, no intentes despertarlo- le dijo su madre con suavidad.

Hermione asintió y estiró la mano impaciente para girar el pomo de la puerta. Soltó un grito ahogado al entrar; su madre le rodeó los hombros rápidamente y la condujo a la silla más cercana. Ron las siguió poco después y de inmediato vio lo que le había causado la conmoción.

El señor Granger se veía terrible. Su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido y Ron no pudo evitar temblar un poco al ver que estaba conectado a muchas máquinas extrañas. Estaba dormido, pero el pelirrojo estaba bastante seguro de que no era un sueño natural. El único signo de vida era el pitido que tenía al lado y que Ron solo había visto por televisión; Hermione le había explicado que vigilaba los latidos de una persona. La verdad es que el señor Granger parecía estar lo contrario a bien.

-Como ya os he dicho, tiene unos cuantos días de recuperación por delante- comentó la señora Granger en voz baja-, pero va a volver a la normalidad antes de que nos demos cuenta.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Ron se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la de Hermione y le cogió la mano esperando ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo. Ella le apretó la mano con aprecio, pero sin apartar la vista de su padre. La señora Granger le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se sentó en una silla al lado de su marido, sacando un libro de su bolso.

Permanecieron así durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Ron sabía que Hermione había estado llorando un poco de vez en cuando, pero estaba claro que se estaba asegurando de que nadie lo notaba; cada vez que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, se la limpiaba con furia con la mano que tenía libre. Por su parte, Ron estaba tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos al señor Granger; ver a un hombre que normalmente tenía un aspecto formidable tan vulnerable le hacía sentir incómodo. Cuando se cansó de examinar las paredes y el techo, fijo la vista en sus dedos entrelazados con los de Hermione.

Alrededor de las once, el señor Granger comenzó a moverse al fin. Hermione se incorporó ansiosa en la silla mientras su madre colocaba con tranquilidad un marcador en el libro.

-Buenos días, querido- saludó a su marido-. Espero que hayas descansado.

-Eso creo- respondió lentamente-. No recuerdo mucho después de volver del quirófano.

-Te dormiste enseguida- le aseguró-. Esta mañana estás mucho mejor. Por cierto, Hermione y Ron han venido a verte.

Hermione se levantó con tanta rapidez que casi tiró la silla con tal de llegar al lado de su padre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, papá?- le preguntó inquieta.

-He estado mejor- alegó con franqueza-. Hablando de eso, Karen, ¿te importaría llamar a un médico? Me vendrían bien más analgésicos.

-Claro- dijo la señora Granger con dulzura dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Papá, ¿cómo de grave ha sido?- insistió Hermione en cuanto su madre salió por la puerta.

-Voy a estar bien, cielo- le aseguró con suavidad estirando un poco la mano para coger la de su hija. Ron notó que el hombre fruncía un poco el ceño al hacerlo y supuso que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el dedo anular estaba desnudo-. Imagino que por eso tu madre no te dejó que vinieras anoche. Si bien eso no quiere decir que no me gustaría tener unas palabras con el maldito idiota que se estrelló contra mi coche, pero las cosas podían haber ido mucho peor. ¿Ha dicho tu madre que Ron también ha venido?

-Justo aquí, señor- intervino Ron acercándose para ponerse al lado de su novia.

-Bien, bien. Tranquilízala un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió el hombre.

-¡Papá!- protestó Hermione- ¡No puedes culparme por estar preocupada!

-Estoy bien, cariño- volvió a insistir su padre acariciándole la mano-. ¡Ah, aquí están!

La señora Granger había vuelto seguida de dos médicos, pero no tenía intención de quedarse en la habitación mientras examinaban a su marido.

-Ya que estás en buenas manos, Peter, nosotros nos vamos a comer algo- anunció haciéndoles un gesto a Ron y Hermione para que la siguieran.

-Disfrutad por mí- dijo con una mueca mientras los médicos empezaban el examen. Ron estaba feliz de salir de la habitación y seguir a la señora Granger hasta la cafetería del hospital. Habían pasado ya más de cuatro horas desde que habían desayunado y estaba hambriento. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía estar de mal humor.

Para decepción de Ron, la selección de comida de la cafetería resultó ser poco apetecible. Se decantó por un sándwich y una manzana porque eran las dos únicas cosas que parecían comestibles. Tras su elección, le entregó orgulloso a la descontenta trabajadora un puñado de dinero muggle que Hermione le había dicho que llevara consigo. La mujer le lanzó una mirada extraña antes de devolverle la mayor parte del dinero, pero Ron no dejó que eso minara su logro. Se dirigió a la mesa de la esquina en la que estaban sentadas Hermione y su madre comiendo una pequeña ensalada.

-Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras venir anoche- declaró Hermione-. Claramente sus heridas son mucho más serias de lo que me has hecho creer.

-Cuando te llamé anoche ya sabíamos que iba a estar bien- le dijo su madre con firmeza-. No había razón para que vinieras tan tarde.

-Deja de decir que está bien, estoy harta de esa palabra. Además, si estaba tan bien ¡deberías habérmelo dicho de inmediato!- exclamó Hermione-. Me habría gustado estar aquí de todos modos.

-Querida, estás exagerando- reiteró su madre.

-¿Estoy exagerando? No creo que lo esté haciendo ¡teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado!- dijo Hermione sin controlarse y elevando la voz hasta un grito. Se volvió para mirar a Ron-. ¿No crees que anoche hubiera estado un poco más relajada si hubiera podido venir?

Los ojos de Ron iban cómicamente de una a otra, pero no quería molestar a su novia o a su madre, a pesar de que creía que ninguna de las dos tenía toda la razón.

-Emm… es probable. Pero aquí no habrías podido hacer mucho. Aunque no creo que estés exagerando- añadió apresuradamente mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos; los puso en blanco y volvió a su ensalada.

-Disculpad por preocuparme por el bienestar de mi familia- murmuró dramáticamente.

-¡Hermione Jean!- articuló la señora Granger con firmeza absteniéndose de elevar la voz-. Lo creas o no, estaba tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para la familia.

-Mamá, tengo veintidós años no doce- gimió Hermione que claramente no estaba de humor para críticas.

-Los tienes- respondió su madre-, y yo tengo cuarenta y siete. Cariño, no voy a pretender que eres una niña, pero sigues siendo mi niña. Voy a hacer lo que creo que es mejor para nuestra familia, tal y como lo harías tú en una situación similar… tal y como lo hiciste tú. Ahora no es momento de quejarse y hacerse reproches, es momento de apoyarnos unos en otros y estar agradecidos por lo que tenemos, que creo que es bastante.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada intensa. Al final Hermione asintió brevemente y siguió con su comida. Ron no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de suceder, pero creyó que habían llegado a algún tipo de comprensión. Por el momento la discusión había terminado, pero el resto de la comida pasó en otro incómodo silencio, y cuando terminaron Ron estaba seguro de que las dos estaban completamente chifladas.

El camino de vuelta a la habitación del señor Granger también fue silencioso, pero Ron tomó como una buena señal que Hermione le cogiera la mano al salir de la cafetería. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió una media sonrisa. Cuando llegaron, el hombre se había vuelto a dormir, así que ellos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Tras una hora en silencio, la señora Granger volvió a meter la mano en su bolso y le ofreció un libro a Ron y otro a Hermione, que ambos aceptaron con gratitud, complacidos por tener algo más que hacer que mirar al señor Granger mientras dormía. Nadie dijo nada.

Ron no tenía muy claro de qué trataba el libro, pero no esperaba menos de un libro que le había dado un Granger. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con filosofía y, basándose por el estilo, debía haber sido escrito bastantes años atrás. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se inventó una especie de juego en el que trataba de averiguar qué era lo que quería decir el autor. Si bien no tenía ni idea de si tenía razón o no, era entretenido a medida que pasaban las horas.

El señor Granger se volvió a despertar cuando la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación estaba empezando a desaparecer. Esta vez, Ron dejó la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a la familia. Se aventuró un poco por el pasillo y encontró por fin un trozo de pared que parecía estar menos impoluto que el resto; se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en ese rincón. Llevaba todo el día en ese maldito hospital y se estaba empezando a volver loco. Le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante sentarse cerca de la más mínima imperfección.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sacando la cajita que lo había estado atormentando todo el tiempo. La abrió con cuidado y miró el anillo fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que los tres pequeños diamantes brillaban tanto como el día que lo había comprado. ¿De verdad habían pasado ya más de seis meses desde que había comprado el maldito anillo? Lo sacó de la caja y lo puso frente a la luz. Brillaba. Había tenido claro desde el principio que en el momento de preguntárselo no le iban a salir bien las palabras, pero sabía que el anillo era perfecto. No era demasiado llamativo pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Era tradicional, pero seguía siendo personal y se notaba que había puesto interés en él porque incluso había mandado grabar el interior: RW & HG. Sabía sin duda que a Hermione le gustaría, si encontraba el momento adecuado para darle el maldito anillo de una vez.

La noche anterior era el momento ideal, pero todo se había ido al traste. Había pensado, siendo optimista, que podía hacerlo tras la visita al hospital, pero en vista de la condición del señor Granger y de la montaña rusa de emociones en la que parecía estar subida Hermione, que esa posibilidad era menos probable a cada minuto. Miró el anillo con intensidad, como si este pudiera contener las respuestas a sus problemas.

Quería proponérselo a Hermione de una manera que pudiera relatar el resto de sus vidas sin sentirse avergonzado. Ella se merecía nada menos que lo mejor que podía ofrecerle: si no era una historia para ser contada, entonces sería un recuerdo para ellos. Sabía que Hermione no quería un plan llamativo y elaborado, pero pensó que querría algo más que una proposición en un momento inoportuno.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Ron salió de su trance y miró alrededor en busca de la fuente del sonido. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que la voz no había salido de Hermione, como había temido, sino de su madre, que estaba frente a él con una ceja alzada. No tenía muy claro que ese escenario fuese mucho mejor.

-Eso creo- dijo Ron colocando con cuidado el anillo dentro de la caja. No la cerró porque no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

Para su sorpresa, la señora Granger se sentó junto a él en el suelo. Podía sentir sus ojos inquisitivos sobre él, pero seguía con la vista fija en el anillo.

-Es muy bonito. Estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

Ron refunfuñó evasivo, pero esto no detuvo a la señora Granger.

-Le pediste a Peter su consentimiento hace casi dos meses, ¿no?

Un pensamiento inquietante cruzó la mente de Ron en ese momento.

-Lamento no habérselo preguntado a usted también…

-Oh, no te preocupes. La tradición manda que se le pida al padre de la novia. Además, has tenido mi aprobación desde hace siglos- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras hablaba-. ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido aún?

Ron suspiró de nuevo antes de darle la respuesta que llevaba dándole a todo el mundo más de un año.

-He estado esperando el momento adecuado.

-¿Y quién decide cuándo es el momento adecuado?- le preguntó amablemente.

-No tengo ni idea- alegó Ron con honestidad-, pero parece que hay muchos momentos poco adecuados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el tono amable no la abandonaba.

-Iba a hacerlo anoche- admitió Ron un poco incómodo con la confesión. La señora Granger te inducía a ser honesto, pero tampoco quería compartirlo todo con la que esperaba que fuese su futura suegra.

-Pero Hermione estaba un poco preocupada- adivinó la mujer.

-Sí- confirmó Ron obligándose a hacer contacto visual. No podía leer su expresión; mientras que el rostro de Hermione era para él como un libro abierto, su madre era más reservada, aunque tal ver se debía a que Ron no tenía la misma práctica que con Hermione.

-Hmm- dijo la señora Granger pensativa-. ¿Cómo planeabas hacerlo?

Ron tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Solamente se lo iba a pedir. Decir unas palabras, ponerme de rodillas. Quizás conjurar unas cuantas rosas, con la condición de que dijera que sí, evidentemente.

-Es un buen plan- concluyó conociendo a su hija-. No veo a Hermione disfrutando con una propuesta ruidosa o bulliciosa. Parece ser que a ella le gusta dejar el ruido para las discusiones.

La broma logró sacarle a Ron una sonrisa.

-Era el único plan que se me ocurrió. Ya ve que no soy muy creativo.

-Continúa con él, querido- le aconsejó-. No importa cuando lo hagas; supongo que ya has tenido ganas de hacerlo muchas veces pero te has contenido. Bueno, pues mi consejo es que no te detengas.

Ron la miró un poco dudoso.

-Pero…

-Estás pensándotelo demasiado. A Hermione no le va a importar cuándo, dónde o cómo. Le estás pidiendo que comparta su vida contigo, y va a estar mucho más interesada en eso que en cualquier detalle. Hablo por experiencia- le dijo levantando la mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo de compromiso y el de boda.

-Todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo lo mismo- admitió aprensivo.

-Pero no has escuchado- señaló ella.

-Es que quiero que salga de mi- reconoció en voz baja por primera vez el por qué vacilaba al tratar de pedírselo.

-Por supuesto que sale de ti- le explicó-. Piensa en ello, querido- con eso, le dio una palmadita en la mano y se levantó, volviendo a la habitación de su marido.

Ron suspiró y guardó el anillo. Sabía que ella tenía razón; todo el mundo tenía razón. Pero ellos no eran los que iban a hacerlo, era él, y no era tan sencillo.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó unos pasos que procedían del otro extremo del pasillo. Esta vez era Hermione. Llevaba el abrigo puesto y se frotaba los ojos con furia. A pesar de que las lágrimas habían desaparecido hacía rato, estaba bastante agotada.

-¿Lista para marcharnos?- le preguntó Ron poniéndose en pie.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de decirle:

-Creo que me voy a casa. ¿Por qué no te quedas en Grimmauld Place esta noche?

Ron frunció el ceño al oír esto.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-¡No! En absoluto- le aseguró Hermione envolviendo los brazos con firmeza a su alrededor-. Esta noche no soy muy buena compañía, eso es todo. He usado el móvil de mi madre para llamar a un taxi. No tengo ganas de aparecerme ni de ir en autobús.

-¿Y?- inquirió Ron desafiante, abrazándola de la misma manera.

-Te has pasado todo el día en el hospital, y has estado aquí para mí cuando estaba hecha un desastre- le dijo con suavidad-. Debería relajarte un poco. Vendré mañana a primera hora y así podremos ir a comer a La Madriguera más tarde.

-Tú también debes relajarte- se empeñó Ron, pero Hermione parecía haberse decidido ya.

-Voy a irme a casa en taxi y voy a ver algún programa basura en la televisión para no pensar en nada. Tú deberías salir a divertirte- declaró-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste tiempo con Harry?

-Harry y yo vivimos y trabajamos juntos- respondió Ron haciendo todo lo posible para no rodar los ojos-. Pero si quieres estar sola…

-Nadie quiere estar solo, pero creo que esta noche es lo mejor- afirmó Hermione un poco triste.

-Hermione…- le suplicó Ron. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que estaba siendo poco razonable sin tener que desencadenar su temperamento.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo ella inclinándose y dándole un suave beso-. Te quiero, Ron.

-Yo también te quiero- suspiró él apretándole la mano. Ella le sonrió con suavidad, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Ron caminó lentamente de vuelta a la habitación del señor Granger con la intención de despedirse antes de regresar a Grimmauld Place, el lugar que se suponía que ya no era su casa, pensó con ironía. Acababa de entrar en la habitación y ver las miradas inquisitivas de los padres de Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de lo terrible que era el plan.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- murmuró para sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararse y se dirigió a unos muy confusos Granger-. No quiere estar sola de ninguna manera; voy tras ella. Me alegro de que esté mejor, señor Granger.

La señora Granger parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y el señor Granger asintió significativamente.

-Eres un buen hombre, Ron.

-Gracias- dijo distraído. Agitó la mano con torpeza despidiéndose, giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo. Si iba lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez podría atraparla antes de que se metiera en una de esos malditos taxis…

Tras casi atropellar a varias personas en su carrera, librándose por poco de estamparse contra una pared y gritando disculpas apresuradas, finalmente llegó a la puerta principal. Ahora la calle estaba casi a oscuras, pero podía distinguir la silueta de Hermione, a punto de meterse en un coche…

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó- ¡HERMIONE!- ella se giró para mirarlo y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo. Tuvo que detenerla para que no se fuera. No sabía por qué era tan importante estar con ella esa noche, pero tenía la certeza de que lo era.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- le preguntó ella cuando llegó a su lado.

-No, todos están bien- comentó Ron distraído. Metió la cabeza en el taxi que seguía esperando-. Lo siento, no lo necesitamos- le dijo al irritado conductor antes de cerrar la puerta. El coche se alejó de inmediato, dejando a Ron con una enfadada Hermione en una calle oscura y casi vacía.

-Ron- empezó a reprocharle Hermione-. Estaré bien. Ten una noche para ti; no voy a ser muy buena compañía…

-No me importa- declaró cogiendo sus manos.

-Escucha, Ron…- intentó de nuevo, suspirando.

-No, escúchame tú- le dijo él con ferocidad. Algo dentro de él había despertado. Al diablo con eso.

-¿Qué demonios…- Hermione buscó su mirada con la frente fruncida y una de sus cejas alzadas. Parecía frustrada, cansada y estaba tan malditamente preciosa que Ron apenas podía soportarlo.

-En lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿no?- dijo sin controlarse-. Hermione, no me importa si crees que vas a ser una compañía miserable. Prefiero estar viendo cualquier porquería en la televisión que hacer cualquier otra cosa, y ¡preferiría pasar la noche animándonos el uno al otro que estar tirados en camas separadas! Francamente, si podemos evitarlo, ¡no quiero volver a dormir en camas separadas! ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que siempre voy a querer estar contigo sin importar la clase de mierda que esté sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, o lo irritable que estemos cualquiera de los dos, o lo que sea?

-Ron…- le dijo con suavidad, pero la corto de nuevo antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Eso era. Había empezado a recorrer el camino y ahora no había marcha atrás. La verdad es que no la había habido desde hace algún tiempo. Ni siquiera le importaba el no poder recordar una maldita palabra del discurso que había practicado la noche anterior, no le importaba que esa fuera la definición misma de un momento inoportuno, y no le importaba que estuvieran en una calle fría, en la entrada de un hospital muggle completamente limpio, porque todos tenían razón. Estaba pensando demasiado cuando la verdad es que era increíblemente simple.

-Hermione- exhaló una sonrisa exultante. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, era tan fácil. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar, en el tono más sincero y sentido que había usado en toda su vida.

-Hermione Jean Granger, te quiero mucho, joder. Y llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que tengo diecisiete años, pero nunca era el momento o el lugar indicado, y mierda, estoy bastante seguro de que ahora tampoco es el momento adecuado, pero basta ya de esperar. Yo…- se interrumpió y la miró a los ojos implorante. Estos se habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez, pero estas parecían ser de un tipo mejor, y eso marcaba la diferencia. Este hecho le dio el coraje que necesitaba para continuar.

-Yo… tú lo eres todo para mí, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, eres para mí, y siempre lo has sido, y realmente espero que sientas lo mismo. Quiero decir, imagino que sé que lo haces, me lo has dicho, pero… tú haces que todo sea mejor, y solo… Hermione…

Respiró hondo y soltó sus manos para poder llegar al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Eso era. Lo estaba haciendo, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Casi se sentía desconectado de sí mismo, pero, al mismo tiempo, nunca había sido más consciente de cada una de sus acciones. Sacó la cajita y se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, prestando especial atención para asegurarse de que no se caía cuan largo era en el proceso. Al abrir cuidadosamente la cajita para revelar el anillo, pudo oír que a Hermione se le cortaba la respiración, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. No se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos, probablemente igual que los suyos.

-Te quiero- le dijo con una confianza que nunca había sabido que tenía, pero que definitivamente tenía que tener. Su voz vacilaba con la intensidad de la emoción que sentía que corría a través de cada fibra de su ser-. Te quiero más que a nada, y te prometo que siempre lo haré. Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No había sido del todo perfecto. Se le había quebrado la voz en la palabra casarte, se había arrodillado accidentalmente sobre un charco, y al menos una docena de personas se había parado para mirarlos en la desierta calle, pero ninguna de esas cosas importaba. Antes de que las palabras hubieran terminado de salir de sus labios, Hermione se había lanzado sobre él con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que permaneciese erguido. Se arrodilló junto a él y le echó los brazos al cuello, comenzando a sollozar entre su cabello. Ron cerró la caja para proteger el anillo mientras la envolvía con sus brazos, abrazándola con más fuerza que antes y luchando por contener sus propias lágrimas enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Al final, Hermione retrocedió y sus ojos se encontraron; sus expresiones decían mucho más de lo que cualquiera de sus palabras podría decir jamás.

-Así que… - le dijo Ron en voz baja, soltándola para volver a enseñarle el anillo.

-Sí- logró decir Hermione entre lágrimas-. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Ron. Tomó el anillo con cuidado y lo deslizó sobre el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda de Hermione. Suspiró aliviado cuando encajó a la perfección, a pesar de que lo había hechizado para que lo hiciera.

-Te quiero- sollozó Hermione tirando de sus manos para que los dos se pusieran en pie-. Te quiero mucho, Ron.

Ron oía vagamente a la pequeña audiencia aplaudiendo de fondo, pero no les hizo caso. Volvió a envolver a Hermione en un abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, del aroma de su champú, de toda ella, de todo lo que ella había escogido compartir con él de entre todas las personas.

-Nos vamos a casar- murmuró ligeramente incrédulo, porque resulta que había una enorme diferencia entre estar bastante seguro de que Hermione iba a decir que sí a, de hecho, escucharla aceptar casarse con él.

-Lo vamos a hacer- la oyó susurrar sobre su pecho. Se apartó un poco de él para poder ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso.

Ron respondió como lo había hecho la primera vez que Hermione le había besado; la levantó literalmente del suelo mientras le devolvía el beso con toda la pasión, alegría y amor que sentía en ese momento. Solo se alejó de ella unos minutos después en busca de aire, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarle respirar mucho, algo que a Ron le importaba bien poco, porque besarla era probablemente su actividad favorita. Bueno, casi su favorita.

Tras lo que pudieron haber sido horas, Hermione retrocedió y Ron la dejó en el suelo.

-Estamos en público, ¿verdad?- le preguntó en voz baja sin querer abrir los ojos todavía.

-Eso creo- replicó Ron con una risita infantil, pasando sus pulgares por las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione-. Lamento habértelo pedido en público.

-No pienses ni por un segundo disculparte por nada de esto, Ronald Weasley- le regañó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. Abrió los ojos mientras las manos de Ron se deslizaban hasta sus hombros. No pudo evitar reír contento al ver la pura alegría reflejados en ellos-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el anillo en tu bolsillo?

-Desde que fui a tu- _nuestro_ \- apartamento anoche- admitió-, pero lo compré el verano pasado.

-¿El verano pasado?- inquirió Hermione asombrada-. Tú…

-¿Idiota?- sugirió Ron amablemente.

-No. Tal vez un poco tonto a veces, pero ¿sobretodo? Maravilloso, amoroso, comprensivo y perfecto, eso es lo que eres- le dijo con cariño inclinándose para darle otro beso.

Ron rió emocionado cuando se separaron.

-Nos vamos a casar.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó, una hazaña que Ron no pensaba que fuera posible.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Bueno, sí, pero es muy divertido decirlo. ¡Inténtalo!

-Nos vamos a casar.

Ron sonrió.

-Prueba a decirlo más alto, ¡como si lo dijeras en serio!

-¡Nos vamos a CASAR!- gritó Hermione y de inmediato rompieron a reír como niños. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ron había reído tanto, y tal vez era porque no podía sonreír más y su boca había decidido reír. Se preguntó cómo diablos tenía tanta suerte, sin poder evitarlo, la besó de nuevo.

-¿Aún quieres pasar la noche separados?- se burló Ron varios minutos después tras separarse a regañadientes.

-Me temo que me has convencido de lo contrario- confesó ella tímidamente, una declaración que solo pudo ir seguida de más besos.

-¿Quieres volver y decírselo rápidamente a tus padres?- le preguntó Ron-. Estoy seguro de que se van a alegrar, ¿no?

-Sí, por favor- dijo Hermione envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se dirigian de nuevo a la entrada del hospital. Ron puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. No era la mejor manera de caminar, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltar al otro-. ¿Por qué tiene que ser rápido?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, tenemos unos asuntos personales que atender, ¿no es cierto?- observó Ron sugestivamente, haciendo un guiño exagerado.

Hermione se ruborizó y se le escapó una risita.

-Bueno- dijo simplemente-. Ser rápido no está mal.

-Esta parte es rápida. Lo de después no- la corrigió Ron apresurado.

Ella arqueó una ceja cuando llegaron a la entrada.

-Que considerado por tu parte.

-Solo lo mejor para la futura señora Weasley- soltó Ron incapaz de mantener la incredulidad fuera de la voz. _Se iba a casar con Hermione. Le había dicho que sí. ¡Se iban a casar!_

-La señora Weasley es tu madre- protestó Hermione arrugando la nariz mientras entraba por la puerta que Ron le había abierto con cortesía.

-Está bien. La futura Hermione Weasley, ¿cómo suena eso?- rectificó con una sonrisa mientras la seguía.

-Eso suena perfecto- proclamó en voz baja deteniéndose de repente antes de darse la vuelta y poner la cara de Ron a su altura. En algún momento llegarían a la habitación de su padre para contárselo, y, a la mañana siguiente irían a La Madriguera y se lo dirían al resto de la familia. Pero ese momento era solo entre ellos; y la docena de personas que los habían escuchado en la calle, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se iban a casar y todo era justo como debía ser.

* * *

Y al fin se van a casar! Al pobre Ron le ha costado lo suyo, pero ya sabíamos todos que lo había conseguido. Mi parece tan tierno el momento en el que Hermione le dice que se mude con ella y ya toda la pedida es muy bonita, muy en la línea de estos dos.

Rosa! Mil gracias por salir al rescate con el link a la historia que estaban buscando, resulta que ya la había leído pero no me acordaba del nombre. Respecto a lo del comentario, resulta que a mi me llega un correo justo cuando publicáis el comentario, pero a veces algunos comentarios aparecen días después y otro al instante (no entiendo bien por qué, pero bueno, al final aparecen todos jajaja). Me alegro de que te guste la historia, yo estoy encantada de traducirla! Un saludo enorme.

Tulipanpan mil gracias a ti también por decirnos cual era la historia, resulta que ya me la había leído un par de veces y no me acordaba muy bien jajaja. Al fin Ron se lo ha pedido, ya era hora! Aunque no haya salido todo perfecto, a Hermione le da igual, lo quiere tal y como es, y yo es que no puedo con las historias que se monta Ron a veces jajajaja es genial! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, un besazo.

Y ahora para todos, siento haberme hecho de rogar y no actualizar hasta hoy, pero como habéis visto, es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Las pilas están puestas y ya los que quedan no van a tardar tanto. Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	17. Grimmauld

La última noche en Grimmauld Place

9 de marzo de 2002

Ron no pudo evitar suspirar dramáticamente al arrojar las últimas prendas de ropa en su baúl de Hogwarts, que su madre había rescatado de algún sitio de La Madriguera para que tuviera algo donde meter sus cosas en la mudanza al apartamento de Hermione. Mientras que la mayoría de lo esencial llevaba allí un tiempo, resultaba que aun así tenía un montón de cosas en rincones de su habitación de Grimmauld Place que tenía que moverlas o tirarlas. En las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que oficialmente habían decidido vivir juntos, Ron había vaciados tres baúles en el apartamento. Lógicamente, Hermione lo había convencido de que tirase dos tercios del contenido de estos porque "en serio Ron, ¿en qué momento de tu vida adulta vas a necesitar los comics de Marvin el muggle de 1989?".

Había llevado a su habitación de La Madriguera algunas de las cosas que estaban destinadas a la basura, y eso incluía el libro de comics que en realidad se llamaba _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_ y era realmente valioso a pesar de lo que pensara Hermione. La mudanza había sido un proceso tedioso y estaba muy contento de terminarla antes de que añadiesen su nombre al contrato de alquiler el lunes por la mañana, momento en el cual él y Hermione comenzarían oficialmente a cohabitar.

Ron no podía creer que solo hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione le hubiera pedido que se mudara con ella. Y tampoco podía creer que hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que él le había pedido que se casara con él. De alguna manera, a Ron le parecía que las cosas siempre habían sido así. Llevaba años pasando la mayoría de las noches en su apartamento, y en realidad, siempre había sabido que se iba a casar con ella. Pero ahora era oficial, de una manera extraña y brillante, y todo era completa y totalmente normal. Nada estaba cambiando, al menos de momento. Ron suponía que las cosas serían diferentes cuando se casaran, pero solo en el buen sentido. Por ahora, las únicas cosas que habían cambiado eran que ahora podía referirse a su novia como su prometida y que ya no tenía que volver de vez en cuando a Grimmauld Place, lugar al que ya había comenzado a referirse en su cabeza como la casa de Harry y Ginny, a por ropa limpia.

Si bien es verdad que Hermione había insistido en que pasara una última noche en Grimmauld Place antes de que terminaran oficialmente la mudanza. Había sido muy vaga en cuanto al por qué, algo acerca de "encajar" y "por los viejos tiempos", pero Ron tenía sus sospechas de que tenía más que ver con la reunión para cotillear que se estaba celebrando en su apartamento en ese mismo momento. Por supuesto, Hermione le había regañado cuando el pelirrojo cometió el error de referirse a la velada como una reunión para cotillear frente a ella, pero en esencia eso era lo que era. Hermione había invitado a Ginny, Angelina, Audrey e incluso a Fleur. Su novia había insistido en que era una celebración de los recientemente anunciados embarazos de Fleur y Audrey, pero Ron la conocía bien. El mero hecho de que hubieran prohibido estrictamente la presencia de los chicos, le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber: era una quedada para cotillear y no había nada que Hermione le pudiera decir para convencerlo de lo contrario.

En cualquier caso, los planes de Ron para pasar la noche incluían terminar de empaquetar todo y acostarse temprano. Después de todo había sido una semana larga de trabajo; al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo para explicarse porque él, un hombre de veintidós años, planeaba irse a la cama a las ocho y media un sábado. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a seguir con su plan, y estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama a las ocho y veinte pasadas. Eso hasta que Harry lo interrumpió a las ocho y veintidós.

-¿Listo, tío?- le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Ron a su vez extrañado mientras lanzaba el último jersey al baúl.

-Para tu despedida de soltero- replicó Harry como si fuera algo obvio-. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Ron lo miró sin expresión en la cara y parpadeando muy lento.

-¿Cómo?

-Despedida de soltero- le repitió Harry siendo más insistente esta vez-. Supongo que olvidé mencionártelo. Oh, bueno, ahora lo sabes, así que date prisa. Hemos quedado con tus hermanos en unos diez minutos.

-¿Despedida de soltero?- soltó Ron incrédulo sin moverse-. ¿Te das cuenta de que falta más de un año para la boda?

-Sí, pero mañana te mudas con Hermione- observó Harry utilizando el tono que alguien usaría para hablarle a un niño ignorante-. Tu vida como soltero acaba, efectivamente, esta noche. Además, todas nuestras mujeres están en el apartamento de tu prometida, íbamos a salir de todos modos.

-Nunca he tenido una vida de soltero realmente- murmuró Ron tratando de recordar en vano la última vez que había deseado una vida así. Siguió a Harry por la puerta y las escaleras. Un trago con sus hermanos no sonaba del todo mal. Tras una aparición un poco incómoda y un corto paseo, entraron en el Caldero Chorreante y fueron recibidos por un fuerte rugido proveniente de la esquina izquierda del pub.

-Creo que llevan aquí un rato ya- comentó Ron sonriendo mientras se percataba de las voces ligeramente arrastradas y de las expresiones exageradas de sus hermanos en ese momento.

-Eso parece- rió Harry entre dientes-. Ve, yo te llevo la bebida.

Ron sabía que no valía la pena discutir para pagar sus bebidas esa noche, así que hizo lo que le había dicho Harry y se dirigió hacia los cuatro pelirrojos que estaban sentados en la esquina del pub.

-¡Charlie, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad!- le dijo Ron acusadoramente cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para que lo oyeran.

-¡Les di una sorpresa anoche a mamá y papá!- contó Charlie triunfante levantándose para darle un abrazo a Ron-. Hasta donde ellos saben, por eso estoy aquí. Bill me mandó una lechuza hace un par de días contándome esto y de ninguna manera me iba a perder la despedida de soltero de mi hermanito. Aunque me podría haber avisado con más tiempo.

-Yo ni siquiera tenía ni idea- replicó Ron deslizándose hasta el asiento que estaba al lado de Bill, que le revolvió el pelo con cariño. En ese momento a Ron le habría gustado recordarle que ya tenía veintidós años, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada-. Sabéis que esto no tiene ningún sentido. No me voy a casar hasta dentro de…

-Más de un año, lo sabemos- lo cortó Bill rodando los ojos-. Pero era lo más conveniente, así que de momento es lo que hay. ¿Dónde se ha metido nuestro cuñado?

-Bebidas- respondió Ron brevemente.

-Perfecto- dijo George triunfal-. ¡HEY! ¡HARRY! Trae una ronda para todos, ¿vale?

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?- le regañó Percy-. Algunos de nosotros tenemos mujer en casa…

-Pero Ron no la tiene- rebatió George-. Y ese es la razón de esta noche, por si no lo habías notado. ¡Celebramos la última noche de libertad de Ron!

-¡Venga ya!- gruñó Ron-. Prácticamente llevo viviendo con Hermione desde hace meses…

-Oh, pequeño Ronnie- suspiró George sacudiendo la cabeza-. Eres tan ingenuo. Cuéntaselo, Bill.

-Ron, no importa cuando sea la fecha de la boda- le dijo a sabiendas-. En el momento en el que te mudes con Hermione, tu vida doméstica dará comienzo.

-No estamos diciendo que eso sea algo malo- se apresuró Percy en añadir, mirando por encima de su hombro esperando encontrarse a Audrey detrás de él con la varita en ristre.

-Para nada- afirmó Bill-. Es maravilloso en realidad, aunque diferente. Ah, ¡gracias Harry!

La conversación se detuvo mientras todos tomaban un trago. Ron se bebió de un trago casi la mitad de su whiskey de fuego; tenía la sensación de que lo iba a necesitar para la conversación que se le venía encima.

-Lo que te estamos diciendo es que tienes que estar preparado- enfatizó Bill apoyando la bebida en la mesa.

-¿Preparado para qué?- preguntó Harry tomando asiento frente a Ron.

-La vida doméstica- expuso George sabiendo de lo que hablaba-. Cuando Angie se mudó…

-¿Estáis viviendo juntos?- le interrumpió Ron incrédulo-. Se te ha olvidado contárnoslo, ¿no?

-Bueno, no queríamos armar jaleo- replicó George a la defensiva. Aunque George tendía a meter las narices en la vida de los demás, siempre había mantenido la naturaleza de su relación con Angelina bastante en privado. Sin embargo, unos meses antes, en la boda de Harry y Ginny, le había confesado a Ron que pensaba casarse con ella algún día. A pesar de que no hubieran anunciado que él y Angelina se habían ido a vivir juntos, a Ron no le sorprendía en absoluto.

-¿Y esto que me estáis haciendo ahora no es un jaleo?- inquirió Ron escéptico.

-Ron, esta es tu despedida de soltero- le cortó Charlie exasperado-. No te molestes en pelear.

-No me voy a casar hasta dentro de…

-Un año- corearon todos.

-Simplemente cierra el pico, Ron- le aconsejó George-. Ahora, como tus hermanos mayores y más sabios que somos, debemos ofrecerte unos consejos.

-Harry es el más joven…

-Ya, pero está casado. Y con nuestra hermana, así que nada de detalles Potter- manifestó Charlie sin evitar lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Harry-. Bill, ¿empiezas tú?

-Será un honor- alegó solemne mientras se volvía hacia su hermano-. Hermanito, llevo casado ya ¿cinco años? Y es genial. Ya sabes que Fleur es una gran chica, tengo una hija preciosa y otra en camino; prueba de que nos seguimos acostando.

Ante el comentario, Charlie soltó una carcajada y George abucheó a su hermano. Percy parecía divertido y Harry reía incómodo.

-Mi mejor consejo podría ser que te casases con una veela- continuó Bill como si no hubiera pasado nada-, pero como pareces estar muy bien con Hermione, te diré algo: cuando tu mujer está feliz, tú estás feliz. No la cabrees con cosas que no valen la pena.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Ron discrepaba en privado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, especialmente delante de sus hermanos, pero a él le encantaba volver loca a Hermione de vez en cuando. Mientras no se pasara de la raya, ella estaba radiante con el cabello alborotado y los ojos ardiendo; casi pudiendo atravesarlo con la mirada, y Ron la llevaba exactamente hacia donde él quería.

-Yo no estaré casado- intervino Charlie interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ron-, pero me gusta pensar que sé algo sobre mujeres.

-Oh, no- murmuró Percy en voz baja, pero Charlie lo ignoró.

-Cierto, así que Hermione y tú lleváis follando desde hace cuánto, ¿tres, cuatro años?

-De acuerdo, ¡hasta aquí hemos llegado!- gritó Ron, su temperamento sacaba lo mejor de él-. Nuestra vida sexual no es de vuestra incumbencia, ¡ni ahora ni nunca!

-Estamos un poco a la defensiva con el tema, ¿no Ronnie?- George sonrió y le dio un trago a su whiskey de fuego.

-Para esto están las despedidas de soltero, Ron- insistió Charlie.

-A mí me podéis tomar el pelo todo lo que queráis, pero ella está vetada- protestó Ron con firmeza-. Además, todos lamentaríamos esta conversación por la mañana- añadió echando un vistazo a la expresión de ligero asco de Harry.

-Es poco probable- lo contradijo George siendo frívolo.

-Lo que tú digas- continuó Charlie-. No es que quiera entrar en detalles. Todo lo que te iba a decir es que de vez en cuando debes sacudir las cosas un poco, ¿vale? Especialmente cuando entres en la fase doméstica.

-Ron, lo que dice tiene algo de mérito- añadió Percy con sinceridad-. Tal vez podría haber sido menos grosero, pero es importante hacer un gesto romántico de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, Audrey adora el teatro, así que vamos cada mes o así a ver una obra juntos. La verdad es que es muy agradable.

-Eso- enfatizó Charlie antes la risa general del resto-, no es en absoluto lo que estaba intentando decir.

La noche continuó agradablemente. Ron ignoró todos los intentos de George de darle consejos y se rió de los descarados intentos de Harry de evitar hablar de su propio matrimonio en presencia de todos los hermanos de su mujer. Rondas de whiskey de fuego iban de un lado a otro y al final la conversación derivó hacia un tema más seguro: el quidditch. Naturalmente, un rato después, las cosas empezaron a volverse borrosas y las palabras comenzaron a arrastrarse.

-Hermione es tan… suave- en algún momento de su tercera ronda (¿o ya era la cuarta?) Ron se encontró diciendo esto, aunque no era del todo consciente de las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca. En ese punto, estaba hablando solo con Harry porque los demás se habían ido a la mesa de al lado para jugar una partida de snap explosivo-. Tan suave y preciosa, y cálida y agradable.

Harry tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Sí, tío, pero ella es como… mi hermana o algo así.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron lentamente porque por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba hablando con Harry-. No, tú te has casado con mi hermana. Y no sé por qué, es mala y su pelo es muy aburrido.

-Hey- logró decir Harry con dificultad, inclinándose sobre la mesa para golpear a Ron en la cabeza-. No hables así de mi mujer.

-¡Ahora incluso te comportas como ella!- gimió Ron. En ese momento se le vino un pensamiento repentino a la cabeza-. Oye… Harry. Harry.

-¿Qué?- se inclinó con atención para poder escuchar a su amigo mejor.

-¿Me comporto como… como ella?- le susurró Ron con urgencia.

-¿Qué?- repitió Harry insistente.

-¿Me comporto igual que ella? ¿Hermione?- volvió a preguntarle Ron más fuerte esa vez.

-¡Claro que la quieres igual! Te vas a casar con ella- contestó Harry confuso terminando su bebida-. ¿Qué?

-No importa- respondió Ron frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar lo que le había preguntado él en primer lugar.

-¡Ron!- exclamó de repente Harry con una sensación de urgencia que casi tiró a Ron del asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- Ron sacó la varita y se dio la vuelta, blandiéndola mientras miraba alrededor en busca de cualquier tipo de amenaza.

-¡Vas a vivir con Hermione!- soltó Harry golpeando la mesa con la mano para enfatizar de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Bueno, sí!- Ron se guardó la varita tras echar un último vistazo alrededor.

-Entonces eso significa que no vives conmigo, ¿no?- concluyó Harry dramáticamente golpeando la mesa de nuevo.

-No, ¡a menos que también te mudes al apartamento de Hermione!- le dijo Ron sin estar del todo seguro de hacia dónde quería ir Harry.

-No, no, no, ¡yo vivo con Ginny!- le explicó con impaciencia-. ¡Y tú vas a vivir con Hermione! ¡Y nosotros no vamos a vivir juntos!

-Pero… oh- exclamó Ron cuando se dio cuenta. Harry y él llevaban viviendo juntos más de una década, desde su primera noche en Hogwarts-. Entonces es un poco raro.

-Puedes venir a visitarme cuando cabrees a Hermione- le prometió Harry con sinceridad.

-Hermione-Ron sonriendo ante el sonido de su nombre-. Quiero a Hermione.

Harry empezó a reír como un loco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió Ron-. Harry, ¿por qué te ríes?

-Hermione y tú os vais a casar- observó entre carcajadas-. Como Ginny y yo, ¡pero Hermione y tú!

-Hermione- dijo de nuevo Ron mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¡Ron y Hermione Weasley!- le interrumpió Harry todavía riendo-. ¡Vais a vivir juntos, vais a casaros, y tendréis bebés pelirrojos de pelo rizado!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le cuestionó Ron-. Sí, los bebés son divertidos, ¡pero no voy a tener ninguno todavía!

-No es gracioso, ¡es brillante!- clamó Harry cogiendo dos vasos casi vacíos y ofreciéndole uno a Ron-. ¡Por ti, que te casas con Hermione!

-¡Hermione!- repitió Ron sin darse cuenta, brindando con Harry antes de beberse el whiskey de un trago.

 _La mañana siguiente_

Ron gimió al moverse un poco en la cama. Todo le dolía. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba ni de cómo había llegado allí, pero la idea de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo era demasiado como para contemplarla en ese preciso momento. Recordaba vagamente el whiskey de fuego. Oh sí, había sido su despedida de soltero; todos sus hermanos habían estado allí. Eso explicaba la gran cantidad de alcohol. Harry también había estado… ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaba él mismo?

Más allá de su palpitante cabeza, pudo oír el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Un momento después sintió que el colchón se hundía un poco a su lado y una mano comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Se las arregló para sonreír a pesar del dolor de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-¿Agua, cariño?- le llegó la voz de la persona a la que pertenecía la mano.

Ron asintió y alargó la mano a ciegas hacia la voz, lo que provocó la risa de la otra persona.

-Amor, vas a tener que sentarte.

-Hermione- Ron gruñó al reconocerla.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Siéntate, por favor- le dijo amablemente pero con tono firme.

-No- respondió Ron de mal humor.

-Solo lo suficiente para que puedas beber- intentó persuadirlo.

-Puaj. Bebidas- gimió recordando que eran la fuente de su dolor actual.

-El agua te ayudará- le compadeció Hermione llevando una mano hasta su rostro. Ron pudo sentir la plata fría de su anillo de compromiso contra su mejilla, y eso le dio fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Auch. La luz dolía. Las cosas empezaron a enfocarse un momento después y pudo ver el rostro de Hermione sonriéndole.

-Buenos días- declaró Ron con voz ronca.

-Agua- le respondió Hermione insistente, y Ron obediente, se empezó a incorporar para sentarse, tarea que requería mucho más esfuerzo del que probablemente debería. Una vez se las arregló, acercó una mano hacia Hermione. Ella le dio un vaso de agua que se bebió de un trago y que le devolvió para que se lo rellenara. Ron, agradecido, se tomó otro entero.

-¿Has tenido una buena noche entonces?- le preguntó Hermione al fin cuando terminó de intentar rehidratarse.

-No tengo ni idea- bromeó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos con resignación.

-Harry me ha dicho que os pasasteis todos un poco con el whiskey de fuego.

-¿Cómo está él?- se interesó mientras se frotaba las sienes lentamente.

-La última vez que lo vi solo estaba un poco mejor que tú. En realidad ha aparecido por la cocina esta mañana, aunque creo que se habría quedado en la cama si se hubiera podido salir con la suya.

-¿Ginny?- adivinó Ron.

Hermione asintió.

-Ha dicho que se suponía que anoche era tu despedida de soltero.

-Eso parece- comentó Ron-. Es un poco ridículo, ¿no?

-Teniendo en cuenta que queda más de un año para la boda, sí- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione-. Pero Harry asegura que tendrás otra cuando se acerque el día de la boda.

-¿Estás de broma?- gruñó. La idea de ingerir más alcohol, en un futuro, le resultaba francamente repugnante en ese momento.

-Habrás cambiado de idea para entonces- le aseguró Hermione riendo.

-No lo sé. He tenido suficiente- dijo Ron mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos intentando recordar cuantos vasos vacíos había sobre la mesa cuando se habían ido del pub-. Esta resaca podría durarme un año.

-Oh, para- rió Hermione moviéndose para sentarse junto a él en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero-. Sobrevivirás.

-Es discutible- murmuró Ron moviendo su mano izquierda para entrelazarla con la derecha de Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto?- se interesó Hermione acercándose sus manos entrelazadas a la cara para poder examinarlas de cerca.

-¿Qué es qué?- inquirió Ron cerrando los ojos.

-Esto- le dijo Hermione golpeando su dedo anular.

-¿Qué?- repitió Ron abriendo los ojos para verlo por sí mismo: en su dedo anular izquierdo había un lío de celo mágico y cuerda, todo marcado con una especie de tinta negra-. No tengo ni idea.

-¿Cómo no lo has notado?- le preguntó incrédula.

-¿Sabes?, podría haberlo notado si no hubiera estado dando punzadas la cabeza- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Eso es culpa tuya- replicó Hermione con desdén acercando la mano de Ron a su rostro-. ¿Qué demonios?

Justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta y Harry asomó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, tío?

-No- protestó mirando como su mejor amigo se sentaba al borde de la cama-. ¿Por qué no estás tan mal como yo?

-Ginny me ha dado una poción- contestó Harry-. Parece que tiene planes para hoy y no consisten en que yo esté tirado en la cama con resaca.

-Y, por supuesto, tú no lo has hecho- Ron se volvió hacia Hermione. Hizo todo lo posible por parecer molesto, pero sabía que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Hermione ni siquiera miró en su dirección, seguía cautivado por el lío que había en su dedo anular.

-No, esas pociones cuestan demasiado. Se supone que estamos ahorrando para la boda- replicó ella distraída-. Harry, ¿recuerdas dónde se hizo esto Ron?- le preguntó poniendo la mano del pelirrojo frente a la cara de su mejor amigo.

Harry frunció el ceño un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

-¡Casi me olvido de eso!

-¿Te importaría iluminarme? No me acuerdo de una mierda- le pidió Ron un poco agitado.

-Bueno, George trató de llevarnos a uno de esos… ya sabes…- Harry lanzó una mirada cautelosa en la dirección de Hermione antes de continuar-. Club de _caballeros_.

Hermione compuso una mueca de desaprobación y Ron gruñó en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, ese cabrón. ¿Y fuimos? Creo que al menos me acordaría.

-Nah, te pusiste como un loco- Harry sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo-. Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: "las únicas tetas que quiero ver son las de mi prometida". Lo siento, Hermione- se disculpó a la vez que las puntas de sus orejas enrojecían.

Hermione se las arregló para permanecer impasible, o al menos, para no parecer avergonzada.

-Vale, ¿entonces?- preguntó tocando de nuevo el dedo anular de su prometido.

-Como he dicho, Ron no quería ir. Entonces George, o tal vez fue Charlie, no lo sé, hizo algún comentario estúpido; algo así como que no veían un anillo en su dedo. Y bueno, eso molestó a Ron, que fue y le preguntó a Tom, ya sabes, el tabernero, por un anillo. No tenía ninguno, por supuesto, pero Ron volvió con un rollo de celo mágico y lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo, como puedes ver. Conjuró una cuerda para asegurarlo, robó una pluma y trató de escribir "Propiedad de Hermione" sobre eso, pero claramente tampoco funcionó. Fue divertidísimo. Mucho mejor, resultó que George no hablaba en serio con lo del club- Harry no podía parar de reír mientras que Ron estaba mortificado.

-Estás de broma- le dijo Ron negándolo.

-Me temo que no- respondió Harry-. Por cierto, Ginny dice que deberíais venir a cenar esta noche para, como dice ella, celebrar que Ron finalmente se muda.

-Menuda joya- comentó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos por el sentido del humor que tenía su hermana.

-Aquí estaremos- le aseguró Hermione a Harry.

-Genial. Os dejo con vuestras cosas- Harry sonrió ampliamente a sus amigos antes de salir de la habitación.

-Eres dulce, ¿lo sabes?- le dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron solos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron mientras él empezaba a desenredar la cuerda de su dedo.

-Lo que quieres decir es que soy un idiota borracho que habla sin parar- replicó él cogiendo la varita de la mesita de noche; el celo mágico no se lo podía quitar. Golpeó el dedo con la varita experimentando, con cuidado de no volarse la mano.

-No, eres dulce- reiteró Hermione-. Muchos hombres se escudarían en su estupidez al estar borrachos e irían a uno de esos clubes, pero tú no lo has hecho y lo aprecio realmente.

-No quería ir- argumentó Ron con desdén-. Además, no puedo ser dulce por algo que no recuerdo haber hecho.

-Es encantador que hayas intentado hacerte un anillo- observó Hermione-. ¿Sabes?, tienen razón; el hecho de que solo sean las mujeres las que usen anillos de compromiso es un poco sexista, ¿no? Después de todo el hombre está igual de comprometido que ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se extrañó Ron cuando al fin logró quitar la masa de cuerda y celo mágico de su dedo solo para encontrar más tinta. Con un suspiró exagerado, utilizó la varita para quitarla y movió un poco el dedo por que lo tenía bastante rígido.

-No importa- concluyó Hermione-. Acepta el cumplido.

-No sé por qué me estás haciendo un cumplido- replicó Ron cerrando los ojos y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Hermione, usando el otro para frotarse la cabeza de nuevo.

-Eres una buena persona, Ron- confesó Hermione tras un momento de silencio-. Me alegro de casarme contigo, eso es todo.

-Mm. Yo también- respondió él distraído-. Por cierto, mi baúl está lleno.

-Sí, por ese he venido aquí- le dijo-. Había pensado que podíamos llevar tus últimas cosas al apartamento y luego…

-¿Y luego qué?- Ron frunció el ceño. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró para mirarla; estaba ligeramente ruborizada y parecía un poco avergonzada.

-Tengo algunas ideas- comenzó Hermione llevando la mano que tenía libre hasta el pecho del pelirrojo y jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, que, evidentemente, no se había molestado en quitarse la noche anterior antes de colapsar en la cama-. Ya sabes, para estrenar la casa.

Ron estaba bastante seguro de que sus orejas habían reaccionado cómicamente ante su tono sugerente.

-¿Si?

-Claro que entiendo que estés cansado- continuó, pero Ron la interrumpió inclinándose y dándole un beso un breve beso en los labios.

-Creo que puedo sacar fuerzas- bromeó Ron-. Aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿no hemos estrenado ya casi todos los rincones del apartamento?

-No exactamente- rebatió Hermione maliciosa a la vez que su rubor se profundizaba-. Como te he dicho, tengo algunas ideas.

-Adoro cuando tienes ideas- le confesó Ron con una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre su rostro. El dolor de cabeza no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ahora-. ¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo entonces- aceptó Hermione con ojos brillantes-. Nos vamos a nuestra casa.

-A nuestra casa- dijo Ron feliz inclinándose para darle otro beso. Y llegarían al apartamento… en algún momento.

* * *

Sigo viva, a pesar de lo que haya podido parecer... lo siento muchísimo, pero la semana pasada el portátil decidió volverse loco y ya tenía casi la mitad de la traducción hecha, así que hasta que no volvió a la vida no pude hacer nada, y luego problemas con el Internet (en fin, que lo mío no es la tecnología como podéis ver).

Después del último capítulo, la GRAN pedida (que por cierto, ¿qué os pareció?) este es genial jajaja. No puedo con Harry y Ron borrachos, ¡son hilarantes!

Para compensar un poco la falta de capítulo la semana pasada, vengo a daros una buena noticia. En un par de días (espero) subiré una "escena eliminada" que vendría a ir entre el capítulo 16 y este (el 17) que la autora no supo muy bien dónde colocar y subió de manera independiente. Me ha dado el consentimiento esta misma tarde, así que ¡genial!. Por cierto, más adelante habrá otra escena eliminada, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Mil gracias a todos por leer y por la paciencia que tenéis. Un abrazo enorme.


	18. Trabajo

El último día del primer trabajo

10 de octubre de 2002

Hermione se sentía un poco ridícula yendo de un lado a otro de la puerta de entrada de su propio apartamento. Pero es que ya no solo era suyo; también era de Ron, y lo llevaba siendo ya más de medio año. Él estaba dentro en ese momento, quizás despertando de la siesta de la tarde que siempre se tomaba cuando tenía el primer turno en el trabajo. Hermione lo había regañado por esta práctica, preocupada de que luego no se fuera a la cama a una hora normal si se echaba una siesta a mediodía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la capacidad innata que poseía Ron de dormir doce horas de veinticuatro si le era posible. Tal vez aún estuviera dormido, pudiendo así aplazar un poco más la conversación que tanto temía…

No, estaba siendo tonta. Miró el precioso anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, retorciéndolo un poco ansiosa. Ese anillo significaba que iban a casarse, y que iban a enfrentarse a la vida juntos. Y ese momento era simplemente el comienzo, no tenía sentido huir de él. Con eso en mente, Hermione al fin reunió el valor para abrir la puerta.

Por un momento, había esperado encontrarse a Ron dormido, pero estaba ocupado en la cocina de su pequeño y acogedor apartamento.

-¡Hola, amor!- le gritó mientras se giraba e iba hacia ella a la vez que Hermione colocaba la chaqueta y los zapatos cuidadosamente en su sitio-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

-Bien- se apresuró a decir Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque no le llegó a los ojos-. ¿Estás cocinando?

Ron asintió, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-He pensado sorprenderte y hacer la cena. Todavía no está lista, mi siesta se ha alargado un poco, pero no te importa cenar espaguetis, ¿cierto?

-Suena genial. Gracias- respondió Hermione dejando la cartera sobre la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro. Acuérdate de este gran momento de vida doméstica la próxima vez que deje mi ropa interior tirada en el suelo del dormitorio- mencionó dándose la vuelta para sonreírle de nuevo. Esta vez estuvo un poco lenta para devolvérsela, y la sonrisa de Ron se convirtió de inmediato en una mirada de preocupación-. ¿Va todo bien?

Hermione se apresuró a asentir.

-Sí.

-No, algo no va bien- dijo Ron simplemente viendo a través de la fachada de Hermione, tal y como ella sabía que haría-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos hablar de ello durante la cena?- le preguntó Hermione suspirando y maldiciendo sus habilidades de percepción. Siempre había sido bastante agudo, como lo demostraba su afinidad para el ajedrez, pero desde que habían terminado Hogwarts, su conciencia emocional también se le había afinado.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Ron mirándola cauteloso antes de volverse hacia la olla que estaba en el fuego-. Estará lista en unos cinco minutos.

-Perfecto- observó Hermione dándole otro beso, esta vez al lado de la comisura de la boca, antes de ir al dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa.

Decidiendo rápidamente que esa noche iba a ser el tipo de noche que necesitaba ropa cómoda, Hermione cogió sus pantalones de pijama favoritos y un viejo jersey de Ron. Después se miró en el espejo y murmuró un hechizo para quitarse el poco maquillaje que se había aplicado esa mañana. Observando su reflejo mientras trataba de controlar y recogerse el pelo, se dio cuenta de que parecía cansada. No, no solo cansada, exhausta. Había sido una semana larga y el peso de la decisión que le había forzado a tomar le había molestado durante todo el día. Suspirando pesadamente, retorció el anillo ansiosa de camino a la cocina, donde Ron estaba ocupado poniendo la mesa.

-Merlín, estás muy sexy- le dijo como saludo echándole una ojeada a su vestimenta con una sonrisa. Hermione rodó los ojos, pero se le escapó una media sonrisa al sentarse a la mesa-. Así que…- empezó el pelirrojo una vez ambos estuvieron acomodados y se metía un bocado grande de espaguetis en la boca.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido esta mañana?- preguntó Hermione en lugar de responder a su pregunta implícita.

-Como siempre- le aseguró-. Ha pasado algo; no trates de negármelo.

Hermione tomó un gran bocado de espaguetis y los masticó lentamente para ganar tiempo. Una vez hubo tragado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ron, que estaba preocupado observándola.

-Hoy me han hecho una oferta de trabajo- anunció lentamente-. Técnicamente es un ascenso.

-¡Eso es genial!- manifestó Ron automáticamente-. También es justo porque eres lo mejor que tienen.

-Supongo- contestó Hermione ruborizando un poco ante sus elogios y bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Pero hay algo más- adivinó Ron.

-Hay dos peros- mencionó Hermione con suavidad. Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa para poder distraerse a sí misma retorciéndose las manos y el anillo.

-¿Cuáles son?- la apremió Ron-. Me estás asustando; solo haces eso con el anillo cuando estás preocupada- observó señalando sus manos.

-Bueno, no es que sea un ascenso voluntario exactamente- replicó Hermione lentamente, su mirada seguía fija en el anillo-. Ya han contratado a alguien más para que haga mi trabajo. El puesto que me han ofrecido hoy es la única opción que tengo disponible en el Departamento. Si no lo acepto, no tengo otra opción.

-Está bien- dijo Ron con cautela-. ¿Y qué puesto te han ofrecido?

-Embajadora jefe- contestó Hermione, su voz no más alta que un susurro. Al fin reunió el coraje para mirar hacia arriba y calibrar la reacción de Ron: su rostro estaba fruncido en un ceño confuso, como si supiera lo que significaban esas palabras pero no quisiera creerlas-. Es un puesto donde se viaja mucho- le explicó ella rápidamente cuando Ron no dijo nada, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente eso lo había deducido él solo, pero no podía soportar el silencio-. Según me ha dicho el señor Cooper estaría en Inglaterra la mayoría de los fines de semana, pero se espera de mí que represente internacionalmente al Departamento. No tendría ni el tiempo ni el dinero de volver a casa muy a menudo.

Ron tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Está bien- dijo lentamente mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de pura determinación. Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer esa dolorosa expresión, estaba reuniendo una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo para mantener la calma-. Está bien. Podemos hacer que funcione.

-¡Oh, no podemos!- susurró Hermione desesperada-. No podemos, ¡Ron, estaría fuera más de veinte días al mes!

-¿Qué estás diciendo entonces?- le preguntó en voz baja frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡No quiero que tengamos un matrimonio a larga distancia, Ron! Seríamos miserables- gimió enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Los espaguetis habían quedado completamente olvidados frente a ella. Lo que de verdad le había carcomido durante todo el día es que de ninguna manera iba a poder trabajar en el extranjero justo cuando su vida en común estaba comenzando. Internamente maldijo a todos los superiores de su Departamento, pensando en las palabras desagradables a las que llevaba dándole vueltas desde la reunión de esa tarde, pero que no había tenido el valor de decir en voz alta.

El silencio entre ellos continuó, Hermione no podía mirarlo a la cara. Al final, escuchó la voz de Ron, ronca y baja:

-Lo entiendo- anunció resignado-. Lo entiendo, pero Hermione, por favor, tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no?

La voz de Ron se interrumpió en medio de la frase, y Hermione sintió que sus hombros empezaban a temblar. Las lágrimas rodaban libres por su cara y no podía detenerlas.

-No. No puedo- sollozó con la voz apagada por sus manos-. Yo… no puedo.

Oyó como la silla de Ron se arrastraba y un momento después lo sintió arrodillarse junto a ella.

-Hermione- le dijo con urgencia, acariciándole la rodilla para reconfortarla-. Hermione, mírame.

Respirando temblorosamente a través de sus sollozos, bajó las manos y se volvió hacia él, pero apenas podía soportarlo; Ron parecía roto. Pero por qué… oh Merlín. Rápidamente la mente de Hermione llegó a la conclusión a la que había llegado él, y comenzó a valorar los daños.

-No puedo aceptar el trabajo- le aclaró ella a través de sus lágrimas-. Oh, Ron, no habrás pensado…

-No sabía qué pensar- le dijo a la defensiva, pero suavizó el tono cuando vio que las lágrimas de Hermione no cesaban-. Hermione…- la tomó de las manos y la guió por la habitación para que pudiera sentarse en el sofá. Él se arrodilló frente a ella, todavía sujetando sus manos para que no pudiera esconderse entre ellas. Las acarició tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que hablara, conociéndola lo suficiente como para comprender que una vez se hubiera calmado, tendría mucho que decir.

-Ron, yo nunca…- las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir. Le apretó con fuerza la mano derecha para que pudiera sentir su anillo de compromiso contra su piel-. Tendrías que saberlo ya, nunca…

-Lo sé, lo sé- le aseguró-. Lo sé.

-Ron, nos vamos a casar- logró decir-. Nunca podría aceptar un trabajo que me mantuviera alejada de ti, especialmente ahora.

-Hermione, lo sé- le confirmó con más firmeza-. Lo siento, he saltado a conclusiones precipitadas y…

-No, yo soy la que lo siente- insistió Hermione sorbiendo fuertemente mientras la última lágrima comenzaba a secarse-. Debería haber sido más clara; solo estoy enfadada por perder mi trabajo.

Ron se quedó callado un momento antes de continuar con voz firme.

-Quería decir lo que te he dicho, Hermione. Si quieres el puesto, no dejes que yo te lo impida. Sabes que si quieres podemos hacer que funcione.

Hermione quería gritarle, decirle que dejara de despreciarse a sí mismo, darle una bofetada para que dejase de decir idioteces. Pero no lo hizo; en su lugar, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con suavidad.

-Te quiero a ti- le confirmó cuando se apartaron-. Por favor, no lo dudes nunca.

-Lo siento- murmuró Ron avergonzado-. Lo sé, Hermione, sabes que confío en ti.

-No pasa nada- articuló ella con suavidad. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que Ron era el tipo de hombre que necesita una confirmación de vez en cuando, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo proporcionársela. Además, lo más probable es que ella hubiera saltado a las mismas conclusiones que él si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa. El hecho era que no importaba cuanta confianza y amor se tuvieran, ambos eran sumamente conscientes de lo capaces que eran de hacerse daño el uno al otro. No lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, y se habían prometido que nunca más volverían a hacerlo, peor el miedo a dicho dolor nunca se evaporaría por completo.

Ofreciéndole a Ron una pequeña pero alentadora sonrisa, Hermione tiró de sus manos para que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá. Él lo hizo, y la envolvió con un brazo mientras ella se acurrucaba automáticamente contra su costado.

-No sé qué hacer- admitió Hermione-. Yo-yo no quiero estar sin trabajo, pero el señor Cooper me ha dejado muy claro que esta es mi única opción dentro del Departamento.

-¿Cuándo tienes que decidirlo?- le preguntó.

-Mañana por la tarde- respondió Hermione-. Ya ves, veinticuatro horas después de que me hicieran la oferta. Pero no importa, la verdad es que ya lo había decidido antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

-Está bien- Ron la apretó ligeramente para tranquilizarla-. Te irás a otro Departamento, ¿no? Eres brillante, no tendrás problema en entrar donde quieras.

-No lo sé- declaró en voz baja mientras la verdad de por qué estaba tan alterada se colaba en sus pensamientos-. Supongo que no tengo otra opción… Es solo… el progreso que estaba haciendo con la P.E.D.D.O. y todo lo demás… Estaba haciendo algo tan bueno en ese trabajo, y no sé cómo seguir adelante con ello fuera del Departamento.

-Esto es una mierda- soltó Ron-. Con todo lo que has hecho por ellos, ¿qué derecho tienen a darte un ultimátum?

-Ron, es un problema personal- respondió con tristeza-. La verdad es que no es justo, pero tienen que hacer lo que crean conveniente para que el Departamento funcione lo mejor posible.

-No, es una mierda- insistió Ron y Hermione no tenía energía para discutir. Además, aunque comprendía la naturaleza de la decisión, en cierto nivel estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

Un silencio cómodo los envolvió. Ron estaba dibujando círculos lentos sobre el brazo de Hermione con los dedos, y ella le devolvía la caricia trazando patrones en su pecho a través de su camisa.

-¿Y si no encuentro algo que me haga sentir así?-murmuró dudosa un rato después.

-¿Sentir cómo?- le preguntó Ron con una ternura que no había estado allí antes.

-Que no me haga sentir que estoy haciendo algo que merezca la pena- le aclaró.

Ron se volvió para mirarla, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pudo ver una intensidad que nunca fallaba en hacer latir su corazón con intensidad.

-Tú harás que merezca la pena- le dijo con sinceridad-. Eres Hermione, y eres casi una Weasley. Amor, lo más probable es que lo hagas cualquier día.

En lugar de hablar, Hermione atrajo a Ron hacia si para darle un fuerte abrazo, apretándolo tan firmemente como pudo y sonriendo cuando él le devolvió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Te quiero- le dijo a pesar de que eso era solo una pequeña parte de lo que sentía por él, pero no podía pensar en mejores palabras para expresar lo que Ron significaba para ella. Amaba cada parte de él, incluyendo su humor tonto, y estaba increíblemente agradecida por ese lado sensible y maduro que tenía también y que solo ella podía ver realmente.

-Siento que tengamos que pasar por esto ahora- se lamentó mientras se apartaba un poco, pero Ron negó.

-Esto no es lo peor a lo que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar- respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun así, veintitrés es un poco pronto para tener una crisis de mediana edad, sobre todo porque tenemos una boda que pagar- comentó ella dudosa.

-En primer lugar, esto difícilmente cuenta como una crisis de mediana edad. Hermione, no me importa si nos casa Peeves en la Casa de los Gritos siempre y cuando la parte de casarnos ocurra- le aseguró Ron.

-No creo que Peeves pueda salir de castillo. Aunque aprecio tus palabras- añadió antes de que a Ron le diera tiempo a protestar. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y la silenció con un breve pero cariñoso beso, el tipo de beso que Hermione había visto a su padre darle a su madre cuando era pequeña y el tipo de beso que esperaba que Ron nunca dejara de darle.

-Hablando de la boda- dijo Ron entusiasmado cuando se separaron-. Antes de mi siesta he echado un vistazo a algunas de las cosas que hay que organizar. Si quieres le podemos echar un vistazo ahora.

Hermione asintió agradecida, feliz de tener algo mejor en lo que concentrarse que no fuera su inminente desempleo.

-Y creo que tenemos unos espaguetis que terminar. Oh, espero que no se hayan enfriado.

-No lo habrán hecho- observó Ron cuando volvían a la mesa-. Tienen un hechizo para mantenerlos calientes unas dos horas. Un viejo truco de mi madre bastante útil.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes- murmuró Hermione indignada, pero Ron fingió no oírla mientras iba al dormitorio a buscar la carpeta donde guardaban todo lo relacionado con la boda.

En ese momento faltaban unos ocho meses para el gran día y estaban terminando las primeras etapas de la organización. Habían decidido con bastante rapidez que la ceremonia y el banquete iban a ser en La Madriguera, para deleite de Molly, y habían acordado que iba a ser el 21 de junio. Hermione había elegido el azul como el color de la boda, una tonalidad muy parecida a los ojos de Ron, y había sugerido margaritas como decoración porque pensaba que iban muy bien con la gama cromática. Por supuesto, Ron no había tenía una opinión formada sobre esos asuntos, así que se habían decidido también rápido.

La parte más emocionante de la organización de la boda hasta el momento iba a ser al fin de semana siguiente; la madre de Hermione la iba a acompañar a mirar vestidos. Había estado de compras con su madre muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que estaba deseando que llegara el momento porque esta vez no iba simplemente acompañándola. Por cliché que sonara, no podía esperar a encontrar el vestido perfecto, el vestido que llevaría puesto cuando se casara con Ron.

-Creo que hemos terminado con la lista de invitados- comenzó Ron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al volver del dormitorio-. Parece que hemos invitado a un centenar de personas, no me había dado cuenta de que conocíamos a tanta gente, pero mi madre se va a cabrear si no invitamos a mis primos, así que no podemos reducirla mucho.

-De acuerdo- sostuvo Hermione-. Tenemos que enviar las invitaciones pronto. No tiene que ser un diseño elegante, solo los detalles de la ceremonia y tal vez una fotografía nuestra.

-¿Tenemos fotografías buenas?- le preguntó Ron con una risita-. La que está sobre la repisa de la chimenea es de hace unos tres años- señaló la emotiva instantánea que se había tomado poco tiempo después de que Hermione terminara su último año en Hogwarts. No sabían que estaban siendo fotografiados debido a la cautela de Molly con la cámara, pero era una de las fotos favoritas de ellos dos de Hermione. Estaban de pie cerca del jardín de La Madriguera un domingo después de un almuerzo familiar, simplemente sonriéndose el uno al otro, hablando de las vidas que al fin eran capaces de comenzar a vivir como era debido. Hermione no recordaba exactamente lo que había dicho, pero Ron se había inclinado para besarla justo cuando Molly había sacado la fotografía.

-Tenemos una bonita en la boda de Harry y Ginny- comentó Hermione decidiendo que a pesar de que esa era su favorita, no quería compartir la imagen con todos los primos Weasley, era su recuerdo-. No importa que sea una fotografía mágica, los únicos muggles que vienen son mis padres.

Era cierto, ningún miembro de la familia de Hermione había sido invitado. Aunque se apoyaban en la pretensión de que querían ser capaces de celebrar una boda mágica sin preocuparse de si estaban rompiendo el Estatuto del Secreto, la verdad era que Ron estaba muy incómodo con la mayoría de los familiares de Hermione, y ella no podía culparle en lo más mínimo. Se preocupaba por ellos porque uno estaba obligado a cuidar de su familia, pero la verdad es que no era una gran pérdida para ellos que no estuvieran en su boda. No había pensado aún en la mentira que les iba a contar si alguno de ellos preguntaba porque no habían sido invitados, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar casi cualquier cosa a que ni se iban a molestar en preguntar.

-Bien. Las podemos encargar en ese sitio del Callejón Diagon, ¿no?- le preguntó Ron haciendo una pequeña nota al pie de la lista.

-Sí, pero tendremos que poner la dirección y enviarlas por correo nosotros- respondió Hermione.

-Está bien- aceptó Ron, claramente esforzándose para no quejarse por una tarea tan mundana como esa-. También he mirado tus notas sobre la ceremonia. ¿Vamos a tener que firmar algo para los muggles?

-Sí, pero creo que podemos hacerlo con antelación- le comentó Hermione-. Tenemos que estar seguros de que nuestro matrimonio es reconocido legalmente en el mundo muggle, a pesar de que la ceremonia sea como dicta la tradición mágica, a menos que tengas otra cosa en mente.

-No, eso suena bien. ¿Qué es eso de que tengo que llevar un traje muggle?

Las horas transcurrieron rápidas y felizmente. Hermione se dio cuenta de que planear la boda era la distracción perfecta. Era plenamente consciente de que Ron no hubiera conservado el interés por un periodo tan prolongado de tiempo si no fuera porque estaba tratando de mantener la mente de su prometida en algo positivo, y apreciaba sus esfuerzos. Adelantaron un poco y lograron hacerlo casi sin discutir. Cuanto más hablaban de ello, más emocionada se sentía Hermione; no podía esperar a casarse con el hombre al que una vez había descrito a su madre en una carta como "ese chico terriblemente grosero con suciedad en la nariz".

Sin embargo, el ánimo le duró poco a Hermione. A lo largo de los años había descubierto que no importaba cuanto tratara de evitar pensamientos desagradables, esto tendían a arrastrarse a su mente justo cuando se preparaba para dormir, y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción. Casi al segundo de meterse entre las sábanas, su cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad con los pensamientos de todo el día y los que iba a tener a la mañana siguiente rondándole. Ahora la diferencia era que estaba compartiendo cama con su futuro marido, que parecía haberse tomado como un asunto personal el que ella mantuviera la sonrisa.

-No puedo esperar a casarme contigo- le dijo con suavidad uniéndose a ella en la cama un momento después. Era como si hubiera sentido su cambio de humor sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lo mismo digo- afirmó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, recolocándose para estar más cerca de él. Ron se aprovechó de la situación y deslizó su mano bajo el jersey de Hermione para acariciarle la espalda.

-Oye- le dijo usando la mano que le quedaba libre para elevarle la barbilla y poderla mirar a los ojos-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Hermione viendo sus emociones reflejadas en los ojos azules de Ron, una sensación a la que nunca se acostumbraría-. Gracias.

Hermione apenas tuvo la oportunidad de registrar la intensidad en los ojos de Ron antes de que la besara profundamente, la mano que yacía en su espalda deslizándose hacia arriba. Parecía que Ron había encontrado una nueva manera de mantener la mente de Hermione en las cosas buenas, y ella no tenía nada que objetar. Anhelaba eso; el tipo de intimidad que solo podía encontrar con él, una forma de expresar sus sentimientos sin tener que lidiar con palabras desordenadas o malinterpretadas. Y, por supuesto, siempre se sentía, en palabras de Ron, "jodidamente increíble". Después se acurrucaron para dormir. El último pensamiento consciente de Hermione fue que todo saldría bien siempre y cuando ella y Ron estuvieran juntos. Tendría que ser así.

 _Una semana después_

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger estaba tumbada en el sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada, y lo odiaba. Hacia una semana que le habían ofrecido el ascenso y seis días desde que lo había rechazado oficialmente. El tiempo parecía avanzar a un ritmo glacial ahora que no estaba trabajando. Siguiendo la sugerencia de su madre no se había puesto a buscar otro trabajo.

-Date unos días para relajarte- le había dicho su madre por teléfono el fin de semana anterior-. Deberías darte un poco de tiempo, relajarte un poco. Quiero tener una hija bien descansada el próximo fin de semana para nuestra gran búsqueda del vestido.

Hermione estaba un poco escéptica, pero Ron le había dicho lo mismo.

-En serio, Hermione, te van a pagar más por el despido de lo que habrías ganado en dos semanas- le había dicho el lunes por la mañana mientras se preparaba para ir al trabajo-. Tu madre tiene razón, podrías descansar un poco. Te veré esta noche- y con un pequeño beso en la mejilla se había ido, dejando a Hermione sola.

Los dos primeros días, se había mantenido ocupada limpiando cada rincón del apartamento. Dos veces en realidad, para diversión de Ron. Cuando terminó, se lanzó de cabeza a la organización de la boda, concentrándose en cada detalle de la preparación, ceremonia y banquete. Incluso llegó a hacer una lista de las canciones que quería para el baile y en qué orden debían sonar. Sin embargo llegó un momento en el que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por el momento, y solo le quedaba limpiar el apartamento de nuevo.

El jueves a media mañana se había quedado sin cosas que hacer para ocupar su tiempo, así que intentó leer. Tras un tercer intento fallido de leer más de una página sin que sus pensamientos la distrajeran, lo abandonó y simplemente se tumbó en el sofá, permitiendo al fin que los sentimientos que había estado suprimiendo durante los últimos días salieran a la superficie.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, supo que rechazar el puesto había sido la decisión correcta. Por mucho que quisiera viajar, no deseaba representar al Ministerio en el extranjero. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez lo habría considerado, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades. Era gracioso, cuando era más joven nunca pensó que habría antepuesto una relación a su carrera. De hecho, había juzgado bastante a las mujeres que lo hacían. Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de que se hubiera enamorado de Ron Weasley y hubiera puesto en orden sus prioridades. Los trabajos eran reemplazables mientras que su relación con Ron no lo era y sabía que si llegaba el momento, él tomaría la misma decisión por ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía que haber seguido el consejo de su madre. No soportaba estar sin hacer nada. Necesitaba trabajar, tenía que hacer algo que realmente importara. Planear la boda había sido una distracción agradable, pero no podía hacer eso indefinidamente. Sabía que si se ponía a buscar encontraría trabajo rápido; había tenido varias ofertas de otros Departamentos cuando terminó Hogwarts, pero no había querido cualquier trabajo. Le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer algo significativo; ahora no podía hacer un trabajo trivial, pero, ¿y si no tenía otra opción? Era como si su mayor temor se hubiera realizado: no ser útil.

Toda su vida, Hermione había trabajado dura para hacer algo de sí misma. No iba a tener una existencia sin sentido, había empezado a asegurarse de ello desde bien joven. Iba a cambiar el mundo; iba a ser alguien. Ese deseo había permanecido con ella a lo largo de los años en varias formas; por eso estudiaba tanto, era parte de la razón por la que había intentado hacerse cargo de ayudar a Harry durante la guerra, por eso había dedicado hasta ahora su carrera a mejorar la vida de los demás. Iba a hacer un impacto, siempre había estado segura de eso.

Ahora, ¿qué era? Se secó con rabia unas lágrimas que habían escapado mientras se enterraba más en el sofá. Sabía que estaba empeorando ella misma la situación, ahí acostada sintiendo pena por sí misma, pero no podía reunir la energía necesaria para hacer algo al respecto. En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y eso era lo que le asustaba más que nada.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y tenía claro que se había quedado dormida dos o tres veces, pero al final oyó unos pasos familiares en la puerta de entrada. Se preguntó brevemente cómo era capaz de reconocer a Ron simplemente por el sonido de sus pasos, pero estaba agradecida de poder hacerlo. Eso le había dado un momento para sentarse y recomponerse. Había sido tan comprensivo con ella durante la última semana que no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¡Hermioooone!- gritó con una voz inusitadamente cantarina cuando la puerta se abrió un minuto después.

Frunció el ceño un poco cuando se volvió para mirarlo; tenía una sonrisa ridícula en el rostro.

-¿Has bebido?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No- dijo alegremente arrojando la capa y la bolsa de Auror al suelo mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Sin decir ni una palabra, la levantó por encima del hombro y giró con ella sin esfuerzo.

-¡Ron!- le regañó a pesar de que se estaba riendo-. ¿Qué te ha dado? ¡Bájame!

-Nada- le dijo indiferente llevándola a la cocina y dándole un par de golpes a su trasero antes de bajarla-. Esta noche cenamos fuera. No me apetece mucho cocinar.

-Deberíamos estar vigilando un poco el dinero- se preocupó Hermione, aunque tenía que admitir que una noche fuera sonaba genial.

-No, vamos a estar bien- le prometió Ron acercándose a su bola de trabajo y sacando un trozo de pergamino doblado. Se la tendió con un guiño exagerado-. Vuelvo en un momento- le comentó antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse al dormitorio.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta un momento antes de volver en sí y desplegar el pergamino. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras escaneaba las palabras escritas en la página, no una, sino dos veces, sin querer creerse lo que decía. Seguramente se había vuelto loca por su falta de actividad. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; debía ser una broma. Las cosas no podía mejorar tan rápido, ¿verdad?

Solamente levantó la vista cuando oyó los pasos de Ron de nuevo en la cocina. Ahora llevaba puesto una camisa y unos pantalones de vestir, listo para salir. Su boca aún seguía abierta cuando alzo la vista para encontrarse con su amplia sonrisa.

-Es perfecto, ¿verdad?- le comentó.

-¿Qué has…? ¿Cómo lo has…?

-Yo no he hecho nada- respondió Ron apoyando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros mientras ella lo seguía mirando con admiración-. Me lo han dado antes de irme; te lo iban a mandar por lechuza, pero han pensado que si me lo daban a mí era más rápido porque todo el maldito Ministerio conoce nuestros asuntos personales. Aunque no me importa que la gente sepa que vuelvo a casa contigo todos los días. Brillante, ¿cierto?

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Bueno, técnicamente es el mismo Departamento en el que estamos Harry y yo- continuó Ron emocionado-. ¡Escucharon que estabas disponible y pensaron que iba a ver si conseguían el set completo!

-¿Cómo…?

-No seas susceptible, estaba bromeando- antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle que no estaba molesta, intervino-. Sé que técnicamente es solo una entrevista, pero lo vas a conseguir. Para empezar, son ellos los que te han buscado y lo más importante, eres malditamente fantástica. De esta manera también podrás ayudar a mucha gente. Mucho mejor, ¡ahora estaremos en el mismo piso! Es más fácil para vernos a la hora del almuerzo, y hay un par de armarios de suministros en el pasillo que estarían muy bien si, ya sabes, me echas de menos durante el día…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para golpearle el brazo con suavidad, porque no tenía corazón para darle una reprimenda completa.

-No me lo puedo creer- le dijo aún en shock.

-Créetelo, amor. Ahora ve a vestirte, ¿vale? Quiero llevar a mi prometida a una velada romántica para celebrarlo- anunció Ron con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione apoyando las manos ligeramente en sus brazos.

-Yo no he hecho nada- replicó Ron, pero Hermione lo silencio rápidamente presionando sus labios contra los de él.

-Y sin embargo lo has hecho- insistió en voz baja, y se inclinó para darle otro beso, esta vez mucho más a fondo.

Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa de Ron parecía que le iba a dividir la cara en dos y a Hermione no le cabía ninguna duda de que su expresión era igual.

-Bueno, no seré yo quien lo discuta- bromeó-. Ahora muévete. Deberías ponerte ese bonito vestido azul que te gusta.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó Hermione con descaro.

-Porque a mí también me gusta- terminó fingiendo un gran suspiro de derrota-. ¿Quieres vestirte ya, mujer?

-Con mucho gusto- le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar junto a él de camino al dormitorio para vestirse, con la oferta de trabajo de la Oficina Legal del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica todavía aferrada firmemente en su mano.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Últimamente siento que me estoy haciendo de rogar un poco a la hora de actualizar, pero con lo poco que queda ya, me tengo que poner las pilas sí o sí, que quiero dejarlo terminado antes de irme de vacaciones a Londres (sí, voy a ir a ver The Cursed Child y estoy emocionada!).

La primera escena eliminada la subí hace un par de semanas, y se llama "El resto de nuestras vidas", por si no la habéis leído todavía.

Os doy las gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer y me alegro de que os esté gustando la traducción. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso.


	19. Granger

Su última noche siendo una Granger

20 de junio de 2003

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la tarde, Ron y Hermione se acurrucaron en el sofá, tal y como era habitual cada viernes después de la cena. Por lo general, esa era la manera que tenían de relajarse después de una semana de trabajo. Sin embargo, esa no era cualquier viernes noche.

-¿Estás seguro de que tu madre lo tiene todo bajo control en La Madriguera?- le preguntó Hermione por lo que debía haber sido ya la décima vez en menos de una hora.

-Aunque no lo tuviera sabes que no te dejaría hacer nada más- replicó Ron con paciencia, acariciándole el brazo a modo de consuelo-. Piénsalo… todo habrá acabado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Habrá acabado?- inquirió Hermione escéptica volviéndose hacia él y frunciendo la nariz con desaprobación.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Ron rodando los ojos-. Las frivolidades y todo eso. Después vendrá lo bueno, ¿no es así?

-Lo vamos a hacer, ¿verdad? El resto de nuestras vidas ya está casi aquí- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Oh- dijo Ron lentamente-. Yo estaba hablando de las dos semanas en Italia, pero supongo…

Hermione lo interrumpió con un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Hey- exclamó fingiendo que le había hecho daño-. ¿Me recuerdas porque me caso contigo?

-Espero que sobre todo sea por el sexo- bromeó Hermione acurrucándose más junto a él.

-Sí, eso es cierto- respondió Ron con naturalidad-. Y por el té. Buenísimo té y buenísimas tetas.

En lugar de regañarlo como normalmente haría, a Hermione le entró un ataque de risa. Incluso las bromas ridículas de Ron le parecían maravillosas esa noche, la noche de antes de su boda. El pelirrojo se unió a sus risas, hundiéndole los dedos en los costados a Hermione y haciéndole cosquillas como un loco.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione agitando las manos hasta que pudo agarrarlo por los hombros con firmeza. Entonces, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, lo empujó hacia atrás para que se recostase en el sofá. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Ron se lo ponía fácil durante sus peleas juguetonas, pero aun así sintió una sensación de triunfo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago y comenzó a clavarle un dedo sin cesar. Él siguió haciéndole cosquillas, a pesar de que Hermione le estaba pellizcando y retorciendo los pezones.

Tras unos momentos de intensa concentración que solo era rota por alguna que otra risita ocasional, Ron se movió un poco demasiado a su izquierda y Hermione trató de no perder el equilibrio. Se cayeron al suelo, Ron medio encima de Hermione, riendo como locos y todavía agarrados.

-Ahora te tengo- gruñó Ron juguetón, apartando las manos de Hermione de su estómago que seguían golpeándole ligeramente y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza. Hermione se mordió el labio concentrada mientras intentaba defenderse; al fin logró mover una de sus piernas y envolverla en la cintura de Ron y, literalmente, le dio una patada en el culo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Hey! ¿Hemos vuelto a los siete años?- se burló Ron aflojando el agarre en las manos de Hermione. Ella logró liberarse y las llevó hasta su pelirrojo cabello, acercando el rostro de Ron para poder juntas sus labios. Ron la complació y profundizó el beso.

-Puaj, ¿en serio? ¿No puede esperar eso a mañana?

Ron y Hermione se separaron a regañadientes y se sentaron para mirar a Ginny, de pie en la cocina dando golpecitos con el pie, acompañada de un avergonzado Harry que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Hola, imbéciles!- les dijo Ron alegremente poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse-. ¿Habéis venido a recogerme?

-Por desgracia- respondió Harry con una mueca-. ¿Necesitáis un momento?

-Estamos bien- comentó Hermione con delicadeza-. ¿Queréis beber algo?

-¿Tienes algo de ron?- le preguntó Ginny dejándose caer en la silla que estaba más cerca de la mesa.

-Que sea té- comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño en la dirección de Ron mientras este se reía.

-Mi madre te quiere mañana a las diez en La Madriguera- le comentó Ginny a Hermione mientras preparaba el té-. Quiere tener el tiempo suficiente para emperifollarte.

-No entiendo para qué necesita cuatro horas- comentó Ron sentándose a la mesa entre Harry y Ginny.

-Eso es porque lo único que tenemos que hacer nosotros es asegurarnos de que te has duchado- le dijo Harry a sabiendas-. Ellas tienen todo un ritual.

-Estaría genial que agregaras un poco de colonia a la lista- señaló Ginny alejándose de su hermano y poniendo una expresión dramática.

-¡Uso colonia! Solo porque no me bañe en ella no significa que no use- replicó Ron un poco a la defensiva-. Y huelo muy bien, ¿verdad, amor?- le cuestionó a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió, guardándose para sí misma que prefería su olor natural a la colonia.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño- le confirmó volviéndose a mirar a sus amigos-. Lo que si te pido es que te peines para la boda, por muy adorable que me parezcas con tu pelo de recién levantado.

Ginny soltó un resoplido y Harry parecía estar dividido entre la risa y ahogarse con su propio vomito ante el comentario. Ron, como de costumbre, parecía ofendido por que le hubieran dicho que era adorable. Hermione lo apaciguó cruzando la estancia para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Uno pensaría que soy una especie de osito de peluche por la forma en la que te diriges a mí- gruñó Ron cuando Hermione se apartó.

-Por supuesto que no, mi gran y fuerte Auror- replicó Hermione con un guiño. Ron le dedicó una mueca y ella le respondió plantándole un beso en la boca antes de volver a la encimera para servir el té en cuatro tazas.

-Estáis locos- comentó Harry con cariño a pesar de que descansaba la cabeza en sus manos como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Hermione rodó los ojos pero Harry decidió ignorarla.

-Y pensar que mañana a estas horas estarán locos y casados- añadió Ginny sonriendo a Hermione que le estaba ofreciendo la taza.

-Bueno, ya era hora- continuó Harry-. Llevan una década comportándose como si lo estuvieran.

-Guárdatelo para el brindis, ¿vale?- gruñó Ron de buen humor.

-Tengo varias cosas preparadas para el brindis- rió Harry-. Por ejemplo, tengo una bonita anécdota sobre el destino de una figurita de Viktor Krum…

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Oh Ron, no lo hiciste…

-Cállate, Harry- le instó Ron con las mejillas enrojecidas-. ¡Tenía catorce años!

-De acuerdo, si esa no es buena, tengo otra para contar- ofreció Harry-. Eso sí, no todas ellas son apropiadas dada la compañía.

-He de recordarte que cuando decidiste que te tenías que casar con mi hermana, mi brindis fue encantador y reconfortante- le dijo a Harry con severidad.

-¿Tenía?- gritó Ginny indignada acercándose a su hermano para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Bueno, tú has decidido que te tienes que casar con Hermione- señaló Harry.

-No lo avergonzarás demasiado, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, porque no creo que quieras que mencione los canarios- anunció Harry con desdén.

-¿Canarios?- se interesó Ginny.

-No es nada- respondió Hermione apresurada, aunque ella y Ginny sabían por la cara de Harry que tenía intención de contárselo más tarde.

-Nada los cojones- se burló Ron-. Todavía tengo cicatrices de eso- agregó despertando aún más el interés de su hermana.

Hermione alcanzó la mano de Ron y le dio un apretón para disculparse; él se lo devolvió porque todo ese asunto había quedado perdonado años atrás.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny un momento después-, todo está casi listo en La Madriguera. Mi madre nos ha hecho a todos, como de costumbre, dar vueltas como locos, aunque por el momento se ha compadecido de Fleur y Audrey, por los pequeños y eso, por no hablar de que Fleur no se puede mover porque está casi a punto de dar a luz. No hemos dejado mucho para mañana, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

-Debería es la palabra clave en esa frase- indicó Hermione.

-Todo irá bien- le aseguró Ron con confianza-. Si alguien intenta arruinar nuestra boda, uno de nosotros lo maldecirá hasta el olvido- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso haremos- aceptó Hermione.

-Pero recuerda- Ron se puso serio-, si todo se va a la mierda, nos podemos fugar.

-Claro, pero mamá seguro que te mata- le recordó Ginny.

-Entonces nos tendríamos que esconder hasta que tuviésemos hijos con los que distraerla- continuó Ron convencido-. No importa lo furiosa que esté mamá, no dejaría a uno de sus nietos huérfano.

-¿Alguna vez te asusta lo bien pensado que lo tiene todo?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione entre carcajadas.

-No espero menos- sonrió Hermione-. Siempre siendo el estratega.

La risa de todos fue interrumpida por alguien que llamó a la puerta.

-Debe ser mi madre. Ron, ¿le abres tú?- le pidió Hermione empezando a recoger la mesa. Su madre había querido pasar tiempo junto a ella antes de la boda y Hermione había estado de inmediato de acuerdo, no le gustaba mucho estar sola por la noche y ese parecía que era el momento perfecto para una visita de su madre.

Ron hizo lo que le había pedido.

-¡Hola, señora Granger!- la saludó alegremente al abrir la puerta.

-Oh, querido, ¿sigues aquí?- le preguntó su futura suegra distraída, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla mientras entraba, arrastrando una cantidad excesiva de equipaje tras ella.

-Hemos venido para llevárnoslo a La Madriguera, señora Granger- comentó Ginny dulcemente.

-Oh, bien, bien- continuó la mujer dejando caer su bolsa en el sofá y cruzando la habitación para darle un beso a su hija en la frente-. Hola, querida, siento llegar tarde. Tu padre no paraba de preguntarme cosas sobre mañana; ya sabes que odia no estar preparado.

-No pasa nada, mamá- dijo Hermione-. Estábamos terminando.

-Bien, bien- repitió su madre tomando asiento en la mesa y soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Señora Granger, ¿está bien?- le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Oh, sí- dijo con una sonrisa graciosa-. Ya sabes, muy emocionada. Mañana es un gran día. ¿Te queda algo de té, hija?

Hermione asintió y le vertió lo que quedaba en una taza; su madre casi se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-Ron, deberíamos irnos- anunció Harry rompiendo el silencio momentáneo que se había instalado-. O de lo contrario tu madre va a venir a por nosotros.

-Cierto. Déjame coger mi bolsa- le dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y yendo al dormitorio.

-¿Molly necesita algo?- le preguntó la señora Granger a Harry y a Ginny.

-No, está todo listo- respondió Ginny con amabilidad-. Y la verdad es que no creo que se le ocurriera pedirle que hiciera algo.

-Eso es ridículo- se mofó la señora Granger.

-Esa es la señora Weasley- dijo Harry-. Lo siento, cariño- agregó mirando a Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-No te equivocas- rió Ginny-. Hay una razón por la que los Weasley tenemos fama de ser ridículamente tercos, ¿sabes?

-Entonces no está mal que Hermione se una a vuestra familia- comentó la señora Granger con los ojos brillantes; parecía que se había relajado un poco desde que había llegado, para alivio de Hermione.

-Oh, encajará bien- respondió Ginny con una carcajada.

-Encantador- comentó Hermione arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué es encantador?- inquirió Ron entrando de nuevo en la habitación y dejaba la bolsa en el suelo mientras se colocaba junto a Hermione.

-La vena terca de tu prometida- le aclaró Harry.

Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Agradable, de hecho. No estaría tan mal si yo no tuviese una propia.

-Al menos lo admites- observó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Solo porque me has hecho hacerlo- se burló Ron dándole un golpecito en la nariz a Hermione con el dedo. Ella la arrugó en respuesta y le dio un empujón con la cadera.

-Está bien, suficiente- los interrumpió Ginny-. Nos vamos a ir yendo. No necesitamos que mamá se cabree con el novio.

-Muy bien, muy bien- dijo Ron-. No sé por qué tenemos que seguir esta estúpida tradición.

-Yo te habría echado de todos modos- se disculpó la señora Granger-. Me temo que necesito pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hija esta noche.

-Ya tendréis mañana un montón de tiempo para ser repugnantes- admitió Ginny rodando los ojos-. ¿Os veremos entonces a las diez, Hermione?

-Allí estaremos- le confirmó volviéndose para darle un ligero beso en los labios a Ron-. Y a ti te veo en el altar.

Ron sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó.

-Te quiero- murmuró en su oído.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Hermione con suavidad. Se apartó y sonrió contra sus labios cuando Ron se inclinó para darle un beso más largo.

Con un último adiós con la mano, Harry y Ginny condujeron a Ron fuera del apartamento; habían optado por aparecerse en lugar de usar la red Flu en presencia de la señora Granger. Hermione se puso a fregar los platos sin magia con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Crees que podréis mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro el suficiente tiempo como para llevar a cabo la ceremonia?- le preguntó su madre en tono casual.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Mamá, no somos tan malos.

-Sí, sí que lo sois, pero os vais a casar mañana, así que cabe esperar- le razonó-. ¿Y si lavas eso con magia? No me importa, tengo algunas cosas que enseñarte.

Hermione se volvió para mirarla con cautela, pero su madre le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó para ir hasta el sofá, sacando una bolsa pequeña de su maleta por el camino. Hermione la siguió después de poner a lavar los platos con un movimiento de su varita.

-He pensado que sería divertido ver el álbum de fotos de mi boda- comentó su madre sacando un grueso libro-. Y si lo acabamos rápido, tengo el álbum de cuando eras un bebé.

-Suena genial, mamá- se rió Hermione sentándose a su lado-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La señora Granger abrió el álbum de la boda y se rió al ver lo que tenía delante.

-Aquí me tienes preparándome para la boda. Puedes ver a tu abuela en esta, quejándose de mi pelo.

-Supongo que eso es lo que me espera mañana por la mañana- suspiró Hermione.

-Sí, pero vas a tener a dos madres quejándose- observó-. Y me atrevo a decir que a varias cuñadas. Adoro a los Weasley, ya lo sabes, pero la verdad es que les gusta involucrarse.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Es una buena manera de decirlo.

-Aunque imagino que te alegrará- comentó-. Mañana nos a tener que mover un dedo hasta que Ron te ponga el anillo.

-Pues la verdad es que no me importaría- dijo Hermione cambiando de página-. ¡Oh mamá, tu vestido era muy bonito!

-Gracias- respondió-. Es un poco más clásico que el tuyo pero es que la manga larga estaba de moda por aquel entonces.

-Aunque es de un corte similar al mío- señaló Hermione.

-Creo que nunca voy a olvidar el día que escogimos tu vestido- comentó su madre con una sonrisa-. Fue como si hubieras crecido justo delante de mis ojos, cariño. Por supuesto desde que tenías diez años has crecido, pero aun así.

Hermione se rió.

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Es un sentimiento completamente distinto, saber que te estás casando en lugar de probarte el vestido.

-Y espera a mañana- le dijo a sabiendas pasando la página-. En esta se ve lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Todavía no estoy nerviosa- dijo Hermione pensativa. Era verdad; estaba muy emocionada, claro, pero en realidad no había tenido tiempo entre tanto preparativo para preocuparse como era debido.

-Yo no lo estuve hasta la hora de antes- le confesó-. Aunque la verdad es que ¡estaba más bien asustada por tropezarme con la cola del vestido!

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Por eso el mío no tiene casi cola, específicamente por esa razón.

-Por supuesto, tú siempre vas por delante- su madre le sonrió con cariño-. Más bien lo que vas a sentir va a ser impaciencia si te casas con el hombre adecuado.

-Cosa que definitivamente voy a hacer- aseguró Hermione a la vez que sus pensamientos se iban hacia Ron; la manera en la que le sonreía cada vez que ella le revolvía el pelo, la adormilada forma en la que sus ojos se abrían a primera hora de la mañana, la mirada que le había dado la primera vez que hicieron…

-Sí que lo vas a hacer, cielo- dijo su madre sacándola de su ensoñación-. ¡Aquí hay algunas fotos de la ceremonia!

-¡Mira a papá!- Hermione señaló una foto-. ¡Es difícil imaginarlo con tanto pelo!

Su madre rió jovial.

-Sí, es divertido. Creo que esta es mi favorita- dijo volviendo la página-. La tomaron cuando iba de camino al altar.

Hermione estudió con una sonrisa la expresión positivamente alegre en el rostro de su padre.

-Adorable, ¿verdad?- comentó su madre con suavidad.

-Es genial lo feliz que se le ve- respondió Hermione trazando el borde de la fotografía ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

-Sí, verlo mirándome así ayudó a calmar mis nervios- dijo su madre con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos-. Mañana sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Hermione sonrió y pasó otra página del álbum.

-¿Esta es de los votos?- preguntó señalando una imagen de sus padres mirándose con intención y expresiones sinceras en el rostro.

-Sí, los escribimos nosotros- le comentó-. La verdad es que fue un momento de nervios. Ron y tú vais a seguir algún tipo de guión, ¿no?

-Sí- asintió-. Aunque… hemos escrito nuestros votos. Lo único es que no los vamos a compartir con nadie.

-¿Ah sí?

Hermione se sonrojó. No le había contado a nadie su plan por temor a que le tomaran el pelo, pero sabía que su madre lo entendería.

-Nos los leímos el uno al otro anoche y los hemos escrito para poder tenerlos por más tiempo.

-Bueno, es una idea encantadora- dijo su madre enérgica-. Siempre habéis sido una pareja bastante privada.

Hermione soltó un resoplido.

-Difícilmente. No aprendimos a mantenerlo entre nosotros hasta que tuvimos dieciocho años.

-Cierto, ¿no os disteis vuestro primer beso delante de Harry?- comentó su madre.

-Y el segundo delante de toda la familia de Ron- se sonrojó ante el recuerdo-. Y también solíamos pelearnos en público. Harry las presenció todas, como poco, y normalmente teníamos una audiencia considerable.

-Pero ya no os peleáis tanto, ¿no?- le preguntó su madre.

-En realidad no- dijo Hermione pensativa-. Discutimos, pero ahora es más difícil hacernos enfadar. La mayoría de nuestras peleas eran el resultado de una tensión sexual no resuelta.

-Lo cual, por supuesto, es algo que ahora podéis resolver- declaró su madre con una sonrisa-. Sé que nunca se me va a olvidar la primera vez que me di cuenta de que Ron se quedaba habitualmente aquí a pasar la noche.

-¡Mamá!- gimió Hermione-. ¡Eso fue hace más de tres años!

-Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a que me de los buenos días un joven guapo en ropa interior- observó su madre en un tono falsamente inocente.

-Estás hablando de tu yerno, ¿sabes?- la regañó Hermione frotándose la cara con las manos exasperada.

-Ya lo sé- la tranquilizó su madre-. ¿No se me permite estar feliz por ti, cariño?

-Preferiría que mantuvieras todas las referencias a la ropa interior de Ron fuera de la conversación- gruñó Hermione pasando rápidamente a la siguiente página para cambiar de tema-. ¿Esto es del banquete?

-Eso parece. Oh, nuestro primer baile.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

-Pareces muy incómoda.

-No te burles; tú también lo estarás- insistió su madre-. No es muy divertido tratar de bailar cuando todo el mundo te está mirando. ¿Habéis elegido que canción vais a bailar?

-Sí, es una pieza instrumental compuesta por un mago alemán- le explicó Hermione-. Lo sugerí y Ron estuvo de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos queríamos nada particularmente sensiblero, pero la pieza que hemos elegido suena genial a piano y sin necesidad de una letra ridícula que la acompañe.

-Suena genial y os pega.

-Además, no podía tener a Ron riéndose durante el baile- le comentó Hermione-. Las baladas románticas mágicas tienden a ser un poco… cuanto menos exageradas.

-También lo son en nuestro mundo- le dijo su madre-. ¡La tarta! Déjame decirte que llevo soñando con esa tarta veinticinco años.

Las dos mujeres se pasaron la siguiente hora viendo los álbumes que la señora Granger había llevado consigo, riendo y charlando animadamente. Hermione disfrutó particularmente con las historias de los primeros años de noviazgo y matrimonio de sus padres, y su madre se deleitó relatándole su infancia en detalle. Al final se dieron cuenta de que eran casi las once y que debían tratar de dormir un poco antes del gran día. Hermione transformó el sofá en una cama pequeña, para diversión de su madre, y empezó a ordenar el apartamento para tenerlo todo listo por la mañana y evitar perder tiempo.

-¿Cuándo crees que os mudareis?- le preguntó su madre mientras ella se movía por la pequeña cocina.

-No lo sé- comentó Hermione distraída colocando los platos limpios en su sitio-. Supongo que hasta que no estemos listos para tener hijos. El alquiler no es demasiado caro, así que una vez haya terminado la boda podemos empezar a ahorrar.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo esperareis para tener hijos?- le preguntó casual aunque Hermione conocía a su madre.

-Un par de años- respondió vagamente-. No dentro de mucho, pero tampoco de inmediato.

-Yo estoy lista para ser abuela en cualquier momento, querida- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-. Ya sabes que en los próximos años tu padre y yo vamos a empezar a recortar nuestro horario en la clínica. Todavía no estamos listos para jubilarnos, somos aún un poco jóvenes, pero desde lo de Australia, hemos pensado en lo maravilloso que sería tener más tiempo para viajar y todo eso. Supongo que deberíamos darte las gracias por eso…; y ya sabes, estaríamos disponibles para cuidar niños.

-Vamos a centrarnos primero en la boda, mamá- dijo Hermione con firmeza-. Hablando de eso, creo que estamos listas para mañana.

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado? ¿Tu vestido?

-Lo tiene Ginny en La Madriguera- le contó Hermione-. Por cierto, mañana puedes guardar tu equipaje en su dormitorio.

-Sí, no querría dejármelo aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. No seré yo quien interrumpa vuestra noche de bodas.

-¿Sabes? No lo he decidido aún- le reveló Hermione.

-¿El qué, querida?

-Quien de los dos es peor, si tú o George, el hermano de Ron. En serio.

-Oh, yo tengo permitido meterme contigo- le dijo con desdén-. Ahora duerme, querida. Tenemos que estar listas para convertirte mañana en una Weasley.

-Supongo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, cruzando la habitación para darle un abrazo a su madre-. Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, mi amor- le respondió su madre con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Has puesto la alarma a las siete y media?

-Sí- confirmó Hermione revisando que la puerta estuviera cerrada tal y como hacia todas las noches antes de irse a la cama-. ¡Buenas noches!

Hermione se preparó en silencio para irse a la cama, siguiendo su rutina de siempre. Primero, intentó cepillarse el pelo para que al lavárselo por la mañana no fuera inútil. Luego se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara. Por fin se quitó la ropa y eligió su camisón favorito para dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche realizó su rutina más lenta que de costumbre; no estaba del todo segura del por qué, hasta que al fin se acomodó en la cama y recordó cuanto odiaba dormir sola. Se había acostumbrado a quedarse dormida con el brazo de Ron cubriendo su estómago. Al principio había sido todo un reto adaptarse a dormir en la misma cama, pero hacía tiempo que se habían acostumbrado. Ahora se sentía mal si cualquiera de los dos tenía que dormir sin el otro.

Tras lo que debía de haber sido un cuarto de hora dando vueltas, desistió y empezó a revolver en su mesita de noche. Cuando al fin encontró el pedazo de pergamino que estaba buscando, encendió la lámpara y se incorporó para leerlo: los votos de Ron.

Estaban escritos en una letra familiar: descuidada y curvada; aunque esta vez había hecho el esfuerzo de que fuera legible, quizás debido a la misma naturaleza de las palabras. Había una huella en mitad de la página que, sin duda, había dejado una taza de té, y Hermione la trazó con cariño. Era tan Ron que le provocaba todavía más cariño. Con un suspiro de felicidad, se sumergió en las palabras, repitiéndolas en su mente tal y como habían salido de la boda de Ron la noche anterior:

 _Hermione: es difícil imaginar decirte algo que todavía no sepas. Sabes que te quiero, y sabes que no puedo esperar a casarme contigo. Menos mal que no estamos haciendo esto en público, ¿no te parece? Como sea, por dónde empezar… bueno, ambos sabemos que no me gustaste de inmediato, lo cual está bien, porque yo tampoco te gustaba. Pero salvarte de ese estúpido trol fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, sin mencionar que, en primer lugar, fue más o menos mi culpa. De todos modos, no sé cómo Harry y yo podríamos haber sobrevivido sin ti. Habríamos muerto mil veces de no ser porque tú has salvado nuestros tristes culos. Pero ¿ves?, eso también lo sabes. Y también sabes lo malditamente estúpido que fui cuando me empezaste a gustar como más que una amiga y lo felices que fuimos los dos cuando por fin conseguimos juntarnos: en medio de una jodida guerra ni más ni menos, pero lo hicimos y ahora estamos aquí, a punto de casarnos. Bueno, he pensado que sería bonito si te digo algunas cosas que no te he dicho nunca ya que sabes todo lo básico, la mierda esa de "te querré hasta el fin de los tiempos", sin que tenga que tratar de ponerle poéticamente._

 _Bueno, primero quiero contarte la primera vez que quise besarte. Teníamos quince años ese verano en Grimmauld Place antes de que llegara Harry. Tú llegaste unos días antes y nos pasamos todo el tiempo hablando de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo preocupados que estábamos y todo eso. Hubo un momento en el que estábamos hablando en círculos, así que decidimos jugar al ajedrez para despejarnos. No sé qué tenía de diferente aquella partida, pero casi perdí. Estabas tan ridículamente guapa sentada frente a mí con tu cara de concentración que mi yo de quince años casi ni lo podía aguantar. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que quería que fueras algo más que mi mejor amiga que es una chica y eso me hizo cagarme. No te voy a mentir, la verdad es que ya había tenido antes varios sueños húmedos sobre ti, pero imaginaba que era solo porque eras una chica con tetas de verdad y en ese momento eso era todo lo que importaba, ¿sabes? Nunca he sido más feliz por estar equivocado. Pensaba de todos modos que seguramente me lanzarías una maldición si intentaba algo, pero ahora siento que tardásemos otros tres años. En serio, Hermione, el número de veces que quise besarte entre ese momento y cuando realmente lo hicimos en la Sala de los Menesteres es una locura. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba desde cuarto podría haberme dado una patada a mí mismo porque esa primera vez te podría haber besado y me habrías dejado. Ya no importa porque ahora puedo besarte por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero en aquel entonces… prácticamente apocalíptico, déjame decirte._

 _También quiero contarte la primera vez que me di cuenta de que quería casarme contigo. Bueno, supongo que estabas allí… te lo dije de inmediato, después de haber estado ahí para mi después de una redada dura. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa fue la primera vez que te lo dije, o quizás fue la primera vez que me dejé a mí mismo usar la palabra matrimonio. Aunque antes de eso sabía que eras para mí. La verdad es que no sé cuándo me di cuenta. ¿Sabes?, es como que siempre ha sido así. Incluso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y éramos estúpidos, sabía que no iba a ser feliz con otra persona que no fueras tú. Definitivamente lo sabía el año que estuvimos buscando los horrocruxes, incluso cuando fui un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también hemos hablado de eso. Ahora lo hablamos todo, ¿no? De todos modos, en el momento en el que realmente nos juntamos supe que iba a ser para siempre. Por mí, nos podríamos haber casado justo el día después de la guerra, pero estoy contento de haber esperado. Ahora tenemos vidas reales y pronto podremos formar una familia. No puedo esperar a que seamos una familia como debe ser._

 _Probablemente sea la vez que más que te he escrito, ¿no? (es tu culpa por haberme dicho que los tuyos te han ocupado casi un pie de pergamino). Y aun no te he prometido nada, ¿verdad? Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decirte con todo esto es que realmente lo eres todo para mí. Creo que puede que te dijera cuando te propuse que te casaras conmigo (no estoy seguro porque la cosa fue como si hubiera vomitado las palabras de memoria) que haces que todo en mi vida sea mejor, y creo que también me hacer una persona mejor. No creo que fuese el mismo si no estuvieras aquí. Ha sonado muy ñoño cuando lo he escrito, ¿a que sí? Una vez más, es mejor que no hayamos escrito nuestros propios votos para la boda, porque en este momento George se estaría cachondeando de mi a rabiar. Estoy un poco preocupado por cagarla incluso con guión, así que te voy a recordar ahora mismo que te quiero más que a nada y que prometo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, incluso cuando tengamos ochenta años y tú me estés agobiando con que limpie mi dentadura postiza. ¿Qué te parece?, soy un romántico. Bueno, no puedo esperar a estar casado contigo y la verdad es que no puedo esperar a nuestra noche de bodas… para que lo sepas, voy a follarte viva. ¡Definitivamente no podría haber dicho eso en los votos reales!_

 _Por último, supongo que quiero decir que las palabras probablemente nunca van a ser suficiente para decirte como me siento de verdad, pero me gusta pensar que lo sabes de todos modos porque tú también lo sientes. Creo que ambos lo sentimos cuando estamos juntos. Me gustaría que hubiera un hechizo que hiciera que vieras exactamente como me siento, porque no creo que pueda describirlo alguna vez, y así estaríamos realmente seguros de que sentimos lo mismo. Pero también creo que no lo necesitamos porque tú eres buena con las palabras y todo lo que me has dicho en los últimos años me hace creer que me quieres igual y esa es la sensación más increíble._

 _Eres la persona más bella, asombrosa, inteligente, determinada, valiente y amable del mundo entero, Hermione Jean Granger. Ahora vamos a ver si cambiamos ese apellido, ¿vale?_

 _Te quiero,_

 _Ron._

Hermione no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que casi estaba llorando al final de su relectura. La primera vez que Ron se los había leído había llorado a moco tendido porque eran muy él y lo quería por ello. La verdad es que Ron podía ser dulce cuando se lo proponía, por mucho que odiara la palabra "adorable".

Se llevó el pedazo de pergamino a los labios y lo besó, sintiéndose solamente un poco ridícula al hacerlo, y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio en la mesita de noche. Sintiendo curiosidad, le echó un vistazo a la mesita de noche de Ron y se dio cuenta de que los votos que le había escrito ella no estaban allí; se lo debía de haber llevado consigo esa noche. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír ampliamente, y por fin se sintió preparada para dormirse, por la sola razón de que pasase el tiempo más rápido y pudiera ver de nuevo a Ron, esperándola en el altar para convertirse en su marido. La próxima vez que lo viera se convertiría en Hermione Weasley, y no pensaba que hubiera algo mejor en el mundo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo he de decir que me encanta el tira y afloja de Ron y Hermione, es tan ellos jajaja, y ya la relación de Hermione con su madre es magnífica, ¡la señora Granger no se corta ni un pelo! Ya se va acercando el final, solo nos queda el epílogo y no sabéis la pena que me da.

Mañana mismo (si es que la página me deja, que hoy va un poco mal) estará lista la escena eliminada que va entre este capítulo y el final, y sé que si este os ha gustado, esa escena os va a encantar. Se llama "Déjame contar las maneras" y van a ser los votos de Hermione. La verdad es que mientras los iba traduciendo (los de los dos) tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar (que no os imagináis la ilusión que me hace conocer vuestra opinión) y por supuesto gracias a todos lo que semana a semana seguís la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Un abrazo enorme.


	20. Epílogo

Este capítulo empieza unas horas después del prólogo.

Por cierto, me gustaría recordaros que subí la escena eliminada con los votos de Hermione, por si os queréis pasar. Se llama "Déjame contar las maneras"

* * *

21 de junio de 2003

-¡Joder!- jadeó Ron mientras se quitaba de encima de su mujer ( _mujer_ , ¡era su mujer!) y se tumbaba en la cama, acercándola hacia sí. Hermione terminó casi encima de él, pero a Ron no le importó, el ligero peso de su cuerpo desnudo cubriendo el suyo era reconfortante.

-Romántico como siempre- bromeó Hermione levantando una mano para trazar los contornos del pecho del pelirrojo.

-Eso no ha sido romántico- agregó Ron incrédulo-. Eso ha sido… guau, ha sido algo.

Hermione se echó a reír hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Yo creo que ha sido un poco romántico, aunque no en el sentido tradicional- añadió al ver que Ron alzaba una ceja.

-Bueno, está bien- replicó Ron-. De todos modos ha sido brillante.

-Sí, brillante- concedió Hermione estirándose para apartarle el sudoroso pelo de los ojos con la mano izquierda. Ron sonrió al sentir como el anillo de boda le rozaba la cara. Bajó la mirada hacia su propia mano izquierda y vio el compañero que reposaba allí, no pudo evitar suspirar satisfecho, algo que debía haber hecho ya al menos una docena de veces en las nueve horas o así que llevaba casado con Hermione. Casado, casado, casado. Al fin.

-¿Crees que los polvos de casados van a ser siempre tan buenos?- le preguntó distraído moviéndose un poco para que los pechos de Hermione quedasen apretados contra el suyo.

-Probablemente no- razonó ella-. Pero podemos intentarlo.

-Perfecto- concluyó Ron levantando una mano para enredarla entre sus rizos. Hermione había logrado domarlo en suaves rizos para la ceremonia, pero había vuelto a ser el de siempre inmediatamente después de volver al apartamento. A Ron no le importaba en lo más mínimo: también amaba su pelo salvaje.

-Mmm- murmuró Hermione alegremente-. Hoy ha sido un día perfecto, ¿verdad?

Ron arqueó una ceja.

-Excepto por toda la gente, supongo que sí.

Hermione se rió con suavidad.

-Ese es el motivo para no fugarse, ¿no crees?

-Me imagino- dijo Ron-. Pero no tiene importancia, ha sido un gran día. El mejor de mi vida, creo.

-El mío también- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron y un cómodo silencio los envolvió. Una vez se hubieron enfriados las actividades previas, Ron los tapó con las sábanas. Una sonrisa fácil se extendió por su rostro; en realidad, esa era su parte favorita del día: relajarse tranquilamente con Hermione, especialmente después de lo que acababan de hacer. Era lo apropiado, por lo mucho que habían tenido que luchar siendo más jóvenes para llegar a ese lugar tranquilo, en más de un aspecto.

-George y Angelina también se van a casar- comentó Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ron-. Me ha dicho que en algún momento del otoño.

Ron parpadeó lentamente y la miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He charlado con ella antes- contestó Hermione-. No lo han anunciado oficialmente, ya sabes, pero se lo dicen a la gente cuando surge en la conversación.

Ron resopló.

-No me sorprende; aunque puede que tenga que pegarle a George por no decírmelo.

-Oh, no lo hagas- le regañó Hermione-. Solo he conseguido que Ange me lo diga porque me he dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Es probable que no hayan querido decirnos nada en nuestro día.

-¿Cuánto llevan prometidos?- le preguntó Ron.

-Creo que un par de semanas- dijo Hermione-. Son muy discretos, ¿no crees?

-Sí- reconoció Ron-. Bien por ellos; es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Son quienes son y eso es todo.

Hermione asintió pensativa.

-Pero conociendo a George seguro que habrá fuegos artificiales en la ceremonia.

Ron se rió y la acercó más hacía sí.

-Es probable. Está loco.

-Es genial verlo tan feliz- declaró Hermione.

-Sí, la verdad es que es agradable ver a todo el mundo feliz- observó Ron.

-Aunque es extraño, ¿verdad?- contempló Hermione-. Hace cinco años la guerra apenas acababa de terminar y nosotros estábamos en Australia con mis padres. Y ahora míranos.

Ron se rió.

-Nunca voy a olvidar la cara que puso tu padre cuando le dijiste que era tu novio.

-Estaba un poco sorprendido por todo- lo defendió Hermione débilmente, pero pronto se echó a reír también.

-Durante ese viaje fue la primera vez que te dije que te quería- recordó Ron mientras la sonrisa que llevaba plasmada en su rostro desde hacía diez horas crecía.

-No, no lo fue- lo corrigió Hermione con amabilidad-. Me lo había dicho antes dos veces.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo hice. Lo sabría si lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno, la primera vez solo estabas contento porque me había ofrecido a arreglar tu tarea por ti- le recordó Hermione-, así que supongo que eso no cuenta de la misma manera. Sin embargo, ya estábamos juntos la segunda vez que me lo dijiste, solo que estabais un poco borrachos.

-¿En serio?- se avergonzó Ron-. La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

-Fue después del funeral de Fred- prosiguió Hermione-. Tú y George habíais salido y cuando volvisteis, me besaste, me dijiste que me querías y te fuiste a la cama.

-Oh sí, recuerdo haberte besado- dijo Ron sonriendo con cariño ante el recuerdo-. Aunque fue culpa de George.

-¿Culpa de George?- inquirió Hermione arqueando las cejas.

-Oh, no empieces- le rogó Ron-. Me dio un empujón en la dirección correcta. ¿Entonces te lo dije de verdad?

-Sí- le confirmó Hermione-. Aunque no pensé que te acordaras. La verdad es que me sorprende que te acuerdes del beso. Esa noche bebiste bastante.

-Bueno, pero te lo dije en serio- dijo Ron acariciándole el costado con ternura-. Siempre te lo dijo en serio.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hermione inclinándose hacia arriba para darle un beso en la mandíbula-. Yo también.

Cuando intentó retroceder, Ron la paró acercando su mano para cubrirle la mejilla y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Hermione Weasley.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa que estaba seguro de que se le iba a quedar grabada en sus recuerdos para siempre, mientras le susurraba:

-Buenas noches, Ron Weasley.

En cuestión de minutos, se acomodaron de nuevo y su respiración había comenzado a disminuir a medida que una oleada de agotamiento y somnolencia los golpeaba. El último pensamiento consciente de Ron antes de dormirse fue lo jodidamente suertudo que era y lo afortunados que eran ambos.

 _12 horas después_

-¡Ron!- la oyó llamándolo desde la cocina-. ¡Ron, vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Sí, dame un momento!- replicó él tirando un par de pantalones en la maleta que Hermione había ampliado con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Habían planeado ir al aeropuerto inmediatamente después de almorzar en La Madriguera, pero con todo el lío de la boda, a Ron se le había olvidado hacer la maleta; Hermione, por supuesto, la había hecho hacía una semanas, así que se había pasado la mañana relajada en el sofá mirando los regalos de boda mientras Ron había intentado prepararse para dos semanas en Italia. Por supuesto, no sabía lo que iba a necesitar para el viaje realmente, y no quería que Hermione se enfadara con él el primer día completo de su matrimonio, así que había recurrido a casi la mitad de su armario, que había metido en la maleta por si acaso.

-Ron, en serio- lo llamó Hermione de nuevo, sus pasos se acercaban mientras hablaba-. No nos vamos a poder quedar mucho rato después, y no podemos hacer que nos esperen.

-Hermione- se quejó Ron-, ¡estamos recién casados! ¡Lo más probable es que piensen que estábamos follando!

Un segundo después, Hermione lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un par de calcetines enrollados. Ron se dio la vuelta y miró a la pequeña castaña en la puerta con las manos en las caderas; ella le respondió levantando una ceja amenazadora, su expresión era dura. Ron, por su parte, logró mantener una expresión seria antes de romper a reír.

-No estoy segura de qué es tan gracioso…- comenzó Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió rápidamente: cruzó la habitación y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti- se las arregló para decir a través de su risa, y sintió como Hermione se relajaba en su abrazo.

-Y yo de ti, pero todavía no sé dónde está la gracia- murmuró ella sin entusiasmo.

-Eres graciosa- le dijo simplemente aunque en realidad era mucho más que eso; en su mayoría era el hecho de que podía decirle cualquier cosas sin pensárselo dos veces. Todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ron le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza antes de apartarse y volverse para terminar con la maleta.

-Ya he terminado- le dijo lanzando dentro el par de calcetines que ella le había tirado-. Ya estamos listos para Italia.

-Bien- dijo Hermione cerrando la maleta con firmeza y levantándola de la cama.

-Espera, ya la llevo yo- insistió quitándosela de las manos con tanta suavidad como pudo-. Pesa un poco.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué has metido?- le preguntó Hermione divertida sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entraban en el salón.

-Cosas- contestó vagamente-. Bueno, ¿nos la llevamos a La Madriguera o volvemos luego a por ella?

-Nos la llevamos- decidió Hermione-. No necesito nada más de aquí.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron señalando la chimenea-. Después de usted, esposa mía- un par de incómodos minutos más tarde estaban en La Madriguera y eran recibidos con una ruidosa aclamación de un salón lleno de gente.

-¡Veo que por fin habéis logrado salir de la cama!- gritó Charlie a modo de saludo, entre los abucheos de George.

-No es tan tarde- protestó Hermione débilmente, pero nadie parecía oírla. Ron rió mientras arrastraba la maleta fuera de la habitación y la dejaba junto a las escaleras.

-¡Aquí estáis!- gritó una voz desde el segundo piso. Ron se asomó para ver a Harry saludándolo desde arriba. Sonrió y se apoyó contra la barandilla para esperar a que su mejor amigo bajara.

-Creía que Gin y tú habíais vuelto anoche a Grimmauld Place- comentó Ron cuando Harry lo alcanzó.

-Y lo hicimos- le aseguró Harry-, pero a Ginny se le olvidó esto aquí- agitó un frasco delante de la cara de Ron antes de guardárselo.

Ron puso cara rara.

-¿Quiero saber para qué sirve eso?

-No es lo que estás pensado- Harry puso los ojos en blanco-. Son vitaminas o algo así, no lo sé. Gwenog quiere que todas tomen estos malditos suplementos por alguna razón.

-La tragedia de ser una atleta profesional- soltó Ron con voz sarcástica.

-Bueno, se retira después de la temporada que viene- razonó Harry-. Así que debe ir por el buen camino, ¿no crees?

-Imagino- dijo Ron-. ¿Habéis decidido ya lo que vais a hacer con Grimmauld Place?

-No- le comentó Harry volviendo al salón-. Pero no podemos venderla. Supongo que la dejaremos para almacenamiento extra o algo así. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Hermione y tú la queráis?

-No- respondió Ron-. Hemos estado hablando sobre comprarnos una casa, pero sin ofender tío, la tuya es un poco triste- Harry resopló, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Hace un par de meses, Harry y Ginny le habían confiado a Ron y Hermione que se estaban preparando para formar una familia. Como ninguno de los dos quería criar a sus hijos en Grimmauld Place, habían empezado a buscar una casa donde pudieran crecer. Además, Ginny había decidido que ya era hora de terminar su carrera en el quidditch profesional. En su lugar había comenzado a escribir para la sección de deportes del Profeta en su tiempo libre, y después de retirarse de las Arpías lo haría a tiempo completo.

-Bueno- dijo Harry cuando se reunieron con el resto de la familia-, hemos hecho una oferta para una casa cerca del Valle de Godric; es bonita y tiene mucho espacio abierto. ¿Sabes?, podríamos estar listos para mudarnos cuando Hermione y tú volváis.

-Tío, eres muy sutil para pedir ayuda- le acusó Ron sin malicia-. Pero no te preocupes, intentaremos hacerte hueco.

-Estáis recién casados, ¿qué más tenéis que hacer aparte de estar todo el día en la cama?- bromeó Harry a pesar de que Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no imaginar la implicación tras sus palabras.

-No mucho- admitió Ron-. Pero esa es la mejor parte.

-¡La comida está lista!- dijo Molly desde la cocina y la gran multitud de Weasleys se dirigió al comedor que habían ampliado en un intento de dar cobijo a todos. Entre la masa de familiares, Ron volvió junto a Hermione, quien cogió la mano que le ofrecía con una bonita sonrisa. Sintiéndose caballeroso, le apartó la silla cuando llegaron a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, feliz de comer con la mano izquierda para poder sostener la suya por debajo de la mesa durante la comida.

Ron estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo debido a que no paraba de llevarse a la boca la comida de su madre, pero se contentaba con escuchar y observar a su familia. Bill estaba hablando con Charlie a la vez que intentaba dar de comer a una quisquillosa Victoire, y una Fleur muy embarazada tenía a Dominique en su regazo mientras comía mucha más carne de la que normalmente comía, pero con el embarazo le había dado antojo, signo que su madre claramente tomaba como que iban a tener un niño.

George y Angelina estaban al lado de Fleur, envueltos en su propia conversación con Percy, que les estaba dando consejos injustificados sobre su inminente boda. Audrey estaba a su lado, asintiendo distraída de acuerdo con sus palabras mientras le daba el biberón a una pequeña Molly. Su madre estaba sentada al otro lado de Audrey, preocupándose por la pequeña que llevaba su nombre como solo Molly Weasley sabía hacerlo.

Su padre estaba al lado de su madre, hablando con Harry sobre la redada que había tenido lugar un par de días antes. Habían atrapado a un mago en Bristol encantando libros en una librería muggle para que salieran fuegos artificiales cuando se abriesen, lo cual, inevitablemente, había resultado en varias cejas desaparecidas y caras chamuscadas, además de un montón de trabajo para sus Departamentos. Cuando George se enteró se lamentó por no haber pensado en ello antes, a lo que Angelina le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Ron lo meditó y se dio cuenta de que iba a encajar a la perfección en la familia.

Ginny y Hermione, mientras tanto, estaban hablando sobre nada y sobre todo: Italia, la nueva casa, los regalos de boda e incluso sobre bebés. A Ron le pareció que, independientemente de cuanto estuvieran cambiando, la manera en la que estaban hablando sobre ello hizo que todo pareciera muy natural. Tal vez fuera porque era natural, era el siguiente paso lógico: y por eso el matrimonio, las casas y los bebés ya no parecían tan escalofriantes ni lejanos. Estaba ocurriendo tal y como debía ser; y a todos ellos, se percató mirando alrededor de la mesa. Ahora eran adultos. Habían tenido que lugar en una guerra para llegar ahí, y habían tenido que superar pérdidas por el camino, pero habían ganado mucho más. La mirada de Ron se desvió inevitablemente hacia el retrato de Fred que colgaba de la pared, sabiendo que en algún lugar, él estaba sonriendo y riéndose de todos ellos. A Ron le gustaba pensar que su hermano mayor estaría orgulloso de todo lo que habían logrado en cinco años. Solo deseaba que pudiese estar ahí para verlo.

Pronto terminaron de comer y se instalaron en el familiar estado de somnolencia de primera hora de la tarde. Sin embargo, el descanso de Ron duró poco, porque Hermione iba en serio con eso de irse nada más terminar de comer. En cuanto los platos estuvieron despejados, comenzaron a despedirse, intercambiando besos y abrazos con todos mientras les deseaban un buen viaje cada uno a su manera. Algunos, como su madre, tenían lágrimas en los ojos; otros, como George, movían las cejas sugestivamente. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, y Ron y Hermione le habían dado las gracias por todo a Arthur y Molly casi una docena de veces, Harry y Ginny se ofrecieron a acompañarlos hasta el punto de Aparición.

-Recuerda, Harry, si algo sale mal en la oficina, irá a peor si intentas llamarme- le recordó tan pronto como salieron por la puerta-. Interrumpe mi luna de miel y desearas que el bastardo de Riddle hubiera acabado contigo.

-Entendido- le aseguró Harry-. Seguro que todos los criminales del país se toman un descanso por tu luna de miel.

-Esa es la idea- le dijo Ron en serio.

Hermione rodó los ojos y deslizó su mano entre la de Ron.

-Sois unos ridículos.

-¿Verdad que sí?- comentó Ginny-. Uno pensaría que ya se habrían hartado del otro después de una docena de años de bromas malas y de tomarse el pelo.

-Nah- dijo Harry envolviendo un brazo por los hombros de Ginny-. Cualquier día es mejor echarse unas risas que tener una discusión seria.

-Exacto- coincidió Ron-. Las discusiones serias son para las mujeres.

-Intenta no ser sexista, ¿quieres?- suspiró Hermione a pesar de que no había enfado real en su tono.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-insistió Ron con suavidad, y ella lo sabía; había hablado de ciertas cosas con Hermione que jamás habría soñado en confiarle a Harry y sabía que pasaba lo mismo con él y su hermana. Sus relaciones habían cambiado en los años que habían pasado desde que fueron a Hogwarts por última vez, pero todo había sido para mejor: todos se querían del mismo modo, por muy reacios que fueran a veces a decirlo. Todos los cambios que habían ocurrido durante esos años los había llevado a ese lugar, que, en opinión de Ron, era un lugar increíble.

-Pasadlo bien- les deseó Ginny abrazando a Hermione. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, se estaban dando uno de sus apretones de manos y abrazo habituales e intercambiaron ligeras pullas sobre comportarse en ausencia del otro.

-E intentad evitar volver a casa antes de tiempo- continuó Ginny mientras Hermione se despedía de Harry y ella se volvía hacia Ron para darle un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no vamos a volver antes- protestó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé- respondió Ginny rodando los ojos-. Hay una razón por la que eres mi hermano favorito, Ron.

Ron sonrió y apretó el hombro de su hermana feliz de tener un momento de sinceridad antes de decirle:

-Es porque soy el objetivo más fácil para tus burlas, ¿verdad?

Ginny se rió y Ron pudo decir que estaba aliviada de que no hubiera intentado hacer que la conversación fuera más emotiva de lo que ya era. Eso era lo que a Ron más le gustaba de Ginny: ella no necesitaba palabras, y él tampoco. Simplemente lo sabían, y se contentaban con dejarlo así. Esa era la razón por la que Ron estaba convencido de que si hubiera tenido más de una hermana, ella seguiría siendo su favorita.

-Nos tenemos que ir yendo- comentó Hermione apartándose del abrazo de Harry-. ¿Iréis entonces a revisar nuestro apartamento?

-Claro que sí- la tranquilizó Harry-. Ahora idos, no dejéis que Italia os espere.

-Gracias, tío- le dijo Ron y estaba seguro de que Harry sabía que no solo se refería al apartamento.

Después de una última despedida, Hermione entrelazó la mano de Ron con la suya y giraron en el sitio. Se materializaron en un jardín muy familiar en vez de en el punto de Aparición que había cerca del aeropuerto.

-Una parada más- le dijo a Ron sonriendo, tirando de él hacia la puerta principal y tocando el timbre.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una sonriente señora Granger.

-¿No tenéis que coger un vuelo?

-No podíamos irnos sin despedirnos- le confesó Hermione avanzando para darle un abrazo a su madre-. Me temo que no nos podemos quedar mucho rato.

-¡Entrad un momento!- insistió la mujer antes de gritar por las escaleras- ¡Peter! ¡Ron y Hermione están aquí! ¿Eso es todo lo que lleváis, queridos?- les preguntó señalando la maleta que llevaba Ron cuando se volvió hacia ellos.

-Por dentro es más grande- le explicó Ron dejando la maleta en la entrada. Su suegra parecía confusa, pero decidió que no valía la pena preguntar. El señor Granger salió de su despacho y los cuatro se dirigieron al salón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenéis antes de que salga vuestro vuelo?- les preguntó la señora Granger cuando se sentaron.

-Me temo que solo nos podemos quedar unos minutos- se disculpó Hermione-. Solamente quería daros las gracias a ambos por todo lo que hicisteis ayer; fue un día precioso.

-Sí- agregó Ron-. Aunque para ser honesto me gustaría daros las gracias por tener a Hermione.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, pero los Granger rieron joviales.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo el señor Granger y Ron trató con toda la fuerza que pudo no tomarse el comentario en sentido literal, tal y como quería la parte de su cerebro que parecía que se había estancado en los dieciséis.

-La ceremonia fue encantadora- comentó la señora Granger-. Un comienzo precioso para una bonita vida, me atrevería a decir.

-Estoy muy feliz de que ambos seáis parte de ella- respondió Hermione sonriendo llorosa, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Ron y apretándosela con suavidad-. Gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó el momento de irse. Una vez más, se abrazaron, incluso Ron y el señor Granger lo hicieron, algo que nadie habría pensado que fuera posible cinco años atrás. Con una última broma de la señora Granger, Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa donde había crecido la castaña y se dirigieron al punto de Aparición, listos para comenzar su luna de miel.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con suficiente tiempo. Ron solo había subido a un avión unas cuantas veces antes, pero tenía la confianza necesaria en el proceso como para no hacerle a Hermione ninguna pregunta estúpida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mantener una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro cuando alguien se refería a ellos como "el señor y la señora Weasley". El vuelo fue mucho más corto que su viaje a Australia un par de años atrás, y Ron y Hermione mataron el tiempo simplemente hablando del futuro: de cosas tan inminentes como su luna de miel y tan lejanas como cuándo empezarían sus hijos en Hogwarts. Ahora estaba todo a su alcance, simplemente esperando a que lo cogieran.

Acababa de anochecer cuando aterrizaron, y después de recoger la maleta, Hermione pidió un taxi para que los llevara al hotel. De camino, el estómago de Ron hizo un ruido que traicionó lo hambriento que estaba, y ella le prometió que pedirían comida al servicio de habitaciones tan pronto como llegaran.

-… y luego nos podemos tomar el resto de la noche para nosotros.

No pudo evitar darle un beso apasionado cuando le dijo eso, probablemente era un poco incómodo para el taxista, pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse. Estaban casados y estaban en Italia, iban a cenar y luego iban a pasarse toda la noche haciendo el amor. Simplemente no había nada mejor.

Al fin llegaron al hotel, un poco cansado del viaje pero emocionados por lo que les esperaba, por lo que sus vidas le traerían. Ron insistió en hacer el check-in, pero no hasta que Hermione le aseguró que podía hacerlo en inglés.

-Erm, hola- dijo Ron al sonriente encargado de la recepción-. Tengo una reserva a nombre de Weasley.

-Ah, sí, ¡la suite matrimonial!- alegó el hombre con un entusiasta acento italiano mientras tecleaba algo en uno de esos extraños aparatos que Hermione le había dicho que se llamaban ordenadores-. ¿Esta es su mujer, señor Weasley?

Ron miró de reojo a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, a la mujer que le sostenía la mano y le devolvía la sonrisa, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo en los últimos cinco años, y siete años antes de esos, en realidad. Un sentimiento abrumador lo invadió, una sensación de felicidad, orgullo, tranquilidad, alegría y puro y completo amor, cuando contestó, con una voz fuerte y segura:

-Sí. Sí que lo es.

* * *

Y ya hemos llegado al final. Ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados, tengo muchas ganas de que podáis leer el final pero a la vez no quiero que acabe jajaja. Han sido muchos meses junto a vosotros y no sabéis lo feliz que me he sentido. Sí, al final me ha dado tiempo a terminar antes de irme a Londres (cosa que no veía muy factible).

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis demostrado, la verdad es que hacer una buena traducción no es tan fácil como parece, porque quieres ser cien por cien fiel a la autora, pero eso no funciona y hay que tomarse ciertas licencias. Me siento muy afortunada de poder haberos traído esta historia, así que mil gracias a la autora por hacer esto posible. Daros también las gracias por todas vuestras palabras, ¡sois geniales!

Ronmionie no puedo contestarte por otro lado, así que espero que leas esto: siento decirte que la historia acaba aquí. Yo solo soy la traductora. La verdad es que lo que me gustó tanto a mi de la historia fue eso, que se mantienen fieles a sus personalidades. Y sí, a mi también me habría gustado saber más de ellos, pero también creo que la historia está perfecta tal cual. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión (y por si queréis seguir en contacto, mi user en IG es el mismo que aquí y aunque no suba muchas cosas, me paso todos los días, igual que por aquí, así que ya sabéis). Un abrazo enorme a todos, ha sido un placer.


End file.
